Gaïa's Heart
by Volazurys
Summary: Pensées des personnages de Final Fantasy par rapport à la Rivière de la Vie… Chacun aura son propre OS.
1. Le Yin et le Yang

**_Note de l'auteur: Bonjour à tous !_**

_**Ces OS vont se baser sur les pensées des personnages du jeu par rapport à la Rivière de la Vie. Chacun aura donc son OS, sauf exceptions que je préciserai. Cela sera écrit à la première personne, à la manière d'un POV. A vous de deviner qui est qui !**_

_**Je risque certainement de faire des erreurs, cela fait un certain temps que je n'ai pas joué au jeu… Je vous prie de m'en faire part si vous en voyez et de ne pas simplement critiquer mon manque de connaissance ou mes lacunes. Je ne suis ouverte à la critique que si elle est constructive. **_

_**Lorsque j'aurai fini de rédiger tous ces OS, je les reprendrai pour y corriger les erreurs que l'on m'a signalées.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

Gaïa's Heart

* * *

_Le Yin et le Yang_

Elle... Cœur, conscience de toutes les âmes de Gaïa, lueurs vertes aux chants cristallins, aux cris de détresse éthérés, que je peux entendre lorsque je rêve ou utilise ses joyaux. Parfois, je crois bien que ces âmes me parlent... Oui, je suis capable de les entendre bien que je ne sois pas un Cetra, mais cela reste un phénomène rare. Je ne les écoute pas assez alors que je le devrais.

Je ne sais trop ce qu'elle représente pour moi. Est-ce un endroit où l'on se sent en paix, où l'on est entouré comme dans une chrysalide, ou bien est-ce quelque chose de mortel, qui ronge les veines et brûle nos entrailles, nos os et notre chair ?

Je suis entré plusieurs fois en contact avec sa présence éthérée, si belle, mais ô combien fatale ! Je me suis senti mourir et renaître, comme dans les laboratoires d'Hojo, avec la Mako qui circulait dans mes veines et me brûlait. Je n'imagine pas ce que les soldats de 1ère classe ont pu ressentir, eux qui ont été bien plus exposés que moi… dire que je voulais en devenir un ! Heureusement, mes amis ont été là pour me tirer d'affaire. Ils m'ont montré à quel point je suis cher et précieux à leurs yeux tout autant que l'univers entier l'est aux miens.

La Rivière de la Vie et sa nouvelle Gardienne m'ont rapporté mes souvenirs, m'ont aidé à me retrouver et à me dissocier de Lui, qu'involontairement je n'ai pas voulu laisser partir, à tel point que j'avais accaparé Sa vie… À ce moment-là, une autre personne chère à mon cœur était aussi avec moi et s'est alliée à la Rivière pour me retrouver…

La Rivière de la Vie m'a guéri lorsqu'elle m'a absorbée en elle une seconde fois; elle a mis sa pureté au service de mes doutes et de l'espoir qui scintillait à travers eux. Le Géostigma a quitté ma chair et celle d'autres êtres. Au final, combien de personnes m'ont-elles sauvé ? Il y en a tellement, mais... moi, je n'ai jamais su le faire. Soit elles meurent par ma faute, ou parce que je n'ai pu arriver à temps, soit j'arrive trop tard pour leur épargner un danger…

Cependant, celle qui siège au cœur de la Rivière désormais m'a bien fait comprendre que je devais tourner la page. Avant de chercher à être auprès des autres, il fallait à tout prix que je fasse la paix avec moi-même, que je me batte contre mes démons.

Elle m'y a aidé. D'autres personnes chères à mon cœur m'ont aussi guidé… comme Elle, celle à qui j'ai fait une promesse éternellement renouvelable. Elle, que j'ai blessée en partant m'engager dans le Soldat, à la poursuite d'une chimère… Cette fois, je compte honorer cette promesse, en lui prouvant que je suis devenu fort et que je n'ai pas besoin d'être un Soldat pour compter à ses yeux.

La Rivière de la vie, là où repose Mère… Oui, je l'appelle ainsi, c'est comme cela que je peux la définir maintenant, elle, la nouvelle Gardienne. Elle m'a tellement fait penser à ma mère, à qui j'ai dû causer beaucoup de chagrin. Jamais je n'oublierai ce qu'elle apporte chaque jour. Au final, je crois que la Terre Promise de Sephiroth se trouve en chacun de nous. Cela, il ne l'avait pas compris...

Avant, j'étais tellement obnubilé par mon passé et par celui d'un autre ! Encore un que j'ai abandonné d'ailleurs, en quelque sorte, mais que chaque jour je fais vivre à travers moi et ma mémoire… Lui, il restera bien plus qu'un souvenir, tout comme Mère, tout comme tant d'autres…

Chaque jour, je viens à l'Église. Parfois seul, parfois avec Eux… Nous veillons sur les fleurs qui ont repoussé tout autour du petit lac qui s'est formé lorsque je me suis battu avec Kadaj. L'eau cristalline semble nous sourire et me rappelle que chaque jour, j'honore ma promesse envers Elle bien mieux qu'avant et que cette dernière le sait désormais. C'est pour cela d'ailleurs qu'un bracelet bleu au poignet nous lie, tandis que le ruban rouge que nous portons, nous, les membres d'Avalanche, reste précieusement noué à nos bras, comme un fil conducteur de notre force. Il scelle notre amitié à jamais…


	2. Joyaux de l'humanité

**_Note de l'auteur: bonjour ;)_**

**_Je vous l'avoue tout de suite: pour ce personnage, il a été dur de rédiger quelque chose sur son ressenti face à la Rivière. Donc ne m'en veuillez pas;). Je pense aussi que vous l'avez reconnue!_**

**_Melior: j'emploierai la première personne pour tous les persos, c'est une manière plus facile d'aborder le sujet, je trouve.  
_**

**_Abyssia: voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle n'est pas décevante. J'ai eu plus de mal que pour Cloud..._**

**___Merci à vous deux pour vos reviews. J'espère recevoir d'autres avis encourageants!_**

* * *

_Disclaimer : Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient._

* * *

_Joyaux de l'humanité_

On dit que sur Gaïa, il y a un lieu où se rejoignent les âmes des personnes qui sont mortes. Ce lieu, on l'appelle la Rivière de la Vie. Elle régit la vie de notre planète. Autrefois, un grand peuple était en harmonie avec elle… Aujourd'hui, nous avons tant de mal à la connaître. Nous avons même failli la tuer, à plusieurs reprises…

Oui, moi je parle ainsi. Oui, je connais pas mal de choses, j'en ai vécu aussi, malgré mon jeune âge et mon caractère obstiné ! Enfin non, je suis très… chiante, voilà le mot. Une explication s'impose, je ne suis pas comme ça par pure gratuité !

Depuis toute petite, je me bats contre la Shinra pour mes idéaux, pour un monde libre. Enfin, libérer mon village était déjà pas mal et j'ai réussi après bien des moyens retors. Combien de fois me suis-je pris la tête avec mon père, qui a fini par céder à leur poigne d'acier ! Je n'ai pas renoncé et j'ai fini par gagner la bataille, en étant la digne dirigeante de mon peuple !

D'ailleurs, je ne renonce toujours pas à me battre, ne croyez pas ça ! Mon village peut de nouveau être en guerre contre cette fichue corporation ! Elle peut très bien reprendre de la puissance un jour ! Foutue Shinra ! Je ne les aime pas, c'est à cause d'eux s'il y a eu la guerre... et le météore, tiens !

Par le passé, la Rivière de la Vie m'a déjà beaucoup aidée. Bon, d'accord, je lui volais ses joyaux pour rendre mon village plus prestigieux et plus fort, je n'étais pas très honnête aussi. Aujourd'hui, j'agis autrement. Je la protège, je combats les monstres pour libérer les âmes et les aider à rejoindre cette grande femme qui nous a quittés il y a des années, par sacrifice.

Je l'admirais beaucoup même si je me moquais d'elle derrière son dos… Bon, c'était pas la seule. Par exemple, je me fichais aussi de l'autre chocobo… J'ai beaucoup mûri depuis. J'arrive même à supporter les gosses maintenant ! Je leur enseigne le Wushu. C'est stimulant, je commence à prendre goût au partage. Marlène et Denzel en profitent bien en tout cas…

J'aime toujours autant chasser les matérias; je leur apprendrai peut-être, qui sait… à les chasser bien sûr ! Eh, je suis devenue honnête moi ! Si la Rivière est d'accord, promis, je jure sur ma tête que je ne les vendrai pas, que je ne les volerai pas… Juste les chasser, c'est rigolo non ?

Bon bon, j'ai toujours un sale caractère, je l'avoue, mais j'ai changé… Oui, je sais, je ne suis pas expressive. J'ai du mal à en parler en fait. Cette Rivière est fascinante, c'est sûr. J'ai pu voir les miracles qu'elle a faits, mais j'ai pu aussi ressentir la souffrance des âmes à l'intérieur… Heureusement qu'Elle était là...

Oui, comme les autres, j'ai tellement de mal à l'appeler par son prénom originel… Tellement de mal… Raaaah… Foutue Shinra ! Heureusement que les autres étaient là aussi. J'ai fini par m'attacher à eux. Oui, oui je sais, on ne dirait pas, mais c'est comme ça ! Quand je vais à Ajiit par voie maritime ou aérienne et que je ne suis pas trop malade – heureusement que l'autre fumeur conduit pas trop mal sinon ça serait bien pire –, je me pose souvent près du lac, là où Elle repose. Je parle de la Rivière bien sûr, mais aussi d'Elle. Je ne les dissocie que très peu.

Pour moi, l'une ne va pas sans l'autre, puisque l'une est la Gardienne de l'Autre, en quelque sorte… Ou c'est l'inverse ? Bah, j'ai toute ma vie pour y réfléchir…

La Rivière de la Vie... Dire que la Shinra a failli la faire crever… Finalement, je comprends pourquoi Barret était autant branché écolo. Ce n'était pas issu d'une haine pure envers la Shinra… C'est un gros sensible sous sa dure carapace, un peu comme Vincent. Enfin, lui, c'est pas pareil, il est carrément indéchiffrable, mais j'aime sa compagnie. Et puis bosser ensemble pour la WRO, c'est génial. Bon il a failli en crever la dernière fois, mais on a sauvé le monde.

J'ai dû oublier des personnes, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elles ne comptent pas, hein ? Après tout, nous sommes un groupe, et même plus que ça… Oui, vous avez bien entendu ! Pour moi, c'est comme une famille. Bon, je ne leur dirai jamais en face, j'en serai incapable !


	3. Mako Business

_** Note de l'auteur: Alors celui-là, pour le trouver, je vous souhaite bonne chance ! Déjà, c'est un personnage secondaire. En second indice, je peux vous dire qu'il était à la botte de la Shinra, mais c'est tout ;) !**_

_**Zod'a : yep c'est bien Yuffie, merci pour ta review encourageante !**_

_**Melior : celui-là, j'espère l'avoir bien retranscrit. C'était encore plus dur étant donné que c'est un personnage secondaire et qu'il n'est pas très causant sauf pour son rire débile, lol…**_

_**Abyssia : là, je suis pas sûre d'avoir réussi mon coup. Ma foi, on verra bien, héhé !**_

_**Merci à vous trois en tout cas pour vos reviews ! Elle sont très stimulantes et me poussent à aller plus loin dans la difficulté ! Je ne suis aucun ordre, je peux très bien faire parler un personnage principal et l'OS d'après un perso qu'on ne connaît pas trop bien… ;)**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient._

* * *

_Mako business  
_

La Rivière de la vie, une source de puissance inépuisable pour la planète et pour la Shinra. C'est aussi une magnifique source de profits, une industrie à elle seule… gya ha ha ha ! Ah, excusez-moi, c'est l'habitude. Je disais donc : oui, c'est vraiment une source d'énergie fabuleuse, facile à extraire et à utiliser.

La Shinra avait vraiment fait une bonne affaire en mettant la main dessus ! Le monde était à notre portée, et puis… l'ordre public était plus facile à instaurer. Les gens étaient contrôlés par tous les moyens possibles, gya ha ha ha ! Ils ne pouvaient plus vivre sans les réacteurs qui leur fournissait cette si précieuse énergie… gya ha ha ha ha ha ha !

Heureusement que cette pimbêche n'est pas derrière moi pour me dire d'arrêter de rire. De toute façon, je ne pourrais pas, c'est tellement… gya ha ha ha ! Tellement stimulant… Ah ! J'avais raison en tout cas, pour Avalanche, mais on ne m'a pas écouté, comme d'habitude. J'aurais dû confier cette vermine moi-même à ce scientifique fou, sans le dire à personne. Au moins ils auraient servi à quelque chose… gya ha ha ha !

N'empêche, ils sont arrivés pile au mauvais moment, alors que la Cetra et le fauve étaient ensemble. Ils auraient pu donner de jolis bébés… Enfin, c'est pas mes affaires, ce sont les rumeurs qui courent. Ce fou n'a pas su battre ce groupe terroriste, c'est pour ça qu'il aurait fallu les emprisonner… gya ha ha ha ha !

Bon, revenons au sujet. J'aurais dû être président à l'heure actuelle. Je le croyais mort, l'autre, le fils à papa. Ah ! Celui-là, il est aussi froid que son père d'ailleurs, aussi cruel… et aucun sens de l'humour ! Gya ha ha ha ! Je ne m'amusais pas tant que ça, avec lui… Il aurait très bien pu mourir de ce fameux Géostigma, mais non ! Encore une fois, Avalanche est intervenue, pour lui sauver la vie cette fois. Ironie du sort ! Ils ont appelé la Cetra et ont vaincu les Incarnés ! Comment je sais tout ça ? J'ai mes yeux et mes sources, gya ha ha ha ha ha !

Non, je ne parle pas de Scarlet, cette potiche blonde qui se croyait meilleure que les autres, qui se croyait au-dessus de tous les départements de la Shinra… Disons que j'ai d'autres amis. Je suis partout, tout comme un second doit le faire. Il faut toujours guetter le moment où le trône est libre… gya ha ha ha !

Finalement, cette Rivière de la Vie n'est utile que pour une seule chose : abriter les fantômes et donner de l'énergie à la Shinra. Enfin, là, il faudrait la reconstruire, mais l'autre lourdaud a découvert un gisement de pétrole… gya ha ha ha, c'est vraiment n'importe quoi ! Lui, l'écolo du groupe Avalanche, il est à fond dans le pétrole, alors que ça sent encore plus mauvais que la Mako, et que cela marche moins bien… gya ha ha ha ha !

Aujourd'hui, je ne suis plus rien du tout. Je ne suis même plus en contact avec les Turks. Dire que je les dirigeais autrefois, et que je commandais aux Soldats aussi… Je leur faisais faire ce que je voulais ! Gya ha ha ha ! Je ne sais ce que devient le monde aujourd'hui, mais il est fou.

Si on avait continué à profiter des richesses de l'énergie Mako, alors nous serions bien plus riches, nous aurions vaincu Sephiroth nous-mêmes et Avalanche par la même occasion ! Gya ha ha ha ha ! L'autre extra-terrestre là, c'est nous qui l'avions après tout, non ? J'aurais dû dire à Hojo de l'étudier encore plus…

Ah ! Une dernière chose… Je ne vous dirai pas où je suis, ni ce que je fais aujourd'hui, mais le premier que j'entends qui ose dire que mon rire est idiot ou hystérique, je lui tords le cou ! Gya ha ha ha ha, par la planète, que c'est bon de rire ! Gya ha ha ha !


	4. Le sens du Pardon

_**Indice : il est apparu dans Crisis Core ;)**_

_**Note de l'auteur: Je ne pensais pas avoir autant de reviews, je suis extrêmement contente !**_

_**Ashérit : oui, c'est évident pour ceux qui ont joué au jeu il n'y a pas des années… Mdr !**_

_**Zod'a : nan nan, je l'aurais fait plus sadique Hojo, enfin, je verrai bien quand je ferai ce perso… Loool. Heidegger c'est pour rendre hommage à un scientifique allemand je crois… ;)**_

_**J'ai la chance en ce moment de pouvoir jouer à Crisis Core (je sais pas si je pourrai le terminer, avec les révisions et le fait que l'on m'ait prêté ce jeu), mais c'est déjà quelque chose ! J'adore ! Et la manière dont je peux manipuler mon perso, ça me rappelle un peu Wow, enfin, le fait d'avoir la liberté de mouvements et d'action…**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient._

* * *

_Le sens du Pardon_

Je pensais pouvoir renverser la Shinra grâce à mes compétences et mes responsabilités. Je pensais pouvoir les sauver aussi, même s'ils n'avaient rien demandé… mais je n'ai pas pu. J'ai échoué. Seule la Rivière maintenant m'accueille en son sein. J'ai fini par mourir de ce que j'ai fait: m'injecter des cellules pour espérer devenir plus fort, ou... je ne sais pas. À vrai dire, je ne sais plus. J'étais son fils, mais il a préféré donner le poste de Vice-Président à l'autre… Mon demi-frère.

La Rivière de la Vie… Ah, oui. Avant, je considérais cette dernière comme une source merveilleuse, capable de donner sa force aux Hommes pour en faire des surhumains. Il ne manquait plus qu'ils soient immortels… ou presque. Je pensais aider ce scientifique en le poussant à continuer ce qu'il faisait dans l'espoir de les sauver, mais aussi de réussir ce qu'il avait commencé et ce qu'il avait raté... entre guillemets.

Les cellules des Anciens – enfin, je pensais que c'étaient celles de ce peuple – étaient la clé… Cependant, nous nous sommes tous trompés. Au final, ils ont tous été manipulés par la Calamité, celle qui justement a tué les Anciens… Oui, je sais tout cela à présent. Bien trop tard, mais je le sais…

J'ai été si aveuglé par la haine ! C'est elle qui m'a poussé à tout cela, elle qui alimentait mon cœur, qui lui permettait de tenir le coup… J'en ai presque oublié qu'il y avait des vies humaines derrière. Mais bon, c'est cela de travailler à la Shinra et de diriger les Soldats.

J'ai oublié, en faisant ce que j'ai fait, en faisant ce que ce scientifique a fait… qu'il y avait la vie de la planète en danger. Enfin, nous n'étions pas les seuls, loin de là… Un autre scientifique, travaillant pour la Shinra, a fait bien pire… Il était complètement fou, celui-là. Il s'en est passé des choses, depuis que je suis mort. J'aurais aimé que tout cela ne se soit pas fait… Je ne suis qu'une âme qui regrette, à présent.

J'aimerais pouvoir enfin LA rencontrer, celle qui s'est sacrifiée, et qu'elle m'aide à vraiment partir en paix… J'aimerais lui confier tout ce que je sais. Son alter ego pourra aussi me voir, enfin je l'espère. J'aimerais lui demander de me pardonner… Quoique, maintenant, il sait quel est le véritable visage de la Shinra… Il a mis du temps, alors qu'il s'obstinait à vouloir passer 1re Classe ! Il y est arrivé, mais à quel prix ? Cependant, quand je lui ai annoncé, j'ai vu qu'il commençait à changer. Il n'était plus aussi heureux de le devenir…

Un héros… C'est ce qu'il aurait voulu être. Tout comme un des trois autres… Par la planète, j'aurais dû voir tout cela ! Après tout, j'étais responsable d'eux. À mon époque, l'extraction de la Mako commençait à devenir banale… Je ne pensais pas que la Planète se mourrait de ce qu'il lui arrivait !

J'étais ignorant… Et la Shinra ? L'était-elle aussi ? J'aimerais le croire, mais au final, je dirai non pour mon père. Lui, il savait… Aujourd'hui, mon demi-frère n'est plus rien, mais je sais que la Shinra peut reprendre du service, je ne suis pas le seul à le penser… enfin. J'espère ne pas croiser mon père dans la Rivière. Je ne supporterais pas de le voir.

Et ces cellules, que je me suis injectées… Je l'ai fait, oui. Sont-elles encore en moi ? Aucune idée, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que j'ai pu en partie me racheter malgré les événements postérieurs. Angeal, si j'avais su, je vous aurais tous sauvés… tous… Je suis désolé. Vous ne méritiez pas ça. Je vous ai fait subir tellement de choses, alors que moi je n'étais qu'un troufion maître de rien… Je donnais les ordres, mais vous voyez… j'ai bien été obligé de nager dans le secret toute ma vie…

Que la Rivière me pardonne et m'aide à trouver la paix… Si je peux faire quelque chose, pour elle, et pour Elle, pour eux… alors, je le ferai.


	5. Une entité propre

_**Note de l'auteur: Voici le cinquième personnage. Là, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de piège^^.**_

_**Zod'a : hé non ce n'était pas Génésis mais Lazard^^. Génésis je l'aborderai plus tard ! Ha, ha, sinon j'ai fini le jeu hier soir. Bon, OK, je n'ai pas fait toutes les missions ni les quêtes annexes, étant donné que l'on m'a prêté le jeu, mais pour le boss de fin j'étais suffisamment entraînée. Bon, en même temps j'ai joué en mode normal, en mode difficile ça doit être une autre affaire… PsP kaput ? Hé zut… Tu vas en retrouver une d'occas' ? Pour ma part j'en ai pas, on me l'a prêté aussi ^^.**_

* * *

_Disclaimer : Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient._

* * *

_Une entité propre_

Du plus lointain souvenir que ma mémoire a enregistré, j'ai senti au fond de moi la présence des étoiles, rassurante et paisible. Ce sont elles qui ont un regard extérieur sur Gaïa, qui possèdent aussi cette faculté d'accueillir la Rivière de la vie si elle venait à déserter ce morceau de roche en suspension.

Gaïa, quelle est-elle ? Une fusion de la matière, un produit de l'Univers. Tout cela, ma mémoire le sait, elle vient de mes ancêtres et aussi du savoir-faire de mon vieil ami qui m'a appris à la réveiller et à la connaître. Dire que la Rivière a failli nous quitter, nous laisser périr… à cause de la Deep Ground, et au départ de la Shinra. L'Arme Oméga a failli être activée.

Je suis heureux de pouvoir sentir la présence de la Rivière de la Vie, bien plus que l'espèce humaine. Malheureusement, je l'entends aussi gémir quand elle se meurt… Combien de fois est-ce arrivé dans ma longue vie ? Je ne sais. Tout ce que je peux constater, c'est que des larmes d'argent coulent le long des yeux de mon père quand la Planète souffre, donc quand il souffre aussi… Que feriez-vous d'autre si vous étiez emprisonné à jamais dans la pierre et si vous demeureriez vivant tout de même ? Que feriez-vous ?

C'est une grande amie pour moi, une grande source de méditation aussi. Ce n'est pas une simple source d'énergie destinée à nous faire vivre. C'est une entité qui a une âme, un cœur… créés par toutes ces âmes qui ont ainsi une vie après la mort, une chance de Salut, en quelque sorte… Je pense que la Terre Promise de Sephiroth n'est pas ailleurs, mais chacun a une interprétation différente de cette notion, tout comme pour le Don de la Déesse, dont on m'a parlé brièvement…

Les temps ont bien changé depuis hier; demain connaîtra le même sort. Quant à aujourd'hui, chaque souffle de vie est suspendu en l'air et attend le baiser fatal, pour venir reposer en paix à l'intérieur du refuge sacré que sont ces filaments de mako… si brillants, si virginaux, bien que ce mot soit employé pour le mot blanc, d'habitude.

Comment peut-on penser ne pas en être intoxiqué, vu la composition ? Comment peut-on penser pouvoir frôler de son vivant cette source d'énergie, sans succomber à sa pureté de cristal ? Les Soldats ont réussi à s'y accoutumer au prix de grands sacrifices… Heureusement, ils sont restés humains, ce qui ne fut pas le cas des expériences ratées… Dire que j'ai failli en faire partie !

Et cette jeune femme, qui a bien cru que j'allais la tuer dans ce laboratoire… Nous sommes très vite devenus amis. Elle a offert son savoir, son corps, son âme… à l'épée du Cauchemar, mais aussi à la Déesse Minerva, pour que celle-ci puisse nous sauver avec la force des Cetras. Les Cetras… Un peuple aussi ancien que le mien, on dirait bien… Je ne sais quand est-ce que je suis né. J'ai eu de la peine à me souvenir de mon enfance et de mon prénom…

Je connais beaucoup de choses, bien plus que le commun des mortels… mais je n'en parle pas. Je ne veux pas que cela soit utilisé à des fins horribles, comme cela a pu se produire avec la Shinra Compagnie. Les humains sont capables de faire le mal autour d'eux, ils n'ont pas encore compris les choses telles qu'elles devraient être. Peu sont ceux qui ont le savoir et l'intuition pour faire les bons gestes. Pour certains de mes amis, il a fallu pas mal de temps avant de retrouver ces lois fondamentales…

Aujourd'hui, je me projette bien plus loin que mes feus compagnons de route. Je suis leur survivant. Aujourd'hui, l'espèce humaine a été réduite. La végétation a repris ses droits, le soleil brille plus que jamais haut dans le ciel… Oh oui... beaucoup d'événements ont eu lieu en quatre siècles. De mémoire d'homme, il est impossible d'avoir pu tout répertorier, avec les oublis, la censure, la destruction de certaines preuves ou l'invention d'autres indices…

Pour ma part, je ne prétends pas tout connaître, mais je pense en savoir assez pour avoir enfin de l'espoir et enseigner à mes enfants ce que moi j'ai appris…


	6. Memory

_**Note de l'auteur: 6**__**ème**__** Personnage !**_

_**Dès que j'aurai le temps, je vais essayer de faire un fanart. J'en ai vu très peu sur le net... Pourtant, c'est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup… Bon, je dis pas que ce que je ferai sera beau ou bien, mais j'aimerais essayer quand même… **_

_**Ashérit : merci de tes encouragements! Voici la suite tant promise. Sinon, je compte faire tout le monde^^ !**_

* * *

___Disclaimer : Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient._

* * *

_Memory_

La Rivière de la vie, un lieu de paix, de sérénité… une sorte de Paradis, où enfin je suis en osmose avec la Planète comme je ne l'ai jamais été. Elle m'a accueillie comme une mère lorsque je suis morte en abandonnant ma fille dans un lieu sûr. La Rivière m'a aussi consolée en me laissant voir ma fille, à travers elle…

Je l'ai vue grandir et faire de grandes choses, comme son sacrifice face au Cauchemar… Ou encore, sa bonté d'âme, sa gaieté. Elle a vécu tellement de choses, et elle aussi a été capable d'aimer. On lui a tout arraché, comme à moi. Maintenant, elle est auprès de moi, auprès de nous tous… Nous n'avons fait qu'Un : elle, les âmes, la Rivière et moi…

J'aurais tellement aimé vivre plus… J'aurais tellement voulu pouvoir la voir grandir, la prendre dans mes bras, mais je n'ai pas pu. Je remercie la Rivière de m'avoir permis encore d'exister en son sein quelque temps… Sans cela, peut-être aurais-je fini par devenir un fantôme. J'aurais été rejetée par la Rivière, quoique... comme je suis une Cetra, je ne sais si c'est possible… Peut-être aurais-je fini par faire le deuil, rien qu'en sachant qu'elle me rejoindrait bientôt, ainsi que tous ceux que j'ai laissés derrière moi…

La Shinra a énormément fait de mal, à moi, aux autres… à la Planète. J'entendais ses cris plus fort que jamais et moi je l'accompagnais, impuissante… Je souffrais autant qu'elle. Nous avons dû faire face à une grande arrivée d'âmes, la plupart ont subi une mort violente. Sephiroth, pourquoi t'es-tu laissé avoir par la Calamité des Cieux ? Comment ces scientifiques ont-ils pu croire que c'était une Ancienne ? Les fous ! Ils l'ont rendue plus forte que jamais et lui ont permis de se réincarner dans un corps ! Elle a failli parvenir à ses fins, c'est-à-dire nous tuer tous et empoisonner le flux vital de Gaïa, comme jadis, comme il y a 2000 ans…

Par la Planète ! Nous avions tout fait pour l'emprisonner à jamais, mais elle a réussi encore à tricher, et cette fois ce sont les humains qu'elle a dupés… Bien sûr, ils n'y ont vu que du feu, n'ont pas pris garde aux signes du destin, à nos actions, nous qui étions les derniers descendants et qui faisions tout pour que plus jamais cette catastrophe ne se reproduise…

La Rivière de la Vie, un cycle continu, imperturbable, sauf par de grandes forces bénéfiques ou maléfiques… J'ai bien cru voir ma dernière heure arriver, ainsi que celle de nous tous, lorsqu'Oméga a été invoqué… J'ai bien cru que nous allions de nouveau partir, comme avant… sauf que cela aurait été sous notre forme astrale… Je ne sais pas ce que cela aurait donné, mais en tout cas, la Rivière aurait été bien affaiblie, même si elle voulait faire ça pour assurer sa survie…

Les Armes n'ont jamais servi lorsqu'elles ont été créées il y a 2000 ans, quand il n'y avait plus d'espoir pour la Planète. Finalement, elles se sont déclenchées, sauf Oméga. Ce groupe de Soldats qui s'est servi de cet ex-Turk était fou. Purifier la Planète, ce n'était pas de cette façon que les Armes devaient le faire ! D'autres événements auront lieu, je le pressens. Ma fille aussi, ainsi que les autres autour de moi…

Je ne sais quand aura lieu ma prochaine réincarnation. Cette fusion au sein de la Rivière est étrange à expliquer pour la former, mais je conserve mon identité propre, jusqu'à ma prochaine naissance. Lorsque cela sera le moment, ma mémoire sera endormie. Est-ce que nous étions réellement les derniers descendants des Cetras, ou bien d'autres se cachent, sans que nous le sachions ? Est-ce que le reste de mon peuple va finir par venir ici, pour voir ce que nous sommes devenus ? Je n'en ai aucune idée…

Est-ce que les humains ont compris l'importance de leur « maison » ? Est-ce qu'ils sont devenus plus sages ? Au fond de moi, j'aimerais le croire, étant donné que certains l'avaient depuis longtemps, cette sagesse… Ah, si seulement nous pouvions éviter de refaire les erreurs du passé ! Cela concerne tout le monde : moi, les autres, les humains, ou encore les futures générations...


	7. Envers et contre tout

**_Note de l'auteur: _****_Bonjour à tous!_**

_**7**__**ème**__** personnage. Encore une fois, il n'y a aucune surprise^^ !**_

_**Comme promis, j'ai fait le fanart d'Ifalna Gainsborough (quand je le regarde maintenant, je me dis que j'ai fait énormément de chemin depuis, au niveau du dessin. Il faudrait que je refasse un nouveau fanart sur elle...). J'ai eu un peu de temps devant moi pour le faire. J'ai utilisé de la gouache, du feutre et du crayon de couleur, ainsi que de l'encre de chine. Le problème, c'est que j'ai travaillé le dessin comme si c'était une toile et j'ai utilisé la gouache comme on utiliserait la peinture à l'huile. Autrement dit, c'est pas très malin de ma part… La peinture s'écaille et le papier a eu du mal à supporter... donc voilà !  
**_

_**Sinon mon profil deviant art et mes dessins sont consultables par mon profil, donc vous pourrez aisément retrouver Ifalna!**_

_**Ashérit : ^^, voilà tu n'auras pas à rejouer au jeu pour le savoir !**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient_.

* * *

_Envers et contre tout_

Elle est si belle lorsqu'elle s'élève avec grâce dans les airs pour faire son œuvre… Je l'ai vue deux fois ainsi, pour sauver la Planète, ou pour nous. Pourtant, Gaïa sait que nous ne méritons vraiment pas cela ! Non, nous ne sommes pas sages. Nous lui avons tant fait de mal ! Pourtant, c'est elle qui fait vivre la Planète, c'est elle aussi qui nous fournissait notre énergie pour vivre « confortablement », mais à quel prix ! La Shinra… je les haïs ! Ils ont abusé d'elle comme si c'était une prostituée ! Oui, je ne mâche pas mes mots ! De toute manière Rufus et son père ne voyaient pas les choses autrement, et d'autres feront pareil.

Oh, et Lui... La Rivière de la Vie me l'a ramené à chaque fois et l'a protégé… La mako, substrat de son énergie, l'avait tellement empoisonné ! Par deux fois, là aussi. La première, c'était quand ce fichu scientifique l'a capturé, avec son meilleur ami ; la seconde, lorsqu'il est tombé dans le Cratère… Cependant, elle l'a aidé à vivre et à guérir.

Il y eut une autre chute en son sein, mais cette fois-là, nous y sommes tombés ensemble. Nous n'avons pas péri et j'ai tout fait pour qu'il redevienne celui qu'il était avant la mort de son meilleur ami. Oh, et Elle, à travers ce ballet d'âmes... Elle m'a soutenue, m'a insufflé le courage et la force de faire tout cela.

J'aurais tout fait pour lui, pour qu'il soit heureux. Oui, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que j'ai fermé mon cœur, pour ne lui imposer aucun choix… Il doit prendre ses décisions seul et être lui-même. Pendant longtemps, il s'est senti manipulé, raillé par les autres… s'ils savaient, et s'ils avaient su ! C'est lui qui les a sauvés du Cauchemar, qui l'a tué par trois fois maintenant… C'est lui qui fait vivre par le Souvenir deux personnes chères, toutes les deux ont été sacrifiées pour ouvrir l'accès à un paradis… une Terre Promise.

Au final, elle est sous nos pieds, mais nous ne la voyons pas ! Nous sommes bien trop occupés à nous asseoir sur notre orgueil et à faire régner nos lois pour le remarquer ! Pourtant, la Planète est si belle, si sage, si douce… quand nous ne nous évertuons pas à la violer et à creuser sa peau d'orange pour notre seul bon plaisir ! J'ai peur que tout cela recommence. Barret s'est investi dans le gisement de pétrole, mais au final, cela va revenir au même: les grandes puissances, la Shinra, la Deepground, ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, vont vouloir s'en emparer, abuser des ressources…

Je soupire de consternation en remarquant tout cela… À côté de cette désolation, on oublie les merveilles de la nature, l'essence même de l'existence de la Rivière, ainsi que son histoire. On oublie le grand peuple qui vécut là autrefois, dont la dernière descendante était ma meilleure amie...

On a préféré jouer les apprentis sorciers et causer notre perte, plutôt que de se poser les bonnes questions. Enfin, plutôt que de s'en poser tout court, on a préféré faire joujou avec le passé et avec le futur. Si seulement j'étais capable de la protéger, tout comme elle le fait pour chacun de nous ! Si seulement… Je pourrais prévenir l'avenir, le voir, et ainsi éviter toutes les futures blessures qu'elle se recevrait…

Un jour, elle finira par partir, lassée… Elle s'envolera au lointain pour protéger une autre planète et y laisser la vie se développer. Cela a failli arriver avec l'épisode Oméga, mais je crois bien que cela n'a encore pas servi de leçon aux humains… Il est loin le temps où l'on comprendra, où l'on ne répètera pas nos erreurs, mais j'ai quand même de l'espoir !

Le cycle de la vie doit perdurer, et ce, quels que soient les sacrifices que je pourrai encore faire. Je ne veux pas mourir en ayant l'impression de n'avoir rien fait; je ne veux pas partir et laisser mon cadavre sans m'être battue… Pour cela, je suis prête à y laisser encore ma peau. Je sais qu'Il ne rompra pas sa promesse… Il ne l'a jamais fait, malgré ce qu'il peut penser. Il a toujours été là pour moi.


	8. L'essence spirituelle

_**Note de l'auteur: Ha, ha! Là, j'ai posé une colle ! Quoique avec tous les indices que j'ai mis dedans… Si vous me trouvez qui est ce personnage, je vous donne le droit de choisir le prochain personnage que j'aborderai. Vous devrez me donner trois personnages. Votre choix devra m'être donné par MP, pour que personne ne voit qui voudrait que je fasse qui ! A partir des réponses que j'aurais eues, je ferai le personnage qui revient le plus souvent dans vos MP. Pourquoi est-ce que je vous demande trois choix ? Parce que si vous me sortez tous un personnage différent, je ne pourrai pas départager, alors que si vous m'en donnez trois, j'ai plus de chance de voir un nom se démarquer par le nombre de fois qu'il revient ! Pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte sur ce site, vous pouvez laisser sous forme de Review, à titre exceptionnel.  
**_

_**Ashérit : je suis contente que ça soit ressemblant, il est dur de se glisser dans la peau d'un personnage !**_

_**Zod'a : ah non, j'ai pas chômé, lol !C'est vrai qu'Aerith n'a pas 36 meilleurs amies, Tifa non plus :P. Lazard m'a marqué car j'ai trouvé qu'il ressemblait à Rufus, mais voilà…^^. Pour Crisis core, le tout est de maîtriser la fusion des matérias, d'avoir un bon niveau en faisant pas mal de missions et d'associer les bons accessoires (par exemple, moi j'ai toujours gardé le gilet Shinra, qui me donne Rés+40. Je l'ai associé au bracelet de runes et au pendentif étoilé, je crois… ^^)**_

_**Bonne lecture!  
**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient._

* * *

_L'essence spirituelle_

La Rivière de la Vie, base de toute vie et évolution sur terre… Enfin, sur les planètes où elle siège, où elle a élu domicile… Hmmmmm… Le cycle a beaucoup été perturbé ces derniers temps… surtout depuis que la Calamité des Cieux nous a tous exterminés, pour être plus précis… Hmmmm…

Je suis encore ici, pour garder ces ruines, ces vestiges d'un temps qui n'est plus… Hmmmm… Elles sont la Mémoire de ce que nous étions... et celle de la Rivière, des âmes qui la composent, anciennes ou nouvelles… Il ne faut pas que cela tombe entre les mains de n'importe qui… Hmmm…

Oh, je me suis encore trompé de salle. J'ai beau pouvoir traverser n'importe quelle surface, je n'ai pas toute ma tête parfois… Hmmmm… Cette Ancienne, qui est venue avec son groupe… Hmmmm... Elle n'a pas pu empêcher la matéria noire de tomber entre les mains de Sephiroth, le fils de la Calamité…

Elle a dû sacrifier sa vie ainsi que notre espèce pour pouvoir aider la Planète… Maintenant, je suis le gardien des souterrains, vu que le Temple a été détruit… Hmmmm… La connaissance des Anciens est toujours là, grâce à mes efforts et ceux de rares humains ayant la raison… Oh, il y en a si peu...

Je resterai éternellement, je ne sais pas... Hmmmm… Oh, je me suis encore trompé. Cette fois, je suis prisonnier à cause des éboulis… Ce n'est pas grave, je devrais pouvoir trouver une sortie d'ici deux secondes… Ah ! Voilà… Hmmmm…

Je réfléchis beaucoup, c'est vrai... mais en tant que fantôme, je n'ai pas d'autres activités principales… La Rivière n'est pas encore protégée, il peut lui arriver malheur… Hmmmm... J'ai failli disparaître pour toujours lorsqu'Oméga, la dernière Arme, a été activée… Elle qui n'a pas suivi les autres lors que le météore a été invoqué… Hmmmm…

Je crois que mon fantôme aurait rejoint la Rivière. Je n'aurais plus eu de raisons d'être, je crois… Oh, des visiteurs ? Je me cache, ils ne doivent pas me trouver ! De toute façon, je n'ai rien à leur dire. Ah oui, la Rivière… Hmmmm… qu'est ce que je disais déjà ? Ah oui… La sagesse des Anciens ne les a pas sauvés de la mort, ni de la guerre… Nous nous sommes tous battus entre nous et nous sommes presque tous devenus des monstres… à cause d'Elle, qui nous a abusés… Il ne faut pas que cela recommence… Malheureusement, c'est de nouveau arrivé à cause des humains…

Certains portent encore ses cellules en eux… Je ne sais si c'est une bonne chose… Hmmm… Ils pourraient devenir fous comme Sephiroth, ou bien devenir les nouvelles Capes Noires. Je n'aime pas ça… Elle n'est pas encore morte. Elle est diabolique, immortelle… Elle ne cessera pas tant qu'elle n'aura pas fait de cette planète son vaisseau, tant qu'elle n'aura pas anéanti d'autres mondes… Hmmmm… L'énergie spirituelle est précieuse, elle doit être préservée pour que le Cycle continue ou se renouvelle… pour que la vie perdure… Hmmmm…

Tiens, la salle des horloges… Elle fonctionne encore. Elle seule comprend le temps de cette planète, elle seule peut vraiment l'échelonner… Le démon a été lâché il y a peu, mais un autre prend sa place, au cas où le Temple serait de nouveau franchi… Hmmmm… Et la cité ? Est-elle encore là ? Accessible ou non ? Je ne sais pas… Hmmmm… Remonter en arrière, pour comprendre... Non, je le connais déjà… Hmmmm… Ah, que me dit le présent aujourd'hui ? Rien, bien sûr… c'est le calme plat…

La Rivière… Elle a besoin d'être aimée, d'être comprise… C'est une seule et même entité qui donne vie à toutes les autres… Hmmmm… Tiens, une réincarnation a eu lieu. Cela s'est bien passé… Oui, je l'entends encore, la Rivière… et la Planète aussi… Je suis en osmose avec eux… pour le meilleur et pour le pire…


	9. Harmonie des êtres

_**Note de l'auteur: Bonjour^^.**_

_**Alors là, vous m'en avez donné du fil à retordre ! Parce qu'au final, j'ai dû tirer au sort le personnage que j'allais faire XD ! Vous m'avez même demandé de faire des personnages auxquels on ne pense pas forcément, j'ai beaucoup aimé cette initiative ! Bon, si j'ai « choisi » de faire celui-là, les autres que vous m'avez aussi demandé de faire je les ferai aussi hein, mais sans tirage au sort. Je les ferai en fonction de mon feeling. Ou bien, vous rechoisirez de nouveau, ou je vous ferai participer autrement (parce que là ça a un peu été un échec, j'ai pas réussi à faire ce que je voulais...)**_

_**Là, je vous laisse deviner qui c'est. Enfin là, il y en a une qui va trouver tout de suite, vu que c'est un des perso qu'elle m'a proposés lol !**_

_**En tout cas, merci à Tsukiyo2894, Zod'a, Abyssia et Melior d'avoir participé, et pour vos reviews ! Merci à Ysa666 de d'avoir ajoutée ces OS en favori !**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient._

* * *

_Harmonie des êtres_

La Rivière de la Vie, Gaïa, la Planète, les Anciens, les humains, la Shinra… Ah, beaucoup de choses, d'événements ! Et encore, je ne cite que les principaux, il y en a même que je n'ai pas vus ou vécus ! C'est normal, je suis très jeune encore. La Rivière, je l'ai vue; c'est très rare comme phénomène, mais comme tous les humains de Gaïa, j'ai pu la voir deux fois. Comment peut-elle encore vouloir nous protéger après tout ce qu'on lui a fait ?

J'ai beaucoup grandi depuis les événements du météore. Je suis maintenant capable de recul et de discernement par rapport à tout ce qu'il s'est passé, par rapport à la Shinra ! Je sais au fond de moi qu'ils ont fait beaucoup de mal à la Planète et qu'ils ont voulu convertir la Rivière de la Vie en énergie…

Ils n'ont fait qu'en abuser… Ah ! Avec eux, les animaux auraient fini par tous mourir, dont mon grand ami, qui est toujours là pour moi, malgré sa vieillesse… Avec ce nouveau sifflet que j'ai confectionné, étant donné que j'ai l'autre à cet étrange homme qui m'a sauvée du monstre et de la noyade, je l'appelle souvent, ou bien il vient à moi tout seul. Une alchimie s'est créée entre nous.

J'ai appris plus tard que la dame en rose était morte pour la Rivière, et que maintenant, elle est en son sein. Elle veille sur nous et sur nos gestes… J'habite toujours à Junon; bien sûr, je ne vis plus chez mes parents, mais un peu plus près de la plage maintenant, loin des installations électriques. Je ne souhaite pas me faire électrocuter quand je vais me baigner !

Ah… Il y eut beaucoup d'autres événements. J'ai failli être tuée à cause des Soldats de la Deepground, mais je me suis cachée et la Rivière m'a entendue… Oui je sais, c'est étrange ce que je dis, mais je lui ai parlé ! Même si je ne la vois pas en temps normal, même si elle n'est pas à proximité de moi, j'ai parlé à la Planète ! Et ça a marché !

Je suis jeune, mais il ne faut pas croire ! Je sais que la Rivière a failli quitter la Planète pour la sauvegarde des âmes qui la composent, à cause de l'Arme Oméga… Il y en a eu d'autres avant, comme elle, quand le météore a été invoqué, comme celle qui a été détruite par le canon Sœur Ray ! Elle était énorme et monstrueuse, j'ai pu la voir de la plage où j'étais. Néanmoins, j'étais en sécurité quand les vagues ont frappé la ville une fois l'Arme abattue. Sinon, je ne serais pas là pour en parler aujourd'hui…

J'ai vu aussi la Rivière monter au ciel pour frapper le Météore et nous sauver. Cette fois, je n'avais pas peur, j'étais rassurée. Étrangement, je savais que c'était cet homme étrange et ses amis qui étaient la source de ce phénomène. Ils nous ont tous sauvé la vie. Nous sommes encore là aujourd'hui… Bon, on peine un peu à vivre sans mako, mais on ne se débrouille pas si mal que ça...

L'homme devrait être plus patient. Il apprendrait à devenir aussi sage que les Anciens, j'en suis sûre ! Mes parents m'ont souvent raconté des histoires sur eux, du moins sur ce qu'ils savaient, c'est-à-dire... Eh bien, pas grand-chose… Heureusement, j'ai pu assouvir la soif de connaissances et aussi en apprendre plus sur la Rivière… Pas besoin d'être de la mako pour qu'elle nous serve ! Déjà sous sa forme originelle, elle assure la vie sur notre Planète ! Sans elle, nous ne serions pas là !

Pour ma part, je continue à être en totale osmose avec les animaux. Je les soigne, je les découvre et je les accompagne… J'aime ça. De toute manière, mon métier ce serait peut-être d'être vétérinaire, ou aventurière, je ne sais pas… J'ai encore des rêves comme ça, même si je ne suis plus une enfant… Mon meilleur ami, c'est Monsieur Dauphin. Je sais bien qu'il mourra sans doute avant moi, mais… j'espère que l'on aura encore de belles années à vivre ensemble…


	10. Moyen de pression

_**Note de l'auteur: Tatatataaa! Là, aucune surprise, héhé! Ce perso a aussi été tiré au sort parmi tous ceux que vous m'avez proposés!**_

_**Zod'a: mais oui, c'était bien elle!**_

_**Ashérit: yep, c'est bien ça hé hé!**_

_**Encore merci pour vos reviews!**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient._

* * *

_Moyen de pression_

La Rivière de la Vie… Raaah, et merde ! J'ai commencé comme à peu près tout le monde ! Bon, au moins, on sait de quoi je cause ! Je reprends et je vais jouer les scientifiques cinq secondes : cette source d'énergie nous permettait à tous de bien vivre, d'assurer notre travail. Bien sûr, on devait la fermer. Pas d'inquiétudes à propos des %$(-§ qui se développaient à côté des réacteurs de mako, par exemple… sans parler du reste hein, comme l'odeur… pouah ! Pire que de l'œuf pourri ! Déjà là, on aurait dû se dire « il y a un problème, pourquoi ça pue autant ? C'est pas bon pour nous, faut éviter de s'en approcher ! ».

Mais cette foutue Shinra n'en avait rien à foutre ! La preuve, elle gorgeait de cette saloperie ses Soldats ou ses Turks ! Espèce de $£!% ! Bon, attention, je ne manque pas de respect à la Rivière. Je parle juste de son produit dérivé quand elle est filtrée, enfin transformée... oh, je sais pas en fait... bref ! Vous avez compris l'idée… Cette #%$ de Shinra, elle s'en fout ! Hé ben oui ! Plutôt que de me redonner une seconde chance pour voler, elle a préféré abandonner !

Dire que je pensais que c'était la faute à mon assistante, mais elle nous a tous sauvé la vie ce jour-là, parce que la Shinra a failli nous faire crever dans l'espace à cause du matériel défaillant ! Et puis, la seule fois où j'ai réussi à la faire redécoller, c'était pour tenter de faire péter ce !#$% de météore, mais ça n'a pas fonctionné…

Aujourd'hui, qu'est ce que je deviens ? Ha, ha ! Ça vous intéresse ? Ben voilà, j'aide Barret… avec son pétrole. Ça pue autant que la mako, mais c'est moins dangereux… quoique, je n'en suis pas si sûr, mais bon, je ne dis rien. Je préfère voguer à bord de mon Hauvent, le Shera, et regarder cette jolie planète…

Je la reverrai peut-être de l'espace un jour, qui sait… N'empêche, on a eu chaud aux fesses ! J'ai bien cru qu'on allait crever quand la Rivière a quitté son nid, à cause de cette crétine de saloperie de =§%$ d'Arme… Elle s'appelle comment déjà ? Oméga ? Ça doit être ça ! Rhaaa… La Shinra ! Elle en aura fait des dégâts… avec Sephiroth, et l'autre extraterrestre là, je sais plus comment elle s'appelle… Bon, on s'en fout...

Je reviens au sujet de départ… J'ai un peu la haine contre la Shinra. Non c'est vrai, ça ne se voit pas ? Bref ! De toute façon, la Rivière de la Vie n'a pu nous sauver que grâce à l'invocation du Sacre, et au sacrifice de cette femme… Raaaah ! Je les hais, ces % !$#, Elle est morte à cause d'eux !

S'ils n'avaient pas gavé Sephiroth de cellules de l'autre =§% d'extraterrestre, il serait pas devenu cinglé ! Lui et sa Terre Promise… pfff ! Qu'ils se la mettent tous où je pense ! Notre Terre Promise elle est sous nos pieds, bordel ! Pourquoi aller chercher plus loin ? Pour du fric ? Raaah, les humains... Pourquoi j'en suis un, moi ? Oui bon, je ne suis pas misanthrope non plus, faut pas exagérer, hein !

Je répète les mêmes choses que mes amis ? Et alors ? De toute façon, je dis ce que je veux d'abord ! Bon, OK, j'arrête de m'énerver… Je ne me fais pas d'illusions : si la Shinra ne tuera pas la Planète, d'autres organisations le feront. Au final, je serai bien content qu'elle se casse sur une autre planète, parce que nos vies ne sont rien à côté des entités qui la composent… Ce sont toutes nos âmes ! Sans elle, mais on est rien du tout ! On a pas la possibilité de se réincarner, et même de vivre !

Je crois pas qu'on soit tous prêts à le comprendre. On préfère voir si on peut posséder telle richesse… La mienne, c'est ma liberté, et c'est de pouvoir la partager avec mes amis…


	11. Respectable source de Sagesse

_**Note de l'auteur: Celui là m'a donné du fil à retordre. Il n'y a presque rien comme info pratique sur ce perso et comme mes souvenirs du jeu datent… désolée si je n'ai pas su le rendre fidèle ! En tout cas, essayez de deviner quand même qui c'est ;) !**_

_**Ashérit : oui, parce que ça ne marche pas sur le site… Je m'en suis aperçue quand je voulais par exemple séparer les différents événements d'un chapitre, je mettais des dieze ou des machin comme ça, il refuse de me les afficher… :(**_

_**(Edit: problème réglé à l'heure actuelle.)**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient._

* * *

_Respectable source de Sagesse_

Je ne l'ai vue qu'une seule fois et c'était vachement impressionnant : même quand j'étais Soldat, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de tomber sur une de ses sources naturelles quand je partais en mission. Ce qu'il s'est passé avec la Deepground, je ne l'ai pas vu de là où j'étais, c'est à dire Costa Del Sol, mon lieu de retraite…

Je reviens à ce que je disais : c'était beau ce jour-là. Elle sortait de terre, du ciel, des airs… Elle était partout et nulle part à la fois. J'ai même cru voir la Déesse Minerva à travers… ou une jeune femme brune, la même qui accompagnait ce blond, ex-Soldat lui aussi. Enfin, je ne sais pas exactement.

Je ne sais pas grand-chose sur la Rivière, à part toutes ces choses sur l'énergie Mako, son utilité pour les habitants et pour les Soldats, les expériences d'Hojo… Je suis bien placé pour le savoir, même si je n'y suis pas resté longtemps… bref ! Je ne regrette pas de vivre ici au final, en plus c'est mieux que les taudis: c'est plus propre, personne ne vient m'emmerder, pardonnez ma vulgarité. Même la Shinra m'a lâché ! Quoique j'étais pas très important pour elle, juste un larbin, mais bon…

J'en ai entendu des vertes et des pas mûres... Je suis bien content qu'Avalanche leur ait foutu une bonne raclée ! Je les soutiens encore aujourd'hui ! Au final, la Shinra en a fait baver à des milliers de gens. Ils se sont servis de la Rivière pour cela, de toutes les façons possibles ! Bon, je me doute que cela aurait été pareil pour une autre source d'énergie/de profit.

Que dire d'autre ? J'en sais si peu, puis je ne suis qu'un fêtard qui aime profiter de la vie, qui peut paraître rustre sur les bords, mais… je suis vraiment heureux que Tifa soit avec ce blond et qu'ils aient agi… C'est une femme combattive, intelligente et très sensible. Moi, j'aurais pas pu me lancer avec eux; j'avais pas le courage, et n'étais pas assez fou pour aller bousiller ma vie afin de sauver la planète…

Voilà… Un peu d'égoïsme ne fait pas de mal. Par contre, je reste conscient du fait que cela fait plusieurs fois que l'on a failli y rester et que je ne serais pas ici à rouler ma bosse, à dorer au soleil, s'ils n'avaient pas sauvé la Planète et si la Rivière n'avait pas été clémente avec nous…

Je sais aussi que sans elle, eh ben, on ne serait pas là, on n'existerait pas… En même temps, je me poserais pas la question de savoir ce que je vais faire chaque matin, midi, ou soir, ou patati et patata. J'ai assez de reconnaissance envers la Rivière de la Vie, même si je ne dis rien, ne montre que dalle… J'aime jouer le gros dur. Eh oui, pour un ex-Soldat ça le fait ! Oui, vous n'avez jamais entendu mon nom nulle part, mais j'étais pas un 1ère Classe ! Cloud non plus…

Par contre, je peux dire qu'elle m'a foutu les jetons, quand je l'ai vue… avec sa pureté, sa beauté, et l'infinie sagesse qui s'en dégageait. Tout ça, je l'ai ressenti, ainsi que tout le peuple de Gaïa… C'était pas possible autrement ! Je n'étais pas dans les Taudis quand cela s'est produit. Je me trouvais déjà à Costa Del Sol, mais… j'aurais aimé voir la réaction des gens, écrasés par la Plaque, qui d'un seul coup se sont retrouvés devant cette chose merveilleuse, tout comme moi, ou d'autres partout sur la Planète…

Parfois, ça me manque de vivre là-bas, juste pour la nostalgie du lieu, parce que c'était vraiment laid et détestable… Cependant, je ne renie pas mes origines, ni ce que j'ai pu faire sous la Shinra… Par contre, comme beaucoup de gens aujourd'hui, je suis un peu plus responsable et j'ai un peu plus de plomb dans la tête.

C'est une bonne chose, je trouve… De toute manière, j'espère qu'elle m'acceptera en son sein quand mon heure sera venue et que j'aurais écoulé tous mes beaux jours ici… Bon, je sais que je ne suis pas vieux, mais on ne sait jamais ce que nous réserve demain…


	12. La Terre Promise

_**Note de l'auteur: bonjour !**_

_**Ce personnage est sans surprise aussi, donc je pense que vous n'aurez aucun mal à deviner qui c'est !**_

_**Merci à tous de vos encouragements !**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient._

* * *

_La Terre Promise_

La Rivière… Un drôle de phénomène que je ne parviens pas à comprendre. Pourtant, ce n'est pas faute d'essayer. Malgré mon statut, je me suis même de très près intéressé à elle. Elle, que j'ai cherché à posséder et à utiliser comme une vulgaire source d'énergie, afin de régner sur le peuple... que je tenais aussi par la terreur, la seule chose vraiment efficace.

Cependant, Avalanche a pour ainsi dire bouleversé mes plans… Finalement, je crois que beaucoup de choses m'échappent. Quelque part, cela m'agace : elle me fait l'effet d'une femme capricieuse, hors de ma portée, mais d'autre part, j'ai comme une sorte de respect pour elle. Un respect neuf je dois dire, étant donné qu'il a fallu qu'elle m'épargne pour qu'il naisse… Bien sûr, nous avons tous payé nos erreurs avec Jenova, mon père le premier… Moi, je n'en ai subi que les conséquences.

J'ai été atteint par la dégénérescence, nommée « Géostigma ». J'ai d'abord cru que je devais payer mes péchés, mes fautes… Tout le monde le croyait. Pourtant, des enfants étaient aussi touchés. Nous ne pouvions nous douter que Jenova l'empoisonnait en son sein, mais aujourd'hui, je suis partiellement guéri.

Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas... pourquoi ne suis-je pas mort ? Pourquoi me laisse-t-elle en vie ? Pourquoi enfin, alors que je sais très bien qu'elle peut se débarrasser de nous rien qu'en partant de cette planète. Pourquoi nous laisse-t-elle abuser d'elle, ainsi que nous reproduire pour mieux l'asservir ? Car le but des humains n'est autre que cela…

Elle a préféré sauver la Planète du Météore… À ce que l'on dit, elle criait sa douleur. Moi, je n'ai jamais entendu ses cris. Je suis un homme bien trop occupé et ce ne sont pas eux qui m'auraient arrêté. La Mako était mon gagne-pain ainsi que celui de ceux travaillant au sein de mon ex-compagnie. De toute manière, je n'ai pas perdu ma volonté de pouvoir acquérir la Terre Promise.

Je ne le ferai pas dans la passivité comme mon père, mais à l'aide de la force et la terreur. Toujours les mêmes ingrédients. Bien sûr, j'emploierai d'autres moyens, puisque la Shinra n'est plus… Au final, ce n'est pas plus mal. Au moins, je peux agir plus discrètement, avec mes fidèles Turks…

La Rivière de la Vie… Elle contient nos âmes à ce qu'il paraît et lit en elles. Ces dernières fusionnent toutes ensemble en une seule et même entité. Parfois, une âme se détache pour se réincarner. J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'elle pourrait lire en moi. Cela me ferait rire… Personne n'est arrivé à ce jour à me déchiffrer, personne, et ce n'est pas maintenant que cela va commencer. Je ne compte pas mourir non plus, bien que j'aie vu ma dernière heure arriver avec l'épisode des géostigmates…

Oui, la Planète, je l'ai protégée. Cependant, pas assez, il faut croire... Cauchemar Junior tenait tant à cette boîte. Il n'empêche que me suis bien amusé, quel idiot. Il croyait vraiment que j'étais impressionné ? J'ai aidé Avalanche, mais ce n'était pas pour leur faire plaisir…

Vous devez vous demander ce que je cherche réellement. Eh bien, c'est simple: j'ai compris que ce n'est pas avec Jenova que je pourrai parvenir à mes fins, non. Je dois me débrouiller avec d'autres moyens… Je ne sais lesquels encore, mais faites-moi confiance, je trouverai. Je n'abandonne jamais…

La Terre Promise, elle est à ma portée… Cette Rivière de la vie n'en est que la clé. Si j'ai envoyé mes Turks au cratère Nord, ce n'était pas seulement à cause des Incarnés. Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre là-bas. L'attaque Omega, avec la Deepground, a failli tout compromettre. J'ai bien cru que cette fois, la Rivière avait compris qui nous étions, nous les humains. Enfin, cet ex-Turk a fait ce qu'il fallait…

Je ne suis pas un homme froid. Je suis juste pragmatique et raisonnable. J'ai la tête sur les épaules et c'est ce qui m'a gardé en vie jusqu'à présent. Heureusement qu'il y a mon fidèle ami à mes côtés, Dark Nation… J'ai bien cru qu'il n'avait pas réchappé de l'attaque de l'Arme Diamant.


	13. Chèvre sacrificielle

_**Note de l'auteur: holà! J'ai trop de mal à suivre en ce moment, trop de travail, plus les études... erf :(. Voici le treizième personnage, que vous aurez sans doute reconnu aussi.**_

_**Ashérit: voici celui-là^^, que j'espère être aussi bien réussi que Rufus!**_

* * *

___Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient._

* * *

_Chèvre sacrificielle_

La Rivière, celle que l'on qualifie de vivante, d'entité. Elle, qui se love au sein de notre planète pour lui donner vie… C'est là où Elle se trouve désormais. Elle, que je me suis évertué à protéger... Il faut croire que j'ai échoué; elle s'est sacrifiée sur l'autel juste après que je lui aie remis la clé de Pierre. Maintenant, la Rivière joue le rôle de protectrice.

Moi aussi, j'aurais aimé pouvoir passer l'arme à gauche. Pourtant, je ne suis jamais passé loin de la mort, mais il faut croire qu'elle ne veut pas de mon âme. Après, il est vrai que cette dernière est si noire du sang de ceux que j'ai tués… Je n'y peux rien, c'est mon métier.

Bref, je ne m'attarderai pas plus sur le sujet. Aujourd'hui, on peut dire que je ne suis plus aussi important qu'auparavant, mais mon rôle n'a pas diminué pour autant, sauf que je m'efforce plus de protéger que de tuer. Cela commence par les membres de ma « famille »… Je suis sans réel passé et un peu orphelin, à l'image de Sephiroth, sauf que je sais quelle voie suivre. Je ne suis pas possédé par une entité maléfique, quoique parfois, je me pose la question. Cela, je me garde bien de le montrer aux autres. J'exécute la mission qui m'est donnée, et ce même si cela va contre mes principes, sauf peut-être sur certains points. Je l'ai déjà prouvé…

La Rivière de la vie aurait dû nous quitter il y a longtemps… Dire que durant des années j'ai aidé la Shinra; indirectement, il est vrai, mais qui envoyait ses hommes sur le terrain, pour calmer la population ? Qui s'est trouvé en même temps que les Soldats auprès des réacteurs Mako ?

Actuellement, je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'il se passe dans la tête du Président, mais je crains qu'il n'ait pas abandonné sa recherche de la Terre Promise, bien que cela soit mon chef et que je le couvre. Je servirai avant tout la Planète pour ne pas provoquer d'autres catastrophes comme celles du météore, des Armes ou de la Deepground… Oui, je crois que j'outrepasserai ses ordres, mais aussi pour pouvoir le protéger.

Parfois, j'aime me dire que mon pays natal me manque. La guerre s'y est déroulée pendant si longtemps, juste pour un peu de Mako… Hum, pour Elle en fait. J'en viens à me demander s'il ne serait pas mieux que la Rivière quitte cette planète, que la paix s'installe enfin. Je pense peut-être comme beaucoup de gens, au fond de moi.

Au final je ne suis pas si inhumain que ça. En tout cas, il est certain que pour l'instant je ne veux pas retourner sur les lieux… Non, je n'en dirai pas plus sur moi, cela n'est pas très important, et puis le mystère doit demeurer entier, tout comme pour certaines autres personnes. C'est moi qui suis chargé de connaître les gens, avant de les tuer ou les protéger, pas l'inverse.

Comme je l'ai déjà dit, j'ai voulu mourir à plusieurs reprises. Ironique, n'est-ce pas ? La première fois, je ne me rappelle pas, ni les suivantes… En fait, il y a deux moments où je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier : le premier, c'était dans le Temple des Anciens pour protéger cette fillette devenue femme… le second, c'était dans le cratère, en compagnie d'Elena. J'ai agi pour que les Incarnés la libèrent… Au final, elle a subi autant de tortures que moi, ce dont je ne parlerai pas ici. Aujourd'hui, si je devais de nouveau être en danger, je crois que je serais encore là, à résister face à la mort, ou bien ce sera elle qui ne voudra pas de moi.

La Rivière, j'ai pu la contempler de près, beaucoup plus de fois que toute personne de Gaïa normalement constituée. Ce que j'entends par là, ce sont les deux fois où on l'a vue émerger du sol, pour nous sauver du météore, puis lorsqu'elle a voulu partir avec l'invocation d'Oméga… À chaque fois, je l'ai trouvée magnifique.

Je la chéris encore plus depuis qu'Elle est en son sein, à veiller sur nous comme elle l'a toujours fait. Je regretterais presque ce temps où rien de tout ça n'était arrivé, où je me contentais de la surveiller dans l'ombre, tandis que les Soldats formaient l'élite de la Shinra…


	14. La vallée des rois

_**Note de l'auteur: me revoilà, avec un peu de retard^^!**__** Pour ce quatorzième perso, il est impossible que vous ne deviniez pas!**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient._

* * *

_La vallée des rois_

La paix… La quiétude… Juste une once de regret reste en ma poitrine gonflée de sérénité. Depuis que j'ai rejoint ses flots majestueux, nuancés de couleurs que l'on ne peut voir en temps normal, je me suis retrouvé en quelque sorte, malgré ce que j'étais dans le monde des vivants… Du moins, malgré ce qu'ils ont fait de moi et de mon meilleur ami, dont je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelles.

Quant à mon autre compagnon, je sais qu'il est mort, mais est-il en paix ? Aucune idée. Cette chose qui se trouvait dans nos trois corps l'a élu et l'a transformé en un vrai monstre. Je ne sais même pas si sa conscience a résisté ou s'il s'est laissé corrompre quand tout cela est arrivé…

Je regarde les filaments verts autour de moi; la Rivière de la Vie est vraiment surprenante. Les injections de mako ne m'en avaient pas laissé une image très positive, mais au final, j'ai eu tort… Elle est bienfaitrice et je lui suis reconnaissant de m'avoir accepté en son sein, malgré le fait que je porte le germe du mal. J'ai compris bien après ce qu'était réellement la Shinra, même en rejoignant mon ami dans le camp rebelle, je n'en savais rien. J'avais fui juste parce que j'étais déshonoré… D'ailleurs, aujourd'hui, est-ce que j'ai retrouvé cet honneur perdu ?

Le dernier geste que j'ai eu envers Zack, je le regrette… Dire qu'il m'a suivi peu après ! Dire qu'il a découvert avec encore plus de violence que nous tous la vérité, ainsi que les horreurs de la Shinra ! Dire qu'à sa manière, il a tenté de les combattre, mais cela était trop tard… Je l'ai abandonné, je n'ai pas su le protéger ! Je crois que si j'avais cessé de penser à mon déshonneur, j'aurais pu changer le cours des choses et sauver la vie à ceux que j'aimais, que j'aimerai toujours…

Je suis au courant de tout ce qu'il a pu se passer après ma mort et j'en ressens un profond chagrin. Pourquoi les hommes sont-ils aussi stupides ? Et dire que tout cela va recommencer ! Je ne me fais pas d'illusions; d'autres cœurs, d'autres dirigeants sans âme prendront le pouvoir, trouveront d'autres sources d'énergie que la Mako et le cycle recommencera. Quant à la Calamité des Cieux, que l'on a pris à tort pour une ancienne, elle reviendra, parce que les erreurs sont toujours répétées, pour une grande soif de pouvoir qui ne cesse de croître…

Je le jure sur la poignée de mon épée broyante : s'il était possible de renaître, et de me souvenir de ce que j'étais, alors je retrouverais mon ami, mon presque frère. Nous sommes nés d'un même projet après tout, même si nous étions des expériences ratées. Je lui ferais abandonner sa noirceur, je le sauverais de la décadence…

Je ne sais pourquoi, mais je suis sûr qu'il est encore vivant, malgré le fait qu'il se dégénère. De nos ailes d'ange, blanches ou noires, nous veillerons sur Gaïa… Nous pouvons être des héros à notre manière. Sephiroth l'était jusqu'à ce que cette chose le possède, mais il nous a toujours encouragés à devenir comme lui. Je me demande même si nous ne l'étions pas déjà… Mon ami, trop aveuglé par sa jalousie, n'a pas su le voir…

Et Zack… J'aurais tellement aimé qu'il vive une grande histoire avec cette jeune fille des taudis, dont j'ai appris l'identité et le sacrifice bien après… Ils sont tous les deux dans la Rivière maintenant, tout comme moi… J'espère qu'ils sont réunis cette fois, c'est tout le mal que je leur souhaite.

Quant à l'ami de Zack, j'espère qu'il trouvera sa voie… S'il m'avait eu comme mentor, je crois qu'il n'aurait pas eu le choix. Il ignore à quel point sa force est grande, il n'a été qu'une victime lui aussi… Je regrette de m'être laissé aller ainsi.

Je crois que nous sommes tous devenus fous. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une influence sournoise de la part de cette Calamité des cieux, bien qu'elle soit incapable de nous contrôler comme elle a pu le faire avec Sephiroth… Oui, fous à lier, pour n'avoir pas su écouter Gaïa, pour avoir perdu notre honneur en nous battant pour une cause perdue...


	15. Rédemption

_**Note de l'auteur: Pardon encore pour ce loooong retard et pour ma non réponses à vos reviews. Vivement les grandes vacances, moi je vous le dis, pour souffler vraiment…**_

_**Zod'a : ha, ha! Et là, as-tu reconnu ? Merci en tout cas !**_

_** J'en profite pour vous dire que j'ai enfin un compte sur fiction press, l'adresse est dans mon profil ! **_

* * *

___Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient._

* * *

_Rédemption_

Gaïa, que tu es belle… Gaïa, planète si ronde… Repos éternel, oui… Sommeil artificiel… Chaleur glaciale, ou glaciale chaleur, aucune idée, c'est du pareil au même… Quelle importance, je ne suis plus de toute façon. Enfin j'essaye de ne plus être.

Ne plus jamais me réveiller, oublier ce que j'ai fait… La Rivière ne peut me prendre, ou ne veut, je ne sais… Je me suis enfermée en attendant que la mort survienne. Peut-être que je ne veux pas mourir pour me punir toute ma vie. Voilà pourquoi la Mako est ma seule échappatoire, ma prison dorée…

Pitié, ne jugez pas mes actes. Ne jugez pas non plus mes pensées passées, présentes et futures… Je n'ai jamais voulu tout cela, je vous le jure. Je ne dirai pas que je suis une victime, après tout le mal que j'ai fait. Au final, je ressens la douleur et la souffrance… qui sont miennes et qui sont aussi étrangères. Toutes ces âmes, qui étaient si paisibles dans cette magnifique essence, ont tellement crié, ont tellement eu mal… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais cela est peut-être lié à moi, à mes gestes passés.

J'entends des voix parfois, je ne les reconnais pas toujours. Elles me chuchotent ce qu'il se passe à l'extérieur, ainsi que ce qu'elles peuvent ressentir… Ces voix appartiennent à des personnes vivantes, ou qui sont entre les deux plans d'existence. Ah, je m'en veux tellement… À cause de moi, la Rivière n'est plus en harmonie. J'ai été de ceux qui ont déclenché la colère divine, si les dieux existent encore après tout cela. J'ai massacré les efforts des Cetras, j'ai porté en moi les germes de la destruction, qui ont tué et perverti mon fils…

La seule fois où j'ai été consciente, je crois, c'était pour L'Aider… Lui, que j'ai abandonné pour le projet J. Lui, que mon mari secoué par la folie a exploité pour faire ses expériences... tout ça à cause de moi ! Au moins, je l'ai aidé à vaincre cette menace qui aurait ravagé la planète, qui l'aurait dépouillée de toute vie. Chaos contre Oméga… Je ne sais plus. Une larme coule sur ma joue. Elle se cristallise sous l'impulsion de la Mako. C'était tout ce que je pouvais faire, mais cela ne rachète rien… Je les ai aimés tous les deux. Aujourd'hui, je les ai perdus, l'un autant que l'autre.

Parfois, des images très floues surgissent dans mon esprit : cet énorme feu dans le ciel par exemple, qui transperce les nuages, ou encore ces filaments de Mako. Des corps de Soldat, des abominations, des possessions… Un village enflammé, un regard de chat sur un visage qui me ressemble… Ah ! Tout est si confus… Parfois, un regard carmin me fixe… Il y a aussi ces yeux vert émeraude, si bienveillants, si doux… J'ai l'impression de me plonger dans la Rivière à chaque fois. Pendant quelques instants, j'ai l'âme qui est soulagée, qui fusionne avec la Rivière même si ce n'est pas le cas…

Cette chose qui nous entoure est une merveille, mais on a sous-estimé sa sagesse. Jamais nous n'aurions dû en douter, ni l'utiliser pour nos besoins ou pour assouvir nos pouvoirs. Nous nous en sommes servis pour nous entretuer, pour en faire de la vulgaire énergie… et cela tuait la Planète. Comment peut-elle ne pas se mettre en colère ? Nous avons mis en danger le savoir des Cetras à cause de nos expériences sur le projet J… D'ailleurs, était-ce l'unique expérience ?

Mon souffle vient se briser sur la paroi du cristal. Je me sens seule, mais c'est le prix à payer pour réparer mes fautes… J'accepte que la Rivière me garde en son sein, même si je sais que c'est moi qui décide de rester ici… Un jour, peut-être, mon corps s'endormira à jamais et mon âme sera cueillie. Je ne sais si je dois attendre ce jour avec impatience…

Pourrai-je fusionner avec toutes les autres âmes, alors que je resterai tourmentée ? Il m'est impossible de pouvoir soulager ma conscience et d'être enfin en paix, j'en suis convaincue… Même le sommeil ne veut pas de moi. Je me réveille toujours par intermittence, prisonnière entre trois mondes que je n'ai pas choisis…


	16. Comme une mère

_**Note de l'auteur: me revoilà! Vous savez quoi ? A cause de ce One Shot, j'ai une idée de fic qui est née, que je ne pourrai exploiter qu'après avoir terminé au moins celles que j'ai en cours^^. **_

_**Merci à Lys9191 et à Melior pour leurs dernières reviews ;).  
**_

* * *

___Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient._

* * *

_Comme une mère_

Jamais j'aurais cru voir quelque chose de si beau, et jamais je n'aurais imaginé la côtoyer chaque seconde de ma vie. Elle me suit partout, à sa manière. Ça, c'est parce que la Dame des fleurs veille sur moi, je le sais. Je le sens au plus profond de mon cœur. La Rivière de la vie est magnifique ! Elle est un peu la maman que je n'ai jamais eue.

Celle-ci est morte avec papa il y a des années de ça, mais heureusement, mon deuxième papa m'a trouvée et s'occupe de moi. Je l'aime tellement ! Avec les autres, il est très sérieux et fait semblant d'être méchant, mais je sais que ce n'est qu'une apparence.

Tous les jours, je vais dans l'église de Midgar et je prends soin des fleurs, à la place de la dame en rose. Je sais qu'elle est contente. Bon, depuis que la Rivière a jailli ici, le parterre est sens dessus dessous, il n'y a plus qu'un immense lac, mais les fleurs, elles ont poussé autour et aussi dans l'église ! C'est super, la terre se guérit de ses blessures !

Malheureusement, les ennuis ne sont toujours pas finis. La Planète a encore failli mourir à cause de la Shinra ! Ils n'avaient qu'à pas créer ces soldats qui sont devenus fous et ont voulu se venger ! Tonton Cloud ne veut pas me raconter sa vie, mais Tifa m'a dit certaines choses, sur le grand Sephiroth par exemple… Je comprends mieux certaines choses. Je comprends aussi pourquoi papa hait tant la Shinra. C'est à cause d'elle que j'ai perdu mes parents, et lui sa femme…

Je suis en colère, mais je n'ai aucune envie de me venger. Je ne souhaite que grandir et faire partie d'Avalanche, pour intervenir au prochain danger. Je ne vais pas passer ma vie à cultiver des fleurs ! La dame en rose, elle a appris à se battre, alors moi aussi je le ferai, à son image ! Enfin, je ne tuerai et ne me battrai que si la Planète est en danger, bien évidemment… Sinon je serais une meurtrière, comme beaucoup de gens sur Gaïa… Oui, je suis dure, pourtant c'est la vérité…

Par contre, je m'inquiète pour papa, à cause de son entreprise de pétrole. Je ne le sens pas du tout, ça va faire du mal comme avec la Mako. On va vouloir s'emparer de cette énergie-là et user la Planète, faire du chantage à la population… Si ce n'est pas le Président Rufus qui le fait, un autre s'en chargera… et moi je ne veux pas. Est-ce que je peux en parler à Papa ? La dame des fleurs me dit que c'est important de le faire.

Oui, parfois je la vois en rêve et elle me parle beaucoup. C'est pour ça que je vous dis qu'elle m'accompagne à chaque seconde, et la Rivière aussi. Elles ne font qu'une pour moi, c'est évident, même si je sais que la Rivière de la vie est composée de toutes les âmes mortes des êtres vivants et qu'elles fusionnent en une seule et même entité, en attendant de se réincarner… Dire que la Shinra a failli la tuer !

Des fois, je me dis que l'on devrait essayer de comprendre un peu mieux les Cetras, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de toute cette technologie pour bien vivre. Ils étaient juste en parfaite communion avec la nature. Et nous, pourquoi nous n'y arrivons pas ? Parce que nous ne nous écoutons pas assez, du moins nous-mêmes, les autres, et la Planète… Parce qu'elle me parle aussi, elle est vivante ! Si la Rivière s'en va, alors elle mourra, mais je ne crois pas que les humains en soient conscients…

La Calamité des Cieux… Elle a fait beaucoup de mal en exterminant les Cetras, c'est à cause d'elle que la Planète souffre et qu'il y a des monstres. Comment fait Gaïa pour supporter tout ça ? Je ne sais pas… Ce qui est sûr, c'est que j'espère voir Edge fleurir un jour, que le sable se transforme en herbe tendre, et que cette ville devienne vraiment un paradis pour nous tous. Cela ne pourra se faire que si nous nous raisonnons enfin… et moi, je jure de protéger mon patrimoine, de continuer à faire vivre la sagesse des Cetras !


	17. Saveur ténébreuse

_**Note de l'auteur: 17ème personnage! Et dire qu'il en reste encore plein derrière, lol!**_

_**Merci à Melior et à Lys9191!  
**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient._

* * *

_Saveur ténébreuse_

La Rivière de la Vie… Toute une histoire à raconter, aussi complexe que celle de n'importe quel être humain sur terre, ou n'importe quel être tout court. Elle, une dame à la robe chatoyante. Oui, je dis bien une femme; pour moi, elle est l'incarnation de la pureté, malgré que certaines en soient un contre-exemple parfait. Je pense notamment à une femme travaillant pour la Shinra, qui a entre autres supervisé la construction du canon « Sœur Ray », quelques programmes d'Hojo…

Hojo, cette ordure. Oui, moi le rêveur mélancolique, je ne peux l'empêcher d'éprouver de la haine pour lui, même s'il est mort, et même de la pitié… Je ne sais pas ce qui est pire. C'est par sa faute que je suis ce que je suis aujourd'hui, mais quelque part, il en est peut-être mieux ainsi, j'ai une chance de réparer mes péchés, au goût de cerise trop mûre, ou pas assez. Ou bien un goût aigre, mais sucré…

Ce goût de sang faussé, qui circule en mes veines, et qui se change lorsqu'on prend ma place pour faire régner une étrange justice. Cette force-là, qui s'est emparée de moi alors qu'Oméga allait tout détruire, mais Elle était là pour me maintenir en vie… Elle était aussi là pour m'aider à combattre cette chose. Elle, que j'ai lâchement abandonnée… à cause de ce fou furieux qui a profité d'elle et qui lui a ôté toute joie… Sait-elle que chaque jour je viens la voir, et lui parler ? Je peux voir la Rivière couler sur ses joues, à travers ce cristal où elle se tient prisonnière…

Dis-moi, as-tu autant de péchés à expier que moi ? Le penses-tu vraiment ? Si c'est le cas, alors réparons-les ensemble, si tu le veux bien… Quoi ? Mourir ? La Mako ? Je comprends… Des fois j'ai bien du mal, mais de temps en temps j'arrive à entendre certains mots de toi, quand tu ne dors pas…

Et toi, Rivière de la Vie, ne peux-tu l'aider à se libérer ? Oh, je comprends, la Mako… Bien qu'elle soit toi en quelque sorte, elle te tue n'est-ce pas ? La Shinra a fait du bon travail. Tu parviens à guérir à quel prix ? Et pour combien de temps ? Comment les humains peuvent-ils être aussi insouciants ? Un jour, la Planète va finir par se dévêtir du manteau de la vie, pour le bien de tous et des âmes qui fusionnent en une seule dans la Rivière…

J'ai des fautes, énormément de fautes… J'en ai expié certaines en me battant contre ce que j'ai servi jadis. J'étais un homme de l'ombre, tuant sans être vu, réglant des affaires sordides pour que tout aille mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Au final, je ne sais plus dans quel camp je dois me situer aujourd'hui… J'ai bien peur que la folie finisse par s'emparer de mes amis. C'est pour cela que je reste, afin de leur rappeler qui ils sont et ce que l'on a fait pour la Planète, en la sauvant de la Calamité des Cieux…

Parfois, je me dis que nous sommes tous fils et filles de Jenova, bien que l'on n'ait aucun de ses pouvoirs… Vraiment, vu notre comportement, c'est à m'en embrouiller l'esprit… Et Toi, t'es-tu ainsi condamnée pour ne pas devenir une marionnette, comme Sephiroth, ton fils, celui que tu n'as jamais pu élever à cause de ce déchet radioactif qu'était ce scientifique ?

J'aimerais dormir pour l'éternité. Enfin, c'est déjà fait puisque je ne peux plus mourir, mais pour ce qui est de dormir… Je suis tel un vampire, accablé et ayant besoin de vie. Je souffre de ma condition et de ma personnalité devenue multiple, mais je contrôle, bien qu'en moi Il me parle toujours… Je ne l'écoute que lorsque j'en ai envie et il dort avec moi lorsque j'arrive à le faire… Là, je peux rêver à Elle…

Fait-elle pareil, là où elle est ? A-t-elle un démon en elle qui lui tient compagnie ? Ou bien est-elle son propre démon ? Je vous rassure : ces questions, je me les pose aussi, des fois que je devienne un peu fou ou que je ne sois pas totalement ancré dans la réalité… Actuellement, je ne sais pas où notre monde va, mais je pressens quelque chose de terrible… J'espère me tromper.


	18. Aux limbes innocents

_**Note de l'auteur: Oh oui, qu'il est space ce chapitre, mais je ne voyais pas comment présenter autrement ! Par contre, je me demande si vous devinerez, hé hé…**_

_**Zoda : oui je sais, facile, mais il fallait bien faire un fil conducteur pour Vincent^^ ! Je suis contente de te retrouver par ici !**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient._

* * *

_Aux Limbes innocents  
_

…

(Silence complet)

…

La Terre promise… pas loin… Encore une fois… Presque… Aaaaah… C'est si proche… Hmmm… Ha, ha, ha… Bientôt… L'Elu encore renvoyé dans les limbes, ce n'est pas grave… tant que Mère est là… Aaaaah… Ha, ha, ha… Et la Rivière… c'est sa maison… Elle ne peut détruire Mère… parce qu'elle nous sauvera tous… Aaaaaaah… De la désolation… Oui… des questions… Encore des questions… Qui suis-je ? Moi ? Ha, ha, ha, ha… Rien… juste là pour Elle… et pour la suite…

…

(Fantômes)

Ha, ha, ha… Je sens son pouvoir, ainsi que celui de la Rivière de la vie… Les âmes nourrissent Mère, l'Elu reviendra… Aaaaaah… Ma tête est lourde, c'est normal… Je suis Elle, et Elle n'est pas moi… mais je sais que je serai Lui aussi, quand ça sera fait… Je suis là, nous sommes là… parce qu'Il doit renaître… Aaaah…

…

(Chuchotis)

…

Ha, ha, ha, matéria…

…

Nibelheim… Non, ça ne me dit rien… Oh, ça ? Mais oui… Ce dont je me souviens, c'est la Grande Montagne, là où Ils étaient… ainsi que mes autres moi… Nous devions aller, et c'était tout… Ha, ha, ha… Mais aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas encore où on doit aller... ni si Elle veut qu'on revienne... Peut-être qu'Elle n'est pas prête…

…

(Silence)

…

Dormir… non… Aider l'Elu… Trouver la Terre Promise…

Ha, ha, ha…

Nous sommes inconnus, perdus dans les limbes infects des Cetras qui nous narguent, avec leurs connaissances à portée demain, mais inaccessibles… Impurs, nous ? Non… Juste la Terre Promise… Débarrasser Gaïa de cette Vermine… et contrôler la Rivière… C'est tout ce qu'Elle veut, pour créer un paradis…

Un vaisseau…

Aaaah…

Pourquoi pas... Et si c'était cela l'Eden ? Sans Humain, juste nous… L'Immortalité… Hmmm… Les échos de la Rivière ? Non… Sauf quand il y a eu le Météore… Mais détruit, poussière, parti…

Ha, ha, ha…

(Silence)

…

Quoi ? Non… Oui, Peut-être… Nous devons détruire Avalanche… et pas seulement eux… Quoi ? Oméga ? Non… nous voulons la Terre Promise…

(Série de gémissements, de mélopées, d'incantations bizarres…)

(Disparition, réapparition ailleurs…)

(Pantins)

…


	19. Divinity

_**Note de l'auteur: bonjour! Il me fut très dur de retranscrire ce personnage. Je ne sais pas quel aspect présenter de lui. Si vous le souhaitez, exceptionnellement, je peux faire une seconde version de lui… A vous de choisir…**_

_**Sachez qu'il me reste à faire parler environ 90 personnages de Final Fantasy 7 (crisis core, dDOC, etc. inclus) au minimum… C'est énorme…**_

_**Melior et Lys9191, je suis contente que vous continuiez de suivre cette fic, du moins ces OS… Il faut que j'aie le courage de finir ce que j'ai commencé. Cependant, ouah. J'ai même pas fait la moitié des personnages !**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient._

* * *

_Divinity  
_

Elle fait beaucoup parler d'elle, sans aucun doute. Elle est mystérieuse pour tous, mais aucunement pour moi depuis que Mère m'a montré le chemin. Grâce à elle, j'ai ouvert les yeux sur ce qu'était le genre humain, moi qui avais l'impression de ne pas y appartenir. Maintenant, je sais pourquoi, et je suis fier de ne pas être totalement un homme.

Mère… je sais que tu es en elle, bercée par ses flots majestueux. Mère, je sais qu'elle coule aussi en moi, grâce à tes cellules… Je suis ton fils, je ressens ce que tu ressens, et surtout, je t'entends toujours… mais où suis-je ? Quand est-ce que mon corps réapparaîtra, que je puisse enfin faire de cette planète mon vaisseau, pour toi, rien que pour toi ? Mère… où es-tu ? Je sais que tu n'es pas morte et que tu dois bien préparer un plan, quelque chose, pour venir reprendre ce qui t'appartient de droit…

Je n'avais pas conscience de ta présence, pendant longtemps. Des années ? Des siècles ? Enfin... Depuis que je l'ai connue, elle m'a empêché de sombrer dans la folie la plus complète. J'ai su ce que j'étais : une arme de guerre parfaite afin de servir les intérêts de la Shinra… Heureusement que tu étais là. Ce qu'ils ont fait de mes amis aussi… ah ! Tu ne les as pas sauvés, mais ils devaient être trop impurs, non ? Ou alors ils sont avec toi. Ils veillent sur moi, l'Elu…

La Terre Promise… Ce sont les Cetras qui la gardent jalousement. Je dois m'en emparer. Leur race est morte et quelqu'un doit leur succéder… Je suis un héritier, par le sang de ma mère et aussi par ses connaissances. La Shinra ne pourra jamais poser la main dessus, non. Je ne sais pas où je suis actuellement. Hum, dans les ténèbres peut-être… mais je ne suis pas dans la rivière, ni devenu un fantôme. Mère doit m'avoir caché dans un endroit secret et sécurisé. Mon corps doit trouver un hôte pour renaître… grâce à Mère…

Peut-être qu'elle recherche de nouveaux clones ou d'autres pantins, rien que pour moi. Oui, vous devez vous poser la question : que sais-je de la Rivière de la Vie ? Ah ! C'est le sang de la Planète, mais Mère est la seule qui puisse lui redonner sa force et devenir Elle… pour régner, pour purifier ce monde, pour trouver la Terre Promise. Tous ces pauvres ignorants ne savent pas que Mère est un Ange déchu qui souhaite sa rédemption.

J'ai tué la dernière Cetra rien que pour elle, pour qu'enfin la Planète délivre son joyau… C'était le seul moyen d'avoir un monde meilleur, les humains sont tous des monstres. Je les hais. Toi aussi, Mère, c'est pour cela que tu m'as mis au monde et que tu m'as pris sous ton aile… Je ne faillirai jamais à ma tâche. Si j'ai le plaisir de tuer, c'est pour toi. Désormais, j'attends tes ordres.

Dire qu'avant, je ne détestais pas les autres. J'avais pitié, et surtout, j'étais peiné qu'ils ne voient en moi qu'un monstre. Ils savaient ce que j'étais, sans jamais rien me dire. Après tout, cela ne sert à rien de regretter. J'aurais été plus clément, et peut-être que je ne serais pas devenu sanguinaire si les humains avaient eu un tant soit peu de générosité et de sincérité en eux… Tout cela a disparu maintenant.

Celle qui a accouché de moi, elle est toujours dans un cristal… mais je sais que c'est toi, Mère, ma véritable génitrice. Mon père, lui, croyait que tu le soutiendrais, que tu le garderais auprès de toi, mais il n'a fait que t'aider à me créer, pour que je puisse apporter la lumière de l'apocalypse sur Gaïa et pour que je change les choses… Mère, cet homme était fou. Cependant, il m'a permis de fusionner avec l'Esprit de la Rivière grâce à la Mako. Toi, tu m'as aidé à tenir, à ne pas périr à cause des doses mortelles. Je te remercie.

La Rivière de la Vie a failli partir. Toi aussi… Que seriez-vous devenues ? La Terre Promise serait perdue, les humains aussi, je pense. Oui, j'entends des échos extérieurs, de là où je suis, même si toi tu ne me parles plus depuis un moment. Mais je sais que tu ne m'abandonnes pas. Après tout, je ne serai jamais un souvenir…


	20. Divinity II

_**Note de l'auteur: Voici, comme promis, une deuxième version de Sephiroth. Ici, contrairement à tous les autres OS, les pensées du personnage ne se situent pas après les événements de DOC, mais du temps de Crisis Core…**_

_**Merci à Melior, Newgaïa et à Lys9191 pour leurs reviews et encouragements.  
**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient_

* * *

_Divinity II_

D'après les connaissances que j'ai acquises depuis mon plus jeune âge, la Rivière de la Vie permet à la compagnie Shinra de produire de la Mako, pour les besoins de Midgar et d'autres villes du continent. Bien sûr, d'autres lieux résistent encore au fait que cette compagnie instaure des réacteurs, et je les comprends… Du moins, je ne sais qu'en penser sur le sujet, mais je suis d'avis que les choses n'ont pas à être imposées par la guerre. Je m'éloigne du sujet.

Je suis un guerrier fort, un peu étrange. Je suis l'élite de la Shinra, avec mes deux meilleurs amis. De la Mako coule en mes veines. Pourtant, j'ai comme l'impression que ma force vient d'ailleurs, qu'elle transcende un peu la magie normale de Gaïa… Je suis curieux de nature, bien que je n'exprime jamais rien. J'aime apprendre, découvrir… Cela me change de frapper avec Masamune sur les autres… enfin !

Avec mes amis, cela ne me dérange pas nous nous amusons lors de ces moments-là et je ne pense à rien. Par contre, à certains moments, je suis intrigué par une voix, qui murmure dans ma tête… Est-ce qu'elle vient de l'au-delà, de la Rivière ? Elle dit me connaître, mais elle ne veut pas me dévoiler davantage d'informations… C'est trop tôt, du moins pour elle. Moi, je me sens prêt à savoir…

Je voyage beaucoup des phénomènes, j'en ai appréhendé plus qu'il n'est permis. J'ai même vu une source de Mako à l'état pur, ainsi qu'une matéria sauvage. Du coup, je me demande réellement comment tout ceci fonctionne. Personne ne veut rien me dire. Qui sont les Cetras ? Je sais comment fonctionne le cycle de Gaïa, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il me manque des données… et cela me turlupine.

Je dors peu cela me donne beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir. À moi-même notamment, surtout ces derniers temps. Qui suis-je réellement ? Et la Shinra, souhaite-t-elle par le biais de la Mako rendre les gens heureux ? Parfois, je me surprends à douter, mais ma loyauté doit rester intacte… Après tout, si je suis là, et si je suis devenu l'homme d'aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à elle.

Par contre, il y a des personnes vraiment peu fréquentables. Je n'en ai pas peur, mais je me surprends à éprouver de la haine pour elles. Je parle d'Hojo, par exemple. Je parle aussi de Rufus, bien qu'il soit jeune. Hm, je ne sais pas… Et Lazard, je le trouve très étrange en ce moment… Je sens qu'il va se passer quelque chose.

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes sensés nous entraîner au niveau supérieur, mes deux amis et moi. Pourtant, je ne le sens pas. C'est comme si un avertissement tourne dans ma tête, mais cela ne doit être qu'une impression. Peut-être suis-je trop préoccupé par mes questions, par Wutaï et aussi par la nature de la Rivière de la Vie…

Dans le livre de Genesis, la Déesse Minerva est l'incarnation de Gaïa… mais la Rivière ? Dans d'autres légendes ou contes, elle est représentée par une grande femme aussi. Est-ce elle ? Ou alors, est-ce quelque chose de plus spirituel, plus… grand ? Ai-je ma place dans cet univers, moi l'être étrange qui fait peur à la majorité des personnes ? Suis-je bien celui que je crois ? Est-ce que je me connais ?

Ces énigmes tournent inlassablement dans ma tête ma force et mon apparence fascinent les autres, mais elles sont craintes. Pourquoi donc ? Ce n'est pas simplement parce que j'ai vécu dans des laboratoires toute mon enfance, et aussi le fait que je sois le plus puissant Soldat de 1re classe qui ait existé…

Que me cache la Shinra ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'à ma neutralité bienveillante, prend souvent place la colère, la haine, alors que je n'en connais pas l'origine ? Cette haine-là, elle est différente de ce que j'ai pu éprouver parfois pendant l'enfance, en voyant les autres me rejeter… Non, pas différente, mais complémentaire et originelle. Un jour, je trouverai mes réponses.


	21. Carpe Diem

_**Note de l'auteur : alors que déjà personne ne l'aimait ce personnage, là vous allez le haïr encore plus… Mdr ! Voici ce que peut donner mon écriture lorsque je me mets dans la peau d'un tel pervers !**_

_**Merci à Melior et à Lys9191;).**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient._

* * *

_Carpe Diem_

Suis-je mort, ou vivant ? Bonne question ! Je pense que personne ne parle de moi, ou peu… Après tout, quelle importance ? Je reste égal à moi-même et jamais je ne me laisserai faire ! J'ai encore bon nombre de choses à faire ici bas, comme goûter aux femmes, à leurs formes... Que sais-je ! Avec une petite coupe de vin, hmmm, oui... pourquoi pas. Je me demande si dans la Rivière il est possible d'y tirer autant de plaisir. À méditer, vraiment… Hmmm…

Bref… C'est grâce à sa Mako que je suis devenu l'un des hommes les plus riches de Midgar, avec une bonne clientèle pour satisfaire mes fantasmes. Je suis très influent dans le monde des affaires, et encore maintenant, même si l'on entend plus parler de moi ! Il est vrai que je me suis caché... Hé, hé, hé ! Être clandestin n'a pas que des inconvénients. Vous devriez essayer, je peux même vous trouver du travail ! Vous seriez riches ! Bon, hum, pas autant que moi, mais juste assez pour bien vivre !

La jeune fille que j'ai vue il y a des années, celle aux gros… Oui, vous voyez de qui je parle ? Et sa copine en robe rouge, là ? Ah ! Si j'avais pu, je les aurais prises toutes les deux en même temps, mais bon… Mes hommes de main avaient besoin de s'amuser aussi, non ? Oh, c'est vrai... Il y en avait une troisième, blonde… un peu bizarre, elle ne m'inspirait pas confiance. Et j'ai eu raison ! C'était un homme ! Sacrément bien déguisé, mais je n'ai pu m'empêcher de remarquer qu'il était, comment... louche !

Ils ont essayé de me berner. Quant à moi, j'ai cru pouvoir les tuer avec le monstre des égouts. Eh bien… au final, ils sont tout aussi vivants que moi ! Mais bon… ce n'est pas grave. J'ai eu d'autres satisfactions depuis, et d'autres mésaventures ou épisodes rocambolesques… Ah oui ! La ninja ? Un peu trop gamine à mon goût, mais s'il n'y avait pas eu son père, ou les Turks, je crois que je m'en serais contenté quand même. Il y avait aussi la blonde des Turks, qui était… Bon, n'y pensons plus.

Je me questionne. Est-ce que lorsque je mourrai, je pourrai aller dans la Rivière et distinguer les âmes, garder mes charmes et mon savoir-faire ? Je veux juste m'amuser un peu ! Nous ne profitons pas assez de la vie, nous autres, je vous le dis ! Carpe Diem... C'est ce que je me dis tous les jours et je n'éprouve aucun remords. Essayez, vous serez comblés, et avides aussi, je l'avoue… mais on finit par s'habituer. Après tout, c'est dans la nature de l'homme, autant ne pas le cacher !

Je crois que je me fiche un peu des derniers événements qui ont secoué Gaïa. Je n'ai peur de personne ! Je suis bien assez habile pour me défendre et j'ai toujours du monde à ma botte… Je peux continuer de vivre heureux en restant caché, et je ne suis pas mêlé à d'aussi sales affaires que la Shinra. Ah ça, non ! Même si vous jugez mes « affaires » sordides, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre…

J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait une autre source d'énergie pour nous contenter : le pétrole. Dès que je peux, je m'immiscerai dans ce nouveau profit. Je comparerai par rapport à la Mako, mais je suis sûr que les deux ensemble, c'est le bonheur assuré. La Planète ne va pas m'en vouloir, je ne pense pas… si ? Oh, quoi ? Écoutez-moi, je suis un homme d'expérience !

Et la Rivière – ou la Planète, que sais-je ! Je ne peux faire la différence entre les deux ! – eh ben… elle ne peut pas m'enlever ça, ni la Cetra sacrifiée, qui soit dit en passant, a failli finir dans mon lit ! Elle aurait dû profiter un peu des plaisirs de la chair avant de nous quitter si brutalement… Le problème est que personne ne choisit son destin. Moi je l'ai fait ! Bon, c'est grâce à une petite peste nommée Scarlet, mais voilà, je suis devenu ce que je suis grâce à mon génie et à mon instinct…

J'ai du nez, n'est-ce pas ? Et encore, vous n'avez rien vu… Je suis capable de beaucoup de choses…


	22. Une énigme

_**Note de l'auteur : Holà !**_

_**Ce personnage est beaucoup plus cool, là vous ne crierez pas « je le/la haïs mdr !**_

_**Merci à Melior, à Lys9191 et à Newgaïa pour leurs reviews.**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient._

* * *

_Une énigme_

La Rivière de la vie ? Je ne connais rien d'elle, je vous assure. Je n'ai été, comme tant d'autres habitants de Gaïa, qu'une personne normale, ayant un train de vie on ne peut plus banal, qui n'a vu que des événements extraordinaires.

Je ne pouvais être au courant de ce qu'il se passait dans les coulisses, ou ailleurs… Je n'ai été témoin que de catastrophes qui ont failli tous nous éradiquer, mais cela me suffit pour dresser mon point de vue. J'ai un regard assez lucide, même si c'est dur à croire.

L'homme dont je suis l'assistante me raconte parfois son passé, ou ce qu'il a fait avec Avalanche, mais ce n'est pas un grand bavard… et puis, je crois qu'il n'a pas envie de parler de tout ça, je le comprends. Autrement, je ne sais rien, si ce n'est que notre fusée a été au centre de nombreux débats… Inconsciente que je suis, j'ai sauvé nos vies à tous, moi, simple femme vivant à Village Fusée…

La Shinra… Nous avons tous failli rejoindre la Rivière à cause d'elle. Si je n'avais pas été aussi scrupuleuse, si je n'avais pas arrêté le lancement en restant là où il ne fallait pas, en faisant des vérifications de dernière minute, je ne serais plus là pour en parler… Et effectivement, le matériel était défaillant, nous aurions explosé sur place… ou peut-être en vol.

Il m'en a voulu pendant des années d'avoir fait ça. J'ai connu un peu l'enfer, je ne vous le cache pas ! Et le pire, c'est que je m'en voulais… mais au final, quand il a découvert la vérité, quand nous avons décollé une deuxième fois et que le problème s'est déclaré plus tard… il était encore plus furieux contre la Shinra. Il a dû s'en vouloir de m'avoir traitée comme il l'a fait pendant des années ! Bien sûr, il n'a rien dit...

La Rivière de la Vie a réussi là où notre fusée a échoué : quand nous l'avons fait redécoller une seconde fois, nous pensions vraiment pouvoir changer le cours du destin et désintégrer le météore… ou même le dévier de sa trajectoire. La seule chose que nous avons réussi à faire, c'est donner notre énergie au météore, bien que la fusée soit entrée en plein dans son cœur. J'ai bien cru notre dernière heure arriver…

Le météore s'est fragmenté en plusieurs morceaux dangereux qui gravitèrent autour d'un centre énorme. La Déesse a entendu notre prière et a risqué la vie des âmes de la Rivière pour tous nous sauver. Je ne sais pas si nous le méritons, maintenant que j'y réfléchis, parce qu'après, d'autres incidents ont eu lieu, d'autres guerres… Les humains ne savent faire que ça, même mon pilote est on ne peut plus d'accord avec moi.

Ah... et cet instant où nous avons bien failli être emportés dans le néant, où la Rivière allait quitter Gaïa, à cause d'une entité réveillée par un groupe mystérieux se nommant la Deepground… Rien que d'y penser, j'en frissonne encore, bien que je n'aie pas été présente sur les lieux. Quand je raconterai ça à mes enfants un jour, si j'en ai, alors j'espère que nous serons enfin en paix…

Néanmoins, je n'y crois pas une seconde, comme tant d'autres personnes. Les derniers événements l'ont prouvé. Nous ne serons jamais tranquilles, et surtout, nous avons un long chemin à faire avant d'arrêter de faire n'importe quoi. De plus, Barret a ouvert une exploitation de pétrole. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai peur que l'histoire se répète. Je crois que je réfléchis trop, que je suis trop maniaque, même si ce sont ces défauts qui ont pu changer certains cours des événements.

J'espère mourir vieille, afin de devenir sage et de pouvoir partir en paix, au sein de la Rivière… Je pense à tout cela dès maintenant, parce que je suis très axée sur le futur. Je crois que c'est mon côté scientifique qui ressort. Je calcule, je prévois... je ne laisse rien au hasard, en fait.

C'est pas plus mal, cela prouve qu'il n'y a pas que des fous dans le monde de la science.


	23. Une fin angoissante

_**Note de l'auteur : Bonjour.**_

_**Oui, je reprends ces One Shots à nouveau, il y a tout plein de personnages que je n'ai pas faits... Je vous laisse deviner qui est-ce dont je parle ici (et puis le One Shot précédent aussi ^^)**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous.**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient._

* * *

_Une fin angoissante_

Pour ainsi dire, j'essaye de ne pas y songer. Ouais. Je préfère vivre ma vie au jour le jour, bien qu'elle ne soit pas toujours aussi rose ! Vous voyez, espionner, tuer les gêneurs fait partie encore de mon travail, même si depuis les événements de la Deepground, ou ceux du Météore, je suis plus chargé de veiller sur mon boss… avec mes autres camarades…

Je dois dire que cela soulage. Parce que bon, trucider des anonymes encore, c'est pas une fatalité… mais quand vous tombez sur des personnes que vous connaissez, que vous appréciez ou non, là c'est une autre paire de manches… Hum… Au final non, j'ai dit une connerie l'autre jour… Pas envie de reconstruire la Shinra… Pourquoi j'ai dit ça, d'ailleurs ? Je devais être un peu éméché…

Ma collègue me fait souvent remarquer que je suis un clown, même en mission. Faudrait qu'elle se décoince un peu, même si ça va beaucoup mieux à présent ! Désormais, tous les deux, nous nous faisons de bonnes soirées bien arrosées au 7ème Heaven, avec mon pote à lunettes à la Men in Black…

Ah oui, oui ! J'y reviens, la Rivière de la Vie… c'est tuant… Oh, pardon, non ! ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! En fait, mes collègues et moi nous avons pu la voir et la tester sur toutes les coutures. Nous aussi, on s'est reçu des injections de Mako dans les veines, c'est pas folichon. Je m'en rappelle encore…

J'avoue qu'envisager une sorte de vie après la mort est un peu craignos. Je n'ai jamais été bien croyant, sauf que depuis que le Météore a failli nous tomber sur la gueule, eh bien... je suis forcé de me rendre à l'évidence ! Bon, je ne suis pas contre si je meurs bien entouré de jolies filles… Aiiiiiie, oui bon, OK, OK !

Cette fille Cetra – non, j'ai juste dit : CETTE FILLE ! – que mon boss n° 2 devait suivre – et nous aussi, hein ? –, elle aurait pu être pas mal si elle était pas tout le temps habillée en rose… Non, vraiment, elle aurait du essayer le rouge… Quoiqu'il me semble l'avoir déjà vue une fois en rouge non ? Avec la barmaid, la reine des cocktails…

En fait non, c'est quelqu'un qui a dû me raconter, de même que le hérisson en fille… J'aurais tellement aimé voir ça ! J'aurais pu le draguer sans m'en rendre compte ! Ou bien… en étant en courant, justement, pour le mettre bien mal à l'aise, hé hé… Hein ? Une blonde ? C'était une blonde ?

Bref. Je suis content que l'on utilise plus la Rivière pour faire des expériences morbides ou pour la convertir en énergie. Et puis je crois que l'autre bras d'acier a trouvé un autre filon ! Je ne donne pas cher de sa peau pour que mon boss cherche à s'en emparer, économiquement parlant… Et moi, même si je suis devenu ami avec Avalanche, eh bien… je ne l'en empêcherai pas…

C'est pas mon boulot après tout ! Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai, ni de quel côté je me placerai… et puis, sans doute, je serai déjà mort quand ça arrivera ! Oui bon d'accord, un peu d'humour ne fait pas de mal non ? De toute façon, je serai toujours un Men in Black en puissance… mais je ne travaillerai pas toujours pour le même employeur !

Franchement, je ne sais pas comment j'accueillerai ma mort le moment venu. Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est ne pas errer comme une âme en peine dans cette rivière ! Bon, je ne pense pas quand même… J'ai cédé à la tentation plusieurs fois, mais y a pas de mal à ça… si ? Que la Déesse me pardonne ces écarts !

Ce qui est sûr, c'est que je crois que je ne pourrai plus jamais mettre en danger la Planète, du moins je ne le permettrai pas… Moi, les mégalo, j'en ai assez bouffé comme ça ! Oui c'est bien moi qui parle. Moi, l'homme aux poils de carotte ! Et alors ? Je sais être sérieux quand je le veux, faut pas croire !


	24. Plaine d'Asphodèles

_**Note de l'auteur : Voilà un autre personnage, sans surprise aucune, je pense qu'il est reconnaissable. Le titre est en rapport avec le lieu des Enfers Grecs, où la plupart des âmes des morts reposent. C'est un lieu monotone, neutre et aux fleurs fantômes.**_

_**Merci à Newgaïa de toujours suivre ces OS, même si le rythme de publication est un peu longuet...**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient._

* * *

_Plaine d'Asphodèles_

Elle... une source si pure que j'ai pu aborder dans la manière la plus simple possible. Je suis mort après avoir tenté d'entraîner avec nous celui que notre cadet appelait aussi « frère », lui qui mit fin aux jours de Sephiroth, ou l'élu de nous trois, je ne saurais dire exactement à qui nous avions affaire... Lui qui le prit dans ses bras, tandis que son corps rejoignait la Rivière...

Et moi, j'étais là, avec mon autre frère. Avec nos pistolames, nous avons essayé d'entraîner ce « frère » avec nous... sans plus de succès. Affaibli par la douleur, je n'ai pu avoir les idées claires pour ébaucher un plan précis. De plus, mon autre frère a foncé, comme d'habitude. Je ne pouvais que le suivre.

Nous sommes les trois ensemble désormais, mais il manque encore ce « frère », comme je l'ai déjà dit. Quel dommage... Kadaj n'était peut-être pas le bon après tout. Déjà, au niveau de la physionomie, je tenais plus de Sephiroth que de lui. Pour l'esprit j'étais beaucoup plus stable et posé ! Mais bon, Mère a choisi...

Enfin, celle que l'on appelait ainsi. D'après la Rivière, du moins la gardienne qui la hante de long en large, ce n'était pas le cas. J'ignore comment nous sommes nés; j'ignore jusqu'à quel point nous nous sommes trompés. La Rivière de la Vie m'a permis au moins de savoir la vérité, bien que je méprise toujours autant les humains...

Je soupire de lassitude. Enfin, mon âme d'éther le fait. J'ignore exactement quel fut mon rôle et je me sens un peu trahi. Pour l'instant, la Rivière m'héberge et me transporte le temps que mon âme rejoigne enfin les autres. À cause des cellules de Mère, je ne peux pas encore et je demeure « entier ».

Est-ce que Sephiroth a connu cela aussi, alors qu'il était dans la Rivière ? Je me pose parfois la question, avec mes frères. Lorsque l'Élu de nous trois nous a parlé de sa possession par Sephiroth, il n'avait réussi à décrire qu'une présence froide, implacable... à l'image de nos pouvoirs à tous. Sephiroth aurait été encore plus fort s'il avait pris possession de mon corps.

Parfois, je m'imagine vivant, en train d'essayer de comprendre la nature insondable de la Rivière. Mes deux autres frères ne font que rechercher ce qu'ils n'ont jamais eu: une mère. Et il semblerait que la gardienne de la Rivière puisse remplir ce rôle. Quant à moi, est-ce que je recherche la même chose qu'eux ?

Je crois me souvenir qu'elle avait ri, lorsque l'autre « frère » s'est retrouvé là... Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre aussi, mais je me suis retrouvé ailleurs, tout comme mes frères... Au moins, on était ensemble. Elle ne l'a pas accepté, l'autre, il n'était pas encore temps. Dommage...

Je parle beaucoup par énigmes, ne donne pas de nom. Après tout, nous les perdons lorsque nous sommes morts. Enfin, je crois... Je préfère garder à l'esprit l'image que j'avais de mes frères avant leur mort, ainsi que de Lui, que notre cadet a affronté sous les traits de Sephiroth... Tsss...

Je me répète. La lassitude sans doute, de cette vie monochrome aux contours bien incertains. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me laisser ainsi aller aux souvenirs; mon esprit est occupé à réfléchir d'habitude. Ici, il pourrait le faire pour que je puisse sortir de cet état éthéré que mon corps, rejeté par la Planète, impose...

La Rivière de la Vie, La Gardienne, la Déesse, la Planète. Je les dissocie les quatre; chacune a un rôle important. Mais après, j'ignore où se situe Mère, elle n'est aucune de ces quatre-là. Je le sais, je l'ai compris. Dans la douleur, puis la résignation. Qu'était-elle alors ? Encore une question sans réponse.

Et si j'avais la possibilité de revivre, je pense que je chercherais à connaître Sephiroth, le vrai Élu de Mère... Comment en est-il arrivé à devoir parasiter l'un de nous pour pouvoir revivre ?


	25. Libre comme une plume

_**Note de l'auteur : Alors celui-là, c'est un cadeau ^^! Merci à vous, Lys9191 et Melior...**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient._

* * *

_Libre comme une plume_

Une plume blanche, qui brille dans l'immensité de ce ciel couleur d'azur lavé par la pluie... C'est la dernière image que j'ai emportée d'elle, alors que mon corps était entraîné par ses doux tentacules. À ce moment-là, ma petite Fleur ne s'était pas encore sacrifiée sur l'autel, mais c'est aussi à elle que j'ai pensé, tandis que je mourais dans les bras de mon meilleur ami.

J'ai regretté de ne pas avoir pu lui dire au revoir. Quelques plumes blanches sont tombées sur moi. Et toi, mon mentor, tu me pardonneras un jour ? Pour ma bêtise, pour ce caractère-là derrière lequel je masquais tout ? Un chiot, ouais... mais il en a bavé...

et surtout, il a compris à quel point la Shinra était noire, si noire. Il n'y a pas qu'elle d'ailleurs, le genre humain aussi. Je me demande à quoi cet étrange soldat poète pensait avec ses vers de Loveless. Il croyait trouver le « cadeau de la Déesse »... Et mon héros, lui, pensait trouver sa « Terre Promise »... J'ai pas réussi à le tuer. C'est mon meilleur ami qui l'a fait, et ce, pas de manière irrémédiable.

Je m'égare. La Rivière de la Vie a toujours été une notion abstraite pour moi. Le seul aspect où elle ne l'était pas, c'était lorsque mes veines devaient supporter sa matière : la Mako. Dire qu'à ce moment-là j'étais si fier d'être un 1re classe, d'être un héros !

Oh oui, je l'ai été ! Et les trois autres aussi, ainsi que mon meilleur ami. Nous avons été déclarés morts au combat. Eh oui, c'est comme ça que la Shinra nous a récompensés. Mais le plus douloureux a été notre prise de conscience. Et mon sang bouillait d'énergie, et mes cellules hurlaient leur souffrance au contact de la Mako.

Et Jenova, la calamité... Tout ceci est vraiment flou, mais les plumes blanches oui, je m'en souviens. La Rivière est venu me chercher, et je me sentais si bien... J'avais fait ce que j'avais à faire. Et surtout, je savais que j'étais pardonné... parce que j'étais ignorant.

En plus, j'ai sauvé d'une certaine manière les personnes qui m'étaient chères, ou pas. Je continue à vivre dans leurs cœurs en tout cas, battant de vie ou non. Il me semble d'ailleurs que la limite de ma petite fleur me permettait de le sentir quand j'étais vivant, et que j'entrais en symbiose.

La Rivière de la Vie... Minerva, qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie ? Même encore à l'heure actuelle, je suis confus. Ma petite fleur qui voyage à travers la planète ne sait pas tout non plus; elle ressent, c'est tout... En tant que dernière Cetra, elle écoute... Hojo, le météore, la Deepground, les Incarnés... Sister Ray... Tout se mélange dans ma tête.

J'aurais dû me fondre dans la Rivière, m'unir aux âmes déjà en osmose. Mais j'ai un dernier lien qui me raccroche encore au passé : mon meilleur ami. Je le protège encore, je lui dois bien ça ! Aujourd'hui, il est plus serein, je crois. Du moins, son cœur me le transmet.

Je me retrouve dans une plaine de fleurs blanches et jaunes. Va-t-il rêver à moi cette nuit ? Je ne serai qu'une représentation de ce que je suis actuellement, tel que son esprit a conservé en lui, mais je sais que ça lui fait du bien.

Il retourne peu à peu à la vie et se dissocie du passé de Soldat que j'ai eu. Vivre pour deux mon ami... Oui c'est difficile, je le sais, mais je ne t'abandonne pas. Si un jour tu ne vois qu'une seule trace de pas au lieu de deux dans le sable, c'est parce que je te soutiendrai quand tu te seras écroulé. Oui bon... Ce n'est pas de moi ça, et alors ? C'est l'intention qui compte non ?

Et tiens ! Le sable me rappelle la fameuse fois où j'ai dû me battre avec un parapluie pour combattre les copies du projet G... J'avais pas l'air fin quand même. J'étais en vacances quoi ! Bon, j'étais surveillé par les Turks. Tiens, que deviennent-ils eux ? Et ce pourri de Shinra, Rufus ? Oui, oui, il était déjà cruel même jeune.

Genesis a payé le prix de toutes ces horreurs commises par la Shinra, de même que Sephiroth. Angeal, pardonne-moi...


	26. Une ligne arborescente

_**Note de l'auteur : holà!  
**_

**_Ce personnage est très secondaire, mais j'ai mis assez d'indices pour que vous vous doutiez un peu de qui il s'agit._**

**_Merci à Melior, Lys9191, Newgaïa et à Dana VII pour leurs reviews!_**

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient._

* * *

_Une ligne arborescente_

Alors là, c'est la meilleure... Je crois que cela faisait longtemps que l'on ne m'avait pas posé une telle colle. Non, mais quelle question ! Que voulez-vous que j'en sache moi, alors que je n'ai fait que parcourir les rails de Midgar toute ma vie ? Et puis surtout, assurer la sécurité sur le secteur 7 ou le 1, ça va bien cinq minutes...

Bon, maintenant, je m'occupe des lignes régulières d'Edge, mais franchement, savoir ce qu'est la Rivière de la Vie pour moi, non, mais vraiment... Bon, si vous souhaitez vraiment une réponse, alors je vais vous la donner, mais elle se basera que sur des faits abstraits...

Je ne l'ai jamais vue, je ne peux que me la représenter, me l'imaginer... En plus, c'est assez complexe, je dois dire. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle est l'énergie de la Planète et que grâce à elle, on pouvait en tirer de la Mako. J'ai bien dit « pouvais », parce que maintenant que la Shinra n'est plus, et que l'on sait que cela peut nous tuer, ainsi que la Planète... Ha ! Ça donne à réfléchir, ce genre de conséquences...

Petit, je m'imaginais que la Rivière, c'était un peu comme un réseau ferroviaire: il y a certaines rames, et toutes divergent pour parcourir tout l'espace... Parfois, elles convergent pour aller en un même point... En terme de Mathématiques, aussi, je m'amusais à penser qu'au final, tout était une question de droites, de segments...

Sauf que ces lignes géométriques forment un être, tout comme vous et moi. Vivant ? Ça, je je sais. Mais c'est une entité, et ces lignes et ses courbes sont de véritables équations pour nous. En tout cas, ça anime la Planète et c'est géré par des forces inconnues de nous...

Si j'étais scientifique, je chercherais sans doute le « pourquoi », le « comment » des choses... mais je ne suis que le directeur du réseau ferroviaire d'Edge. Je m'assure que tous les trains viennent bien jusqu'à moi, ou qu'ils aillent dans la bonne direction. Et ce, avec calme et réflexion.

Quand j'étais à la Shinra, ce n'était pas le cas, parce qu'à tout instant, des Turks ou des Soldats surgissaient pour soit arrêter un criminel, ou pour venir m'interroger. Ce n'est pas parce que j'étais directeur que je savais forcément tout.

Mais je répondais à leurs besoins.

Enfin, tout ceci est du passé.

Aujourd'hui, si je devais me poser cette fichue question, eh bien, la Rivière de la Vie pour moi serait... comme une sorte de réseau, toujours, mais encore plus complexe que celui routier, ou celui ferroviaire. Non, là je le comparerais au système sanguin de la Planète, mêlé au système nerveux, etc., parce qu'elle semble être tout cela à la fois, sans vraiment l'être.

Oui je sais, ce n'est pas clair. Mais elle est plus que le sang de la Planète. Elle est ce qui fait qu'il existe. Voilà la réponse finale, oui. Et à savoir ce que je deviendrai une fois mort, eh bien... je suppose que je rejoindrai la Rivière, que je ferai partie de ce qui la compose.

Je me fondrai dans toutes les autres âmes qui ont trépassé avant moi.

Curieusement, je n'ai pas peur de mourir, parce qu'au final, je sais que je ne disparaîtrai pas, et ce, même si Oméga devait être de nouveau réveillée par la Shinra, la Deepground, ou bien par d'autres fous que je n'ai jamais croisés.

Un jour, je prendrai un train, et je parcourrai le monde, en changeant juste de machine, et de rails. Et peut-être qu'alors, je croiserai une source de Mako. Voire même, une source pure de la Rivière... Il y en avait une dans l'ancienne Église de Midgar à ce qu'il paraît, mais elle a cédé la place à un grand lac d'eau pure, tout comme dans la cité des Anciens. À Mideel, je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est par contre. Il faudrait que j'aille voir.

Pour l'instant, j'ai des choses bien plus concrètes à gérer.


	27. Des ailes de lumière

_**Note de l'auteur****: Bonjour,**_

_**pour me faire pardonner de l'OS précédent, qui était un peu une vacherie, je l'accorde, je vous livre celui-là, que vous reconnaîtrez sans peine! Par contre, le dernier paragraphe est une sorte de pastiche du dernier... Arg je peux pas le dire, sinon je livre la solution, il n'empêche qu'à mon avis, vous savez qui c'est, et d'où le Pastiche tire sa source!**_

_**(C'est pas du plagiat, on est d'accord hein?)**_

_**Merci à Lys9191 et Melior d'avoir essayé de trouver!**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient._

* * *

_Des ailes de lumière_

Elle est familière, tout en étant une parfaite étrangère. J'y ai séjourné tout comme j'ai conversé avec elle, avant d'être renvoyé dans un monde devenu fou et en proie aux pires malédictions...

Toute ma vie, je l'ai consacrée à cette quête ô combien extraordinaire, et replète de sens, du moins à mes yeux ! La quête du sans cœur, sillon vermillon de cette rivière qui ne peut me mener qu'à la fin... La Rivière de la Vie n'en a été qu'un vecteur, et bien malgré moi, j'ai été rejeté par la Déesse.

Depuis ce jour-là, je suis prisonnier de mon propre corps et je l'en ai pas le contrôle. Ironique, non ? Dire que je pensais avoir compris, et en fait une autre interprétation se joue devant mes yeux, qu'un autre dirige et ouvre au maximum, comme pour avaler la voûte céleste... Cette aile noire, qui soutient mon corps entre deux plans...

Je me débats, mais l'Autre est beaucoup trop fort. Ce n'est pas grave, mon heure viendra sans doute bientôt, parce que je ne suis pas revenu sur Gaïa pour finir ainsi, cela serait trop cruel. Mon seul péché est d'avoir subi la dégénérescence... et d'être un monstre, porteur d'un héritage que la Rivière combat farouchement.

Je le sais, je n'aurais jamais dû prendre ce chemin-là, mais je ne pouvais pas prendre celui du cœur ! En tant qu'abomination, j'en étais dénué, en toute logique. J'ai réussi à être cruel, mais cette petite chose qui bat à l'intérieur de moi se récriait à ma place... Je me pensais rival de l'Élu, alors qu'il avait un sort bien pire que le mien au final...

Et mon ami, lui aussi m'a suivi; peut-être pensait-il me sauver, et ainsi retrouver l'honneur qu'il avait égaré entre deux batailles ou boucheries... Wutaï restera dans ma mémoire, tout comme cette pommesotte que j'ai vu brûler, alors que les Turks avaient bombardé le village... Ce fruit qui s'est lentement décomposé devant le regard du Héros... le chiot...

Imaginez un grand arbre, dont les racines s'entrecroisent à l'infini, comme pour s'étendre, et en même temps garder en son sein quelque chose de précieux... C'est ce que je cherchais, en pensant que cela était la bonne réponse à ma quête. La Rivière est pareille à ce labyrinthe, et je l'ai parcourue; j'ai presque dansé avec elle malgré mes blessures...

Comme j'aimerais pouvoir y retourner, du moins mon âme ! Je serais peut-être en paix, et prêt à me fondre avec les autres âmes de Gaïa... Peut-être aurais-je des réponses par rapport à cet héritage empoisonné, ces cellules qui me rendaient si fort, avec la Mako... mais qui ont provoqué ma perte. Après tout, je n'étais qu'une expérience ratée...

Toutefois, sachez que je n'abandonnerai pas. De là où je suis, je sais ce qu'il s'est passé avec le météore, la Deepground... L'un des frères est en moi; par sa mémoire inconsciente, j'ai pu avoir accès à beaucoup d'informations... et un plan commence à germer. Je vais bientôt pouvoir jouer mon rôle.

Et ainsi, l'acte I démarrera véritablement, oui... Une promesse nous lie après tout, n'est-ce pas ? Je vais devoir trouver son sens véritable, celui qui conviendra le mieux à ma destinée, parce qu'il en est ainsi. La Rivière de la Vie possède maintenant sa Gardienne, en plus de la Déesse, il faut que les Ailes de lumière et de ténèbres s'enhardissent, et se déposent sur la Planète.

Ce n'est pas Oméga contre Chaos, non... parce que la véritable guerre va se jouer dès bientôt, cela n'était qu'une mise en bouche. J'y participerai, après être sorti de ma « prison ». Peu importe le temps que cela prendra, je réussirai et je me rachèterai peut-être.

Malgré que les jours futurs soient dénués de paroles, il n'y a rien qui n'entravera ma venue. Je me parsèmerai en une pluie que la terre boira seule, sans que le désert, les cieux et l'océan ne m'absorbent. Je m'immole alors, en silence...


	28. Les yeux de ma fille

_**Note de l'auteur****: hello,  
**_

_**Un One Shot gentil, avec assez d'indices pour que vous trouviez!**_

_**Merci à Melior, Newgaïa et Lys9191.**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient._

* * *

_Les yeux de ma fille_

Même si je n'ai jamais été sa véritable mère, ma fille reflète tout à fait ce que peut être la Rivière de la Vie. Du moins, ses yeux extraordinaires, venus d'un autre temps, celui où la magie était sacrée et où la nature vivait en harmonie avec les êtres vivants. Un temps que je n'ai pas connu... sauf à travers ce jardin que je me suis acharnée à entretenir et qu'elle aidait à s'épanouir... D'ailleurs, les fleurs de l'Église de Midgar ont aussi bénéficié de sa douce main.

La Rivière de la Vie, au final, pourrait être pour moi une entité à part entière, qui vit en chacun de nous, mais elle ne se manifesterait que chez les personnes extrêmement humaines et possédant encore un peu de sang Cetra. Oui, j'y crois sincèrement, et aujourd'hui, elle me manque tout autant que les émeraudes des prunelles de ma petite fille...

Que dire d'autre ? Je ne peux les dissocier, comprenez bien, mais je voudrais rajouter quelque chose : un jour, quand mon corps s'échouera sur la terre et qu'elle l'absorbera alors que La Rivière viendra emporter mon âme, je saurai alors que rien n'aura été vain, que ce soit la disparition de mon mari à Wutaï, ou la mort de sa mère... ou encore, son sacrifice sur l'autel.

Sephiroth aussi avait un regard magnifique, mais il était totalement l'antithèse de celui de ma fille, qui ne laissait entr'apercevoir que bonté, innocence et pureté. Lui était possédé par un esprit totalement fou, celui-là même sorti tout droit du monstre que s'évertuait à cacher la Shinra, Jenova... la Calamité des Cieux.

Oui, je connais désormais le fin mot de cette histoire. Avalanche me le doit bien, ainsi que la Planète. Je pense avoir assez souffert pour savoir toute la vérité. Et puis je ne supporterais que l'on me cache encore des informations à propos d'elle. Dire qu'elle était sans arrêt pistée par les Turks, et par la Shinra ! Ils voulaient tous me l'enlever, pour son bien disait-on ! Regardez où cela a mené !

Je ne suis que tristesse à l'instant où je vous parle, et je me dis que mon âme est devenue encore plus vieille que mon corps martyrisé... oui, mutilé par ce que j'ai vécu. Mais je continue de vivre, et ce pour Marlène et Denzel. La petite me rappelle tant mon enfant... celle que je n'ai jamais eue, mais qu'un train de Midgar m'a apportée, un jour, dans les bras de sa véritable mère, mourante...

Les années ont passé; j'ai bien cru voir ma dernière heure arrivée lorsqu'Oméga a franchi les cieux. Là, je priais pour ma fille, pour qu'elle réussisse à contenir la Rivière. Je sais que c'est stupide, parce que la Rivière de la Vie a un cheminement, une pensée et un fonctionnement propres à elle, personne ne peut la contrôler !

Cependant, je sais que tous ces mécanismes sont bien plus complexes que cela, et que pour les appréhender il va falloir que les humains réapprennent à écouter la nature, à apaiser les souffrances de la Planète plutôt que d'extraire son énergie avec barbarie.

Si cela se trouve, cela se fera, mais je ne serai plus là pour le voir. Je serai sans doute en paix, parce que je serai auprès d'elle. La Rivière de la Vie ne fait que purifier tous les esprits, afin qu'ils puissent se réincarner. Au final, devenir Cetra peut se faire par l'âme aussi. En fait, je ne sais pas trop. Je m'embrouille dans toutes ces questions, mais cela était déjà le cas du temps où ma fille me disait entendre les voix de ses ancêtres, et celle de la Planète aussi.

J'étais perturbée; avec mon esprit rationnel, je la croyais toutefois, mais je voulais la protéger de la Shinra... c'était peine perdue. Ils en savaient plus que moi sur elle, donc tenter de dissimuler les dons qu'elle avait ne servait à rien. Je n'étais qu'une femme de Soldat, crédule, et j'étais la seule qui pouvait m'occuper d'elle, parce que sa mère était venue vers moi...

La Rivière de la Vie est peut-être aussi tout simplement ce qui fait la transcendance de chaque être, quel qu'il soit. Même Jenova a sa part, bien que son corps physique continue de l'empoisonner ! Pourquoi cela d'ailleurs, parce qu'elle vient d'un autre monde ? Possible...


	29. L'H qui murmurait à l'oreille des C

_**Note de l'auteur****: Bonjour,**_

_******Attention: ici, je fais intervenir deux personnages. Il sont de la même famille, et c'est le plus jeune des deux qui parlera. Mais l'enjeu est toujours de deviner qui ils sont. Je ne peux pas faire autrement, si je les sépare je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils seront reconnaissables, et puis je ne ferai que de la « repeat », c'est à dire réécrire les mêmes choses. Voilà!**_

_**Merci à Melior, Newgaïa et Lys9191^^.**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient._

* * *

_L'Homme qui murmurait à l'oreille des chocobos_

La Rivière de la Vie... une expression presque poétique. Je dis bien presque, si elle n'avait pas une signification tout à fait pragmatique. Mon grand-père m'a raconté beaucoup de choses sur elle, de même que ce qu'elle fait au sein de Gaïa. Depuis tout petit, je suis bercé par son savoir et son imagination. Il m'a même raconté que les chocobos en étaient un peu les représentants, comment dire...

Ce sont des animaux tout à fait pacifiques, qui ne feraient pas de mal à une mouche, mais suffit que l'on s'attaque à eux ou à leur famille, alors là ils deviennent agressifs. Oui, je crois bien que grand-père a raison. De toute façon, il les connaît depuis bien plus longtemps que moi, ça ne fait pas longtemps que j'ai repris la ferme...

Du plus loin que je me souvienne, je l'ai toujours aidé à m'en occuper. Il en profitait aussi pour me raconter ces fameuses légendes, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'en rêver après, ou de m'imaginer des aventures... Bref, ce que tout enfant fait ! Parfois, je l'entendais parler à l'oreille des chocobos. Aujourd'hui, je fais pareil et je comprends pourquoi. Je sais qu'ils communiquent beaucoup, même s'ils ne sont pas doués de parole.

Ils représentent Gaïa, oui, et la Rivière en quelque sorte, parce qu'ils en font l'identité même, je suis sûr qu'on n'en trouve pas dans d'autres mondes... Ou alors, sur un monde similaire, qui sait, là où il y a une Rivière de la Vie... Qu'en sais-je en fait, je ne suis qu'un simple fermier ! Tout de même, c'est vrai que tout cela donne matière à réfléchir.

J'aurais aimé pouvoir avoir un peu plus de connaissances pour mieux appréhender tout cela... Et puis en même temps, je suis bien heureux de ne pas vivre sous le joug de la Shinra, ou de toute autre compagnie. Je suis libre en quelque sorte. Mon grand-père a un peu la même philosophie, et finalement, ce n'est pas plus mal.

Parfois, on héberge des voyageurs ici. Ils nous empruntent aussi des chocobos, ou nous en achètent... Il y en a même qui nous en ramènent ! Que demander de plus ? En plus, là où la ferme se situe, c'est un coin à chocobos... Je me demande qui l'a construite ici d'ailleurs; même mon grand-père ne le sait pas. Cette maison a pas mal de secrets et de vécu, ses murs transpirent parfois de ces souvenirs-là.

Je deviens un peu trop spirituel, ce n'est pas du tout mon truc pourtant. De ce côté, je ne tiens pas mon caractère de mon grand-père. Plutôt de mon père en fait, je ne sais pas ce qu'il est devenu. Ma petite sœur, par contre, a bien hérité de son esprit, elle est toujours dans la lune. Mais c'est un amour... En plus, elle est précoce pour son âge. Elle comprend toujours ce que les chocobos peuvent lui dire ! Je suis admiratif, vraiment.

Mon grand-père passe souvent ses soirées au-dehors. Il regarde le ciel, et peut-être qu'il s'imagine que les étoiles murmurent les derniers secrets qu'il doit connaître. Il est en bonne santé, mais la vieillesse fait de plus en plus son nid, et il ne peut pas toujours venir s'occuper des chocobos. Mon cœur se serre à cette pensée.

Je lui ai demandé un jour s'il avait vu la Rivière de la Vie. Mise à part la fois où le Météore a failli mettre fin à notre monde, ou encore lorsque j'ai vu la ville de Kalm en proie à une immense agitation, ainsi qu'Edge... Deux monstres sont sortis des entrailles de Gaïa. La Rivière aussi, mais elle est revenue en son sein, comme si de rien n'était, tandis que l'un des deux monstres avait gagné le combat.

Oui, de là où nous étions, nous avons pu voir cet étrange phénomène. Plus tard, on apprit qu'un groupe nommé la Deepground avait été démantelé. Bref, pour en revenir à mon grand-père, je n'ai jamais eu de réponses. Juste un sourire énigmatique... et une plume de chocobo blanc qu'il m'a donnée.


	30. Graine d'avenir

_**Note de l'auteur****: Holà!  
**_

_**Celui-là, pas de surprise je pense ^^!**_

_**Merci à Newgaïa, Lys9191, et à Agalex pour leurs reviews!**_

_**Agalex, j'admire ta pugnacité, à avoir lu tous ces OS (ainsi que mon histoire en 3 parties^^)! Et tu as deviné juste.**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient._

* * *

_Graine d'avenir_

Formidable, vraiment ! Je n'ai pas d'autre terme. Sa puissance est d'une telle volonté ! De plus, quand on sait qu'il s'agit de toutes les âmes ayant vécu sur cette Planète, c'est... beau, c'est... la Vie, tout simplement. Mon ami à quatre pattes saurait mieux vous expliquer que moi, je pense. Si j'avais su à quel point la Planète était en danger, en tant qu'ex-chef du développement urbain de la Shinra, j'aurais réagi plus tôt. Je ne veux le mal de personne, et je ne suis pas du côté des détracteurs; tout ce que je souhaite, c'est pouvoir donner mon temps et mes idées pour que la vie des autres s'améliore.

Il a fallu que je m'immisce au sein de ce groupe terroriste pour comprendre vraiment les enjeux cachés. Il a fallu aussi que je gagne leur confiance, que je passe pour une attraction de foire, afin de pouvoir voler la Clé de Pierre du Temple des Anciens, pour la donner à la Shinra... Par la Planète, j'ai été vraiment stupide ! Et je l'ai encore plus été en continuant dans mon parcours, en retenant en otage la fille d'un des membres de ce groupe !

Fort heureusement, tout cela est du passé maintenant... En tant que fondateur du ORM (ou WRO), afin de reconstruire la planète et la vie de chacun, j'ai de quoi faire. D'autant plus que ces derniers temps, cela a été particulièrement agité pour moi et pour mes collaborateurs. En effet, démanteler la Deepground, ramener la Rivière de la Vie au sein de Gaïa, détruire la Dernière Arme... Que d'actions, alors que la mort des Incarnés et de Sephiroth était encore fraîche dans les mémoires !

J'ai fait la connaissance de personnes extraordinaires, dont une qui aujourd'hui n'est plus des nôtres, d'une certaine manière. Son sacrifice a permis à notre groupe – oui, je me considère vraiment membre à part entière, et ce même en tant que gadget – de gagner, et aussi d'avoir un contact plus que proche avec la Rivière de la Vie...

Je n'ai jamais été aussi terrifié et ébahi devant sa beauté et sa puissance. Dire que la Shinra la convertissait en vulgaire Mako, qui ne faisait que du mal ! Dire qu'en plus, elle était utilisée en complément aux cellules de la Calamité des Cieux, pour des expériences ! Hojo, quel fou...

Maintenant, mes deux identités sont réunies en une seule, et mon invention est l'une des plus belles trouvailles de ma part. J'ai pu même me battre avec, au sein du groupe, et sans que j'aie besoin d'être présent physiquement ! Bon, c'est vrai... Je ne suis pas fier de son utilité de départ : les espionner et les tromper... Néanmoins, tous les membres de la Shinra ne sont pas mauvais... Enfin. Moi, je ne me sens pas maléfique au fond de moi. Je fais peut-être mal les choses, mais c'est toujours motivé par de bonnes intentions derrière.

Je me demande si un jour, j'arriverai à doter mon invention d'une âme. C'est, disons, un rêve annexe que j'aimerais mettre en œuvre. Je travaille actuellement là-dessus en tout cas, et du coup, je me pose la question suivante : arriverai-je à lui faire avoir une vie immortelle, si j'y arrive ? Est-ce que je ne risque pas de perturber le cycle de la vie en faisant cela ?

Ne suis-je pas en train de commettre une grossière erreur en pensant de la sorte ? En testant pour voir, suis-je inconscient ? Il faudrait que j'en parle à mon ami à quatre pattes. Lui saurait me répondre. Ou bien à mon coéquipier, que je considère comme mon égal. Ce que lui a fait subir Hojo est immonde. Je me demande comment il peut vivre avec cette entité au fond de lui. Enfin, grâce à elle justement, nous avons pu vaincre Oméga...

Je m'égare. Un jour, quand je mourrai, j'aimerais pouvoir croiser la Gardienne du Sacre et lui dire que je suis désolé. Oui je sais, cela n'est pas de ma faute si elle n'est plus, mais je ne veux pas qu'elle puisse penser que j'ai voulu lui faire du mal, que j'ai voulu faire partie de ces gens-là cherchant à soutirer des informations d'elle... Non...


	31. Son lit: l'âme de Gaïa

_**Note de l'auteur : Bonjour,**_

_**Merci à mon insomnie, et aussi à autre chose qui m'a réveillée ! grâce à elle voilà cet OS cousu main (enfin presque...)**_

_**Merci à Lys9191, Agalex, Melior et Newgaïa pour leurs reviews. Là, je me rends compte que je vais dépasser les 100 reviews si ça continue! Ouah!**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient._

* * *

_Son lit: l'âme de Gaïa_

Tous ceux qui meurent se réunissent en elle, au sens physique du terme. La chair s'évapore en volutes quelques secondes après la mort, que ce soit celle des monstres, des Chocobos ou des hommes. L'âme subsiste et en forme sa quintessence, pour que le cycle de la vie se perpétue et que nous continuons à êtres ce que nous sommes...

J'ai toujours cru en son existence, ainsi qu'en la protection qu'elle nous offrait, grâce à ses pouvoirs extraordinaires. Mon peuple s'est toujours senti très proche des Anciens, qui en étaient les gardiens. Malheureusement, il n'y en a plus un aujourd'hui, à cause de la Shinra... À cause de leur Soldat, qui nous a ravagés sous leurs ordres. Ce fou a invoqué le Météore...

Je n'ai pas peur de l'avenir, que ce soit sous toutes ses formes possible : l'avenir de mon village, le sort de ma seule et unique fille, l'évolution de la planète... La Shinra ne cherchera plus à voler nos ressources. La guerre est finie désormais, grâce à la Rivière de la Vie, dans laquelle j'ai pu contempler le Léviathan protecteur de notre village...

Dire que je me faisais du souci, pour ce « royaume » à léguer à ma fille, mais je sais qu'elle en fera bon usage et qu'au fond, elle n'est pas si gamine que ça. Elle l'a prouvé à plusieurs reprises, grâce à ce groupe nommé Avalanche. Elle l'a montré aussi lorsqu'elle a aidé à attraper et arrêter de groupe qui a invoqué la Dernière Arme.

Je n'étais pas là pour assister aux événements, mais les échos ont fait le tour de la Planète. Je remercie la divinité Omni – que je représente – de nous avoir tous sauvés, ainsi que les autres dieux... En fait, je remercie Gaïa, de même que Minerva, la Déesse Mère et incarnation de la Rivière de la Vie... Quand je mourrai, je me laisserai emporter avec plaisir au sein de ses flots tumultueux dont les flammes ne brûlent pas. Non, elles préservent l'âme, et la nettoient de ses impuretés, de ses fautes. Mais qu'est-ce qu'une faute ?

Je suis un combattant exceptionnel encore, et ce même pour mon âge. Lorsque j'ai défié ma fille il y a de cela cinq ans, je ne pensais pas qu'elle pourrait me battre. Au final, nous nous sommes retrouvés les deux à terre, mais elle avait gagné mon estime, ma confiance... et le droit de me succéder. Je n'ai jamais regretté de l'avoir fait, parce qu'elle a mûri; je peux le voir aujourd'hui quand elle enseigne son art de combattre. Ou alors, lorsqu'elle raconte ses aventures ! Ses yeux conservent la lueur farouche de l'enfance, mais aussi ce petit côté mature qui fait que personne n'est en droit de la juger.

Elle fut voleuse; de ça, je ne suis pas fier. Cependant, les matérias ont toujours été très importantes chez nous : elles incarnaient l'esprit des divinités, nous protégeaient des monstres Gii... Nos sources de Mako en produisaient à l'état pur, nous étions et sommes toujours puissants grâce à cela. Si la Shinra avait mis la main dessus, alors c'en était fini de nous...

Nous aurions fini comme ceux de Midgar, voire pire encore, comme ceux de Nibelheim... là où tout a commencé... là où les monstruosités se sont enchaînées... La Planète s'est réveillée juste à temps contre cela, en soulevant la Rivière qui siégeait en son lit. L'épisode des géostigmates a révélé qu'elle y avait presque laissé ses forces, la Calamité des Cieux empoisonnait encore son essence...

Je me demande si je serai assez vieux pour l'admirer, rien qu'une seule fois. Je parle de la Rivière, bien sûr. On m'a tant conté sa beauté, pour ceux qui ont pu avoir la chance de la contempler. Je n'ai eu droit qu'à quelques sources de Mako, à l'odeur piquante, toxique. La Planète devait souffrir lorsque la Shinra la convertissait en cette substance !

Et ces âmes aussi... Certaines ont dû mourir lors du processus, ce n'est pas possible autrement. Où sont-elles allées d'ailleurs ? Ont-elles sombré dans le néant ? Ou alors... Est-ce que la Rivière de la Vie a pu les retrouver, tout en guérissant de ses blessures ?

Je l'espère...


	32. Route des étoiles

_**Note de l'auteur : Bonjour,**_

_**Sans surprise ici, je pense que vous le reconnaîtrez ^^!**_

_**Merci à Agalex , Lys9191 et Newgaïa!**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient._

* * *

_Route des étoiles_

Il n'y a pas si longtemps, je me trouvais à la surface de Gaïa, alors que je tentais de comprendre un peu plus chaque jour ses mystères et aussi d'apprendre. J'ai eu une vie vraiment enrichissante, pleine de surprises et d'événements qui m'ont autant marqué physiquement que mentalement.

La Rivière de la Vie fait partie de ces choses-là. C'est moi-même qui, à travers mes connaissances et grâce à mon système recomposé, ai expliqué la mécanique des âmes, l'Énergie spirituelle qui nous anime tous et qui fait ce que l'on est. Bien sûr, je tiens mes connaissances des Cetras... J'ai vécu très vieux, peut-être pas doté d'une intelligence aussi grande qu'eux, mais je me suis toujours efforcé de suivre leurs traces.

La Shinra ne sait pas ce qu'elle a fait en pillant ainsi la planète; heureusement, Gast s'en est rendu compte... mais sa mort m'a profondément bouleversé. Dans cette histoire, ainsi que dans d'autres, j'ai perdu momentanément la foi que j'avais en l'homme. J'y ai aussi perdu mes jambes, mais grâce à ce groupe que mon petit fils a rencontré, grâce à leur amour de la vie, ils ont réussi à enrayer le processus mortel qui a conduit la Shinra à être ce qu'elle fut, et Sephiroth à la folie pure et simple...

Aujourd'hui, je suis apaisé; je me retrouve au sein de celle qui berce nos existences. Toutes les merveilles qu'elle contient sont inimaginables, elle est pour moi ma Terre Promise, qui n'est peut-être pas ce que recherchait Sephiroth; lui n'aspirait qu'à détruire Gaïa, mais en tout cas, je suis heureux d'avoir été accepté au sein de toutes ces âmes pour ne faire qu'un avec elles...

Les étoiles l'avaient prédit, et le monde ne fait que naître. Les Humains l'ont bien éprouvé ! Seulement, je ne pense pas que Gaïa continuera d'être aussi passive... Les Cetras se sont sacrifiés pour les sauver, elle et la Rivière... La dernière d'entre eux en est la gardienne désormais, au prix du ïa ne laissera plus les Humains étayer longtemps leur violence.

Les géostigmates en furent une première manifestation. La Planète était en colère et continuait de souffrir de la présence de Jenova en elle. La Deepground a réveillé la Dernière Arme et a failli causer notre perte à tous, y compris les âmes de la Rivière, qui n'auraient pas survécu au transfert de la Planète.

C'était trop tôt, c'était injustifiable. La Rivière de la Vie doit sauvegarder la vie, non pas la supprimer pour survivre ! Cela aurait été contraire à ses principes. Heureusement, ce mystérieux homme possédé par une entité sombre a réussi à nous sauver. Je me demande qui il est réellement... En tout cas, il a fait partie de la Shinra, cela se sent.

Je parle beaucoup pour ne rien dire, mais il est vrai que je suis encore ébahi par tout ce que mon âme apprend depuis qu'elle s'est fondue avec les autres âmes dans la Rivière. À ma manière, je voyage à travers la Planète et contribue à son cycle et aux réincarnations. Je suis sûr qu'un jour, je renaîtrai, même si j'ignore sous quelle forme.

Si cela se trouve, mon petit-fils adoptif sera encore là et nous nous rencontrerons de nouveau... mais est-ce que je me souviendrai de lui ? La Rivière n'efface-t-elle pas la mémoire des autres vies, comme pour effacer les péchés ? Maigre analogie... Je ne comprends pas encore comment fonctionne ce mécanisme...

J'ai eu une vision un jour, juste avant que le Météore tombe : celle d'un monde au ciel bleu et à la végétation luxuriante. C'était Gaïa, mais sans l'être vraiment. Vierge de toute présence maléfique, et humaine aussi. À croire que c'est nous qui sommes mauvais... Non, je pense qu'il y avait encore des humains, mais plus en cet endroit... que j'ai reconnu comme étant Midgar.

J'ai vu mon petit-fils, avec une descendance... Oui, j'ai bien eu cette vision-là, juste avant que la Rivière de la Vie ne sorte des entrailles de la Planète et nous sauve du météore. Étrange, non ? Maintenant que je suis là, je suis sûr d'avoir entraperçu un morceau du futur; s'il est bien tel que je l'ai vu, alors l'espoir fleurira en bouquets d'harmonie...


	33. En sang et passion

_**Note de l'auteur : Bonjour,**_

_**Indice: elle apparaît dans Dirge Of Cerberus...**_

_**Merci à Melior, Newgaïa et à Agalex pour leurs reviews!**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient._

* * *

_En sang et passion_

Voici chose faite. Je suis morte à présent, j'erre au sein de la Rivière de la Vie, avec ce sentiment d'inachevé en moi... Je n'ai pas réussi à lui redonner sa grandeur d'autrefois, ni sa beauté... Au lieu de ça, j'ai rejoint les autres âmes et je la pourris de l'intérieur, comme elles... Je les hais, mais il est tellement délicieux de faucher leurs vies et de boire leur sang !

Quelle horrible couleur ! Du vert, du vert, et encore du... turquoise, en fait. C'est si laid, si maladif... Elle devrait être de la même couleur que moi : vivante, violente... et passionnée ! Oh, je pense que si elle est aussi horrible, c'est parce que ce sont des humains qui la hantent !

La Rivière de la Vie est composée de toutes les âmes vivant sur Gaïa. J'ai suivi assez de cours comme ça, grâce à la Shinra, indirectement... Ce qui la rend vraiment malade, ce n'est pas Jenova, non ! C'est le fait qu'il y ait des humains ! Leurs milliers d'âmes la pourrissent... Je me répète, oui, mais je ne suis que haine !

Comme Gaïa, elle se porterait vraiment bien mieux sans eux ! Dire qu'avec mes compagnons, nous avons failli la débarrasser de ces criminels ! Si nous avions pu invoquer Oméga jusqu'au bout, si nous avions pu empêcher cette bête galienne de faire sa mission, nous aurions réussi ! La Rivière serait partie ailleurs et se serait purgée des humains ! La Planète se serait décomposée, pour peut-être renaître... sans nous. Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ce n'est pas grave, nous serions ailleurs, sur la Terre Promise... Eh oui, que croyez-vous ? Nous la cherchons aussi, ha, ha, ha !

Je hais les humains. Avant que je ne meure, je me suis battue sans cesse pour en débarrasser Gaïa, sans succès... Seul le chef était capable de pouvoir mener cette mission sans lui, notre groupe n'aurait pas pu aller jusqu'où il a été. Je regrette qu'il soit mort... Il aurait peut-être réussi à purger la Planète de cette vermine, que je prenais plaisir à tuer sous mes lames !

Quel gâchis... Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de dire ouf. Même avec ma seconde apparence, même avec le feu comme élément coulant dans mes veines, je n'ai pas réussi à le tuer, lui, le Porteur de Chaos, ni à l'empêcher de tuer les autres, ainsi que le chef... Gaïa, j'ai failli dans ma mission de te purifier. Tu vivrais bien mieux sans humains et sans la Rivière, qui est corrompue par leur présence !

Vous devez sans doute vous dire que je suis folle, que sans la Rivière, Gaïa ne peut pas vivre... En les séparant, oui, mais après, elles se seraient réunies, une fois guéries des actions et présences néfastes des humains. J'en suis presque convaincue. Oh oui, je suis cruelle, je suis sadique, mais je vous déteste, tous autant que vous êtes !

Je ne suis pas mieux, parce que je suis en partie humaine. Mon sang bout de fureur, et la Rivière doit sans doute être en train de le percevoir... J'ai un héritage si lourd ! Je crois qu'elle a du mal à le digérer... Oui, c'est mon côté humain, j'en suis sûre ! Ça ne peut être que ça !

Oui, je persiste à dire que si elle n'avait pas cette teinte à gerber, elle serait infiniment plus belle... Je suis déçue. Ça aurait été plus logique qu'elle ait la couleur du sang. La couleur de la vie, de la passion, de la haine... Oui, tout, absolument tout est colorié ainsi, sans exception , avec des nuances... Oh, Gaïa, pourquoi donc es-tu ainsi ?

Je ne disparaîtrai pas comme ça. Je reviendrai ! Ma mission est trop importante, il faut que je l'accomplisse, même si je dois passer des millénaires à trouver la solution ! Oui, je le ferai ! La Rivière de la Vie me remerciera le sang coulera et elle retrouvera sa couleur d'origine. Je jouirai du plaisir d'exterminer les humains !

Et là, tout sera différent. Les humains ne seront plus là et le sang purifiera les esprits et la terre, qui se gorgeront de lui. J'en ai l'eau à la bouche. Je suis farouche, je suis forte, mais surtout, je suis cruelle ! Il n'empêche que cette vermine n'aura pas besoin d'aide pour pécher, ils se débrouillent déjà très bien. Et après, c'est moi que l'on qualifie de sanguinaire, de violente ? Ah, je ris !


	34. Lune évanescente

_**Note de l'auteur : Bonjour à tous,**_

_**Pas de surprise pour celui-là non plus^^. Merci à Melior, Newgaïa, Lys9191 et Agalex, et bonne lecture !  
**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient._

* * *

_Lune évanescente_

Depuis quelques années, elle me guide sans le savoir et me pousse à voir au-delà des choses. Je crois que je dois ça à ma meilleure amie, qui m'a soutenu, épaulé alors que j'étais gravement atteint par les géostigmates. Je le dois aussi à ma nouvelle famille sans elle, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu. Sans doute perdu entre deux réalités, ou peut-être mort...

Je dis bien que c'est la Rivière de la Vie qui me guide, telle une lune dans l'obscurité que les ténèbres effacent parfois, parce que je la vois comme ça. D'ailleurs, Cloud aussi l'a aperçue un peu ainsi, juste avant que le Météore ne soit détruit par la Rivière de la Vie... Il m'a tellement raconté cette histoire. Enfin non, ce n'est pas vrai, c'est Nanaki le conteur...

Quand mes parents sont morts, je me suis retrouvé tout seul, à devoir prendre des responsabilités trop lourdes pour mon jeune âge. J'ai atterri chez plusieurs personnes, avant qu'elles ne finissent par partir ailleurs, ou ne meurent... J'ai été contaminé par les géostigmates en voulant aider quelqu'un. D'ailleurs, Cloud aussi a eu le même problème : c'est en me prenant dans ses bras, vers l'Église des Taudis, qu'il a attrapé ce mal...

Aujourd'hui, nous parlons encore de cet épisode où la pluie miraculeuse est tombée sur nous. J'ai entendu ma meilleure amie dire, bien que je ne sois pas présent : « Est-ce que c'est toi ? » Je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi, peut-être est-ce parce qu'elle est liée d'une certaine manière à la Rivière. Non, à une personne dont elle me parle assez souvent, et dont elle m'a conté le sacrifice...

J'aurais aimé la rencontrer. Elle devait être belle, douce, avec un cœur plus grand que la Planète même. Elle portait un ruban aussi dans les cheveux, comme ma meilleure amie. Je réfléchis beaucoup ces temps-ci, et me demande bien quel est le rapport entre cette femme et la Rivière... Enfin, je cherche à le comprendre, je ne saisis pas bien...

Est-elle devenue la Rivière, ou simplement une guide ? Ou alors, est-elle une réminiscence en chacun de nous, car rien ne meurt vraiment, tant que notre cœur en garde le souvenir? Oui, mais elle est bien plus qu'un souvenir... Elle agit vraiment de là où elle est, bien que morte. Son esprit perdure.

Est-ce que quand je mourrai, je la verrai ? Est-ce que je pourrai voir à quoi ressemble vraiment la Rivière de la Vie, quand je serai dedans ? Est-ce que... je reverrai mes parents ? Les larmes aux yeux, j'essaye de revenir sur terre, parce que c'est encore douloureux pour moi d'en parler... Et puis, elle m'a fait peur quand elle est sortie de terre, quand la Deepground a voulu invoquer Oméga !

Cloud m'a conté cet épisode, avec Yuffie. Vincent n'était pas là à ce moment-là il était sans doute auprès d'un cristal avec une femme à l'intérieur... J'ai pas trop compris pourquoi, et où c'était. D'Edge, on a tous pu voir la Rivière jaillir comme un serpent lumineux j'ai été frappé de terreur.

Ma meilleure amie me raconte beaucoup le passé de Midgar, ce que la Shinra faisait vraiment à la Rivière. Enfin, je le savais déjà, j'y ai vécu; je faisais partie des gens pas trop mal lotis, mais j'étais loin d'imaginer toutes les implications derrière ! Elle m'a dit qui était son père, ce qu'était Avalanche, pourquoi leur existence...

J'écoute beaucoup tout le monde, et au final je parle peu de moi. Tout le monde connaît mon histoire. Quelque part, je ressemble à Cloud : nous avons traversé les mêmes épreuves ! Enfin non, mais du moins, il y a des similitudes... Comme lui, un jour, je deviendrai fort. Je m'en fais le serment. Pour moi aussi, l'univers est ce qui compte le plus à mes yeux.

J'ai l'air plus mature que mon âge, et pour certains, parler de la Mako, de la Rivière de la Vie... c'est tabou. Il ne faut pas penser ainsi, ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on pourra réparer nos erreurs ni faire table rase sur le passé. Il faut se donner la main et respecter la sagesse des Anciens... Revenir à une osmose avec la nature, nous en sommes capables, même si nous ne sommes pas dotés de dons comme les Anciens...


	35. Un mystère du fond des âges

_**Note de l'auteur : Bonjour !**_

_**Indice: il habite seul dans la Région Glaçon. Sinon tout le reste est dans le texte. **_

_**Bonne chance pour trouver et bonne lecture!**_

_**Merci à Melior, Newgaïa, Lys9191 et à Agalex pour leurs reviews !**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient._

* * *

_Un mystère du fond des âges_

La Rivière de la Vie... Une rivière, oui, formée de Mako... Non, ça, c'est plutôt ce que la Shinra fait, tout en puisant dans l'énergie de la Rivière... Oh, hum ? La Rivière de la Vie ? Cela me dit vaguement quelque chose...

Hmmm... Oui, c'est cela : c'est là où l'on va tous lorsque l'on meurt. Malgré mon grand âge, ce n'est pas encore le moment pour moi. Pourtant, j'aurais dû mourir avant cette petite, qui tout comme moi est une Cetra. Elle s'est sacrifiée pour invoquer le Sacre, alors que moi, j'étais ici, à regarder la neige tomber...

Je ne suis pas entièrement fautif. J'ai perdu complètement la mémoire de mon passé, mais je sais que je suis aussi un Cetra. Et à ce qu'il paraît, je ressemble à ce fantôme qui hante les ruines du Temple des Anciens... Enfin, parlons d'autre chose, étant donné que je ne pourrai absolument pas vous dire pourquoi je ressens tellement les cris de la Planète, ou quand elle va bien aussi.

Je suis un Cetra, mais je n'ai plus de mémoire, donc plus de pouvoirs... C'est triste, n'est-ce pas ? C'est la vie... Je me souviendrai sans doute de tout quand je serai mort, ainsi qu'une âme qui s'emmêlera à celle des autres, Cetra ou pas... Je n'aurai sans doute pas du tout de rôle à jouer.

Pour cette vie-là, qu'il me reste à vivre, eh bien je me consacre entièrement aux Chocobos... Créatures fascinantes, à bien des égards. Elles sont propres à Gaïa et possèdent une intelligence qui parfois surpasse la nôtre. S'ils avaient le don de la parole, ils en auraient des choses à nous apprendre...

Moi, je les comprends. Et tout comme ce fermier dans la grande prairie des Chocobos, je leur parle, mais j'ai beaucoup plus d'expérience que lui. Ce qui est normal vu mon grand âge. Mon compagnon, et ami d'ailleurs, est un Chocobo tout vert, d'une beauté à couper le souffle... Cependant, il demeurera stérile et n'aura pas de descendants, hélas...

J'ai aussi un Chocobo blanc, que je cache à tout le monde pratiquement. C'est le seul de son espèce et je me demande bien d'où il vient... Hmmm... Étrange, n'est-ce pas ? Je l'ai trouvé dans la montagne de la Région Glaçon, alors que je me promenais... Pourquoi faire d'ailleurs ? Je ne me souviens plus... Hmmm...

Mon Chocobo vert et moi avons appris à ce jeune homme, du groupe Avalanche, comment en élever. Avalanche... Cela me fait rire, encore un rapport avec la montagne... J'ai prétendu ne plus me souvenir, je voulais vraiment voir s'ils étaient dignes de ces connaissances, et c'était le cas...

Je m'égare un peu. En même temps je suis vieux; je sens tout de même que mon heure n'est pas venue. La Rivière ne m'a pas appelé, mais qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire dans cette vie ? Les Chocobos... est-ce qu'ils doivent me délivrer un secret ? On dirait bien, sinon pourquoi la Planète me garderait-elle encore ici?

Hmmm... Ma vision de la Rivière ? C'est difficile, parce que je ne cherche pas à me la représenter. Mon esprit se contente de l'accepter; elle vit déjà en moi, même si je n'ai plus aucune connaissance. Dans certains rêves que je fais, je vois des filaments verts, ou de la vapeur qui entoure nos corps...

C'est l'âme des gens que je vois. À travers elle... je crois bien que c'est le seul don qu'il me reste. Je suis un peu coupé des voix de la Planète, mais pas de la nature. Je suis resté relativement proche d'elle... Ah, tout ceci est bien compliqué ! Pour ces individus qui sont venus me voir, il y a cinq ans, je savais déjà à quoi m'attendre...

L'âme dit tout. Hum, oui voilà : c'est l'aura des êtres vivants que je perçois, et pour en revenir aux Chocobos... la leur est très étrange. Elle tient autant de leur personnalité que de celle collective de la Rivière de la Vie. Je me demande s'ils ne sont pas des messagers ou des guides, parce qu'ils sont bien plus que des animaux de compagnie. J'en suis même certain...


	36. Une course pour la Planète

_**Note de l'auteur : Holà,**_

_**Indice: ce personnage aide Cloud à sortir de la prison de Corel. C'est une femme. Voilà, elle n'a pas dû vous marquer non plus, j'avoue que moi-même je me souvenais plus d'elle... mais bon ^^! Comme je suis en train de refaire FF7 et Crisis Core en ce moment, ben c'est plus facile pour moi d'écrire les OS concernant ces deux jeux...**_

_**Merci à Melior, Agalex, Newgaïa et Lys9191 pour leurs reviews!**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient._

* * *

_Une course pour la Planète_

Une drôle de formule me vient en tête lorsque l'on m'évoque le nom de la Rivière de la Vie; elle n'est peut-être pas très représentative, mais c'est la meilleure image que je peux en garder : une course pour la Planète. Oui, c'est exactement cela. Elle en est le point central, mais aussi la périphérie...

Réfléchissez deux minutes : comme tout être vivant qui se respecte, je connais un minimum de choses sur elle et sur ce qu'elle fait. Voilà pourquoi je parle de course : plus précisément, elle est le chemin sur laquelle se déroule cette dernière, en même temps que la course en elle-même... Vous saisissez ?

Elle se répand en réseaux sur la Planète; de nouvelles routes se font alors que d'anciennes disparaissent... Oui, la Rivière de la Vie doit agir comme ça, elle aussi. Elle fluctue, et la vie bat en elle, bien qu'elle ne soit « qu'entité collective »... Enfin bon, pourquoi me poser cette question ? Je ne suis que Manager des Chocobos.

Depuis un certain moment, je travaille au Gold Saucer. J'en ai vu passer des événements ! Ce n'est pas un simple parc d'attractions, où l'on fait mumuse pour gagner ou perdre. Non : il y a trois ans de cela, le grand Sephiroth est passé par là. C'était juste avant qu'on entende parler du Météore d'ailleurs...

Je me souviens aussi d'un fait notoire : un individu a décimé pas mal de personnes au Battle Round, si je me souviens bien un groupe a été accusé à tort et envoyé dans la prison de Corel, mais ils ont réglé le compte au véritable coupable. C'est comme ça que j'ai fait la rencontre du chef de ce groupe, que j'ai formé à être jockey pour une course de Chocobos.

C'était la seule manière de sortir de la prison de Corel. Partir du désert sans buggy, c'était la mort assurée ! Le directeur leur a aussi présenté ses excuses. Par la suite, le chef de ce groupe est revenu plusieurs fois; les Chocobos semblaient beaucoup l'intéresser...

En tant que mercenaire, il ne souhaitait pas devenir un jockey expert. Dommage, parce qu'il en avait les qualités... Quelque part, c'est grâce à lui et à son groupe si la Planète va mieux aujourd'hui, et si le météore ne nous a pas détruits. Après, pour les autres événements qui ont eu lieu, je n'ai pas suivi, même s'ils ont touché Gaïa dans son intégralité.

Au Gold Saucer, on est un peu isolés du reste du monde, surtout que l'atmosphère des lieux ne doit pas être troublée de quelconque manière... La Shinra n'y vient plus; bon, étant détruite, c'est normal. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'aucune autre compagnie n'a remis les pieds ici.

Nous sommes gérés « de loin » si on peut dire ça comme ça. Et quelque part, c'est mieux. Nous avons déjà notre système de monnaie. Peut-être qu'un jour nous serons vraiment indépendants. Nous en avons les moyens d'ailleurs, puis avec le nouveau Corel qui se construit, je pense qu'il y a de grandes chances pour que cela arrive de nouveau.

La mort ? Je n'y pense pas. Je vis sans vraiment me poser ces questions-là. Je sais que nous ne sommes pas éternels, mais... c'est que je n'ai pas le temps ni l'envie d'y penser. La seule fois où elle me touche de près, c'est quand un Chocobo meurt. Personne d'autre, parce que je n'ai plus de famille. Je n'ai pas non plus d'enfants ni de mari.

Je sais que je finirai dans la Rivière de la Vie, comme tous les autres. C'est rassurant, parce que nous ne finissons pas noyés dans le néant. Nous continuons d'exister d'une certaine manière après. Par contre, je me demande si toutes les âmes des êtres vivants sont mélangées... Tiens, voilà ma question existentielle du jour !

La Rivière de la Vie... L'énergie Mako... Non, ne m'en parlez pas. Je ne suis concernée en rien par tout cela.


	37. Feu spirituel

_**Note de l'auteur : Bonjour !**_

_**Voici un OS qui, j'espère, pourra vous permettre de reconnaître le personnage. Je pars dès demain dans les Landes, je n'aurai donc pas internet jusqu'au 3 Janvier. Après, j'ai ma semaine de Partiels. Je vous souhaite donc de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année. **_

_**Merci à Lys9191, Newgaïa et à Agalex, et bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient._

* * *

_Feu spirituel_

Des flammes vertes qui m'entourent, qui me font suffoquer en quelque sorte, mais elle dansent différemment et ne me brûlent pas. Pas comme ce brasier, d'il y a maintenant tant d'années... Je ne les compte plus. Je suis morte et seule. Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que ce calvaire finira. En tout cas, la Rivière de la Vie représente la source de mes angoisses...

Je me sens abandonnée. Mon mari n'est pas avec moi, ni notre fille... Pourtant, je sais que lui est mort. Je l'ai vu se jeter du haut d'une falaise après s'être battu avec son meilleur ami... Peut-être qu'il me cherche, à travers la Rivière. Il est devenu fou à cause de ce qu'a fait la Shinra... et surtout, il se sentait si sale, coupable...

Les habitants n'aidaient pas à effacer cela. Je le sais, je le vois parfois, par petits flashs que la Rivière veut bien m'envoyer. Maintenant, c'est cet ami-là qui s'occupe de ma fille et qui cherche à réveiller tout le monde sur les dangers de l'énergie Mako... La Rivière et la Planète en ont longtemps souffert. Je l'ai ressenti !

J'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir vivre encore, juste pour voir ma fille grandir. J'ai le cœur déchiré, et surtout, je ne suis pas en paix. Incapable d'abandonner mon identité, j'erre inutilement dans les flots vaporeux de cette énergie spirituelle, parce que je veux quand même la voir, au moins elle, même si c'est rare et que la Rivière ne le souhaite pas toujours !

La Shinra... Ils ont tant fait de mal à la Planète. Ils ont créé des atrocités aussi. Et cette femme... C'est elle qui supervisait l'attaque, elle qui a ordonné à tous les soldats de s'attaquer aux civils. Elle, qui s'en est pris à mon mari et à son ami. C'est à cause d'elle s'ils se sont retrouvés mutilés d'une main !

Moi, je suis mutilée de mon enfant. Elle a survécu, c'est déjà ça, mais j'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir la voir grandir, être au minimum un fantôme, sans enveloppe charnelle. Je n'aurais pas plus souffert qu'ici, où je me retrouve prisonnière. Là, je n'ai que deux choix possible: rester dans cet état quasi-impossible, qui me fait vivre l'enfer... ou bien me fondre avec les autres entités...

J'ai même cru que j'allais perdre la possibilité de voir ma fille mourir pour la rejoindre, à cause d'un événement qui a fait sortir la Rivière des entrailles de la Planète. Je crois qu'il s'appelle Oméga. Cette chose voulait anéantir toute vie ! Et pour cela, la Rivière prévoyait de se réfugier ailleurs pour sauver les âmes qu'elle contient...

Malheureusement, tous les autres, les vivants, n'auraient pas pu rejoindre la Rivière de la Vie au moment de leur mort... Enfin, cela ne s'est pas produit ! Quelqu'un a arrêté cette machine infernale. Je lui en suis reconnaissante. J'aurais définitivement perdu mon enfant sinon... J'en ai le cœur chamboulé rien que d'en reparler ici !

Je contemple de nouveau ces feux aux couleurs boréales. Souvent, j'essaye de les éviter, je ne veux pas qu'ils m'approchent. Ce n'est pas désagréable, mais je sais ce qu'ils font. Ils veulent apaiser mon âme, la purifier. Et à chaque frôlement, mon âme s'efface, prête à s'unir aux autres... mais moi, je ne le veux pas.

Je veux rester comme je suis, afin d'accueillir ma fille quand elle mourra. Je sais, c'est égoïste, mais je suis une mère, qu'il y a-t-il de mal à ça? Je veux la voir tout simplement, par ces petites visions si rares, mais si bienfaisantes lorsqu'elles apparaissent...

Tant d'autres comme moi errent et se retrouvent dans la même situation que moi. Je sais que quelque part, cela fait souffrir la Planète. Nous, les humains, sommes une race si instable... et nous ne cherchons même pas à en prendre conscience ! Pourtant, nous descendons des Cetras, plus ou moins... Oui, je le sais, c'est la Rivière qui me l'a appris. J'ai croisé aussi quelques-unes de leurs âmes. Comment se fait-il que nous n'ayons pas gardé en nous une connaissance quelconque ?

Oui, pourquoi donc ?


	38. Mako Ray

_**Note de l'auteur : Bonjour,**_

_**Sans surprise aussi pour ce personnage ;).**_

_**Merci à Newgaïa, Lys9191, Agalex et à Xialdene pour leurs reviews.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient._

* * *

_Mako Ray_

Hya, ha, ha, ha ! Je la connais comme si je l'avais faite. Véritable productrice d'une énergie si pure, si intense... La Mako, espoir de tous les êtres vivants, quoiqu'on en dise ! On n'aurait jamais dû arrêter sa production ! Maintenant, nous revoilà au Moyen-âge, et ce n'est pas le pétrole de ce foutu terroriste qui va nous permettre de bien vivre.

Ah, j'aurais dû le tuer en même temps que son ami... Je n'ai pas été assez rapide. Je n'ai réussi à l'amputer que de son satané bras, qui maintenant est monstrueux ! J'ai entendu dire que son ami avait survécu et avait été opéré de la même manière, mais du bras gauche... Il se serait suicidé par après, à cause de la folie.

Ça lui apprendra à faire face à la Shinra et à moi ! On ne m'affronte pas impunément, moi la spécialiste des armes ! J'ai réussi à maîtriser l'énergie Mako, à en faire une source de pouvoir et de puissance incontestable. Elle a détruit l'Arme Diamant, et aussi la barrière qui protégeait le cratère au moment où le météore était présent dans le ciel...

Je déplore que la Deepground n'ait pas réussi à prendre le dessus. Je suis sûre qu'il y avait moyen d'utiliser Oméga comme il se doit, mais ce crétin de Chaos a tout gâché, et je n'étais même pas là pour le voir ! Quant à savoir où je me trouvais à ce moment-là, ça ne vous regarde pas. Disons que je prépare soigneusement quelque chose de révolutionnaire...

La Rivière de la Vie ne m'a pas encore délivré tous ses secrets, ni même son potentiel. Je le sais, je le sens, mes veines bouillonnent d'excitation. Et ce gros lard qui se prétend être mon meilleur ami n'est même plus là pour m'aider. Quel lâche! Il sait où me trouver pourtant. Enfin, une chose est sûre : son rire ne me manque pas... Hya, ha, ha, ha !

Cette petite crétine de Cetra pensait vraiment pouvoir arrêter Sephiroth toute seule ? Non, c'est la Rivière de la Vie qui a agi, son sacrifice aura servi de « m'as-tu-vu ». Enfin, ça ne peut pas être pire que l'autre là, que je n'ai pas réussi à gazer. Elle a osé me gifler ! Il n'y a que moi qui ai ce privilège, de quel droit lève-t-elle la main sur moi ? Et son copain le terroriste ! J'ai eu une nouvelle occasion de le tuer aussi, et j'ai encore raté mon coup...

De toute manière, de l'équipe des Turks jusqu'au Président même, ce furent tous des incapables... Oh, il peut m'entendre, ce fils à papa qui croyait qu'avoir le pouvoir suffisait. Ce n'est pas ainsi que j'aurais pris les rênes... J'aurais fait avancer bon nombre de projets qu'il a voulu laisser tomber, soi-disant pour asseoir son pouvoir... Mon œil !

Le coup de la méga-matéria, je ne l'ai pas digéré. Comment a-t-elle pu nous échapper ? Avec elle, on aurait vraiment pu faire des miracles, on n'aurait pas attendu que la Rivière se manifeste pour détruire ce foutu Météore... L'équipe d'Avalanche n'aurait pas été vue comme héroïque ! Ah, ça fait beaucoup de « si » !

Je me maîtrise et je me calme... Après tout, rien n'est perdu encore. J'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac, et comme je l'ai dit, je poursuis mes recherches ô combien passionnantes ! Il me faut de nouveaux assistants, jeunes de préférence, c'est plus facile... Hm... Comment ça, je suis une garce ? Mais voyons, j'utilise mes atouts...

Un jour, la connaissance des Cetras sera à moi, ainsi que l'Énergie Spirituelle... Je connais trop bien sa mécanique pour passer à côté. Cela fait tellement de temps que je me consacre à elle, et rien qu'à elle... Hya, ha, ha, ha, ha ! Le fruit de mes recherches, je pourrai bientôt l'exposer au grand jour, et je pense que l'on m'acclamera et m'admirera, pour mon génie, pour mon audace... Peut-être que là, je pourrai faire interdire le pétrole et imposer de nouveau l'énergie Mako, afin que nous continuions sur notre lancée. La Planète ne nous en voudra pas, non... Les Armes sont détruites, désormais, et Sephiroth aussi...


	39. Une chose

_**Note de l'auteur : Hello^^.**_

_**Oui, je sais, ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas oublié d'OS sur un nouveau personnage. Ce n'est pas l'inspiration qui me manque, mais un peu l'envie. Je me demande si en fait ce que je fais est bien fidèle à l'esprit de Final Fantasy 7, je ne sais pas trop... Ils sont tous à la première personne du singulier et je fais parler tous les personnages, alors bon... Bref, je suis submergée de doutes à ce sujet ^^.**_

_**Pour ce personnage là, je pense qu'il ne devrait pas y avoir de difficultés non plus.**_

_**Merci à Agalex pour sa review!**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient._

* * *

_Une chose_

Je ne saurais trop comment définir cette chose étrange. Cette chose qui nous entoure, qui vit en nous, entre nous, autour de nous. Je suis métaphorique... Ce n'est pas mon style, je sais. Notre groupe s'est battu pour elle, du moins pour la Planète, mais après ? Que dire d'autre... Elle m'est étrangère, et je pense que c'est mieux ainsi. Vraiment.

La Rivière de la Vie est une chose dangereuse dont la Shinra a profité et profité, encore et encore. Beaucoup de « et », n'est-ce pas ? C'est vrai... mais cela change des « si » qui referaient le monde. Non, on ne peut pas le refaire, ce vieux sac d'os. Tant que nous serons là, la planète n'ira pas mieux.

Tant que nous vivrons, il y aura toujours des problèmes. Je ne suis pas le seul à penser ainsi, et peut-être que vous en avez assez de l'entendre, mais c'est la vérité. Par contre, nous ne sommes pas les seuls à causer du tort. Les autres espèces aussi. Après tout, sans être vivant, il n'y a pas de vie tout court. Tout de même, je crois que l'espèce humaine est de loin la plus destructrice pour la Planète.

Je suis en son sein; j'attends patiemment que mon âme s'endorme et serve pour un autre battement de cœur. Je ne peux qu'espérer cela. Quand je renaîtrai, je ne me souviendrai plus de rien. La douleur de mes poumons qui se défroisseront sera sans doute plus douce que l'horrible fracassement du métal sur mon corps désarticulé, dans cette tour à l'abri du soleil, où mes deux autres amis y ont aussi laissé la vie.

Recroquevillé sur les marches, comme un misérable, je n'ai pas pu empêcher les Turks de poser la bombe, et j'ai tué tellement d'innocents... Enfin, cela n'a plus d'importance. La culpabilité ne m'étreint plus, je suis mort moi aussi.

C'est dommage, avec mes deux amis, nous rigolions bien. Moi, la tête forte après Barret; elle, la poseuse de bombes; et lui, mon meilleur ami, celui qui adorait se remplir la panse. Je ne les ai pas retrouvés dans cet au-delà angoissant. La Rivière a peut-être jugé inutiles ces choses-là. Je ne sais pas, et je n'en ai pas envie.

Je peux paraître pragmatique, un peu atone, mais voyez-vous, quand on est mort, que peut-on faire d'autre à part errer et attendre ? Me morfondre peut-être ? Non, certainement pas. Penser à ceux que j'ai laissés, ou ceux qui sont comme moi ? Hum...

Je ne sais trop ce qu'il s'est produit depuis ma mort. Sauf un événement, qui m'a marqué d'une manière phénoménale. Et c'est lorsque nous avons sauvé la Planète du Météore. Lorsque la Voix nous a guidés et nous a suppliés de l'aider. Alors, nous nous sommes tous joints en une seule et même entité et nous avons terrassé ce morceau d'enfer.

Après, je suis redevenu un être errant. Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Normalement, lorsqu'on meurt, on se fond aux autres, et nous formons l'unité de cette Rivière. Sauf que là, ce n'est pas le cas. D'autres comme moi sont dans le même cas. Est-ce parce que la Rivière va mal, ou est-ce parce qu'il nous reste quelque chose à faire ?

Ou bien... sommes-nous inachevés, retenus par un lien invisible ? J'aimerais le savoir. Si ça se trouve, mes amis sont enfin en paix. Et moi... j'attends mon heure. Je ne m'interroge pas sur ce qu'est la Rivière de la Vie. Je ne crois pas que cela soit à ma portée.

Par contre, ce qui l'a été, c'est au niveau humain. Ce que j'ai pu faire pour que la Planète vive plus longtemps, alors que la Shinra était encore au pouvoir, même si pour cela, il y eut beaucoup de sacrifices, de morts... Avalanche a du sang sur les mains, j'en suis conscient.

Est-ce qu'aujourd'hui, l'esprit qu'on a voulu lui donner subsiste toujours ? Est-ce que ses membres ont gardé cette vertu qu'Elfé, la fondatrice, a insufflée ? Je l'espère, sincèrement... Je ne suis plus là pour en juger, ni pour le voir, mais c'est un souhait de dernière minute, avant que la Rivière ne se décide à vouloir de moi pour de bon.


	40. Une énergie à bout de bras

_**Note de l'auteur : Bonjour !**_

_**Pas de surprise pour celui-là ^^ !**_

_**Excusez-moi pour ces publications erratiques, encore une fois.**_

_**Merci à Agalex et à Newgaïa pour leurs reviews.**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient._

* * *

_Une énergie à bout de bras_

Je me suis tant battu pour elle, oh ça oui ! J'y ai consacré ma vie après que la Shinra a démoli ma vie, ma famille... J'ai sacrifié tellement de personnes pour elle et pour le Planète ! Aujourd'hui, je repense à tout ça, et je me dis que j'ai peut-être fait les pires conneries.

Mais la Planète est sauvée. Ça, je le dois à Avalanche, et même à ce crétin de hérisson blond ! Je suis bien content qu'il se soit enfin réveillé. Faut le secouer sans cesse ! Nous serons toujours là pour le faire, assurez-vous-en !

Aujourd'hui, je dirige une compagnie de pétrole. Sérieusement, je ne sais pas où je vais. Je suis content d'avoir trouvé un moyen alternatif pour que nous vivions mieux, sans utiliser la Mako, sans détruire la Rivière de la vie... mais en fait, je n'en suis plus si sûr.

J'ai peur qu'avec le pétrole, la même histoire se répète. Et ça pollue ! J'ai même constaté quelques influences néfastes sur l'environnement et sur les animaux. Alors, cela ne les transforme pas en monstres, mais ça les rend malades. Ça peut même les tuer.

Je crois qu'avant d'avoir les mains liées, je vais faire quelque chose. Je ne veux pas devenir le leader d'une Shinra n° 2 ! Trouver une autre énergie fossile n'était sans doute pas la meilleure solution. Dire que les Cetras vivaient très bien sans tout cela ! Dire qu'ils vivaient en harmonie avec la Planète... J'aimerais que l'on puisse en faire autant.

Mais ce n'est pas possible, je crois. Nous avons perdu notre capacité à l'écouter. La Planète a hurlé. La Rivière a jailli de ses entrailles pour nous sauver du Météore, puis du Géostigma. Nous avons payé le prix de tout ça, et je sens que cela n'est pas fini. Nous allons connaître d'autres catastrophes; peut-être que nous finirons vraiment par disparaître. Rhaaaaaaa, bon sang, & !# ! Si seulement j'avais la solution ! Je crains de provoquer de nouveau le malheur, comme à Corel. Je ne le veux pas !

La Rivière de la Vie est un cadeau à ne pas négliger. C'est elle qui recueille nos âmes pour former une seule et même entité. Le grand-père de Nanaki m'a appris énormément de choses là-dessus. Dommage qu'il ne soit plus là pour nous dispenser son savoir...

Même si cela ne se voit pas, je suis de nature curieuse et profondément constructive. Je ne veux que le bien de tous et je suis prêt à sacrifier ma p$#!=& de compagnie pour ça ! Ah, il faudrait vraiment que j'en parle à Avalanche et à la WRO. À tout le monde, en fait !

Et ma fille, dans tout ça ? J'ai tellement peur pour son avenir. Je fais tout pour la rendre heureuse. Je ne la vois pas aussi souvent que je le voudrais, mais heureusement, elle est bien entourée. Ils s'occupent vraiment bien d'elle. De toute manière, il y a intérêt !

Je repense encore au jour où Sephiroth a commis le pire crime à mes yeux. Sacrifier une jeune fille innocente, à cause de sa folie. Cet instant restera à jamais gravé en moi; j'en ai des sueurs froides dans certains rêves ! Elle, sans qui la Rivière ne se serait pas soulevée... Je le sais, elle a invoqué le Sacre; elle a tout fait pour nous sauver. Nous, nous avons débloqué le Sacre, que l'énergie de Sephiroth confinait au fin fond des ténèbres.

C'était magnifique, le jour où le Météore s'est fait happer par cette immense vague verte. Je ne pensais pas assister à un tel spectacle un jour ! J'ai été émue, je l'avoue ! J'ai pensé à ma fille et à son regard. Je suis sûre qu'à ce moment-là, elle a souri, qu'elle a regardé par la fenêtre pour voir le spectacle.

La Rivière de la vie est un symbole pour nous tous : celui de notre existence. Remarquez que jusque-là, je n'ai lâché aucune injure – presque. Je suis capable de réfléchir et de parler posément, malgré les apparences !

Sachez que du haut de mon bras armé, je n'ai pas peur de défier la terre entière pour protéger ce qui doit l'être !


	41. Quelques larmes

_**Note de l'auteur : Holà,**_

_**Un peu plus dur pour celui-là. J'espère avoir donné suffisamment d'indices...**_

_**Merci à Melior et à Agalex, bonne lecture!**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient._

* * *

_Quelques larmes_

Oui, c'est bien à cela que la Rivière de la Vie me fait penser... Ces mêmes larmes qui hantaient les yeux de mon ami, au fur et à mesure de son ascension... Lui, qui était Première Classe du Soldat, lui qui a vu sa naïveté s'évaporer au fil des événements... Dire que plusieurs fois, je lui ai demandé de se confier à moi !

Souvent, mes courriels restaient sans réponse. Le jour de son discours, après la mort de son mentor, il m'a ému jusqu'aux pleurs... mais un soldat ne doit pas pleurer, même en tant que Deuxième Classe. Je ne comprenais pas tout ce qu'il se passait; cela ne m'empêchait pas de saisir qu'à la Shinra, cela ne tournait plus rond.

Qu'est-ce que je deviens, aujourd'hui ? Oh, je suis reconverti dans une ville quelconque. J'ai échappé à la mort et à la déchéance, je ne sais trop comment. Je repense à tout cela. J'ai appris la mort de cette jeune fille, dont mon ami était sincèrement amoureux... Il n'y avait qu'à le voir, quand il lui construisait ses chariots de fleurs !

J'ai appris la chute et la folie du plus grand héros de la Shinra qu'il soit: Sephiroth... sa renaissance, ainsi que tout ce qui s'ensuivit. Horrifié, je me dis que finalement, nous faisons plus de mal à la Planète qu'autre chose. Je parle au présent, parce que cela est encore le cas. Oui je sais, un soldat ne réfléchit pas, mais je ne le suis plus.

La pièce Loveless raconte cette histoire, et cela, Genesis l'avait compris depuis bien plus longtemps que nous tous. Pourquoi s'est-il enfoncé dans les ténèbres, lui aussi ? Enfin, je parle ainsi, alors que je ne suis resté que Deuxième Classe. Un fléau ou une malédiction frappe peut-être ceux qui deviennent Première Classe ?

Je n'ai pas voulu de promotion; j'ai préféré m'en aller, signer ma démission, pour raisons personnelles. Il y avait un tel capharnaüm qu'ils n'ont pas bronché. Aucun Turk n'est venu m'éliminer; pourtant, ils auraient pu avec tout ce que je savais.

Aujourd'hui, je regarde le ciel et je bénis la Planète ainsi que Minerva; elle est si bonne de nous garder encore en vie, après tout ce que nous avons fait. Dommage, j'aurais aimé parler de tout ceci avec mon ami, ainsi qu'avec mes camarades de Deuxième Classe, mais ils sont tous morts, ou disparus.

Je me demande si j'aimerais encore voyager, ou défendre la veuve et l'orphelin, comme le disait souvent mon ami. Enfin, je l'appelle ainsi, mais lui, me considérait-il comme tel, ou bien simplement comme un soldat de la Shinra ?

A-t-il fini par la haïr, ou pas ? Que de questions sans réponse... Le jour où la Rivière de la Vie m'accueillera, peut-être que je les aurai. Peut-être même que nos âmes se croiseront, qui sait... sauf si la Planète meurt avant.

Cela a failli arriver, il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça. Pour la seconde fois de mon existence, je l'ai vue s'élever dans le ciel. Cette fois, pas dans le but de nous protéger du Météore, mais pour quitter la Planète. Je ne suis pas fou, je sais ce que je dis, et bon nombre de personnes ont pensé à la même chose. Je me trouvais dans les environs de Kalm.

Je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il s'était passé ni ce qu'était cette histoire d'Armes. Je croyais qu'elles étaient toutes mortes... Peu importe, finalement. Mon regard se tourne de nouveau vers le ciel, un bruit d'hélicoptère se fait entendre.

Les Turks ? Ou alors, une nouvelle organisation comme la WRO ? Aucune idée. Enfin, ces sons me rappellent beaucoup de souvenirs, pas toujours très heureux... Le jour où je mourrai, je pense que je serai apaisé. Je n'ai plus peur, maintenant. J'ai compris que la Planète, bien que l'on continue à la torturer, ne nous ferait pas de mal et nous donnera une seconde chance, car c'est le cycle de toute vie.


	42. Zirconiade

_**Note de l'auteur : Bonsoir,**_

_**Ah, alors je ne suis pas du tout sûre que vous reconnaîtrez. Il n'apparaît que dans Before Crisis; c'est l'un des membres de la première Avalanche, voilà.**_

_**Merci à Melior, Xialdene, Newgaïa et à Agalex pour leurs reviews.**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient._

* * *

_Zirconiade_

Toute ma vie, je me suis consacrée à la formation de mon groupe et de la Planète. Deux choses qui peuvent sembler antinomiques, mais ce n'est pas le cas. L'une ne peut exister sans l'autre. Mon groupe, il est né d'une volonté de protéger la Planète justement, ainsi que la Rivière de la vie.

Elle, qui fait tant pour nous, et qui est à l'origine des matérias... Choses merveilleuses, rares, mais dont le fonctionnement a été en partie percé...

Moi, la tête pensante, j'ai voulu annihiler toute vie sur terre, pour nous sauver tous. Nous la tuons à petit feu... Oh, je n'ai pas été le premier à penser ceci, et de nombreuses personnes après moi ont essayé... sans résultat. Maintenant, je ne suis qu'à moitié humain, et j'erre parmi les méandres de la Rivière de la Vie.

Cette chose qui a fusionné avec moi, et que j'avais tant voulu créer à partir d'un de mes membres pour avoir l'arme parfaite et l'invoquer... cette chose-là, elle est comme moi, damnée... J'avais presque réussi mon plan, pourtant ! Cette membre d'Avalanche m'a défié... Or, je ne tolère aucun échec, de qui que ce soit.

Dans ma précipitation à vouloir accomplir parfaitement mon plan, j'ai fait une grossière erreur. Si je le pouvais, je me serais supprimé rien que pour ça, mais comme c'est déjà plus ou moins fait... Quelle calamité, quelle ironie du sort !

Je suis plus ou moins au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé : la chute de l'homme dont j'avais besoin pour mes connaissances, la mort des deux scientifiques de la Shinra qui m'ont aidé à façonner mon projet à leur « insu », Avalanche qui existe toujours, la Deepground, le Météore... Si j'étais là, je crois bien que la moitié de tous ces événements auraient pu être évités...

Comme je l'ai dit, je ne tolère aucun écart. Aucune brèche.

Dommage d'avoir été trop vite. Les dossiers que j'ai volés et qui ont été ma base pour mon plan de purification, ils ont disparu, j'imagine. Ou alors, ils sont aux mains de quelqu'un d'incapable... ce qui revient à dire qu'il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'un nouveau cerveau décide de prendre les choses en main. Le dernier qui s'est essayé a été contrecarré par la WRO.

Avalanche... Finalement, cet homme de Corel que ma collègue a été voir y est entré. Lui qui ne voulait pas se salir les mains, il s'y est obligé. Ha, ha, ha ! Quelle ironie du sort. Oui, je sais, je me répète. Il a préféré dire oui à la Shinra pour la construction d'un réacteur Mako ! Regardez ce qu'il lui est arrivé !

Ah ! Je dérive, je dérive... au sens propre comme au figuré. Si j'en avais le pouvoir, je ferais quelque chose pour la Planète, mais je ne peux que continuer le cycle de réincarnation. Elle est sauve pour l'instant, mais les humains sont un danger pour elle, une menace. Alors il arrivera un jour où, de nouveau, elle ira mal.

Si j'avais eu le temps de tous nous détruire, alors l'espoir qu'elle retrouve totalement son harmonie serait réalisé. La Rivière de la Vie aurait compris qu'elle devrait faire attention à la vie qu'elle décide de créer. Finalement, Sephiroth l'avait compris d'une certaine manière, bien que j'aie appris qu'il avait de bien plus sombres desseins que moi...

De mon nom, plus personne ne se souvient. Je suis juste l'un des premiers leaders d'Avalanche. Le scientifique, le fin stratège. Celui qui avait des idées, qu'on a reprises sans savoir d'où elles venaient. Elles ont trouvé leur source parmi d'autres personnes oubliées.

Les Cetras, Jenova... J'aurais voulu pouvoir approfondir mes connaissances. Peut-être qu'à partir d'eux, et non à partir de ma stupide collègue, j'aurais pu finir la matéria Zirconiade. Et alors, la fusion aurait été parfaite, exemplaire.

Mais je suis mort et à moitié humain. Enfin, je suppose. Je suis une anomalie parmi tant d'autres pour la Rivière de la Vie. Quelle ironie du sort, vraiment.


	43. Une clé pour quoi?

_**Note de l'auteur : Hello,**_

_**Ouille, ouille, ouille... Ça a été très dur pour ce perso. Bon, comme vous avez pu le « deviner », c'est l'un des Tswiets, de la Deepground.**_

_**Merci à Agalex, Newgaïa et à Melior. **_

_**Le précédent personnage a tout de même été trouvé, malgré sa grande difficulté!**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient._

* * *

_Une clé pour quoi?_

Je sais tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur la Rivière de la Vie et sur la Planète. Nous avons tous reçu un enseignement solide. D'ailleurs, c'était obligé. Notre chef a bien mis l'accent là-dessus ! Les membres faibles et inutiles des Tsviets étaient éliminés, sans préavis. Ils me dégoûtaient...

Notre chef était un ancien Soldat à ce qu'il paraît, je ne sais pas d'où il vient. À vrai dire, je m'en fiche, mais avec son frère le ténébreux, il a pris rapidement de l'importance et cela a permis à notre groupe de pouvoir faire preuve de cohésion, même si parfois, je me sentais freiné... Je trouvais aussi que certains n'y avaient pas leur place.

Je voulais devenir Soldat, moi aussi. Il y a longtemps de cela, certes, mais c'était le cas. C'est chose faite, plus ou moins. Pfff, je suis mort en voulant rechercher le porteur de Chaos pour le chef. Ma force surhumaine et mon goût des confrontations n'ont pas réussi à me soutirer à la mort et à la Rivière de la Vie. Ravager le QG du WRO n'aura servi à rien, et ma forme animale n'a pas su me protéger de cette vermine !

Je n'ai fait que suivre ma mission. La réflexion, ce n'est pas pour moi ! Je croyais dur comme fer à ce qu'il disait. Lui et son frère ont failli réussir... et nous avons tous crevé.

C'était ce qu'il souhaitait. Eh oui : une planète vide de toute vie. Ma partenaire de combat, la plus sanglante d'entre nous, le voulait aussi, d'ailleurs. Moi ? Je ne faisais qu'obéir aux ordres. Oh, j'aime me battre. Après, ces histoires de causes nobles...

Nous sommes tous reliés à Sephiroth, au Cratère Nord, à Jenova. Notre chef est le seul à être « pur », à ne posséder aucune cellule de cette extra-terrestre en lui. Je l'ai rarement croisé, mais j'ai pu sentir son aura. Rien que cela m'a inspiré de la peur, du respect. Moi, le colosse aux bras de fer !

Je suis resté dans ce groupe aussi pour cette raison. Cela ne m'a pas empêché de me poser des questions, au tout début du moins. Après, j'étais bien trop pris dans la bataille pour le faire. Je n'aime pas réfléchir. Je ne suis pas sadique comme ma collègue, mais l'adrénaline des combats est ce qui me nourrit, ce qui fait fonctionner mon corps !

Maintenant, j'ai tout le loisir pour ça : réfléchir. Je suis bien frustré d'ailleurs... qu'est-ce que je fous ici ? Je devrais être vivant, en tant que Tsviet, pour achever la mission ! Mais non... Ici, ma force surhumaine est quasi nulle, je ne peux faire de mal à personne... Elle ne me sert à rien !

Pourquoi la Rivière de la Vie est-elle une clé pour nous tous ? Pourquoi le chef et son frère ont-ils voulu la purifier ? Comme d'autres, d'ailleurs ! Sephiroth la voulait aussi ! Qu'ont-ils tous avec elle ? Oui, elle est le flux de notre Planète, et alors ?

Cela me dépasse. J'ai dit que la cause du chef était noble, mais je ne saisis toujours pas en quoi il aurait pu finir par la contrôler. Ah ! Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, j'aurais écrasé toute vermine depuis longtemps !

Et le monde serait propre; immaculé, comme notre chef. Et nous, eh bien... nous serions morts, mais peut-être qu'après, nous aurions pu « revenir » purifiés... Mon nom évoque le ciel et la sérénité, mais je n'en suis pas digne. Non, il ne me convient pas du tout !

Ma violence y est-elle pour quelque chose ? Ou alors, est-ce que ce sont mes goûts malsains ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'erre ici, comme si j'avais encore quelque chose à expier ? Je n'ai rien d'inachevé, à part ma mission... sauf que le porteur de Chaos et la WRO ont tout fait pour nous en empêcher !

La Rivière s'est empressée de venir me recueillir. Du coup, je me pose des questions et j'attends qu'une âme se décide à y répondre !

Que prépare le chef, si par miracle, il est encore vivant ? Peut-être que ce qu'il fera règlera le problème une bonne fois pour toutes. Je ne tiens pas à rester ici ! Ce n'est pas ma place !


	44. Mon ultime spécimen

_**Note de l'auteur : Bonsoir !**_

_**Je suis ignoble? Nan c'est pas moi, c'est ce... personnage, là!**_

_**Merci à Agalex, Xialdene et à Newgaïa pour les reviews, qui m'ont rassurée.**_

_**J'espère m'être rattrapée sur cet OS, quoiqu'il est vraiment trash, j'avoue...**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient._

* * *

_Mon ultime spécimen_

La Rivière de la Vie, la source de tout. Elle, pour qui j'ai consacré ma vie, avec Jenova, la fausse Cetra... Ha, ha, ha ! En fusionnant, elles auraient donné quelque chose de beau... un nouveau spécimen plus fort, plus puissant se serait emparé de Gaïa ! Ah ! Puis cette idiote de Cetra, avec sa mère, elles n'auraient pas fait le poids contre cette nouvelle puissance !

Il aurait été juste intéressant que j'aie réussi à l'accoupler à ce fauve... mais je n'ai pas réussi. Mes précieux spécimens... J'aurais créé de nouvelles races, j'aurais perpétué des espèces en voie de disparition... Ha ! Ha ! Ha !

Je n'ai jamais abandonné mes desseins, malgré ma mort. Ce Soldat, il aurait pu réussir à concrétiser mes plans ! Il était tellement parfait, tellement... pur ! Non, non, non, je ne parle pas du projet S... mais du chef de la Deepground. Lui, en qui j'ai cru; il me servait d'hôte grâce à cet ex-Turk qui me fait vivre par le souvenir qu'il a de moi...

Ha, ha, ha, ha ! Ce vampire aux prises avec Chaos croyait délirer, mais je vis toujours, grâce à son cœur et au corps de l'Immaculé... Ça, personne ne le sait, ha, ha, ha ! Dommage qu'Oméga ait échoué. D'autres plans existent, et même si je suis mort, Jenova vit encore en moi ! J'ai aussi fusionné avec elle !

Un jour, je renaîtrai, et j'aiderai mon fils, le projet S, à revenir... Dommage que la mère porteuse soit cristallisée dans la Mako; j'aurais encore pu m'en servir... Il fera de cette planète son vaisseau... Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Oui, et le projet G raté de ce nimbus de scientifique, qui se croyait supérieur à moi... je vais l'utiliser. Le Ténébreux ne sait même pas que son frère est sous mon emprise... Ha, ha, ha !

En fait, personne n'est au courant, sauf cet ex-Turk, mais je ne suis plus réel, je n'existe pas. C'est lui qui me fait vivre, ha, ha, ha ! Mon précieux spécimen... Ah, j'en ai tellement, en fait... La Rivière de la Vie dit souffrir à cause de moi, mais j'ai tant donné pour elle ! Quelle ingrate ! Quelle calamité !

Je l'améliorerai; si pour cela elle doit souffrir, alors que cela se fasse ! Mon précieux spécimen... Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Et ces crétins de la Shinra, ils auraient pu par le passé m'accorder plus de fonds ! J'aurais fini mes projets beaucoup plus vite... dans le plus grand secret, bien sûr !Et là, peut-être que Gaïa serait encore plus belle, plus forte aujourd'hui !

Ha, ha, ha... Et l'autre, ce pantin qui ne m'a servi à rien... comment a-t-il pu défaire mon fils, par trois fois ? Comment a-t-il pu ? Il n'a représenté aucun intérêt pour moi, sauf au moment de donner la matéria noire à mon fils... Ou encore, pour les géostigmates.

Je ne suis pas fou, je suis un génie ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Personne ne l'a reconnu. Je suis machiavélique, je suis génial, je suis... tout simplement un scientifique, qui a donné son corps et son âme pour l'avenir de Gaïa ! Dire que la Rivière de la Vie essaye de me purifier ! Si elle n'était pas composée de toutes ces âmes idiotes, alors ça ne serait pas le cas !

Je ne suis pas un poison; Jenova non plus. Nous ne sommes que des substrats, des éléments qui lui permettraient d'évoluer. Pour la science, le pouvoir et la puissance, il faut bien faire quelques menus sacrifices !

Toute cette connaissance, que j'ai accumulée, que j'ai mise en pratique... Tout cela est perdu à cause d'imbéciles qui croient vouloir sauver la Planète ! Quel pléonasme, ha, ha, ha ! Elle n'en a pas besoin, elle se débrouillerait bien toute seule !

Puis elle sait, au fond d'elle, que cela lui serait tellement plus profitable d'accepter l'héritage de Jenova... d'accepter de sacrifier et purifier les humains pour qu'une espèce encore plus puissante que les Cetras, Jenova et compagnie, naisse et fasse son règne pour l'éternité !

C'est ce à quoi doit tendre l'Homme. Lui, qui est si faible, il n'a pas d'autre choix. Il n'y a que par cette voie-là qu'il pourra racheter ce qu'il est ! Et moi, je l'ai compris avant tout le monde ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha !

Je ne suis pas un poison; Jenova non plus. Nous ne sommes que des substrats, des éléments qui lui permettraient d'évoluer. Pour la science, le pouvoir et la puissance, il faut bien faire quelques menus sacrifices !

Toute cette connaissance, que j'ai accumulée, que j'ai mise en pratique... Tout cela est perdu à cause d'imbéciles qui croient vouloir sauver la Planète ! Quel pléonasme, ha, ha, ha ! Elle n'en a pas besoin, elle se débrouillerait bien toute seule !

Puis elle sait, au fond d'elle, que cela lui serait tellement plus profitable d'accepter l'héritage de Jenova... d'accepter de sacrifier et purifier les humains pour qu'une espèce encore plus puissante que les Cetras, Jenova et compagnie, naisse et fasse son règne pour l'éternité !

C'est ce à quoi doit tendre l'Homme. Lui, qui est si faible, il n'a pas d'autre choix. Il n'y a que par cette voie-là qu'il pourra racheter ce qu'il est ! Et moi, je l'ai compris avant tout le monde ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha !


	45. Une prairie d'âmes fleurs

_**Note de l'auteur : Bonjour !**_

_**Là, vous reconnaîtrez sans aucun mal^^.**_

_**Merci à Melior, Newgaïa et à Agalex pour leurs reviews. Bonne lecture à tous !**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient._

* * *

_Une prairie d'âmes-fleurs_

Elle est moi, tout simplement, que ce soit sous mon ancienne forme charnelle ou celle que j'ai à présent. Je suis elle, c'est évident. La Rivière de la Vie régit Gaïa, nous entoure, vibrante et magnifique. Elle, qui recueille nos esprits après la mort, étape effrayante dure à traverser. Je suis là pour les guider désormais.

Je ne regrette pas mon sacrifice. Il était nécessaire afin d'essayer d'enrayer la folie des hommes, afin de sauver Gaïa et ces mêmes hommes qui lui font mal. Tant de personnes ont pleuré, et me font vivre par le souvenir qu'ils ont de moi... et je suis là, avec eux. J'aime la vie; chacun a le droit à une seconde chance. Ma nature me le dicte, c'est ainsi.

Longtemps, j'ai voulu renier ce que j'étais. J'ai passé du temps dans les laboratoires de la Shinra ! Ma mère en est morte, ainsi que d'autres, mais je leur pardonne... Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils faisaient... J'en ai la gorge serrée. Je passe peut-être pour être trop pure, trop parfaite, mais je ne le suis pas, non. Ça, personne ne s'en rend compte.

La Terre Promise... Elle est en eux, c'est eux-même ! Il faut savoir la cultiver et mettre en harmonie le corps, l'esprit, le cœur et l'âme. Je ne sais pas s'ils le comprendront un jour... non, vraiment. Tout ça, je l'ai appris. La Planète me l'a dit. Elle, que j'appelle aussi maman...

Si je le pouvais, je pleurerais, surtout avec les derniers événements... Le Géostigma, Sephiroth, la Deepground, Oméga... Que va-t-il se passer la prochaine fois ? Je souffre tant de voir que personne n'apprend de ses erreurs, qu'elles se répètent indéfiniment. Je souffre que les humains s'autodétruisent, alors qu'ils ont la chance de ne pas avoir connu la Calamité des cieux, celle qui a décimé ma « race » !

Je n'aime pas ce mot, mais c'est le seul qui existe. Alors, je l'emploie en lui donnant le sens que je désire. Oui, les humains ont découvert Jenova et ne se sont pas doutés de la menace; pas plus que nous, ils n'avaient assez de lucidité pour percer sa carapace meurtrière... Quant à mon ami, lui dont la petite fille me fut confiée jadis, avant que nous ne partions tous à la découverte du monde et d'Ajiit... pourquoi s'est-il lancé dans une entreprise de pétrole ? Il va se passer la même chose qu'avec la Shinra, je le sais... mais je crois qu'il le sait aussi, qu'il s'en rend compte. C'est déjà ça...

Je serre mes mains l'une contre l'autre. Le Sacre brille avec moi, même s'il n'est plus noué dans mes cheveux. Et je prie, et je guide... Je ne sais pas encore quand est-ce que je me fondrai en elle, pour renaître ou bien pour faire autre chose... J'ai encore du travail on dirait, et je suis la dernière. Tous les autres sont devenus souvenirs ou ont fini par baisser les bras...

Du moins, je le crois. Je ne leur en veux pas. La tâche paraît impossible, mais j'ai foi en l'Homme. J'ai foi en Gaïa et en ce qui nous entoure. Peut-être qu'un jour, Jenova disparaîtra sans qu'il y ait le besoin que la Rivière de la Vie emménage sur une autre Planète. Peut-être que les Humains évolueront, ou bien que quelque chose de bien se produira...

Je l'espère, oui... et je suis en quête d'un signe. Celui qui se produira, qui renversera le cours des choses. Celui qui me murmurera que tous mes efforts, et ceux des âmes qui constituent la Rivière ne sont pas vains, que nous allons dans la bonne direction.

Je ne vis plus. Je n'existe plus, mais je suis là quand même et je voyage à travers la Planète. Je croise de temps en temps d'anciennes connaissances ou de simples êtres morts qui n'attendent que d'être apaisés. Alors je le fais de bon cœur et j'essaye aussi de chasser la corruption... mais en ai-je vraiment le droit ?

Après tout, il doit y avoir un équilibre entre le bien et le mal, j'en suis consciente... Moi, je ne tue pas; je contiens et je transforme comme je peux. Je protège. Je ne suis pas pour autant la balance des Dieux, ni celle qui sait tout. Je suis, avant d'être ce que je suis vraiment, moi-même... et je suis une humaine.


	46. Ma fée verte

_**Note de l'auteur : Holà,**_

_**Un OS facile, encore une fois^^.**_

_**Merci à Melior, Newgaïa, Agalex et à perfect-monochrome !**_

_**(Oui, on est tous un peu ignobles, mais pas autant que certains tyrans de l'histoire ^^)**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient._

* * *

_Ma fée verte_

C'est un poison. Un élixir, qui brûle les veines et les dilue dans un fatras d'extase. Un poison qui tue, qui saccage tout sur son passage. Elle, que Mère possédait par son essence, elle que Mère voulait purifier... Son héritage aurait dû nous appartenir, à moi et mes frères... et le grand Sephiroth aurait dû en prendre beaucoup plus soin !

La Rivière de la Vie représente tout cela pour moi. Oui, moi, celui que l'on regarde avec tant de condescendance. Mère serait furieuse ! Ils ne savent pas qui je suis, ni ce dont je suis capable. Non, je ne suis qu'un pantin à leurs yeux, aussi raté que l'autre, le traître. Mère... Oh, toi aussi tu nous as trahis !

Je te hais, tout comme je hais les humains. Vous avez tous quelque chose en commun : vous détruisez ce qu'il y a autour de vous pour mieux reconstruire et recommencer. Je croyais en toi... Je croyais en nous ! Mais non, tu as été défaite. Tes sombres desseins se sont découverts, eux aussi. Maintenant, je ne suis qu'une âme errante qui n'arrive pas à revenir à la vie ou à se réincarner !

Est-ce que mes frères subissent le même sort ? Oh, je crois bien. Les géostigmates ont disparu et la jeune fille aux fleurs a veillé à guérir la Rivière et les humains. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment elle fait pour avoir autant de compassion pour eux. Je n'arrive pas non plus à comprendre pourquoi elle n'en veut pas à Sephiroth.

Elle s'est immolée pour sauver la Planète des desseins de Mère, qui pouvait vivre à travers le corps de son fils chéri. Je crois que c'est le pire de tous les pantins, et c'est seulement maintenant que je m'en rends compte, alors que je dérive, et je dérive... sans aucune fin, sans pouvoir choisir.

La Rivière de la Vie est tout ce qu'il me reste, mais ses connaissances me sont inaccessibles; je ne suis qu'un Incarné, un poison pour elle... Oh, quelle ironie du sort ! Nous nous brûlons tous les deux, et nous nous supportons... Toutes les âmes des êtres vivants me haïssent, sauf celles des Cetras, que je peux sentir de temps en temps.

Si j'avais pu vivre encore un peu, alors j'aurais certainement tué tous les humains. Cela est bien la seule chose qui ne change pas par rapport à la trahison de Mère. Ils sont le mal et le répandent comme une peste infecte ! Ils pullulent de partout et n'apprennent rien.

Moi, j'aurais fini par apprendre aux survivants ce qu'ils devaient faire. Repartir sur de bonnes bases. Louer la Rivière de la Vie. Faire de cette planète le vaisseau de cette dernière afin qu'elle reprenne ses droits ! Oui, je l'aurais fait, parce que cela devait être ainsi ! Quelqu'un d'autre s'en chargera. Minerva trouvera un autre héros. Je ris jaune; les héros n'existent pas, en fait.

Si seulement je pouvais en savoir plus sur Gaïa et sur ce fleuve ! Si seulement... mais je suis condamné ! Oh, la gardienne du Sacre me dit que non, que je peux choisir de pardonner. Je ne le peux pas. Je vois la tristesse dans son regard, mais je ne peux rien faire pour elle.

Je trouverai un moyen de m'en sortir, je le jure ! Du moins, un moyen de faire savoir au monde entier ce qui doit être fait. Les humains asservissent la Rivière de la Vie et elle se meurt lentement ! Mère l'a corrompue, les humains continuent ! Qu'ils soient tous maudits, qu'ils crèvent ! Ils ne méritent que cela. Oméga, la dernière arme, n'a pas réussi à faire quoi que ce soit.

C'est bien triste. Il y aurait eu un espoir, à ce moment-là. J'ai senti l'exaltation me gagner tandis que la Rivière se délogeait de Gaïa pour partir ailleurs. Je me suis dit que ça y était, qu'elle était libre... sauf que mes oreilles étaient saturées de cris de souffrance. C'est à cause des âmes humaines qui s'y trouvent ! J'en suis quasiment certain ! Peut-être auraient-elles pu trouver leur rédemption...

Bien sûr, je n'ai pas retrouvé mes frères, encore... Ah, je passe d'un sujet de conversation à un autre. Je ne suis pas fou ! Non, je suis simplement une victime des hommes... et quelqu'un qui mériterait de renaître.


	47. Ni chaud, ni froid

_**Note de l'auteur : Bonjour !**_

_**Assez dur pour ce perso de coller à sa personnalité... J'espère que ça va, et que vous avez reconnu ;).**_

_**Merci à Newgaïa, Melior et à Agalex!**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient._

* * *

_Ni chaud, ni froid_

Mes yeux regardent attentivement toute chose, tout objet, tout événement. Ils analysent patiemment avec impassibilité. Ils décèlent aussi les points faibles dans tout système donné, et ce, à peu près toujours derrière les verres fumés de mes lunettes. Demi-teintes grisâtres sur fond noir. J'aime en porter; souvent, cela me permet d'avoir une autre vision des choses.

Je ne plaisante qu'à moitié. Je ne suis d'ailleurs pas réputé pour être drôle. Pas comme mon collègue... qui m'a déjà cassé deux paires, soit dit en passant. Parfois, j'ai l'air taciturne en faisant cela, mais ce n'est qu'une apparence. À vrai dire, je suis introverti et ne montre pas facilement mes émotions. Je pense que pour mon métier, c'est bien.

La Rivière de la Vie représente pour moi ce qu'elle peut représenter pour d'autres personnes. En somme, des clichés habituels : une entité qui ne meurt pas, qui fait un tout, qui permet à la Planète d'être ce qu'elle est; une source de sagesse, une source d'énergie aussi... À travers mon boulot, j'ai pu en apprendre davantage, mais je me sens toujours aussi ignorant à son propos.

Ce que je retiens aussi, c'est qu'elle porte en son sein des êtres chers qui ne sont plus là... tués de ma main, ou non. D'ailleurs, si je venais à mourir, qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien devenir ? Question piège. Je pense que j'aurais ma chance, comme tout le monde. Je suis quelqu'un de calme, un peu brute sur les bords aussi, mais je réfléchis, je raisonne, et j'éprouve des sentiments.

Mon rôle, ainsi que celui de mes collègues, est de veiller sur le président et sur l'évolution de la population humaine en général. Nous surveillons actuellement l'entreprise de pétrole de Barret. Nous n'avons pas envie que la même catastrophe se reproduise, comme avec la Shinra. Sinon, nous essayons d'aider les orphelins, avec la propriétaire du 7th heaven.

Mon cœur se serre un peu; j'ai toujours eu un faible pour elle. L'ex-Soldat a de la chance, enfin... Au contraire de mon collègue blagueur ou du chef, la mort ne me fait ni chaud, ni froid. Je l'attends, tout simplement, comme toute chose. Suis-je pragmatique ? Peut-être.

Quant à ma collègue... Je ne sais pas. Elle s'est complètement refermée sur elle-même depuis l'incident avec le chef dans le cratère. Notre équipe a bien changé depuis ces événements, et aussi depuis Sephiroth... Cela me paraît un peu irréel parfois, quand j'y repense. J'avoue que je ne regarde jamais en arrière.

Je parle peu. Certains sont mal à l'aise, d'autres s'y habituent. Je n'aime pas dire quelque chose pour rien. J'ai toujours été ainsi, pas seulement depuis que je fais mon métier. La Shinra appréciait mes services. Maintenant, ce sont les enfants qui le font, et notre équipe est plus soudée qu'avant. Cependant, le Président reste toujours aussi énigmatique. Nous avons bien du mal à saisir ses pensées. Mon collègue avec qui je vis s'inquiète un peu.

La Rivière de la Vie... Je me demande si un jour, nous serons capables de la comprendre, de décrypter ses secrets. Les Cetras en ont emporté beaucoup dans la tombe. Je regrette qu'il ait fallu que la dernière se sacrifie... Je regrette aussi tout le charivari de la Shinra autour d'elle. Sa mère est morte des mains de Hojo, cela ne suffisait-il pas ?

J'ai beau avoir été un tueur – cette étiquette peut rester collée à ma peau –, ces choses-là me dérangeaient. Question d'éthique, de morale, ou bien de valeurs personnelles ? Aucune idée. Je ne crois pas être le seul dans l'équipe à trouver tout ceci malsain. Enfin, à trouver glauques les travaux d'Hojo.

Y aura-t-il d'autres événements qui mettront en danger la Planète ? Est-ce qu'un jour, une catastrophe se produira sans qu'on ne puisse plus rien faire ? Ce sont les questions actuelles que je me pose lorsque je réfléchis à l'avenir possible qui nous est offert. Sans être quelqu'un d'économe, je me dis que nous devrions faire attention à ce que nous avons, parce qu'après tout, nous ne sommes rien. Et cela ne me fait ni chaud, ni froid.


	48. Memorandum d'Avalanche

_**Note de l'auteur : Hello,**_

_**Là, vous allez vous dire: oula, oula! Bon, c'est un personnage de Before Crisis. **_

_**Juste pour info, il me reste encore 45 personnages à passer en revue, dont des Turks qui n'apparaissent que dans Before Crisis et qui sont donc totalement inconnus... Je m'efforcerai de les traiter aussi et d'y aller très fort dans les indices, plus que pour les autres persos... De toute façon, je préviendrai quand ça sera le cas. Je ne vous interdis pas de vous renseigner, par exemple en allant chercher la liste des persos du jeu, pour que vous puissiez à peu près deviner, hein! Et même pour tous ces OS, vous pouvez le faire quand vous voulez, vous croyez que je fais comment moi, pour les rédiger? C'est bien pratique.**_

_**Merci à Newgaïa, Melior, Aeris Hikari, Agalex et à Eric clutter pour les reviews, qui me touchent toujours autant malgré l'avancée des OS! Ce que je veux dire, que que ça me fait toujours autant plaisir que vous soyez fidèles à leurs publications – erratiques, certes –, ou bien que vous les découvriez.**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient._

* * *

_Memorandum d'Avalanche_

Elle, dans laquelle je dérive avec d'autres... Une chose pour laquelle nous avons fondé notre groupe. Voilà à quoi se résume la Rivière de la Vie pour moi. De ce côté, c'est bien la seule chose en commun que j'aie avec les deux autres membres. Sinon... si je le pouvais, j'éliminerais l'un des deux avec plaisir pour sauver la vie de l'autre.

Ce n'est un secret pour personne : il était fou... et il s'est servi d'elle pour achever la Zirconiade! Finalement, cela s'est retourné contre lui, sauf qu'il a entraîné dans la mort celle pour qui j'aurais donné ma vie. Est-ce que je pourrai la retrouver un jour, dans ces flots mystérieux qui soutiennent mon âme ?

Retrouverai-je aussi mon petit frère, qui a fini par rejoindre le groupe alors que tous les leaders étaient morts ? Il s'est sacrifié tout comme moi, bien que cela ne soit pas pour les mêmes raisons. Ah, j'aurais tant aimé qu'il ait une vie longue ! Quelque part, j'ai échoué. Je l'avais placé dans un orphelinat après que nos parents sont morts...

Finalement, il aura choisi la même voie que moi, à peu près, et j'en suis fier. Nous nous sommes battus pour la Planète. Nous avons eu les mêmes idéaux et la même droiture, malgré le chemin que l'on a pris. Nous n'étions pas des monstres. Aujourd'hui, je sais à quel point la Rivière de la Vie, la Déesse, le Sacre, Gaïa, les matérias... Tous sont liés. Les actuels membres de ce groupe qui voulait renverser la Shinra continuent à le faire exister et à rappeler à l'ordre quiconque voudrait profiter de la Planète en la tuant lentement...

Je n'aurais jamais cru que les choses iraient aussi loin. Quand je me battais, quand j'alignais chaque Turk sur mon passage... eh bien, je pensais que c'était simplement pour mettre des bâtons dans les roues de la Shinra, pour sauver Gaïa. Lorsque je suis mort, j'ai eu le sentiment d'avoir bien et mal agi. Je ne saurais trop comment l'expliquer. Oui, notre groupe a tué des innocents, mais c'était pour la bonne cause. Oui, nous voulions arrêter la Shinra, mais au détriment de l'énergie Mako. Les remords aiment trouver leur place en chacun de nous. Je ne suis pas l'exception à la règle.

Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de contradictoire, ni ne suis dominé par le duel. Je sais où je vais et je n'ai jamais dévié de ma route. J'ai peut-être été un terroriste aux yeux des autres, sauf qu'aujourd'hui, les choses ont changé... et le combat continue, parce qu'il est vital de rappeler que la corruption peut gagner chaque cœur chaque jour.

C'est cela qui l'a perdu, lui que je ne pouvais pas voir. J'ai senti à plein nez sa folie destructrice, ainsi que sa volonté de tout dominer au détriment de tout ce qui était le plus sacré. Est-ce qu'aujourd'hui, alors qu'il erre tout comme moi dans la Rivière de la Vie, il repense à tout ceci ? Est-il toujours dominé par ses pulsions ?

Et elle, victime de sa mégalomanie... que devient-elle ? Pour moi, elle était pourtant si forte, comment a-t-elle pu en arriver là ? De nous trois, c'était celle qui avait le plus d'idéaux et le cœur le plus pur. Ce n'est pas à cause de mes sentiments que je dis ça... Est-ce qu'elle est devenue une sorte de gardienne, tout comme la dernière Cetra que les Turks protégeaient ?

Elle, qui a fini par se sacrifier aussi... Combien d'innocents périront, ou subiront la folie d'autres fous ? Ah ! Je repense encore à cet individu. Finalement, à sa manière, il ressemblait beaucoup à Hollander et à Hojo. Après tout, c'était le scientifique de notre groupe... C'est lui qui machinait les plans, tandis que moi, je prenais en main les opérations...

Les choses ne sont pas si simples. Je serre encore les poings en songeant à tout ce que l'on aurait pu éviter si on avait agi comme ceci, ou comme cela. Je suis même persuadé que finalement, les Turks n'étaient pas si différents de nous...

Advienne que pourra. Peut-être que je vais enfin finir par me fondre dans ce maelström d'âmes, toutes unies en une seule et même voix... Peut-être que cela arrivera quand j'aurai trouvé la paix.


	49. Secret garden

_**Note de l'auteur : Bonsoir !**_

_**Le personnage précédent a donné du fil à retordre; Agalex a trouvé la réponse, finalement ^^.**_

_**Merci à Melior, Newgaïa, Agalex et aussi à Eric clutter pour les reviews, je ne sais pas si ce perso là vous dira quelque chose!**_

_**Indice : il est présent dans le jeu principal de la saga FF7, donc avec l'histoire de Cloud.**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient._

* * *

_Secret garden_

Je suis au courant d'énormément de choses, bien plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. J'ai acquis des connaissances à mon insu, sans le demander. Parfois, cela pèse bien lourd sur mes épaules, mais je suis de ceux qui veillent encore sur le domaine des étoiles, sur le Canyon Cosmo... Je fais partie de ceux qui entretiennent la mémoire de cette race fière qui fut autrefois...

J'ai connu la vérité à propos de Jenova, et ce, bien avant que je ne rencontre Bugenhagen, l'aîné de nous tous. Enfin, je le considère ainsi, même après sa mort. Tout a commencé alors que ce brillant scientifique est venu me confier ce secret effroyable... Ce secret que je garde encore pour moi, sans compter ces jeunes héros qui ont sauvé la Planète, dont Nanaki, soit dit en passant...

J'ai été le témoin d'événements extraordinaires se rapportant à la Planète, que je chéris de tout mon cœur, mon corps et mon âme... Quant à la Rivière de la Vie, j'en ai une vision toujours assez floue aujourd'hui. Les explications de Bugenhagen, ou encore celle de la Cetra qui accompagnait ce scientifique il y a des années de cela, me restent assez obscures.

Je suis humain, après tout, c'est normal... mais je suis qualifié de Sage. Pourtant je n'en ai pas la carrure... du moins à mon sens. Quel dommage que la Calamité des Cieux ait fait autant de dégâts... Quel dommage que la Shinra se soit laissé pervertir par cette chose qu'ils croyaient être Cetra !

Pour moi, la Rivière de la vie demeure un jardin secret auquel il ne faut pas toucher. Si on la force, alors elle souffre... ainsi que Gaïa. C'est son sang, c'est notre sens de la vie aussi. Du haut de mon ignorance, je le ressens au plus profond de moi. Je ne saurais l'expliquer, c'est comme ça. Quand je mourrai, j'irai avec ivresse me fondre dans la masse.

Cela ne sera pas devenir un mouton, comme en société sur Gaïa. Non, ce sera un réel partage, une communion, pour que le cycle de la vie se fasse, pour que nous puissions continuer de nous élever, de grandir. J'ai une croyance profonde et sincère en tout cela. C'est peut-être parce que j'ai été élevé dans cette tradition...

Canyon Cosmo ne s'est pas perpétué ni construit en un seul jour; encore aujourd'hui, elle peut être menacée par n'importe quoi, à cause de son lien profond avec les étoiles. C'est le refuge de Nanaki, le dernier de son espèce... Qui sait ce que des personnes scrupuleuses pourraient bien faire !

La Rivière de la Vie n'a pas pu reprendre son père, feu Seto. Son âme est toujours prisonnière du venin des Gii, ces fantômes qui – eux aussi – n'ont pas rejoint Gaïa. Alors leur haine s'est amplifiée et les a rendus forts... Personne n'ose plus aller dans les grottes et les gorges profondes. Est-ce que les Gii sont là à cause de Jenova, tout comme les monstres ?

Est-ce que la Rivière souffre de manquer de certaines âmes, parce qu'elles sont prisonnières dans le monde vivant, sous quelque forme que ce soit ? Est-ce que Jenova hante toujours ses eaux spirituelles ? Je n'ai aucune réponse à ces questions. Je ne peux que constater, et même parfois m'indigner. J'ai la gorge serré en y repensant...

Nanaki, ainsi que ses amis, m'ont interrogé sur Jenova et sur ce secret qui me ronge. Me délivrer m'a un peu allégé, mais je reste anonyme, un personnage dans l'ombre. Je reste celui qui veille et qui semble simple, mais derrière, il y a autre chose... J'espère qu'avec tout cela, je continuerai à aider ceux qui me le demanderont.

La Rivière de la Vie doit faire un peu pareil, j'imagine. Lorsque je me laisserai emporter par elle, j'accepterai d'être guidé. Je serai fatigué, tout comme l'a été Bugenhagen. D'ailleurs, qui était cet homme ? A-t-il rejoint les flots ou les étoiles ? Mais d'ailleurs, ces étoiles... est-ce qu'elles ne sont pas les larmes, ou les yeux de Gaïa, et la Rivière de la Vie son sang ?

Non, ce ne sont pas des questions stupides, ni celles d'un païen. L'existence de la Rivière a été prouvé désormais, même si son rôle demeure encore flou. J'aimerais tellement avoir ces réponses...


	50. L'amour de Gaïa

_**Note de l'auteur : holà !**_

_**J'espère avoir donné assez d'indices ;). **_

_**Merci à Agalex d'avoir essayé de trouver. Bonne lecture à tous ;).**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient._

* * *

_L'amour de Gaïa_

Je suis presque apaisé; elle m'a enfin pris entre ses filets. Moi qui n'attendais que cela, dès l'incendie qui a ravagé notre ville minière... et je sais que mon meilleur ami s'occupera bien de ma fille. Elle ne méritait pas un père qui avait autant de sang sur les mains. Et puis... j'étais consumé par la folie. Je n'avais qu'elle comme compagne de tous les jours et je ne me résolvais pas au suicide, parce que je voulais le voir une dernière fois...

Je voulais un face à face... pour le tuer ou le sauver? Pour l'entraîner avec moi, ou bien pour lui prouver que j'étais toujours vivant ? Pour lui montrer mon bras, mon cœur, ma déchéance... ou bien pour me ridiculiser ? Que de choses, que de questions. Dire qu'il me suffisait de tirer pour abattre les obstacles. Mais là, je ne l'ai pas fait. Ça ne devait pas se régler comme ça.

Qu'est-ce que je dis ? Non, c'était pas ça. J'avais peur peut-être, ou alors je pensais que j'arriverais à le tuer. Je le haïssais sans le haïr. Non ! Ce n'est pas ça... C'est la Shinra. Même à cet instant où ma conscience guérit et se fond avec les autres, je mélange tout et je suinte par mille plaies. La Shinra, Scarlet... Tous, ils ont fait tellement de mal...

J'ai perdu ma femme; je me suis perdu... Et ma fille ? Et mon meilleur ami ? Quelque part, je les ai perdus aussi, mais ils vivront pour moi. Il saura être là pour elle. Moi, je ne suis qu'un déchet qui a préféré embrasser son animalité pour se venger de la plus mauvaise manière qu'il soit.

Je cherche à me pardonner et j'y arriverai. Je retrouverai ma femme dans cet endroit où nous voyageons tous, et nous pourrons apporter quelque chose à Gaïa. Nous pourrons endiguer n'importe quel malheur, n'importe quelle catastrophe, comme nous l'avons fait jusqu'à présent. Les humains sont mauvais, mais l'amour de Gaïa dépasse tout. Elle pardonne toujours. Nous aussi.

La Rivière de la Vie... Je n'avais pas conscience de sa présence. Même au moment de mourir, quand mon corps a décroché de la falaise et qu'il s'est crashé dans l'abîme, je pensais que je m'éteindrais pour toujours et que je serais annihilé. Au final je suis là, en étant conscient sans vraiment l'être, et j'y apprends des choses essentielles.

En quoi vais-je me réincarner ? En fait, ça ne marche pas comme ça. Je suis pure énergie. Je suis une entité sans l'être vraiment. Par contre, je ne peux pas m'avancer plus loin, j'ai déjà du mal à suivre. Il me faut des clés simples, sinon je m'embrouille et je me perds. Si cela avait été possible, j'aurais soupiré de dépit.

Je ne suis pas bavard. Encore là, j'ai du mal à trouver mes « mots ». J'ai toujours été celui qui agit, un peu comme mon meilleur ami, mon frère de cœur, mais j'étais le plus posé des deux. La Shinra... En fait, avec les ressources Mako, elle a fait énormément de mal.

C'est un concept intéressant, mais ils en ont abusé. Ils n'avaient pas la sagesse des Cetras, dont j'ai appris l'existence en atterrissant ici. La dernière d'entre eux s'est sacrifiée, à ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Je l'ai croisée avant ma mort. Elle se trouvait avec le groupe de mon meilleur ami. Tant de choses que je ne savais pas...

Préoccupés par Sephiroth, ils ont compris bien plus tard l'enjeu véritable. Cette jeune femme avait compris bien avant eux. Quant au leader par défaut... je n'arrivais pas à le décrypter. Mon meilleur ami non plus je pense, du moins à ce moment-là. Aujourd'hui, ce n'est peut-être plus le cas.

Je m'étais toujours demandé comment je pourrais bien mourir. Maintenant je le sais, et je n'avais pas envisagé ce scénario. Par contre, réfléchir à ce qu'il y avait après... Cela ne m'a jamais effleuré l'esprit. Pour moi, un être vivant naît, vit et meurt, point. Sauf que c'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça... Je m'en rends compte maintenant.

J'espère qu'un jour, les humains s'assagiront. Il n'y a plus aucun Cetra à cause de la Calamité des Cieux et de la Shinra réunis. J'ai appris beaucoup de choses... beaucoup trop pour un esprit simple comme le mien.


	51. Ténèbres et lumières

_**Note de l'auteur : Bonjour !**_

_**Je me suis un peu égarée avec ce personnage. J'espère que vous l'avez reconnu.**_

_**Merci à Newgaïa et à Agalex ^^.**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient._

* * *

_Ténèbres et Lumières_

Elle est la source de toute vie, et de toute mort aussi. C'est l'élément vital, pas vraiment concret, ni totalement abstrait. C'est une curiosité comme une autre, mais c'est elle qui anime Gaïa et nos corps comme des marionnettes sans fil. Hum... Voilà une étrange matière que celle-ci... toujours en mouvance, toujours en train de traverser les dimensions... Je sais de quoi je parle, je manipule l'espace comme personne. Je suis le paradoxe de mon frère ainsi que son plus dévoué serviteur. Enfin... pas vraiment.

Oh, quelle étrange substance tout de même ! Elle, qui aurait dû partir de Gaïa... C'était le plan, c'était le salut de tous... mais bien sûr, personne ne l'a compris. Un monde nouveau aurait pu renaître, sans corruption. Étrange... Dire que moi-même ne suis que noirceurs et ténèbres, mais je me serais sacrifié avec plaisir parce que je sais que cela aurait été bien. Pour mon frère, pour Gaïa...

La Shinra n'a fait que perpétuer le mal qu'avait commencé à déclencher Jenova, surtout avec ce scientifique fou, qui a contribué à la naissance de notre groupe, de notre bataillon.

Mon frère est pur, lui; d'une certaine manière, moi aussi je le suis. Oh ! La Rivière de la Vie... C'est elle notre vraie force, j'en suis quasiment certain, et c'est pour elle au final que nous avons voulu la libérer... et pour Gaïa aussi. Ah ! Je ne sais plus. Le temps se joue de moi, même là où je suis. Je ne sais même pas si je suis mort.

En tout cas, je ne me trouve pas au sein de la Rivière. Je ne le pense pas, ou alors... peut-être ? Tout dépend de ce qu'en décident le temps et les dimensions. Ce sont eux les maîtres du destin, et je n'ai été qu'un artisan, rien de plus, rien de moins. J'ai touché les fils de cet univers qui nous entoure et je les ai manipulés avec le plus grand soin.

Ça n'a pas changé la donne. Notre mission a échoué; je ne suis nulle part, perdu dans ma propre dimension... Ma dimension ? Le néant... Ha, ha, ha, ha... Je demeure imperturbable, alors que je devrais être devenu fou. À croire que ça ne m'atteint pas, que c'est normal. Bah, je pense que c'est parce que je suis le néant à moi seul.

La Rivière de la Vie... C'est une dimension à elle seule, un monde. Je crois que ça, personne ne le sait. C'est parce qu'une entité peut être un univers, un monde... Oui, je me répète. Nous sommes nos propres lieux de vie, notre conscience est comme Dieu. Très philosophe tout ceci, mais ne l'oubliez pas, je voyage beaucoup.

Je continue de percer l'essence de chaque chose et je plonge dans les rêves. J'y envoie aussi les autres, qui s'y noient ou qui s'y accrochent... Je suis un ange du chaos quelque part, mais je ne suis pas la mort. Je suis moi, et je suis ténèbres. Je sers la lumière à ma manière. Je me fais ombre, cauchemar, fantôme.

Je suis compréhensif et un peu condescendant. Ah ! C'est parce que je suis imparable, intouchable. Quelque part, je continue de vivre, car j'ai marqué la toile. Je m'oublie. J'en sais autant qu'un scientifique ou un Cetra sur la Rivière de la Vie, même davantage qu'eux. Elle est ombre et luminosité aussi. C'est un prisme. C'est une âme. C'est... plein de choses à la fois.

Je sais que son voyage est de grande importance aussi. Au final, nous ne pouvons pas la contrôler comme nous le voulons. Oméga l'a démontré. Le Météore, Sephiroth ont aussi échoué... Même Jenova ne peut pas la détruire, tout juste l'empoisonner doucement. Enfin, c'est du passé, et aussi du présent si on y réfléchit bien.

Il y a tant de choses encore à dire. Celle qui voyage à travers la Planète me trouvera et me forcera à abandonner mon voyage. Je céderai, même en n'étant que Ténèbres. Elle me fera venir dans la Rivière. Nous trouverons mon frère, peut-être... C'est le plus important, je crois. Oui, trouver mon frère et nous réincarner. Peut-être davantage.


	52. Une route à chacun

_**Note de l'auteur : Bonjour,**_

_**Un personnage reconnaissable. J'ai tout fait pour ;).**_

_**Merci à Melior et à Agalex! Je suis contente que vous ayez reconnu le précédent personnage ! **_

_**Bonne lecture à tous.**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient._

* * *

_Une route à chacun_

La Rivière de la Vie, celle qui permet à Midgar et aux autres villes de faire vivre confortablement les habitants et de dépasser toute contrainte. Celle qui par son énergie pure, sous forme de Mako, peut permettre à un Soldat d'être plus fort. Elle qui, encore une fois, fascine et rebute. C'est une source de connaissances à notre porte, mais hors de portée...

Finalement, c'est elle qui a emporté celui que j'ai toujours dit admirer et que je voulais capturer pour pouvoir aller plus loin. Il ne faut pas m'en vouloir pour cela; au fond je trouvais que c'était vraiment un grand homme, mais quand on est à la Shinra, il faut savoir accepter, se taire sur ce qu'on sait... et accepter de faire des choses peu honorables.

Je prenais mon rôle très au sérieux. Et puis, je l'aimais bien quand même. J'étais d'une classe en dessous de la sienne, mais j'aimais bien sa compagnie. Il était plus accessible que les autres de son rang. Enfin... Finalement, Gaïa a préféré qu'il se fasse fusiller comme un héros. Il aurait dû suivre mon conseil, tout de même !

Après, j'aurais pu plaider en sa faveur et faire qu'il ne soit pas tué... Il aurait pu servir pour d'autres expériences futures qui auraient été bien pour l'humanité. Oui, j'en suis persuadé. Il faut passer par des moments horribles parfois pour que s'améliorent les choses... Ah, c'était un grand Soldat, bien qu'il ait eu la vie brève...

En tant que Soldat, je n'ai pas hésité à sacrifier mes intérêts et ceux de certains. Il le faut bien, je le répète. Il faut avouer que je voulais savoir, moi aussi. Je voulais voyager, en bref suivre l'exemple de celui que je disais admirer ! C'est compliqué... Aujourd'hui, qu'est-ce que je deviens ? Oh, eh bien, je suis à la retraite.

Je ne suis plus rien, on va dire. Je mène ma petite vie tranquille. J'ai assisté à la chute du Météore, ainsi qu'à notre salut lorsque la Rivière s'est soulevée dans le ciel, comme une houle gigantesque de lumière, pour aller l'anéantir. Je n'ai pas été atteint par le Géostigma, bien que j'aurais pu. J'ai aussi vu ce qu'avait fait la Deepground...

Je suis soulagé d'être toujours en vie et en bonne santé. Je repense au passé quand même, et je me dis que je ne regrette rien. En aurait-il été autrement si j'avais réussi à capturer le chiot ? Est-ce que j'aurais pu me regarder en face après ça ? Peut-être, peut-être pas... Je suis quelqu'un de droit et pas aussi tordu qu'on le pense...

La Shinra est une sacrée machine. Enfin, elle l'était. A tuer, mais à construire aussi. Je suis conscient de beaucoup de choses. J'ai peut-être tendance à ne pas être humain parfois. Est-ce que lorsque je mourrai, je devrais faire face à cette dualité ? Comment sera mon voyage à travers la Planète ? Sous forme d'énergie pure ?

Est-ce que la Shinra a fait autant de mal que ça à la Rivière ? Oui, ça a peut-être sacrifié des âmes, mais ça a peut-être sauvé d'autres vies, non ? Ne trouve-t-on pas un certain équilibre, là ? J'essaye de peser le pour et le contre des choses. Rien n'est totalement mauvais, ni totalement bon.

La Rivière de la Vie est mauvaise sur le fait qu'elle peut intoxiquer si on s'en approche. Elle n'a pas su contenir Jenova. Elle n'a pas de pouvoir sur les fantômes Gii. Enfin, elle demeure un mystère. Nous sommes prêts à avoir les connaissances; sans elles, peut-être n'aurions-nous pas fait tant d'erreurs... Oui, j'en suis persuadé, par ma foi de Soldat !

Et Hojo ? Bah, c'était un fou, mais y a eu pire, non ? Sephiroth par exemple... Il avait la grâce, la force, et l'intelligence meurtrières. Il était beaucoup plus dangereux qu'Hojo, à mon sens... Et lui ? Le chiot ? Serait-il devenu fou ? S'il avait réussi à s'échapper, qu'aurait-il fait, avec ce Troisième Classe ?

Tant de questions qui n'auront jamais de réponses... Peut-être que je le reverrai dans la Rivière de la vie et que je pourrai les lui poser...


	53. A l'unisson, comme des ombres

_**Note de l'auteur : Hello,**_

_**Alors... Là, je vais y placer deux points de vue. Deux personnages. Ils sont totalement inconnus de l'univers FF. Moi-même je ne savais pas qu'ils existaient, et du coup ben... je vous les fais découvrir. Ce sont des Turks et ils n'apparaissent que dans Before Crisis. Je vous donne leurs noms aussi, exceptionnellement: Throwing Knives (qui est une femme), et Nunchaku, de sexe masculin.**_

_**Edit : lorsque j'ai écrit ces deux OS, je ne savais rien sur eux. Puis, j'ai trouvé deux excellents sites qui relatent leur histoire, ainsi que celle de Before Crisis. J'ai pu donc les remanier et les rendre OC, du mieux que j'ai pu. Il n'empêche qu'à l'origine, mes deux OS n'étaient pas aussi OOC. J'avais quand même deviné quelques petits trucs ! Je suis fière de moi ^^ !**_

_**Pfiou, c'était un peu hard quand même. Les deux OS sont un peu plus courts que les précédents, mais ça ne sert à rien de blablater.**_

_**Merci à Newgaïa de continuer à me suivre sur ces sentiers tortueux.**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient._

* * *

_À l'unisson, comme des ombres_

_POV Nunchaku_

Qu'est-ce que la Rivière de la Vie ? Ce n'est pas le plus important de le savoir réellement. Par contre, avoir quelques bribes de connaissances peut être utile pour en avoir une idée. La mienne est vague, ébauchée, un peu comme elle, parce que ce n'est jamais la même à chaque instant: les âmes vont et viennent. Certaines se réincarnent, et d'autres la rejoignent... Je sais ce que sont les Armes; j'ai été confronté à l'une d'elles en mission...

Il suffit de quelques volutes pour former une âme ou bien pour illuminer ce grand fleuve. Cette énergie-là circule dans les veines des Soldats, qui est la promesse d'un monde meilleur. C'est aussi la porte à ne pas trop franchir, sous peine de plonger dans les ténèbres et d'y entraîner le monde.

Et moi, dans tout ça ? Je ne suis pas l'élite de la Shinra, mais je suis une ombre optimiste, celle qui nettoie les décombres qu'elle laisse. Quelque part, c'est contribuer à faire fleurir de beaux jours. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir abandonné ma vie trop facile et plate pour rejoindre les Turks. Nous agissons en silence et nous sommes un peu à l'image de la Rivière de la Vie. Ma compagne d'arme (et d'ombre) semble réticente parfois, mais je l'entraîne avec moi, même si parfois, je suis désarmant et un peu fou.

Nous avons eu affaire à la Cetra plusieurs fois; elle est aussi liée à Avalanche, ce groupe qui est notre antithèse, mais n'avons-nous nous pas le même but ? Pourtant, nous nous affrontons, nous nous menaçons... Ah, il n'est pas facile d'être ce que je suis, mais je suis content de l'être ! J'obtiens les choses par moi-même et ne suis plus un simple gosse de riches !

Je ne suis pas malheureux, du tout. J'ai mes propres desseins et je les mets au service de la Shinra. Tout comme elle, je mens et je sacrifie pour un monde meilleur. Oui, un monde où l'énergie Mako peut être en osmose avec les humains, même si ça doit lui faire mal. Parce que cela n'est que comme ça qu'on peut l'appréhender.

Nous n'avons pas le savoir des Cetras; nous n'avons pas leur sagesse, mais cela va arriver. Pas pour moi, ni pour mes compagnons, mais la Shinra saura quoi faire. Nous pouvons contribuer à la débarrasser de sa corruption aussi. Cela peut se faire. Servir et rendre service, en sacrifiant.

Nous avons un cœur; Nous serons toujours celui de la Shinra. Je suis l'étincelle chaleureuse du groupe et n'ai pas peur de lier des amitiés !

* * *

_POV Throwing Knives_

C'est un grand mystère. On peut la comparer au sang qui coule dans nos veines et certains ont même un mélange des deux... mais nous? Est-ce que nous en avons ? Oui, mais à faibles doses. Il le faut, pour que nous soyons efficaces. Moi, cela m'aide à oublier ma maladresse, à cause d'une blessure récoltée par le passé. Eh oui, j'ai dû me battre dès le plus jeune âge, sans mes parents pour m'épauler !

Nous sommes des tueurs, et parfois nous n'avons aucune pitié, mais il ne faut pas croire, nous savons ressentir ! Nous sommes humains. Nos âmes aussi rejoindront la Rivière de la Vie. Comment est-ce que cela sera ? La mort est une grande question, elle aussi. En tant qu'assassin, elle m'insensibilise, mais en même temps, la peur est plus violente.

Un paradoxe qui peut s'expliquer par une expression de mon cru: le syndrome du dieu. Je suis une silhouette qui se fond dans le décor. Mon travail, c'est de nettoyer et d'éliminer. La Shinra est claire sur ce point, et je m'y plie avec la volonté de vouloir voir naître un monde nouveau.

Cependant, je ne suis pas aussi positive par rapport à mon compagnon d'ombre. Je n'ai pas eu une vie aussi facile que lui ! Je suis née à Corel et lui au Village des Ossements; nous n'avons pas non plus la même condition sociale...

Je n'approuve pas tout ce que fait la Shinra, mais je crois que mon compagnon d'ombre (et même d'arme) ne me dit pas tout. Peut-être pense-t-il la même chose que moi. Dommage qu'il ne soit pas aussi franc, je n'aime pas tourner autour du pot !

La Rivière de la Vie... Est-ce que cela peut mener à la Terre Promise ? Oui, c'est une expression que j'ai entendue dans la bouche d'un fou. Enfin, d'un scientifique, qui n'est pas net. Je ne l'aime pas et je crois que notre groupe entier non plus. Quoi qu'il en soit, si cette Terre Promise ne nous est pas ouverte pour l'instant... c'est qu'il y a une raison.

Je ne suis pas une élite. Je n'utilise pas mes muscles, mais ma ruse et les engrenages de mon cerveau. Je sers, et pour l'instant je trouve que cela en vaut la peine, malgré mes réticences. Je fais mon travail avec enthousiasme.


	54. A la porte du Léthé

_**Note de l'auteur : Holà !**_

_**Celui-là est facile ^^!**_

_**Merci à Agalex et à Subject 3 pour leur reviews.**_

_**Oui, c'est dommage que le jeu Before Crisis n'existe pas en France... Il y a encore d'autres Turks inconnus que je vais devoir incarner, ahem... Si ces OS ont été une réussite, alors tant mieux!**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient._

* * *

___À_ la porte du Léthé

Comme je regrette... mais bon, à quoi cela peut-il me servir, maintenant ? Toute ma volonté n'y changera rien. Je suis coupable d'avoir participé aux exactions de la Shinra, coupable d'avoir déterré et pris pour une Cetra la pire menace qu'il soit... J'ai condamné à mort ma femme, qui en était une... et ma fille a dû se sacrifier pour le Météore, pour sauver Gaïa...  
Désormais, elle fait partie des gardiens de la Rivière de la Vie. Combien de fois va-t-elle pouvoir agir ? Combien de fois va-t-elle pouvoir guérir ? Je ne sais pas... La Planète continue d'être en danger. Je sens que cela n'est pas terminé. L'âme de la Calamité des Cieux n'a toujours pas été éliminée... Elle rôde toujours, somnolente ou cruelle.

Ah, quelle exaltation lorsque j'ai découvert la civilisation des Cetras ! J'ai éprouvé une telle joie de voir que la Shinra s'intéressait à mes recherches ! Si j'avais su, j'aurais fait machine arrière ! J'ai essayé de me cacher et de protéger ma famille... Je ne sais trop ce que je suis, désormais. Je me sens un et plusieurs à la fois. Nous formons le corps de la Rivière de la vie.

À ma mort, quand j'ai rejoint les flots, j'ai souffert. Je sentais mon énergie partir ailleurs, mais ce n'était que la Mako extraite par la Shinra et redistribuée. Ce n'était que cela... ou encore, le mélange des cellules de Jenova avec la Mako, ou avec les humains... Comment ai-je pu laisser faire ça ? En y repensant, j'en frissonne... Enfin, mon essence en tremblote comme si elle était traversée par un courant glacial.

Je plains la destinée de Sephiroth, mais je me pose des questions : était-il lui-même, ou alors... son caractère s'est profondément altéré ? Ou pire encore : Jenova, dont la conscience semble ne pas avoir été annihilée, a-t-elle pu s'emparer de lui, qui l'appelait « Mère » ? Je sais tout cela, parce que la Rivière le sait...

Il a tué ma fille, mais elle savait qu'elle allait devoir se sacrifier pour invoquer le Sacre et pour nous guider avec sa volonté. Je suis fier, mais en même temps honteux. Toute ma vie, j'ai voulu travailler pour acquérir des connaissances, mais pas pour les dilapider ou pour le pouvoir ! Malheureusement, en acceptant d'être directeur de la recherche scientifique au sein de la Shinra, j'ai...

J'ai été un élément déclencheur, peut-être l'engrenage fatal, avec les expériences d'Hojo. Et ma femme... Elle est morte en voulant sauver notre fille. Si je le pouvais, je serrerais les poings de dépit tellement je suis désolé. Maintenant, je ne peux que me débarrasser de mes remords et continuer mon chemin jusqu'à renaître.

Je me sais pardonné. Je suis entouré d'amour et j'ai une autre compréhension des choses. Je suis même heureux qu'aujourd'hui la Shinra ne soit plus, et qu'un groupe ait osé s'élever contre elle. Cela rattrape le reste, malgré les catastrophes. Celui qui a fait le plus de mal est Hojo, je crois. Par lui est né Sephiroth, ainsi que la Deepground, qui a voulu nous faire partir...

Oméga... Je me souviendrai toujours de l'immense douleur que nous avons éprouvée lorsque la Dernière Arme s'est réveillée; je me souviendrai toujours de notre cri, qui n'atteignait plus personne. Tous les Cetras sont morts, et ceux au sein de la Rivière étaient impuissants, tout comme les incarnations fantôme qu'il reste sur Gaïa...

Comment l'avenir se présente-il ? Eh bien, je suppose que d'autres organisations, d'autres groupes essayeront de faire ce qu'a accompli la Shinra... Il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour les en empêcher, une dernière âme qui a conscience du danger, et de la mort... Je ne vois pas les choses autrement. L'humanité est ainsi faite.

Nous avons abandonné les Cetras, quelque part. Ils sont morts en protégeant Gaïa, en scellant Jenova. Et nous... Et nous, nous l'avons oublié.


	55. Entité ou Conscience?

_**Note de l'auteur : Bonjour,**_

_**Je ne sais pas si vous reconnaîtrez celui-là.**_

_**Merci à Newgaïa et à Agalex, bonne lecture à tous!**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient._

* * *

_Entité ou Conscience?_

C'est elle qui s'enlace à nos destinées et qui de son sang nous permet d'être ce que nous sommes. C'est par elle que nous nous exprimons en tant que conscience, sous forme d'entités individuelles qui sont toutes liées par le cycle de la vie. Tout cela, je l'ai appris, bon gré mal gré. J'ai beaucoup étudié sur la Rivière de la Vie, parmi d'autres...

Chaos et Oméga... Oh que oui, je ne les connais que trop bien ! J'ai travaillé sur le projet les concernant, avec celle que mon fils finit par aimer. Je ne sais pas ce qui a pu se passer par la suite, entre eux; je ne sais pas ce qui anime mon fils aujourd'hui, désormais lié à Chaos et à une partie de la Rivière de la Vie.

Je pense que ces deux entités font partie d'elle, l'une en tant qu'Arme, et l'autre avec un statut un peu plus particulier. Ah... Même après ma mort, je me sens encore concerné par ce qu'il se passe, et tout comme bon nombre de personnes, je sais qui est la Deepground, ce qu'ils ont fait... Misère ! Lucrécia avait raison : nous sommes fous... mais nous aimons tant cette folie que l'on ne peut s'empêcher d'y goûter !

J'étais un brillant scientifique, autrefois; mon fils devint Turk avant qu'il ne soit victime de la Shinra et d'un homme : Hojo. Je ne peux pas dire que je m'en veux, je ne suis pas responsable quelque part, mais j'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir empêcher tout cela. Maintenant, je ne peux plus rien faire, mis à part attendre mon fils et Chaos.

Je ne sais pas exactement s'ils sont une entité distincte ou s'ils ont fusionné. Mes connaissances sont maigres... Est-ce que la Rivière acceptera leur présence en son sein ? Est-ce qu'elle pourra défaire ce qu'a fait la Shinra ? Et moi, en tant que scientifique ? Est-ce que j'aurais osé faire cela, est-ce que j'aurais pu être aussi malsain qu'Hojo ?

Je ne crois pas... Ma raison l'emporte quand même sur mon engouement. Je tiens compte de l'éthique, de l'humain... Avant, mes collègues faisaient de même, sauf que la mentalité a peu à peu changé au sein des laboratoires... La cupidité et l'avidité de l'homme ne font pas bon ménage avec le respect et l'intégrité des êtres vivants.

C'est pour cela qu'aujourd'hui, je regrette ce qui est arrivé à mon fils, condamné par un destin dont il n'a pas voulu. J'ai envie de dire que quelque part, il en est responsable, mais à quoi bon ? Est-ce qu'il aurait pu empêcher les choses de se produire ? Et s'il ne s'était pas entiché de cette femme, est-ce que cela aurait été mieux ?

La Rivière de la Vie suit-elle le cours de mes pensées, ainsi que celles des autres âmes qui la composent ? Formons-nous vraiment un tout, ou bien est-ce que c'est fait imparfaitement ? Et la Calamité des Cieux ? A-t-elle influé sur ce merveilleux mécanisme en s'écrasant sur la Planète ?

Que de questions, que je n'ai pas résolues... J'ai envie parfois d'interroger les Cetras qui se trouvent dans la Rivière, dont celle qui nous a rejoints récemment et qui parfois nous guide. C'est la plus jeune de tous; il est dommage qu'elle soit morte si vite... Elle a un rapport avec les événements du Météore, ainsi qu'avec le reste, mais ma mémoire s'effrite ainsi que ma conscience.

Cela veut dire que je suis bientôt prêt à fusionner complètement avec la Rivière. Vivant, je m'étais toujours demandé ce que je deviendrais une fois que la mort m'eût enserré entre ses crochets. En tant que scientifique, je n'avais pas vraiment peur, mais j'éprouvais de l'angoisse. Maintenant, je me demande quand est-ce que mon fils la connaîtra; si ça se trouve, avec l'entité qui règne dans son corps, il est immortel...

Ce n'est pas un don, mais plus une malédiction, sauf que l'immortalité semble inconnue pour Gaïa. Est-ce qu'elle laisserait cet état se poursuivre ? La seule entité qui a la vie éternelle lui a causé de grands dommages et n'est pas née en son sein : Jenova... Il faudrait que les hommes essayent d'en savoir plus sur elle, sans chercher à l'utiliser...


	56. Plumes sages

_**Note de l'auteur: Bonsoir,  
**_

_**Ça risque d'être corsé pour ce personnage.**_

_**Merci à Newgaïa, Agalex, 6San et à Eric Clutter pour leurs passages, toujours autant appréciés ;)!**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient._

* * *

_Plumes sages_

Je ne l'ai jamais vue; je ne connais rien sur elle, sauf à partir des notes du Chocobo Sage, et encore, c'est plus sur la manière dont il faut traiter ces créatures qu'elles s'écrivent. Je ne suis qu'une enfant, qu'est-ce que j'y comprendrais, de toute façon ? Je crois que toute chose peut s'aborder à notre façon, avec nos outils...

Je vois la Rivière de la Vie avec mon regard d'enfant. Pas comme mon frère, ni comme mon grand-père. Peut-être que c'est étrange... mais c'est ainsi. Je la ressens comme étant une partie de moi-même, qui retournera vers Gaïa lorsque je mourrai. Grâce à cela, je n'ai pas peur de mourir.

Je ne crains pas non plus d'en savoir de trop, parce que je n'en saurai jamais assez pour me faire attraper par la Shinra. J'aime les chocobos, je m'occupe d'eux avec mes frères; personne ne peut me soupçonner d'avoir ma vision de la Rivière de la Vie ! Oui, en m'entendant parler ainsi, certains pourraient penser que je suis trop naïve...

Tous les secrets finissent par se savoir, mauvais ou bons. On a vu pour les horreurs de la Shinra, même si je suis trop jeune pour comprendre; on a vu aussi avec l'épisode des géostigmates... Je n'ai pas été touchée, mais j'ai eu mal autant que ceux qui en étaient atteints. J'ai cru que Gaïa était en colère contre nous ! Bon nombre d'enfants partagent ce sentiment...

Tout comme mon frère, je parle aux chocobos, et nous nous comprenons ! Ce n'est pas vrai que je suis dans la lune ! En fait, je suis dans mon monde, ce n'est pas la même chose ! Ah, s'ils savaient... J'aime les plumes de chocobo, elles sont douces et aussi légères que le vent. La Rivière de la Vie est-elle ainsi ? Quand je mourrai, est-ce qu'elle m'accueillera ?

Ah, que de questions ! J'essaye de montrer que je n'ai pas peur. Je ne cherche pas à lui vouloir du mal avec ma curiosité. Je fais comme pour les chocobos: j'attends... N'empêche, c'était magnifique le jour où ses flots se sont soulevés jusqu'aux cieux, comme un rosier grimpant dont les boutons ont éclos avec splendeur !

Elle nous a protégés du Météore qui allait en finir avec nous, mais je n'ai pas eu peur ce jour-là, ni quelques années plus tard, quand un gros monstre appelé Oméga a surgi dans les cieux pour l'emmener loin de la Planète. C'est comme ça que j'ai vu les choses, même si je n'y connais rien...

J'aimerais tant être plus qu'une petite fille ! Je crois que c'est en suivant les conseils de mes aînés que ça marchera, parce que je suis entourée de gens bien; c'est en suivant les recommandations de Chocobo Sage que je pourrai comprendre la Rivière de la Vie, en communiquant les chocobos...

D'où sortent-ils, d'ailleurs ? Est-ce qu'ils peuvent voler ? Je ne les ai jamais vus le faire; pourtant, ils ont des ailes ! J'ai déjà vu des chocobos traverser les mers, les océans, les rivières et les montagnes, mais voler... Ah ! Peut-être qu'il faut attendre encore. Que je suis impatiente ! Ces animaux ont plus de sagesse que nous parfois.

Est-ce qu'à leur mort, leur âme va à la Rivière de la Vie aussi ? Est-ce que les monstres arrivent à être purifiés avant de rejoindre Gaïa ? J'aimerais bien. Normalement ça se fait, sauf pour un ennemi invisible. Je n'ai pas bien compris qui c'est, ni ce que c'est, mais des légendes disent qu'elle a tué de grands sages nommés les Cetras.

Est-ce qu'elle existe encore ? Et est-ce qu'elle force les humains à faire les atrocités qu'ils font ? On dirait, mais d'un côté ce n'est pas possible... aucun être vivant ne peut vivre des centaines ou des milliers d'années ! Sauf les tortues... Ah, encore tant de choses que je ne connais pas et qui me passent sous le nez !

Un jour, j'aurai les réponses à mes questions, et je volerai avec les plumes de la Rivière.


	57. Curiosité ou intérêt?

_**Note de l'auteur: Holà,**_

_**Ici, nous aurons deux personnages qui parleront. Ils se complèteront par les noms qu'ils portent (en fait, ils ont le même). Et ce sont deux Turks... Je ne pense pas que vous les connaissiez, du coup je vous le dis : il s'agit de « Marial Arts » pour les deux sauf que l'un est un homme, et l'autre est une femme.**_

_**Merci à Agalex, Tsukiyo2894 et à Newgaïa.**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous ! **_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient._

* * *

_Curiosité ou intérêt?_

_POV Martial Arts (homme)_

La Rivière de la Vie est celle qui demeure la plus mystérieuse à mes yeux, même si je suis mort et en son sein. Par la force de mes poings, ou par ma curiosité, je n'ai su la déchiffrer ! J'avoue, avant je m'intéressais peu à elle, j'étais un Turk avec des rêves. D'ailleurs, c'est pour eux que j'ai choisi d'en faire partie.

Je pensais qu'avec mes compétences de détective, je n'aurais aucun mal à me faire accepter au sein de cette élite. Elle qui enquête, fait le sale boulot... surtout ce dernier. Je ne m'imaginais pas que c'était aussi noir, mais la Shinra a son petit lot de secrets. Nous sommes là pour les préserver et éliminer toute menace...

Quand j'y repense, je suis un peu amer. Je regrette Costa Del Sol, à travailler sous le soleil. Il arrive que l'on ait des congés là-bas, mais sinon... Lorsque nous travaillons, nous démêlons des enquêtes complexes, ça c'est sûr, mais... je m'attendais à autre chose. Ah ! Je me laisse emporter par mes émotions.

Il ne sert à rien de se démener; maintenant je suis là, et j'observe. La patience n'est pas mon fort, comme pour beaucoup. J'aurais voulu pouvoir ne pas mourir si tôt, mais quand on est Turk... les accidents arrivent quand même, surtout lorsqu'on est fidèle jusqu'au bout. J'ai eu tendance à l'oublier...

Au final, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Ai-je vraiment réalisé mon rêve ? Ai-je vraiment été heureux au sein des Turks, de la Shinra ? D'un côté, peut-être que oui, mais d'un autre, j'ai vu d'horribles choses. Mon propre côté sombre s'en est retrouvé exacerbé. J'ai cherché à me battre contre, mais mes émotions m'ont soit sauvé la vie, soit plongé au plus profond des ténèbres.

Je n'avais pas d'autre arme que mes poings et aujourd'hui, j'ai juste mes sentiments et mon âme... qui dérivent au sein de la Rivière. Je ne vous dirai pas comment je suis mort, cela n'a pas d'importance. J'aurais voulu avoir une autre vie, j'étais quelqu'un de bon après tout... Du moins, j'essaye de m'en persuader.

* * *

_POV Martial Arts (femme)_

Je suis en elle, mais je n'ai pas perdu mon envie de me battre, ni mes réflexes. Je suis une femme d'action, née dans une des contrées les plus froides qui existent sur Gaïa. Pour moi, la Rivière de la Vie n'est qu'un endroit où recevoir toutes les âmes, le temps qu'elles se réincarnent... Quoi, suis-je trop pragmatique ?

Être au sein des Turks n'est pas un jeu d'enfant, de même qu'être un mercenaire. C'est pas comme si nous faisions semblant de passer le balai là où il y avait de la casse ! Je l'ai d'ailleurs assez dit, que la Shinra n'avait aucune méthode... Si c'était le cas, y aurait moins eu de fracas et de cadavres. Les Turks servent à faire le sale boulot, mais pas que ça.

J'ai essayé de m'en convaincre lorsque je le suis devenue. Mes talents en arts martiaux m'ont valu de me préserver du pire... sauf de la mort, on dirait bien. Eh bien oui, puisque je suis là ! Se laisser emporter par les émotions ou par des buts inavouables n'existe pas chez un mercenaire... Il faut qu'il y ait une bonne raison, un intérêt.

Gaïa est à l'image des hommes, ou bien c'est l'inverse. La Planète et la Rivière de la Vie sont un peu analogues à la Shinra et aux Turks l'un ne peut pas fonctionner sans l'autre... Ah ! J'oubliais, il y a les Soldats aussi... Eh bien, on va dire que ce sont les Armes légendaires pour Gaïa... Vous voyez, tout est logique, tout se ressemble !

Le jour où la Shinra le comprendra, peut-être qu'elle arrêtera d'être corrompue. Enfin, je ne suis qu'une mercenaire au fond de l'âme, une Turk qui fait son travail. Je l'étais, du moins... Maintenant, que puis-je faire ici ? Attendre que ça se passe ? Non, je vais me fondre sans éclat au flux et attendre ma prochaine mission : être réincarnée, vivre une autre vie, plus satisfaisante que l'ancienne.

C'est le but de tout être humain, normalement, et je suis sûre que la Rivière de la Vie peut nous permettre tout cela; c'est la raison de son existence ! Alors à quoi bon l'utiliser en tant qu'énergie Mako, alors qu'elle pourrait nous offrir beaucoup plus ?


	58. S'ouvrir au passé

_**Note de l'auteur: Bonjour,**_

_**Je ne sais pas si celui-là sera reconnaissable, ma foi!**_

_**Désolée pour le retard. Je n'ai pas abandonné ces OS; j'avais d'autres choses sur le feu. Je ne sais pas du tout si les publications seront régulières ou non.**_

_**Ce personnage, je le considère comme mort, car il parle après les derniers événements de DoC. A l'origine, il ne se fait pas tuer (dans Before Crisis, je parle), mais voilà...**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient._

* * *

_S'ouvrir au passé_

Ma fille! Ah... non, pas ces souvenirs-là, je vous en prie ! Pourquoi suis-je sans cesse confronté à ce fantôme, alors que je suis mort désormais? Pourquoi est-ce que mon cœur fut-il tant déchiré entre mes idéaux, mes devoirs envers la Shinra, et ma fille... qui fut le leader de ce groupe que la compagnie pourchassait sans cesse? Elle, que je croyais morte dans l'émeute qui détruisit ma famille et dont je suis responsable?

La Rivière de la Vie ne cesse de me rappeler tout cela, entre ses flots tumultueux et remplis de ce passé qui me hante. Je sais que tant que je ne l'aurai pas réglé, alors je ne serai pas prêt à me fondre complètement avec les autres entités qui animent son courant. Je ne peux penser à autre chose...

Mon successeur, pour le département que je dirigeais à la Shinra, est tout aussi torturé que moi, si ce n'est plus, parce qu'il vit encore, mais il a encore le choix de remédier à cela. Comment? Je ne le sais pas, je n'arrive déjà pas à résoudre mes problèmes! Les Turks... j'étais leur chef, et aujourd'hui, c'est lui...

Ah... J'aurais tant aimé pouvoir mourir en paix. Peut-être alors que j'aurais profité de la singularité des lieux où je me trouve, et de leur beauté... Mon esprit ne ressent rien, parce que je me ferme à tout, complètement plongé dans mon passé. Pourtant, c'est peut-être ainsi que je pourrais commencer à guérir... Et ma fille? Où est-elle?

Elle est morte, suite aux expériences d'Hojo, et aussi à cause d'un de ses collègues... La Zirconiade, matéria d'invocation, rongeait peu à peu son corps de jeune fille! Elle est morte malgré toutes nos tentatives pour la guérir... Si j'avais su, alors j'aurais pu la sauver plus vite. Si j'avais su, je serais parti bien plus tôt de la Shinra...

Je le regrette amèrement. Pourquoi suis-je devenu Turk? Peut-être pour servir la compagnie, mais aussi pour pouvoir offrir un bel avenir à mes enfants... enfin, ma fille plutôt. Est-ce le goût de l'aventure qui m'y a poussé aussi? Je ne faisais que consolider les missions, les rendre viables. C'était déjà pas mal, vous me direz, mais bon... toute ma famille en a été victime!

La Rivière de la Vie ne peut pas me faire penser à autre chose. Je ne la connais pas, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que c'est. Oh, bien sûr, j'ai quelques connaissances grâce à l'équipe scientifique de la Shinra, et d'après certains livres aussi. Je sais à peu près qui sont les Cetras... Si je m'ouvrais aux flots, alors je pourrais savoir tout ce que je voudrais connaître!

Ce n'est pas ma priorité. Non, je veux retrouver ma fille et je veux lui demander pardon pour toutes mes fautes. Je l'ai négligée pour me consacrer à la Shinra, je le réalise seulement maintenant. Je lui pardonnerai d'avoir été le leader d'Avalanche, je lui pardonnerai tout... mais je souhaite la revoir!

Je ne suis pas un homme tourmenté. Je suis quelqu'un de rigoureux, de juste, mais si vous avez des enfants un jour, alors vous comprendrez mon état. Ou si vous en avez, vous ne devez pas être plus étonné que ça. Ah, je digresse, encore et encore... Je vais finir par me laisser happer et par accepter d'affronter mes souvenirs.

Heidegger... Une personne dangereuse qui a failli mener l'élite des Turks à la ruine. J'ai réussi à reprendre le contrôle du post des Turks avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il n'a aucune notion de stratégie, ni tactique autrement basée que sur la violence. Or, ce n'est pas avec cela que l'on peut avancer. J'aurais déjà dû ouvrir les yeux à l'époque... M'ouvrir... Je pense que c'est la meilleure solution. Je retrouverai ma fille comme ça. La Rivière de la Vie a assez attendu sur moi, je ne lui facilite pas la tâche. Peut-être même que je la contrains à adopter sans cesse une nouvelle trajectoire. Les humains sont compliqués et destructeurs. Ils ne font pas que créer; je suis bien placé pour le savoir.

Il est temps pour moi d'accepter mon passé. Je ne tiens pas à finir comme un autre Turk, qui en plus, est figé dans son immortalité à jamais!


	59. Epée de vérité pour mon fils

_**Note de l'auteur: Hello!**_

_**Je me demande si vous reconnaîtrez ce personnage-là^^.**_

_**Merci à Agalex, Xialdene et à Subject 3, bonne lecture à tous.**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient._

* * *

_Épée de vérité pour mon fils_

Elle est une épée, parce qu'elle est tout aussi tranchante; elle incarne la vérité, parce qu'elle en est l'un des vecteurs principaux... pour mon fils ? Oui, parce que par elle, il a réussi là où d'autres ont échoué jusqu'à présent ! Oui, c'est ainsi que je la vois : morte et entourée par d'autres âmes comme la mienne. J'en ai encore plus conscience qu'avant.

Mon fils voulait rentrer dans le Soldat; il y est arrivé, mais il n'a pas suivi le même chemin que Sephiroth. Sephiroth... lui qui a détruit notre village natal, par les flammes et sa haine pour l'humanité. Lui, qui a récupéré certains corps pour qu'ils deviennent ses clones, porteurs de cellules mortelles...

Je n'y connais rien. Je ne me souviens de rien... Est-ce que j'ai été un de ces clones ? Peut-être, je ne sais plus... Ma mémoire se délite et m'échappe à certains moments. La Rivière de la Vie cherche à guérir mes blessures, mais il y en a certaines qui resteront indélébiles... Mon fils n'a pas connu son père, qui est parti alors qu'il était très jeune.

Je n'aurais jamais cru que la Rivière de la Vie serait aussi apaisante. Je n'avais pas spécialement peur de mourir, mais je pensais qu'il n'y aurait plus rien, que je serais anéantie, mais je vois que mon âme continue de subsister... C'est moi, en un seul morceau, et je sais que bientôt, je me réincarnerai, selon le cycle de la vie sur Gaïa...

J'ai toujours vécu seule; jamais je n'aurais souhaité que mon fils suive le même chemin. Voilà pourquoi je voulais tant qu'il se trouve une petite amie. Voilà pourquoi j'étais si inquiète pour lui, surtout depuis qu'il est rentré dans le Soldat ! Il est devenu encore plus taciturne qu'auparavant ! Aujourd'hui, il répare encore ses propres blessures, comme la perte de son meilleur ami, ou le fait que Sephiroth ait brisé son rêve le plus cher...

Il s'est enfin pardonné de la mort de celle qui nous guide tous avec son âme généreuse et lumineuse. Celle qui voyage à travers Gaïa, par les flots de la Rivière... Oui, je suis au courant de tout cela, comme les autres. J'ai souffert moi aussi, lorsque la Rivière a failli être arrachée de la Planète à cause de la Dernière Arme !

Les humains sont fous, je l'ai toujours su. Les humains peuvent être mauvais... et ce, autant à la Shinra que dans mon village. Mon fils a été victime de leur perversité, leur cruauté. Aujourd'hui, la Rivière de la Vie circule en lui, de même que d'autres héritages qui sont obscurs. Il a failli mourir plusieurs fois... mais à chaque fois, la Planète l'a aidé.

Je lui en suis reconnaissante... Elle a agi avec lui comme moi je n'aurais jamais pu le faire, parce qu'avec le temps, mon fils et moi nous sommes éloignés, même si nous éprouvions une affection sans borne l'un pour l'autre ! Je l'ai élevé seule, dans la mesure de mes moyens. J'étais peut-être trop mère poule, mais que voulez-vous! C'était mon fils, et c'était le seul !

Ma vie n'a pas toujours été simple, mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Ce que je souhaiterais en cet instant, c'est pouvoir être enfin en paix et continuer de guérir. Néanmoins, il y a d'autres âmes beaucoup plus blessées que moi, sans parler de celles qui sont corrompues de manière irréversible... que faire ? Essayer de les sauver quand même, ou les laisser devenir des monstres, des fantômes ?

Les Cetras, la Rivière... J'ai quelques bribes de connaissances, collectées ici, mais... sans plus. Je ne retiens pas tout; je ne comprends pas tout, sauf une chose essentielle : il faut préserver Gaïa. La Rivière peut être une grande force, mais elle peut tout aussi bien être vulnérable, fragile... La preuve ? Regardez ce qu'il s'est passé avec la Shinra !

Si j'avais su, j'aurais empêché mon fils d'y entrer, mais je crois qu'il y serait allé quand même, parce que son rêve allait au-delà du simple souhait d'être Soldat. Il cherchait quelque chose, qu'il a plus ou moins trouvé. Je suis certaine de cela. Cette chose, je n'aurais pas pu lui apporter, même si j'avais tout fait pour cela.


	60. A dos de chocobo

_**Note de l'auteur: Bonsoir,**_

_**Ahem... Je sais pas s'il sera reconnaissable.**_

_**Merci à Agalex (oui, pour la maman de Cloud on ne sait pas son prénom, il n'est pas dit dans le jeu), Subject3, Selfyka, Newgaïa et à Melior.**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient._

* * *

_À dos de chocobo_

Il y a beaucoup de qualificatifs pour cette chose qui reste abstraite... Je n'en citerai que quelques-uns : énigmatique, ensorcelante, inconnue, intouchable... Je ne suis pas encore mort, alors je ne me pose pas plus de questions que cela, même si cela peut paraître un peu étrange...

Pour l'instant, je vis et c'est tout. Tout ce qui a pu toucher Gaïa au cours des dernières années, eh bien... je m'en détache, sans pour autant être indifférent. La fois où j'ai eu le plus peur, c'était lorsque le Météore menaçait de s'écraser sur Gaïa. C'est la seule fois où j'ai levé la tête vers le ciel, et où j'ai prié, en quelque sorte...

Je n'envisage pas ma mort; je n'envisage pas non plus la journée de demain. J'ai un peu adopté la même philosophie que mon chocobo, que je monte tous les jours pour une nouvelle course. Je reste le cavalier noir, celui que personne n'a jamais vraiment vu, mais j'ai été battu à plusieurs reprises, surtout par un blond aux yeux aussi bleus que le ciel.

Lui, je le savais, ferait de grandes choses... Il a sauvé le monde. Moi, je cours, et c'est tout. Taioh, vois comme la vie est ainsi faite : pour la course, comme le disait une des dresseuses. Est-ce que tu crois que la Rivière de la Vie est aussi joueuse, aussi tumultueuse ?

Je ne suis qu'un homme à qui l'on a donné un nom. Je ne suis qu'un dresseur de chocobos, qui en monte un; ce dernier est devenu une légende. Est-ce par mon savoir-faire ? Peut-être. Ce n'est pas le plus important. Moi, je cours, je cours, et je galope avec lui; nous partageons un instant de folie à chaque parcours. Ah...

Non, je ne me lasse pas du Gold Saucer. Bizarrement, je découvre quelque chose de nouveau tous les jours. Je ne suis presque jamais sorti de ses limites. Le monde est grand, vaste, mais avec mon chocobo, j'en aurais vite fait le tour. Peut-être que je me déciderai un jour... à faire ce tour du monde.

Je n'ai rien à déclarer de plus... Ah, peut-être mon sentiment sur Gaïa. On y vit, on y meurt. On s'y développe. Vision pragmatique, mais aussi fantastique. Fantaisiste, je ne sais pas. Les flots de la Rivière grandissent et rapetissent chaque jour, comme nous. Son sang et les âmes qui la composent se renouvellent comme le nôtre.

Que ferais-je une fois mort ? Courir, comme je l'ai toujours fait, ou bien prendre un peu de repos ? Et si dans cette vie, pour quelque raison que ce soit, je décidais de devenir autre chose qu'un simple cavalier noir ? Est-ce que les autres me reconnaîtraient ? Est-ce qu'ils me salueraient, me demanderaient de courir à nouveau ?

Taioh... Je sais qu'il ne vivra pas éternellement, qu'il va bientôt rejoindre la Rivière de la Vie. Il n'a pas une aussi longue espérance de vie que moi. Oui, je pense que tous les êtres vivants y vont, car nous sommes pure énergie. 99 % des habitants de Gaïa en sont convaincus, même les scientifiques...

Après tous les tests qui ont été fait, cela ne devrait pas être étonnant, parce qu'on l'utilisait bien, cette énergie nommée Mako, pour « améliorer » le monde... dont le Gold Saucer. Désormais, nous utilisons d'autres énergies, comme du pétrole. Les autres sont à l'essai. Est-ce que nous dégradons Gaïa par ce moyen ? Je ne le sais.

Et la Rivière ? Se remettra-t-elle des blessures qui lui ont été causées ? Ah... J'ai dit que je me détachais de tout cela. Il le faut, sinon je risquerais de me noyer. Je ne suis qu'un coureur, un cavalier sans identité. Tout ceci me touche quelque part, tout de même. C'est un peu étrange, mais en même temps... c'est normal.


	61. Une corde sans pendus

_**Note de l'auteur :**__** Hello,**_

_**Euh... OOC? J'sais pas. Comme tant d'autres persos, le caractère n'est pas exploité dans le jeu.**_

_**Celui-là, reconnaissable, or not reconnaissable? En tout cas, si vous trouvez, chapeau!**_

_**Merci à Newgaïa, Agalex, Tsukiyo2894 et à Melior!**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient._

* * *

_Une corde sans pendus_

La Rivière de la vie... un fil commun sur toutes nos langues pendues. Comme moi. Bref ! C'est un sujet de conversation qui n'en finit pas. En première impression, je dirais donc que c'est un réseau de fils, ou bien d'autre chose... je ne saurais trop dire exactement, je ne suis pas un connaisseur.

Je suis celui que l'on ne soupçonne pas, l'homme invisible... enfin, façon de parler. Je dirais plutôt que je suis celui qu'on ne soupçonne pas d'être là. Je suis entre plafond et sol, directeur des fantômes en tout genre. Enfin, seulement dans ce parc d'attractions où je réside depuis toujours à ma connaissance. Enfin presque.

Je n'ai presque aucun souvenir de ma vie d'avant. Elle a été heureuse, mais peut-être insipide. Il ne faut pas croire, mais je suis vieux... Alors les souvenirs s'en vont à vau-l'eau, comme toutes ces âmes qui s'unissent, se défont, s'incarnent... avant de rejoindre le cours paisible du sang de Gaïa.

Je suis une lame d'une carte de Tarot, à l'endroit comme à l'envers. Et la Rivière ? Est-ce mon fil de vie, ou bien celui d'un autre ? Est-ce cette chose, cette toile qui se tisse d'une manière autonome, et qui fluctue selon le karma et les existences de chacun ? Ou bien, est-ce tout simplement notre corde à tous ?

Peut-être... Je ne sais pas de quoi nous sommes faits, ni ce que l'on fera lorsque notre chair sera dans la tombe. Pas celles de mon hôtel, mais presque. La corde au cou, j'aime rendre service, et penser que dans quelques mois, peut-être que tout cela n'existera plus. Si nous sommes pure énergie au final, pourquoi ne connaîtrions-nous pas un déclin comme les autres ?

Avec tous les derniers événements qui ont eu lieu... entre le Météore et les Géostigma, il n'y a qu'un pas à franchir. Je suis au courant de tout cela, dans mon coin reculé... et je me dis que nous sommes faibles, et voués à disparaître... Même la Rivière de la Vie l'est. Quand se pendra-t-elle ? Quand est-ce qu'elle se délitera ?

Que de questions; je n'ai pas envie d'y répondre. Ce n'est pas mon rôle. Tout habitant de Gaïa a son avis sur la question, unique et en même temps insignifiant, surtout face à certaines idéologies. Mais on ne refera pas l'humanité tant qu'elle sera à ce stade d'évolution au niveau mental.

Je ne suis pas devin. Juste pendu. C'est déjà un gros travail. Croyez-moi, faire des cabrioles pour que mes clients n'oublient pas qu'ils sont dans un hôtel et qu'il faut payer, ce n'est pas simple. Est-ce que notre prochain lit se situe dans la Rivière de la Vie ? Est-ce qu'elle sera tout aussi hospitalière, tout en demandant son dû ?

Ma mort ? Je la connais, juste un peu. Quelque part, tout le monde en est capable, mais très peu de personnes s'y risquent, de peur de devenir folles. Moi, je n'essaye pas de la construire. Cela sera la Rivière qui me guidera; c'est elle notre devin, notre guide. Pourquoi donc contrarier ses projets ou chercher à influencer son cours ?

Après tout, c'est ce qu'a fait la Shinra, en voulant utiliser son énergie, sa quintessence pour ses propres besoins. Enfin, je ne dénigre pas, puisque j'ai été de ceux qui en ont profité. Cela n'avait pas que du mauvais. Je ne suis pas opportuniste, je m'efforce juste d'être réaliste et objectif. Vous me direz, cela peut être déplacé pour ma fonction.

Lorsqu'on a la tête en bas, on a peut-être une vision différente des choses. Les gens devraient essayer. Le sang ne monte pas tant que ça à la tête. Enfin, cela dépend des points de vue. De mon côté, ce sang-là doit monter à Gaïa lorsqu'elle se creuse les entrailles à vouloir préserver l'humanité, et en même temps la Rivière de la Vie...

C'est ce qu'elle fait, même si parfois elle souffre. Elle garde son intégrité pour le bien de tous. Dans le Tarot, le pendu a souvent cette fonction de changement, et de balance. Je ne me qualifie pas comme tel, mais la Rivière si. Elle est une composante à toute épreuve.


	62. Phénix des falaises

_**Note de l'auteur: Bonjour,**_

_**Et voilà ce nouvel OS!**_

_**Merci à Agalex, et à Xialdene pour leurs reviews. Bonne lecture à tous.**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient._

* * *

_Phénix des falaises_

Elle est le sang de Gaïa, dit-on, mais elle a tant d'autres symboles ! C'est, par exemple, un oiseau qui renaît de ses cendres; un monument qui s'érige en barrière naturelle... quelque chose d'insaisissable, d'insoutenable, et de beau... Oui, de sublime même. Magnifique est un mot trop présomptueux, tout comme superbe...

Je perçois la Rivière de la Vie ainsi, moi qui ne l'ai vue qu'une seule fois de mes propres yeux : dans les montagnes gelées et dévorées par la neige, où je m'abîme tant de fois les yeux et le corps; il y a un endroit où se trouve de l'énergie Mako à l'état pur, des fragments de la Rivière de la Vie... C'est beau, mais c'est aussi mortel.

Ah, ces falaises... Je les connais comme ma poche, depuis le temps que je les monte et que je les parcoure. J'ai perdu un ami, lorsque j'étais jeune, à cause d'elles. J'ai quitté le village pour venir y vivre quand même, malgré ses dangers. Paradoxal, non ? Peut-être pas... Peut-être que c'est un moyen de me racheter, de vaincre ces paysages mortels qui ont emporté mon ami...

Le remords m'assaille parfois, et je me dis que j'aurais dû être plus prévenant. Plus prudent aussi. Quand je mourrai, je retrouverai cet ami, coûte que coûte, car nous circulerons dans la Rivière de la Vie. Je demeure persuadé que c'est là où l'on peut purifier nos fautes, où l'on peut enfin se pardonner avant de commencer une autre existence !

De toute manière, je suis proche de la mort. J'ai un grand âge et mon corps ne m'est plus aussi fidèle qu'autrefois. La plupart du temps, je reste dans mon chalet où j'accueille des visiteurs perdus. Il m'arrive d'en sauver aussi. Cela répare mon acte manqué envers mon ami... Je les guide pour ne pas qu'ils connaissent un triste sort !

Est-ce que, dans la Rivière, nous serons guidés pour faire correctement les choses ? Comme beaucoup de personnes, même si elles ne se l'avouent pas, je me pose cette question cruciale. De notre vivant, nous sommes bien incapables de prendre les bons chemins. Enfin, rares sont ceux qui y arrivent.

Cela cause tant de pagaille, tant de souffrance ! L'humanité est à la fois merveilleuse et cruelle. Regardez la manière dont elle a exploité l'énergie Mako, l'essence même de la Rivière de la Vie ! Cela a failli causer la perte de Gaïa, ainsi que de toutes ces âmes qu'elle protège, qu'elle intègre dans son cycle.

Du haut de mes vieux os et de mes dernières années à vivre, j'ai un regard lucide, mais malgré ce que j'ai pu dire précédemment, je ne suis pas pessimiste. Il y a de l'espoir dans notre évolution. Il n'y a qu'à voir la foi que certains ont et la sagesse que d'autres cœurs possèdent ! Nous ne sommes pas des Cetras, mais nous sommes sans doute capables de créer le bien.

Après avoir plongé dans les méandres du néant, il faut bien que nous puissions grandir et nous apercevoir que nous avons encore un long chemin à faire. Il n'est pas trop tard pour construire et pour arrêter de causer du tort à Gaïa. Si nous ne sommes pas capables de nous supporter, au moins, ayons du respect pour la planète, elle qui nous porte tendrement !

Je sais qu'elle nous aime, et la Déesse aussi. Pourquoi donc la Rivière de la Vie existerait-elle, alors ? Oui, je sais, ce sont deux choses différentes, mais je les associe, tout comme j'associe la Rivière aux Cetras... et en particulier à celle qui s'est sacrifiée pour le Météore. Oh oui, je connais cette histoire. Ce groupe courageux, qui se faisait nommer AVALANCHE, me l'a contée...

Je ne pourrai peut-être pas la transmettre à mes petits enfants... si j'en ai ? Je suis un montagnard solitaire. Enfin ! D'autres sauront donner cet héritage, car je ne suis pas le seul à le posséder. Enfin, peut-on dire que je le possède ? Gaïa ne nous appartient pas... et nous ne nous appartenons pas non plus, de mon avis. Parce que si c'était le cas, nous serions bien plus sages et moins mauvais au fond de nous...


	63. âmes à canons planétaires

_**Note de l'auteur: Bonjour à tous ;).  
**_

_**Absente, moi? Euh, comment dire... Pardon, pour commencer ^^. Je bossais sur un autre projet et ça risque encore de se reproduire. Les deux OS qui suivront (eh oui, deux en un) sont Gun, qui est une femme, et Two Guns. Lui, c'est un homme. J'ai essayé autant que possible, avec mes infos que j'avais, de retranscrire leur personnalité. Je ne suis aidée du site que m'a montré Subject 3.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient._

* * *

_Âmes à canons planétaires_

_POV Gun_

Que dire de ce grand fleuve qui m'a emportée comme tant d'autres ? Que dire de la Rivière ? Elle a une robe magnifique et voler ou nager parmi ces millions d'âmes est quelque chose d'étrange, mais inoubliable. Cela a changé beaucoup de mes perceptions sans pour autant me faire sortir des sentiers battus que je me suis fixés. Enfin, à quoi bon tout cela, puisque je suis morte ?

Je regrette beaucoup de choses. Premièrement, d'avoir laissé ma sœur toute seule et d'avoir contribué à la rendre jalouse de moi. Au moins, je sais qu'elle a surmonté sa haine des Turks pour y travailler. Et elle m'a surpassée, j'en suis fière. Ensuite, j'ai voulu devenir Turk pour mon père et être la meilleure. Je voulais montrer ce que je savais faire.

Je ne viens pas d'un milieu riche, mais plutôt des bas-fonds. Maintenant, j'erre dans la Rivière. Mes talents et mon caractère strict ne me servent plus à rien, sauf peut-être à finir de me dissoudre et à me pardonner. Je ne devrais pas avoir trop de mal à le faire. Se torturer l'esprit n'est pas mon fort après tout.

Je n'entre pas en conflit avec d'autres âmes comme moi, même si elles pensent différemment de moi, même si elles critiquent la Shinra. Je crois que je m'en fiche un peu désormais. Je ne suis plus là, alors vaut mieux continuer à tracer mon chemin. Enfin, façon de parler... Ma persévérance et mon sens pratique m'ont permis d'avoir la confiance de tous mes collègues, surtout d'un en particulier.

Je connais si peu de choses sur la Rivière de la Vie... encore maintenant. Même si certaines âmes un peu différentes des autres cherchent à me guider, j'ai du mal à me laisser faire. Peut-être que c'est parce que j'ai été longtemps habituée à me débrouiller seule, à faire les choses par moi-même... Mes collègues comptaient sur moi pour cela.

Ma sœur était plus effacée, plus timide, mais en entrant au sein des Turks, elle a beaucoup changé. Finalement, elle a commis autant d'erreurs que moi, sauf qu'au final elle a survécu. Pas moi. Elle a su faire avec ses défauts... Un jour, je la retrouverai dans la Rivière, et je lui demanderai si elle continue de me haïr... et je lui pardonnerai, quelle que soit sa réponse.

* * *

_POV Two Guns_

Tout comme lorsque j'étais vivant, je suis toujours aussi bouillonnant et impulsif. Je ne fais pas les choses de manière propre. Ma perception de la Rivière de la Vie demeure tout aussi « underground ». Pour moi, elle ressemble à une grande cuve, qu'une entité facétieuse s'amuse à brasser à l'aide d'une grande cuillère.

Et cette cuillère, qu'est-ce ? Les Dieux de Gaïa ? Ou bien un instrument inconnu ? Pour moi, la Rivière de la Vie n'agit pas de son propre chef. Elle est retenue par quelque chose. Aujourd'hui, elle peut recueillir les âmes. Le lendemain, les laisser partir, ou simplement ne plus s'en préoccuper. Le seul souci dans mon analyse, c'est qu'elle est capable de souffrance, comme nous tous...

Peut-être ai-je un point de vue trop blasé après la vie que j'ai passée. Sous la Plaque de Midgar, puis en tant que Turk, ce n'est pas glorieux. Palpitant, peut-être, mais lassant. Toujours faire la même chose, toujours accomplir les mêmes tâches. Et puis, les humains sont fatigants, surtout avec leurs grandes idées et la politique.

Si seulement mon fusil avait balayé tous ces problèmes. Ça ne se règle pas comme ça, je le sais bien, mais cela m'aurait rendu service. J'ai travaillé pendant un temps comme garde du corps et très vite j'ai pensé à changer d'horizon, à expérimenter. Voilà pourquoi je suis entré chez les Turks.

Je ne voulais pas simplement changer de vie, m'élever au-dessus de ma condition. Je voulais aussi voir si en devenant Turk, il y avait moyen de régler les problèmes. D'un côté, ce fut le cas, mais il y a toujours ce fichu facteur humain. Je me suis rendu compte que cela se retrouverait partout, hélas...

Et bien sûr, je voulais me tester. Me dépasser. Peut-être me connaître. Aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas plus avancé. Si je dois revivre, si je dois me réincarner, je me souhaite d'avoir plus de succès. Je ne sais pas comment fonctionnent ces choses-là. La Rivière de la Vie demeure une énigme, et je ne crois pas être assez fort pour les résoudre.


	64. Une bombe à rebours

_**Note de l'auteur: bonsoir,**_

_**Voilà un OS sur un personnage qui sera soit facile à deviner, soit un peu casse-tête...**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient._

* * *

_Une bombe à rebours_

Tout le monde voit la Rivière de la Vie comme une incarnation de la vie même, celle qui crée, qui façonne, qui permet à ce grand Tout d'être ce qu'il est, sans aller dans les détails ou les fioritures. Enfin, la majorité des personnes pour tout dire, mais ce que l'on oublie, c'est que la Rivière de la Vie a son double tranchant.

Elle représente aussi la mort de l'être une fois qu'il a achevé son cycle sur Gaïa. Elle détruit ce qui est trop vieux, ce qui ne doit plus être là. Une machine diabolique, un monstre chaotique... jusqu'à ce que ce soit l'heure de créer à nouveau, encore et encore... La Rivière de la Vie tue aussi, sous forme d'énergie Mako.

Après l'explosion du secteur 7, dans lequel j'ai succombé, je me suis retrouvée dans un endroit noir. Et pourtant, des lumières aveuglantes m'entouraient. La vie et la mort se côtoient, se fondent même en ce que l'on appelle l'âme. Oui, la Rivière de la vie est le substrat, le vecteur de ces deux états extrêmes.

Néant. Création. Ainsi qu'une bombe, qui symbolise les deux, si on regarde bien. Et moi, que suis-je ? J'erre pour l'instant. Je ne me suis pas encore fondue parmi les autres entités. Je recherche mes deux compagnons, qui sont morts avec moi pour tenter de sauver tous ces malheureux, qui sont aussi décédés.

Les Turks ! Ils n'ont fait qu'obéir aux ordres ! Crétins ! Leur sale boulot a coûté la vie de milliers d'innocents ! Si je le pouvais, je leur exploserais la tête... et je me fous de savoir qu'aujourd'hui, ils regrettent. Ils ont fait bien pire que moi, ou les autres membres de notre groupe. Moi et certains de mes compagnons en sommes morts !

Les Turks qui ont fait ça, ainsi que d'autres vilenies... ils sont toujours là ! Oh, certains ont crevé lors des événements liés au projet Zirconiade. Je suis au courant de ça, bien que je ne sois pas née à l'époque ! Ou alors, j'étais trop jeune, je ne sais plus très bien... ah ! Et aujourd'hui, que font-ils ? Toujours assassins ?

Ils ont su empêcher la catastrophe de la Deepground – qui a failli anéantir les âmes de la Rivière –, mais après ? Est-ce que cela peut les racheter ? Je ne crois pas. Je n'en ai pas envie. Si je suis encore là, en train d'errer, c'est parce que je n'ai pas réussi à pardonner. Sinon, j'aurais déjà fusionné avec les esprits en paix depuis longtemps...

Le vrai coupable dans tout ça ? Cette foutue Shinra. Le Président, pour tout dire. Son fils ? Il est pire, je ne pensais pas que cela aurait pu être possible ! Aujourd'hui, il est encore en fauteuil roulant. Guérira-t-il ? Je ne l'espère pas. Il n'est plus atteint par les géostigmates; il a assez eu de chance comme ça ! Moi, rancunière ? C'est aussi à cause de lui que tant d'innocents ont péri.

Je regrette beaucoup de choses. D'une part, d'avoir été trop confiante, trop orgueilleuse. À quinze ans, on est con parfois, surtout quand on se sent investi d'une mission sacrée. La mienne, c'était de faire entendre notre voix. La mienne aussi, pour prouver que j'existe.

Aujourd'hui, les leaders de ce mouvement qu'on a mis en marche sont menacés. Par quoi ? Cette fichue corruption. Elle traîne encore dans les parages et ça sera toujours le cas. L'être humain est une chose fragile qui peut se laisser berner facilement. Les Turks sont de parfaits exemples. Sephiroth aussi. Oh oui, le grand Sephiroth... Regardez ce qu'il est devenu, ce qu'on a fait de lui.

Si je le pouvais, je mettrais en garde tous ceux que j'ai connus et que j'apprécie. Enfin, ceux qui sont encore vivants. Oui, les mettre en garde contre eux-même. Il faut toujours rester vigilant, parce qu'on ne sait jamais quand on sombre de l'autre côté.


	65. Finalité?

_**Note de l'auteur: Holà,  
**_

_**Voici donc ce nouvel OS.**_

_**Merci à Newgaïa et à Agalex pour leurs reviews! **_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient._

* * *

_Finalité?_

La Rivière de la Vie ? Pour moi, elle évoque la fin de mon existence, rien de plus. Ah, peut-être que je peux la comparer à ces déserts sans fin, qui bordent la prison du Gold Saucer. Elle se trouve en dessous, et il n'y a que par ce bref lien entre eux que l'on peut partir d'ici. Je le sais en tant que directeur de ce lieu.

J'en ai vu passer des hommes ici. Des femmes aussi, bien entendu. Certains sont devenus fous, comme ces trois larrons qui ne cessent de mentir. D'autres ont réussi à se faire un petit business. Mais de toute manière, c'est misérablement qu'ils finissent tous par mourir. Suicide, ou mort d'épuisement, rarement à cause de la vieillesse.

La Rivière de la Vie doit représenter la délivrance pour eux. Elle leur permet de se racheter, d'effacer leurs fautes, celles qui les ont conduits ici. Oh, j'avoue, tous ne sont pas coupables, mais personne n'est innocent, je peux vous le dire. Je m'enrichis ? Eh bien, que voulez-vous ! Il faut une contrepartie pour le boulot ingrat que je fais !

Passer ses journées à surveiller des condamnés, des fous, des malades, des psychopathes, des tueurs... ce n'est pas de tout repos, même pour un homme de ma trempe. Il faut avoir le cœur et l'estomac bien accrochés, surtout lorsque l'on s'aperçoit que certains ont essayé de fuir et ont disparu à jamais, avalés par le désert...

D'une certaine manière, nous connaissons le même sort lorsque nous sommes happés par la Rivière de la Vie. Vous mourrez, elle vous prend votre âme. Et pfuit ! Votre corps se dissout, on ne le retrouve pas. Je ne sais pas à quoi est dû ce phénomène. Notre chair n'est donc qu'énergie, au final ? Immatérialité ?

Je ne suis pas scientifique. Je ne comprends donc pas ces choses-là. Les humains construisent des tombes à la mémoire des morts, de ceux qui ont disparu, mais aucun squelette, aucun corps ne viennent nourrir la terre... sauf ces os immenses trouvés sur le continent des Anciens... Là, c'est un grand mystère !

Moi, je ne suis qu'un homme normal, quelqu'un qui sait quelques petites choses, mais dont le rôle se limite à une fonction particulière. Je ne travaille pas pour la Shinra; du moins, pas directement. Je travaille pour moi-même et pour le gérant du Gold Saucer aussi. J'ai mes contacts, mon petit réseau...

J'ai oublié de parler d'une catégorie de personnes. J'ai aussi vu passer de « vrais » innocents. Je mets ce terme entre parenthèse parce que je pense que chaque homme contient en son sein l'arme de son crime, passé ou futur. Ces gens « innocents », j'en ai croisé malencontreusement il y a quelques années, pour une histoire de clé volée.

Une « clé de pierre », je crois. Je n'en sais pas plus, ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Quoi qu'il en soit, je me suis fait attraper par trois d'entre eux. J'ai cru mourir ce jour-là ! Ils voulaient repartir, coûte que coûte ! Finalement, je leur ai proposé un compromis. Et ils ont gagné, ces idiots ! Une course de chocobos, un véhicule pour traverser le désert, et hop-là !

Aujourd'hui, ce sont des héros. Ils ont défait la menace Sephiroth par deux fois et ils continuent de se battre « au nom de la Planète ». Je me demande si ça va continuer longtemps. Un jour, eux aussi seront corrompus, c'est le sort de chaque homme ou femme. On n'y peut rien, c'est dans la nature humaine.

Enfin, c'est ce que j'en dis. Peut-être que je devrais prendre ma retraite à force d'avoir des pensées aussi pessimistes. Le seul endroit où tout pourrait être purifié, c'est dans la Rivière de la Vie. Je me raccroche à ce vague espoir pour ne pas me dire qu'il n'y a aucun but à part assouvir ses pulsions. Je dis tout ceci, mais je suis une charogne.

La Terre Promise, qu'est-ce donc ? La Rivière de la Vie ?


	66. Entre oubli et perceptions nouvelles

_**Note de l'auteur: Bonsoir,  
**_

_**Voici deux OS. Les personnages sont deux Turks de Before Crisis, Shotgun et Katana.**_

_**Merci à Agalex et à Newgaïa pour leur assiduité. J'ai relu toutes les reviews laissées par ces deux lectrices, ainsi que par les autres lecteurs et je me dis que je ne regrette pas d'avoir écrit tous ces OS. Je ne suis pas loin des 200 reviews, ça me fait tout drôle quand même, depuis deux ans que je bosse sur ces petits « Point of view » !**_

_**Merci à vous tous et longue vie à l'imagination!**_

_**Bonne lecture ! **_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient._

* * *

_Entre oubli et perceptions nouvelles_

_POV Shotgun._

C'est un terrain inconnu sur lequel j'ai bien du mal à évoluer. Je m'y perds, je ne trouve pas de bornes ni de marques pour bien l'appréhender. Voilà à quoi me fait penser la Rivière de la Vie. Ironique, quand on sait que lorsque j'étais encore vivante aucun lieu ne me résistait. Pour une femme, j'avais même un sacré sens de l'orientation et un intérêt anormal pour la traque.

La Rivière de la Vie... j'y erre à la fois en tant que proie et chasseur. C'est une étrange sensation à laquelle je me suis habituée, depuis le temps que je suis là. Avant, j'étais une passionnée qui croquait la vie et qui avait du bon goût. Ce n'était pas le cas de tous les collègues ! La Shinra n'encourageait pas vraiment la bonne tenue, vestimentaire ou protocolaire.

Agir dans l'ombre... drôle d'idée pour quelqu'un comme moi, mais les missions étaient quand même très fun. Je pouvais montrer tout mon potentiel ! Et maintenant... maintenant, je fais partie d'un tout. Je ne suis plus seule, nous ne sommes plus différenciés. C'est étrange. Je suis morte et j'ai l'impression que ma personnalité a changé.

Pourtant, je suis toujours moi, je le sais. Ah ! Si seulement je pouvais comprendre comment fonctionne la Rivière de la Vie ! Ce n'est pas la même chose que d'être vivant. Comme la plupart de mes collègues, tout ce que je sais d'elle se résume aux rapports de mission que j'ai lus, aux connaissances que la Shinra veut bien nous prodiguer... et à l'énergie Mako.

Le fluide dans lequel ce que l'on peut appeler esprit circule n'a rien à voir avec cette dernière. Ça ne me brûle pas, ni ne me cause de torts. La Mako, elle, a causé bien des dégâts, même sur les Soldats 1re Classe. Sans vouloir blasphémer, je crois que ça n'a pas arrangé la Shinra et que ça l'a conduite à sa perte.

Aujourd'hui, l'élite des Turks n'existe plus. Là où je suis, j'ai pu suivre les principaux événements. Je ne me réincarne toujours pas, alors je trompe mon ennui. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me retient. Je n'ai pas de regrets, ni de peine. Je n'avais pas spécialement envie de mourir, mais on ne peut pas dire que je veuille me venger des vivants.

Un jour, la Rivière acceptera de m'avaler si j'arrive à trouver ce qui l'empêche de le faire. Enfin, j'espère.

* * *

_POV Katana_

Même dans ce fleuve qui charrie toutes nos âmes qui deviennent désincarnées, je ne cesse de naviguer. Je ne peux rester en place, je suis un nomade au plus profond de mon être. Dommage que ma force, mon habileté et mes sabres ne m'aient pas accompagné... Je sais, dans la mort, il n'y a pas besoin de se défendre, mais je ne peux pas me sentir complet sans eux...

Complet... L'étais-je déjà lors de ma courte existence sur Gaïa ? Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que j'ai appris en étant accueilli au sein de la Rivière de la Vie me laisse penser que ce n'était pas le cas. Un ignorant, qui travaillait au service de la Shinra et qui a voulu bénéficier d'un sursis en acceptant de travailler pour les Turks... Voilà ce que j'étais.

Et mon ami, que j'ai libéré en sacrifiant tant d'hommes ? Est-il vivant, ou bien erre-t-il comme moi ? Malgré ce que l'on peut dire de moi, même si je peux passer pour quelqu'un de volage, superficiel, qui aime la beauté et a l'air de s'arrêter aux apparences. Je suis aussi quelqu'un qui a des amitiés fidèles, quelqu'un qui tient à ceux qu'il aime.

J'ai été en prison pour cet ami-là. J'ai tué pour lui. Ces crimes seront-ils reconnus comme tels au sein de la Rivière de la Vie ? Ou bien la Mako purificatrice, qui ne brûle pas les chairs ici, mais berce nos esprits, les nettoiera ? La Mako... un nom grossier pour cette essence si pure, que l'on a trafiquée pour en faire de l'énergie...

J'ai inspiré de la crainte, j'ai été vénéré. Cependant, je ne suis pas resté dans les mémoires. Je ne suis qu'un Turk anonyme et peu se souviennent de mon nom de code. Ce n'est pas grave. À vrai dire, je m'en fiche depuis que je suis mort. J'ai découvert la machinerie de Gaïa, le cycle de la vie et de la mort.

Quand je renaîtrai, j'oublierai tout. Au moins une chose de positive. La Rivière de la Vie ne me fait pas peur. À vrai dire, du temps de mon vivant, je crois qu'elle a toujours été trop abstraite pour moi. Même les événements de la Zirconiade ne m'ont pas permis de mieux l'appréhender, alors que la matéria est la cristallisation de son pouvoir. Le pouvoir de Gaïa.


	67. Mot clé: Mako

_**Note de l'auteur: Bonsoir,  
**_

_**Celui-là ne sera sans doute pas facile à deviner. J'ai surtout eu du mal à le terminer, j'en ai bavé pour ce personnage.**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous ;)!**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient._

* * *

_Mot-clé: Mako_

La Rivière de la vie, un joli nom pour qualifier l'âme de la planète ! Enfin, son sang, car l'âme serait plutôt la Déesse Minerva. La Rivière : un fleuve où nous échouons tous pour avoir une chance de renaître. Énergie aussi, qui a longtemps nourri nos réacteurs ! Idée géniale, mais malheureusement salie par des hommes cupides et par une compagnie qui s'est pervertie.

Je me souviens encore de ce jour où j'ai confié cette carte du 65e étage à ces gens valeureux et courageux. Je les soutenais discrètement, espérant qu'un jour, la Shinra arrêterait ses abominations. Et il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le faire : dans l'ombre. Je n'étais malheureusement pas assez téméraire pour braver l'autorité sous le nez du Président !

La Rivière de la Vie ne m'est connue que sous sa forme d'énergie, la Mako. Ah, que j'aime entendre ce mot ! Sa musique est si douce à mes oreilles. Si j'avais pu vraiment exercer mes fonctions de maire, j'aurais eu d'autres projets que ces réacteurs. Ils ont peut-être amélioré le quotidien de certains, mais ils ont causé beaucoup plus de mal que de bien...

La Shinra a failli tuer la planète. Bien sûr, elle a privilégié certaines personnes par rapport à d'autres. Je sais que cette tendance est naturelle, alors pourquoi y a-t-il ce besoin de l'exacerber ? Nous finissons tous de la même manière. La Rivière de la Vie ne fait pas de discrimination. Elle nous accueille tous et nous fait aller là où il faut aller.

La mort ? J'en ai peur, comme la majorité des gens. Cependant, je suis sûr que ce n'est pas aussi terrible que ça. Il suffit de croire en l'avenir. Ce n'est pas un jeu de mots mal placé, mais la vérité. Depuis le temps que j'étudie sur l'énergie Mako, j'ai pu réfléchir à la question... Ironique, quand on sait que ma vie s'est résumée à faire ça, finalement.

Je ne regrette rien. Je n'ai même pas de remords par rapport à la chute de la Shinra. J'aurais juste aimé que cela se passe autrement... Les géostigmates ont prélevé un tribut trop élevé, mais bon. C'est de la faute à la Shinra : l'histoire de Sephiroth, des Incarnés, de celle que l'on nomme Jenovah... Elle a joué avec le feu et voyez le résultat : des ruines.

Midgar, la belle Midgar a été réduite en miettes. Edge est son héritage. J'espère qu'elle ne commettra pas les mêmes erreurs. Je ne suis pas maire de cette ville, mais je regarde son évolution chaque jour. Je regrette que l'on n'utilise pas la Mako, mais je comprends pourquoi. Trop de souffrance, trop d'horreur. Dire qu'à la base, tout vient d'une chose formidable qui permet la vie ! Une chose à double tranchant... Tiens, qui disait cela déjà ? Je ne sais plus. Cette personne avait raison, en tout cas.

Midgar, Edge... Elles ont beaucoup plus de points communs que l'on ne le croit. Toutes les deux sont issues d'une volonté forte et implacable : celle de bâtir. Espérons qu'Edge ne se laissera pas corrompre. Déjà, elle ne fonctionnera pas à l'énergie Mako. On ne touche plus à la Rivière de la Vie, c'est le serment qui a été fait par tous.

Est-ce que le pétrole sera mieux ? Je n'en sais rien. Qu'est-ce que c'est, au juste ? D'après les scientifiques, c'est le substrat obtenu lorsque des organismes vivants se décomposent et se mêlent à la roche de Gaïa où ils sont emprisonnés. Il paraît qu'il y a des ressources gigantesques. Le rendement est moins important que pour la Mako, mais il est suffisant.

Cependant, ces ressources ne sont pas éternelles. J'ai peur que l'on retombe dans le même cycle qu'avec la Mako. Nous risquons de défigurer Gaïa plus encore qu'avec la Mako, parce que pour trouver le pétrole il faut creuser. Je pense à tout cela, bien que je n'aie plus vraiment d'influence. D'ailleurs, est-ce que j'en ai eu vraiment une ?

Du temps où j'étais maire, le président Shinra ne me laissait aucun pouvoir. J'étais obligé de suivre, tout simplement, d'appliquer ce que d'autres avaient décidé. Enfin, c'est le passé. Notre avenir sera peut-être différent; du moins, je l'espère...


	68. Là où l'incertitude règne

_**Note de l'auteur: Hello,  
**_

_**Celle-là, je ne sais pas si elle sera reconnaissable.**_

_**Merci à Agalex, et bonne lecture à tous;).**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient._

* * *

_Là où l'incertitude règne_

C'est un grand Tout, une entité immense que nous formons et déformons... Purgatoire ou repos avant l'étape suivante ? Et si après, il n'y avait rien ? Et si... et si la Rivière ne faisait qu'avaler les âmes petit à petit, pour les transformer en énergie et s'alimenter ? Et si nous ne nous réincarnions pas vraiment ?

Elle me fait peur. Je ne devrais pas, je sais, mais la Rivière de la Vie m'inspire de la crainte. Elle a emporté tellement de personnes ! Enfin, non. C'est faux... Elle a au moins accueilli leurs âmes lorsqu'ils sont morts. Je sais que je connaîtrai le même sort lorsque le moment sera venu. Lorsque j'aurai fini de tromper mon monde.

Ce monde dont je ne fais pas vraiment partie. À cheval entre deux réalités... C'est encore le cas aujourd'hui, puisque je me refuse à mener une vie normale, à oublier le passé. Mon cœur n'arrive pas à se panser ni à arrêter de battre douloureusement. J'ai du mal à me regarder dans une glace quand je pense à ce que j'ai fait...

Comme je regrette mes gestes. J'étais amoureuse de l'ennemi. Un Turk, avec lequel j'ai fini par rompre parce que cela me pesait trop. Et lui ? Comment s'en sort-il aujourd'hui ? Dire qu'au départ je devais seulement accomplir ma foutue mission ! Rien de plus, rien de moins. Collecter le maximum d'informations sur lui... Au final, j'ai succombé.

J'en suis venue à me demander qui était le monstre. Moi, ceux pour qui je travaillais, ou bien ceux que je devais espionner ? Qui sait ? Peut-être que lorsque je mourrai, je résoudrai cette question. Aujourd'hui, je suis une inconnue, qui vit quelque part sur Gaïa... Une inconnue qui regrette d'avoir gâché sa vie.

Que de regrets, que de plaintes... Il faut que je cesse, que je me reprenne. Ce n'est pas comme ça que je voudrais finir ma courte vie. Un jour, mon heure viendra. Je pourrai peut-être faire quelque chose de bien.

Comme tout le monde, j'ai été témoin de tous les événements graves: la chute de la Shinra, le Météore, Sephiroth, la Deepground, les Incarnés... J'ai mes sources. Des reliquats de mon ancien job. Des restes, des habitudes. Toutefois, je n'étais pas une vraie espionne puisque je n'ai pas été capable de faire la part des choses. J'ai laissé mes sentiments parler...

Je suis pitoyable. Arriverai-je à me débarrasser de tous ces remords lorsque je serai morte ? Je n'ose même pas y songer... En vérité, je suis une vraie trouillarde, il n'y a qu'à voir comment j'ai mené ma vie jusqu'à présent. Je n'ai eu aucun acte intelligent, encore moins héroïque. Si jamais il me voyait aujourd'hui, que dirait-il ?

Longtemps, la Rivière de la Vie a fait partie des légendes que l'on me racontait lorsque j'étais petite. Elle n'existait pas vraiment, ou alors elle appartenait au passé. J'ai été idiote. Je l'ai compris lorsque la Mako a commencé à être exploitée. Certaines personnes sensibles disaient que la Planète en souffrait. Je ne comprenais pas comment elles pouvaient le savoir; elles avaient tout simplement quelques dons légués par les Cetras.

Oh, comment une sotte comme moi peut-elle savoir toutes ces choses ? J'ai des oreilles. J'ai côtoyé Avalanche et les Turks. Je connais aussi la tragique histoire de la dernière Cetra. À ce que l'on dit, elle est gardienne de la Rivière... Est-ce que je la rencontrerai une fois morte ? Pourra-t-elle me parler de lui, qu'elle a plus ou moins connu ? L'angoisse étreint ma gorge. J'aimerais pouvoir être aussi courageuse qu'elle. Ou comme la fille de Nibelheim, qui gère le bar du 7ème heaven...

La Rivière de la Vie demeure un mystère. Pas seulement pour moi, mais même pour ceux qui ont passé leur vie à l'étudier. Il faudrait qu'un jour, quelqu'un retrouve le savoir des Cetras et l'utilise à bon escient. Il faudrait de nouveaux gardiens. L'avenir des hommes est encore incertain, d'autres horreurs peuvent arriver...


	69. Bastion de nos dieux

_**Note de l'auteur: Bonjour tout le monde,**_

_**C'est un OS particulier. Il mettra en scène quatre personnages. J'emploierai tout au long le « nous » et cet OS sera plus court que les autres. Même si vous n'avez pas retenu leur nom, vous les connaissez ;). Je mettrai suffisamment d'indices ! Bonne lecture, et merci à Newgaïa et à Agalex.**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient._

* * *

_Bastion de nos dieux_

Elle, pour qui tant de personnes se sont battues; elle, essence suprême qui compose tous nos êtres vivants, qui parcourt la Planète Gaïa et lui donne la possibilité d'exister par elle-même. Elle, qui est une source intarissable de sagesse qui submerge le passé pour que nous bâtissions sur un futur qui a de l'avenir. Elle, la Rivière de la Vie...

Nous qui représentons les forces du Wutaï, nous qui entraînons les générations futures, nous qui protégeons notre patrie depuis toujours, nous avons une vision large, universelle de ce qu'est la Rivière de la Vie. Elle coule en nos veines, brûle les impies et se charge de nous accueillir lorsque notre heure est venue.

Elle façonne ces matérias sur lesquelles nous comptons pour nous battre et nous défendre. Nous veillons à ce que toutes les règles soient respectées. La Shinra a causé beaucoup de tort à notre si paisible village, mais aujourd'hui nous renaissons de nos cendres. Nous ne sommes pas prêts de disparaître...

La Guerre n'a pas d'emprise sur nous. Elle a emporté des milliers d'innocents, mais ceux-ci ont été accueillis par la Grande Minerva, ainsi que la Rivière de la Vie. Cela devait se passer ainsi, nos destins ont été tissés comme tels. Nous l'avons parachevé par nos actes pour un futur porteur d'espoir.

Nous sommes les gardiens légendaires des dieux. Nous incarnons chacun une force spéciale: le Pouvoir, la Magie, la Rapidité, la Guerre. Ceux qui passent entre nos filets affrontent alors le Gardien du Léviathan. Sa propre fille est parvenue jusque-là, alors que nous ne l'aurions pas cru. Son égoïsme, son immaturité se sont enfin transformés.

Aujourd'hui, elle court entre monts et vallées pour continuer à défendre notre cause : celle d'un Wutaï libre et sain. Elle éduque les futures générations, leur enseigne ce qu'elle a appris de nous et de son père. La Tour pagode est toujours debout, prête à remplir son office. Un jour, nous serons remplacés par ceux qui seront prêts à prendre notre place.

Un jour, la princesse sera au sommet. À moins qu'elle ne délègue cette tâche à un autre, ce qui serait impossible. Telle est la tradition au Wutaï. Mais si la Rivière a besoin d'elle, alors cela se fera peut-être. Sa soif des matérias est peut-être un signe. Aujourd'hui, elle possède beaucoup plus de connaissances que nous.

Qu'est la Rivière de la Vie? Une sorte de fin en soi. Une phase, un bout de chemin que chacun se doit d'emprunter pour trouver ce qu'il cherche. C'est aussi une allégorie de notre existence, le berceau qui saura nous faire naître après nous avoir arrachés à la vie. La Rivière de la Vie, c'est la Connaissance, la Sagesse.

C'est la Mort, ou bien la Vie. C'est du pareil au même, ce ne sont que deux facettes d'un même état.


	70. Une vie pour une vie

_**Note de l'auteur: Bonsoir,**_

_**Voici, un personnage qui apparaît dans DOC, surtout. Reconnaissable, ou pas ?^^.**_

_**Merci à Newgaïa, à qui je souhaite bien du plaisir dans sa nouvelle partie de jeu !**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient._

* * *

_Une vie pour une vie_

Elle me reste inaccessible malgré mon état. Je ne sais où je dérive. Elle ne m'entoure pas, n'essaie pas de me retrouver alors que je ne suis pas loin d'elle. Je le sais, je le sens en moi, en ce qui reste de l'être que j'étais. Si je le pouvais, alors je suffoquerais.

Mon âme ne se trouve pas en son sein. Pourtant, j'en suis proche. Je sais que je suis morte. De toute façon, je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait, loin de là. C'était la seule solution. Ma sœur est hors de danger désormais, elle peut mener une vie à peu près normale et ne se trouve plus sous la coupe de ces assassins.

Ils l'ont enlevée alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant ! Ils l'ont droguée à la Mako pour qu'elle devienne un Soldat. Ils l'ont abandonnée; la Deepground s'en est emparée pour se servir de ses capacités et tous nous anéantir ! S'ils avaient réussi, alors la Rivière de la Vie aurait quitté Gaïa. Elle aurait brûlé nos chairs, perdu nos âmes, étant elle-même en détresse ! Je hais la Shinra !

Elle qui a saccagé tant de lieux, qui a fait tant de mal autour d'elle. Cette compagnie s'est élevée dans la boue et la corruption. Est-ce le lot de toute organisation, d'ailleurs ? J'espère que le WRO ne sombrera pas dans les mêmes travers. Leur chef ne le permettra pas, je pense, surtout qu'il a travaillé avant cela à la Shinra.

Les autres membres non plus... comme lui, cet être mi-homme, mi-monstre. Lui que je prenais pour un ennemi. Je connais son histoire désormais. La Shinra a permis cela, alors ma sœur a dû subir des tortures similaires ! Quand je l'ai vue, j'étais presque anéantie. Elle... elle était à peine plus jeune que moi, et pourtant, elle a conservé son physique d'enfant...

Elle n'était qu'une petite fille lorsqu'ils l'ont arrachée à moi. Une petite fille ! Pourquoi n'est-ce pas moi qu'ils ont prise ? J'ai bien cru qu'ils lui avaient complètement perverti l'esprit, vu qu'elle ne voulait pas m'écouter ! Heureusement, elle est revenue à la raison... Elle a compris, elle l'a réalisé lorsque Azul lui a dit qu'ils allaient se débarrasser d'elle, parce qu'elle était devenue inutile...

Bien avant que je la retrouve, j'y ai laissé beaucoup plus que mes forces. Mutilée à vie, j'ai tout de même continué à me battre. Scientifique, guerrière, ces deux facettes m'ont révélée. Je croyais que les erreurs de Fuhito ne se reproduiraient pas... Je croyais que la catastrophe de la Zirconiade avait suffi comme leçon.

Non, puisqu'il y eut l'affaire Jenova. Avalanche, dont j'ai fait partie avant de la quitter à cause de Fuhito, était la seule à pouvoir arrêter Sephiroth et la Calamité des Cieux. J'ai conçu le bras armé de l'un des membres de ce groupe, ainsi que celui de son meilleur ami. Jenova a empoisonné la Rivière de la Vie et elle le fait encore. Puis il a fallu se battre contre la Deepground...

J'ai retrouvé ma sœur, je me suis sacrifiée pour elle en mourant de la main de cette grosse brute. Tsviet de son état, elle a fini par recouvrer la raison. Et cet homme, possédé par une entité aussi démoniaque que Jenova... Il a réussi là où moi j'ai échoué. Ma sœur l'a protégé et l'a aidé, à sa manière... Comment tant d'horreurs et de souffrance ont-elles pu être engendrées par une compagnie entière ? Comment ces individus qui la dirigeaient, dans la lumière ou dans l'ombre, ont-ils pu devenir aussi monstrueux, aussi bestiaux que les monstres des contes pour enfants ?

Comment la Rivière de la Vie compte-t-elle traiter leurs âmes damnées ? Où sont ses filaments porteurs d'espoir ? Où est sa magnificence ? Là où je suis, je ne les vois pas, je ne les ressens pas. Est-ce que j'ai été punie ? Est-ce que mon âme s'est perdue ? Plus aucun sentiment ne peut me malmener, mais je les ressens quand même. Je suis morte, mais j'ai mal comme une vivante...

J'ai souffert lorsque j'ai senti mon bras et mes organes artificiels m'abandonner. J'attendais que la Rivière me prenne. Aujourd'hui, j'erre je ne sais où, prisonnière dans un espace étroit. Je suis au-delà d'un simple coma, mais je n'ai pas conscience de mon environnement. Tout bas, j'implore pour que ce supplice prenne fin.


	71. Sujet de controverse ou simple mystère?

_**Note de l'auteur: ****Bonjour,**_

_**Ces deux OS porteront sur deux personnages totalement différents. Le premier reprendra les pensées d'un Turk de Before Crisis nommé Rod, le second ceux du maire adjoint de Midgar, nommé Hart.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**Merci à Agalex et à Newgaïa pour leur review. **_

_**Agalex: ce n'est pas grave si tu ne te souviens plus des noms des quatre Divinités. Quant à l'autre OS, tu avais raison.**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient._

* * *

_Sujet de controverse ou simple mystère?_

_POV Rod_

Ah, tant de mystère autour d'elle, tant de choses à dire... Pour ma part, ce n'est pas trop le cas. La Rivière de la Vie est ce qui fait naître la vie sur Gaïa, tout comme elle est ce qui fait mourir. Formulation simple, bateau, mais qui résume l'essentiel. C'est là où nous allons lorsque nous mourons, que ce soit nos corps ou ce qu'on appelle nos esprits.

Il n'y a pas de lutte, il n'y a pas de course. C'est morne. Je le constate encore maintenant, alors que la Rivière de la Vie me porte. Je n'ai pas encore fusionné avec les autres. Mon passé me poursuivrait-il ? Finalement, est-ce que j'ai plus de choses à dire que je ne le pensais ? Peut-être... C'est étrange.

Rien ne m'a jamais arrêté ni soumis lorsque je vivais encore. J'incarnais la confiance et la force d'esprit. J'aimais diriger les clans dans lesquelles je me trouvais; j'ai toujours voulu dépasser mes limites. Le bâtiment Shinra n'eut aucun secret pour moi lorsque je m'y faufilais pour voler des motos. Je n'avais que ça à faire.

Maintenant, j'erre sans but dans ce magma de Mako. Je ne ressens plus rien, du moins je ne le veux pas. Ça ne sert plus à rien. Oh si, j'ai eu mal comme les autres lors de la venue du Météore, lors des événements des Géostigma, ceux de la Deepground... Nous sommes au courant de tout ça, nous en avons souffert.

Devenir le meilleur ici n'a aucun sens ! C'est l'une des premières leçons que j'ai apprises lorsque je me suis rendu compte que j'étais mort. Pourtant, un Turk, ça ne crève pas aussi facilement ! Tous mes collègues ont-ils subi le même sort ? Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de devenir un tueur à la botte de la Shinra ? La volonté d'être encore meilleur. Paradoxal, non ?

En tant que Turk, jamais je n'aurais cru qu'après la mort nous serions au courant du futur, enfin, de ce qu'il se passe alors que la vie s'est arrêtée pour nous. Mes talents de leader ne me sont d'aucun secours ici. Peut-être dans une prochaine vie, si vraiment le cycle de la réincarnation existe... Curieusement, je pense que oui.

* * *

_POV Hart_

La Rivière de la vie a longtemps été un sujet de discussion ardent avec le maire. C'était aussi celui de tous ces scientifiques fous et chevronnés qui hantaient les couloirs de la Shinra. La Mako par ci, Jenova par là... Oh, je ne confonds pas la Rivière de la Vie avec ce monstre, loin de là. Je ne faisais qu'évoquer des bruits de couloir.

Qu'est-ce que j'en pense de tout ceci, moi ? Eh bien, j'aimerais le savoir. Je suis à la fois fasciné et horrifié par ces deux choses-là. L'une fait partie de Gaïa et lui insuffle toute sa vitalité; quant à l'autre, elle répand la maladie, provoque la mort et rend fou. La Mako le fait aussi, remarquez... elle, l'énergie pure de la Rivière, convertie en cette substance qui brûle tout.

Je sais beaucoup de choses, plus que je ne le devrais. Je n'en suis pas mort. J'ai échappé à l'effondrement de la Tour lorsque les tirs de l'Arme Diamant nous ont percutés. Aujourd'hui, je vis à Edge. J'ai recommencé une nouvelle existence, bien loin de toutes ces turpitudes. Je ne sais ce qu'est devenu le maire.

Ai-je volontairement voulu me couper de tout ça ? Peut-être bien. En tant qu'adjoint, on en voit des belles. Il pouvait m'arriver n'importe quoi, bien que je n'aie eu aucune influence et que je ne fus pas potentiellement dangereux. Se débarrasser des gens comme ça était simplement une politique officieuse à la Shinra.

Je ne leur dois rien. Je suis bien content que tout se soit enfin tassé. Je veux simplement oublier tout ça et me dire qu'il y aura sans doute d'autres catastrophes. Moi, je ne serai plus là pour les voir. Tant que l'on affecte plus la Rivière de la Vie comme on l'a fait, alors cela ne pourra pas être pire. Non, ça n'est pas possible.

Quand je mourrai, je serai peut-être contraint de me rappeler de tout ça. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'attend. J'ai peur alors je n'en parle pas. C'est peut-être lâche, mais je ne suis qu'un individu insipide, dont personne ne se soucie vraiment. Qui a retenu mon nom, d'ailleurs, mis à part les membres de ma famille ?


	72. L'essence de la véritable Mère

_**Note de l'auteur: **__**Holà,**_

_**C****elui-là, facile à deviner! Oui, oui, il me reste encore des personnages « faciles », ah, ah!**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous.**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient._

* * *

_L'essence de la véritable Mère_

Elle est belle, elle est vivante. Elle porte bien son nom, je trouve. Je crois que je vais pouvoir me reposer et m'abandonner. La Rivière de la Vie saura quoi faire de moi. Elle nous porte tous comme des joyaux précieux. Nous sommes ses enfants, elle nous pardonne nos pires erreurs. Je me sens mieux.

J'ai enfin trouvé un endroit où je suis bien, où je sais que Mère est là. La vraie, la douce, et pas celle qui nous a poussés à faire du mal aux enfants. J'étais si cruel encore, mais je croyais que c'était pour leur bien ! Et puis, je voulais retrouver Mère... Oh, comme j'étais triste quand je la cherchais et que je ne la voyais nulle part !

Maintenant, je nage en ses eaux si calmes, si douces. Plus rien d'autre ne compte. Mes frères sont avec moi, le Cauchemar ne nous prendra plus nos corps. Je ne serai plus obligé de traîner avec les humains, même si j'aimais bien me bagarrer avec eux. D'ailleurs, la fille de l'église n'était pas trop mauvaise combattante.

Je détestais les fleurs avant. Je trouvais qu'elles schlinguaient... Maintenant, ça ne me dérange plus tant que ça. Mère les aime beaucoup, elle en prend soin. Parfois, je me retrouve dans un grand champ et je la vois, mais la plupart du temps, je ne suis qu'une sorte d'esprit qui s'entremêle aux grands filaments verts.

La Rivière de la Vie n'est pas telle que nous l'a dit notre plus jeune frère. Enfin, telle que nous l'a dit Jenova, cette fausse Mère qui nous a trompés. La Rivière de la Vie est l'essence même de la planète que ce monstre empoisonne. Mère se bat contre Jenova, la lutte est sans fin parce que ni l'une ni l'autre ne peuvent vraiment mourir.

C'est triste. Lorsque Mère était humaine, elle fut tuée par le Cauchemar. Je sais tout ça maintenant que je suis mort. Et j'ai pleuré pour elle. Oh, je sais ce que vous pensez. Une grosse brute comme moi qui pleurniche, c'est d'un goût ! Mais je ne suis pas toujours comme ça. Je suis un homme et j'ai prouvé ma force.

Mes armes et ma puissance ont fait de moi un guerrier impitoyable. Tout en chair et en muscles. Le Cauchemar, Sephiroth, m'a légué cela. Peut-être qu'il aurait réussi à vaincre cet autre « frère » s'il avait pris possession de mon corps. Lui, je le considère comme un traître. Il aurait dû nous aider !

Mère nous demande de ne pas lui en vouloir. Elle l'a renvoyé sur Gaïa en disant que ce n'était pas son heure. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le haïr. Ce « frère » nous a combattus. Il porte tout comme nous l'héritage de Jenova. Il a vaincu Sephiroth et nous a libérés en quelque sorte. Toutefois... c'est un traître. Je le déteste de toute mon âme.

Quand il reviendra, quand il mourra, nous le retrouverons. Nous lui règlerons son compte. Peut-être alors qu'on pourra tous rentrer ensemble et nous fondre dans la Rivière de la Vie. Mère serait d'accord. Elle sait que cela serait pour le bien de tous. Nous pourrons peut-être nous débarrasser de l'héritage de Jenova, comme ça.

La Rivière de la Vie, qu'est-elle vraiment ? Est-ce qu'elle représente une menace ? Un temps, je l'ai presque cru. Et ses matérias, que sont-elles ? Nous nous en sommes servis, ça nous a rendus plus forts... mais comment réagissait la Rivière lorsque nous utilisions ces pouvoirs pour faire le mal ? Oui, il m'arrive parfois de réfléchir, même si ma force réside dans mes muscles.

Est-ce qu'un jour, j'aurai une vraie mère ? En chair et en os, je veux dire ? Renaîtrai-je sous forme d'humain ? Maintenant que je suis mort, je n'ai plus à me battre. Il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver les réponses à mes questions. Je suis un fonceur, ça ne changera pas. Je réfléchis même parfois trop impulsivement.

Je m'en sortirai; je suis fort. Mes frères aussi, et nous existons. Nous ne sommes pas des clones de Sephiroth.


	73. Un bain paradisiaque

_**Note de l'auteur: **__**Hello,**_

_**Oulala, bon... Moi, ce perso m'a marquée quand même, à chacune de ses interventions je ne pouvais m'empêcher de délirer. Un sacré cas celui-là, ahem !**_

_**Merci à Newgaïa et à Agalex ;).**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient._

* * *

_Un bain paradisiaque_

La Rivière de la Vie est une belle légende qui est devenue réalité avec tous ces derniers événements. Cependant, ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid; j'ai d'autres préoccupations. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que le climat ne change pas là où je suis à cause d'elle, sinon je ne pourrai plus me balader en caleçon dehors !

Est-ce que l'on a la sensation de s'y baigner, une fois mort ? Est-elle chaude, parfumée, douce ? Ce sont des questions existentielles pour moi ! Imaginez que ça ne me plaise pas, qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je risque d'être malheureux... Il faudrait que je puisse me renseigner, mais tout le monde trouverait ça bizarre qu'un type comme moi s'intéresse à la Rivière de la Vie pour des questions aussi bêtes !

Je ne sais pas si on pourrait dire que je m'amuse, là, maintenant. Pour l'instant, ils sont tous trop occupés à reconstruire ce qui a été détruit. Heureusement que je ne me soucie pas de tout ça, j'ai encore de belles années devant moi. J'ai certaines envies aussi qui me passent par la tête. Je me tâte encore pour les mettre en application.

J'ai bronzé aujourd'hui; peut-être qu'il y en a qui l'ont remarqué. Quand je mourrai, je serai tout pâle, alors autant en profiter. Finalement, je suis curieux : ça fait quoi de sentir son corps disparaître et de voir son esprit rejoindre la Rivière de la Vie ? Est-ce que je vais beaucoup changer ? Est-ce que j'en serai perturbé ? Est-ce que ça sera insupportable ?

Tout le monde me connaît, tout le monde sait quelle est ma particularité. Personne ne m'en tient rigueur, je suis même assez bien accepté. J'aime les hommes, tout comme cette ville qui scintille sous le soleil. J'en ai repéré un lorsque j'étais là-bas, il essayait de se faire passer pour une fille. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, il avait ses raisons; je ne lui ai pas demandé.

Personne ne me trompe comme ça. Je l'ai vu tout de suite. C'était si drôle de prendre son bain avec lui et de le taquiner ! Il était pas mal en son genre, en plus. J'ai passé un bon moment. Dommage qu'il ne se soit pas attardé davantage ! Peut-être que nous aurions pu faire connaissance un peu plus sérieusement...

C'était un blondinet, je crois. Hi, hi, hi ! Il m'a l'air bien musclé en tout cas, de ce que j'ai vu lorsqu'on prenait le bain ensemble. Il me rappelle quelqu'un de connu, celui qui se bat avec une grosse épée et qui est souvent au 7ème Heaven à Edge, le quartier général de ce groupe qui était terroriste pour la Shinra.

Mes oreilles traînent là où il ne faut pas; heureusement, je n'ai jamais eu d'ennuis. Ils sont bien trop occupés à me regarder avec curiosité, ou à me demander où se trouve tel endroit, si je peux leur donner des passe-droits... Ah ! La Shinra, la Mako... Tous ces trucs-là, je n'y ai rien compris. Je m'en fous un peu de toute façon. Hi, hi, hi.

Je crois l'avoir recroisé ici, au bar. Je n'en suis pas certain, mes souvenirs sont flous. J'avais trop bu, je crois, mais je me souviens lui avoir dit qu'ici, au moins, on pouvait se balader nu sans que personne ne le remarque. Je n'ai pas encore testé, pour dire la vérité. Ça fait partie de mes fantasmes. Tiens, je vais peut-être le faire demain...

Pour en revenir à cette histoire de nu, ça doit être bien quand on est mort. Au moins, on peut faire ce qu'on veut. Quand mon âme rejoindra la Rivière de la Vie, je me sentirai complet. Je n'ai pas peur d'elle. Je suis sûr que je pourrai me réincarner en fille si je le voulais ! Oui, j'y ai réfléchi à ça, parce que ça doit être fun.

Peut-être que je vais croiser des gens que je connais. Des esprits, devrais-je dire. Et qu'est-ce que je leur dirais ? Oh, je ne sais pas, peut-être des bêtises. Hum, je me demande si dans la ville au canon il y a une boîte de nuit. Ça me tente bien d'y aller ! Peut-être que je trouverai mon âme sœur là-bas, mais je ne sais pas s'ils m'accepteront en caleçon...


	74. Félicité

_**Note de l'auteur: **__**Bonjour,**_

_**Un personnage facile (euh, j'espère) à deviner.**_

_**Merci à Newgaïa pour sa review, bonne lecture à tous!**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient._

* * *

_Félicité_

D'étranges émotions animent mon cœur à chaque fois que j'y pense. Je suis transportée d'allégresse tout en étant un peu paniquée. J'ai pu voir la Rivière de la Vie à l'état pur à plusieurs reprises. À chaque fois, j'avais l'impression de reconnaître quelqu'un parmi ce flot d'âmes en quête d'une autre vie. Quand je mourrai, je la verrai peut-être.

Je pense à ma sœur. Je regrette de l'avoir tant haïe. J'étais jeune, naïve. J'ai mûri trop vite, moi aussi. Est-ce que ça lui a fait la même chose quand elle a accepté de devenir une tueuse ? Parce que c'est ce que nous sommes, même si aujourd'hui, nous veillons au calme et cherchons à nous occuper de la sécurité des autres, notre passé noir nous rattrape encore.

La Shinra nous a tous trompés. J'ai tué pour elle alors que j'ignorais dans quoi je m'engageais. Elle a créé des monstres, des horreurs. J'admire le chef de notre groupe. C'est le plus vieux d'entre nous désormais. Il ne parle pas beaucoup de lui, c'est pour cela que j'ai un faible pour lui, sans doute.

Lorsque nous étions dans le cratère, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir, mais je tenais bon pour lui; nous ne devions pas céder. Nous devions survivre à ça. J'ai eu beau tirer sur les Incarnés, fruits des expériences monstrueuses d'Hojo et compagnie, ils nous ont torturés au-delà du supportable. Aujourd'hui encore, je fais des cauchemars.

Et le Président ? J'ai peur, il m'est de plus en plus étranger. Il semble obstiné. Notre chef nous a confié qu'il s'inquiétait beaucoup. Est-ce que le Président cherche encore un moyen de reprendre le contrôle sur la Shinra ? Veut-il encore plus mutiler la Planète en détruisant la Rivière de la Vie pour le bien de certains ?

Avec tout ce qu'il a vécu lui aussi, je ne peux le croire. Je suis sans doute trop naïve... Pourrais-je un jour arriver à faire front face à tout ça ? Quelles catastrophes nous tomberont encore dessus ? La Deepground a failli nous anéantir. Qu'est-ce que cela sera la prochaine fois ? Je suis si jeune, la mort me fait peur même si la Rivière de la Vie semble être un endroit de paix.

Je ne veux pas encore me reposer. J'ai tellement de choses à faire ! Je veux vivre, essayer d'être heureuse. Il ne faut pas que je me fasse briser après tout ce que j'ai vécu. Il faudrait que je retrouve mon humour, ma bonne humeur, ma maladresse. Ça manque à mes collègues. Il faudrait que l'on se refasse quelques missions pour nous requinquer.

Ma sœur a dû énormément souffrir que je la déteste. Ah, dire que j'ai suivi la même route qu'elle au final ! La vie est très étrange. Quant à la marchande de fleurs, j'espère qu'elle continue de veiller sur nous tous comme elle le fait depuis son sacrifice. Ça a dû sacrément secouer mon chef lorsqu'il a appris sa mort.

Nous étions chargés de la protéger et de la tenir à l'écart. Elle devait servir pour les expériences d'Hojo. Ah, mon chef a tout fait pour que ça n'arrive pas, je le sais. Il a combattu la Shinra à sa manière même s'il passe encore pour être un criminel. Que devrais-je dire moi; mes mains sont pleines de sang et de balles. Mon visage a des cicatrices désormais.

Des souvenirs impérissables... Heureusement, nous nous entraidons. Heureusement, la WRO, Avalanche... Nous sommes tous liés comme les doigts de la main en quelque sorte. Avec Avalanche, un traité de paix durable a été signé. Nous nous battons pour une même cause, nous nous efforçons de protéger tout le monde, notamment les enfants.

Aujourd'hui, leurs conditions s'améliorent. Orphelins, ils parviennent à se reconstruire petit à petit. Edge devient prospère, pourvu qu'elle ne soit pas une seconde Midgar ! Ces enfants sont l'avenir de la Planète. Ceux qui furent atteints par les Géostigma peuvent aider les autres avec leur expérience de la vie. J'en suis plus que convaincue...

La Rivière de la Vie aurait-elle bientôt de futurs gardiens de sa mémoire ?


	75. Une toile de probabilités

**_Note de l'auteur: Bonsoir,_**

_**Un autre personnage secondaire, qu'on ne voit pas vraiment, mais dont le caractère est un peu esquissé. Je n'ai fait que le développer à ma manière ^^.**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous !**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient._

* * *

_Une toile de probabilités_

Pour moi, la Rivière de la Vie est une force insoupçonnée qui circule en chaque être, chaque essence, chaque cœur. C'est elle qui nous fait passer d'un état à un autre, de la vie à la mort et inversement. Ces notions sont bien abstraites d'ailleurs. Elles ont un arrière-goût d'alchimie...

J'ai expliqué ces choses-là à mes élèves, du mieux que je pouvais, en plus de leur apprendre à se battre. Un peu d'enseignement théorique ne leur fait pas de mal. J'aime à imaginer que plus tard, ils comprendront où je veux en venir. Pour moi même, tout ça me dépasse parce que c'est trop démentiel. Un mot que je n'emploie pas souvent, mais là, il convient tout à fait.

Nous ne savons pas si nous ne faisons que « vivre », en nous transformant lorsque le moment est venu. Nous perdons la mémoire de chaque phase, nous nous réincarnons sous une nouvelle forme sans avoir le souvenir des anciennes. La Rivière de la Vie doit aussi être le réceptacle de nos mémoires, je pense.

De toute manière, elle me reste inconnue. Peu importe que j'aie approché ses sources de près ou de loin, que ce soit une énergie pure ou trafiquée, comme la Mako. Je demeure ignorant et me sens si petit face à elle. Je ne suis pas encore mort, bien que pour la majorité des gens j'aie disparu. Pourtant, alors que j'arrive au crépuscule de ma vie, je ne sais rien.

Une des élèves, que j'ai entraînée, à qui j'ai sauvé la vie après les tragiques événements de Nibelheim, a peut-être plus de réponses que moi je n'en aurai jamais. Elle a grandi si vite ! Elle a connu tant de choses, merveilleuses ou horribles. Elle s'est battue pour la Planète, au sein d'un groupe qui a aussi sacrifié des victimes...

Aujourd'hui, Gaïa est provisoirement en paix, jusqu'à ce qu'un groupe décide de rompre l'équilibre, comme la Shinra. La Deepground en fut un autre exemple... Espérons que mon élève ne commette pas la même erreur ! Je la considère un peu comme ma fille, je la sais forte et avisée. Ça n'arrivera pas, j'ai confiance...

La Rivière de la Vie est à l'image de nos pensées. Elles vagabondent, se réincarnent en autre chose ou prennent forme. Elles peuvent mourir aussi lorsqu'elles ont fini leur mission. Est-ce que nous sommes nous-même des idées, que la Rivière protège et charrie entre ses eaux tumultueuses ?

Non, ça ne peut pas être un fleuve calme. Elle parcourt la Planète entière en un cycle incessant où chacun a sa place. Sans elle, Gaïa meurt et n'est qu'un morceau de roche qui finira par se désagréger. Je le sais parce que j'ai visité Canyon Cosmos, même si personne n'est au courant. C'est là que j'ai appris l'art du combat aussi; Wutaï fut la deuxième ville que j'ai vue.

Pourquoi ai-je échoué à Nibelheim ? Pourquoi me suis-je enfuie avec mon élève à Midgar pour la soigner ? Et aujourd'hui, pourquoi suis-je retourné à Nibelheim ? Que de questions sans réponses. Je devais certainement le faire. Le Destin s'écrit, nous ne pouvons pas le changer, mais il est à arborescence. Il est figé tout en fluctuant.

Chaque geste compte, influence. Probabilités de base, simples. Je sens que la mort s'approche à grands pas de moi; j'ai vécu mon temps, je pense avoir bientôt fini de lire et d'écrire mon destin. J'entraîne encore quelques élèves, mais bientôt mon corps ne m'obéira plus. Il ne me restera plus qu'à passer le relai à certains.

Je suis fier de tout ce que j'ai fait, même si j'ai perdu des personnes chères. Comme tout le monde, me direz-vous. J'ai toujours pensé que la Shinra finirait par tomber avant Gaïa. Elle se désagrégeait avant même que la menace Sephiroth ne prenne de l'ampleur. C'est triste à dire, pourtant c'est vrai. Il y aura certainement d'autres organisations qui naîtront. Certaines seront bonnes, d'autres mauvaises.

Je ne serai sans doute plus là pour le voir, et c'est tant mieux. C'est aux enfants de cette époque de continuer à faire ce qu'il faut faire, pour le bien de tous et pour celui de la Planète.


	76. Horloge de la planète

**_Note de l'auteur: _**_**Holà,**_

_**Encore un personnage secondaire. Celui-là, j'ai eu du mal à le finir! **_

_**Bonne lecture;).**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient._

* * *

_Horloge de la planète_

Elle est le souffle de la planète Gaïa, son sang, son essence pure. Elle peut aussi être une source d'énergie; après tout, nous l'avons utilisée comme telle. Nous avons causé du tort, mais c'était bien pratique. La Shinra avait fait une bonne affaire; les miennes marchaient bien avec la Mako. Aujourd'hui, il y a l'alternative du pétrole. Cela ne marche pas trop mal non plus, le statut de Corel change peu à peu en plus. Cette ville minière se reconstruit, suture ses cicatrices.

Il y a du bon qui arrive, le changement est bénéfique à beaucoup de personnes. Je le sens, et je le vois au nombre de fréquentations du Gold Saucer. La Rivière de la Vie, je sais très bien ce que c'est. Je me suis renseigné, je me suis intéressé à ce sujet. Elle n'est pas qu'une légende ! J'en étais persuadé bien avant qu'elle nous sauve du Météore, je vous le dis !

Pour moi, la Rivière de la Vie ressemble à une arène où le combat est complètement dépassé. C'est un endroit où les derniers sont les premiers. Non, en fait, il n'y a pas de vainqueur, sauf dans l'absolu. Qui aura une belle vie à sa réincarnation, qui sera condamné à mourir aussitôt né ? C'est un peu hasardeux.

Tout de même, je pense que c'est aussi une mécanique bien huilée qui me dépasse largement. Moi, je ne suis qu'un grand collectionneur qui s'intéresse aux choses peu ordinaires sans pour autant connaître leur histoire, leur fabrication. Je n'ai pas que cela à faire. Après tout, je suis patron d'un paradis où tant de gens viennent se distraire !

J'aime aussi me donner en spectacle et entretenir mon image. Tout ceci disparaîtra lorsque je mourrai, alors autant en profiter. Ça peut arriver aujourd'hui comme demain, vu toutes les catastrophes qui ne cessent de pleuvoir même après la chute de la Shinra... À croire que le problème de cette planète, c'est nous tous.

Quelle sensation cela fait-il lorsque l'on meurt ? Notre corps se décompose, notre âme rejoint la Rivière de la Vie, et... est-ce que cela fait mal ? Est-ce que tout le monde est prêt à supporter tous ces changements ? Après tout, peut-être qu'il y a certaines âmes égarées qui ne peuvent rejoindre ce cycle...

Le Temple des Anciens recelait en ses entrailles une horloge. Je tiens ces connaissances de celui qui me remit la Clé de Pierre, que je conservais jalousement avec mes autres trophées. Cette horloge est le meilleur symbole de la machinerie interne de Gaïa pour moi. Et ce qui fait tourner ses aiguilles, c'est le temps, tout comme la Rivière de la Vie le fait pour la Planète.

Des gens intrépides sont venus me prendre cette clé. Après bien des péripéties, ils sont parvenus à obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient. La prison, le sang, des tueries... J'aurais aimé qu'ils m'épargnent ça. Ils ne sont pas coupables à proprement parler, mais ils ont attiré le malheur en venant ! Et ce fichu robot diseur de bonne aventure... Il était une belle attraction ! Il a fallu qu'il les suive !

Son créateur aurait pu me le renvoyer ici une fois le travail terminé, mais non ! Il a continué à l'utiliser et à vouloir lui donner une véritable indépendance. Désormais, il travaille pour la WRO, il utilise ce robot pour certaines missions... Il ne pouvait pas en créer un autre ? Ah, c'est vraiment dommage...

La matéria noire... clé de la Terre Promise ? Je n'y ai jamais cru une seconde. Ce type avec le tatouage noir semblait persuadé du contraire. Je n'ai rien dit, après tout je n'étais pas sensé savoir quoi que ce soit. Il vaut mieux être un homme sans histoire dans ces cas-là. Je n'avais pas envie de finir embroché sur sa longue épée...

Il y a une chose que je me suis toujours posée : une fois que la Rivière de la Vie aura décidé d'abandonner Gaïa, la Planète se détruira. Le fera-t-elle lorsque toute l'humanité aura disparu et évolué ? Ou alors, sera-t-elle beaucoup plus cruelle en faisant périr toute vie afin de pouvoir aller ailleurs ?


	77. Fusée Mako

**_Note de l'auteur: Hello,_**

_**Un personnage que j'aimais pas trop, jusqu'à ce qu'il me fasse rire au village Fusée ^^.**_

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient._

* * *

_Fusée Mako_

Quels sont mes sentiments à propos de la Rivière de la Vie ? Bah, question idiote ! Je n'ai pas que ça à penser ! Au moins, elle a pu être utile pour l'avenir de la Fusée sous forme de Mako... Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre, je ne suis pas un scientifique.

Ah ! Si seulement ce pilote à la noix ne s'était pas mêlé de tout ça ! S'il avait laissé la méga-matéria à sa place, si le groupe tout entier n'avait pas touché aux trois autres, alors nous aurions réussi à faire décoller cette fusée ! Il avait déjà saboté le projet il y a plus de vingt ans en voulant sauver une de ses assistantes...

La fusée aurait détruit le météore, la Rivière de la Vie n'aurait jamais été infectée par le Géostigma ! Comment ça, je ne m'y connais pas ? J'étais responsable du département spatial de la Shinra quand même ! Sans mes conseils, il n'aurait jamais prospéré. Je sais beaucoup plus de choses que vous ne le croyez, hé, hé.

J'ai vu le président se faire tuer sous mes yeux. Son âme a rejoint la Rivière de la Vie depuis, je suppose qu'il est en paix. Moi, je ne pense pas à ma propre mort, le temps sera venu bien assez tôt. Ce n'est pas un stupide camion qui aura raison de moi, ni une épée qui me menacera. Ha, ha ! J'aimerais bien savoir quel effet ça peut vous faire...

Oh, oh, je vous vois venir. Je n'ai gardé aucune séquelle de cet incident. Oui, celui-là même qui a fait beaucoup parler les gens. Je ne suis pas un gamin, je me laisse simplement emporter par mon impulsivité. Oui, je n'ai pas vu le camion, et alors ? Je ne pense pas que l'on ait voulu vraiment me faire du mal, hé, hé !

Là par contre où il ne fallait pas rigoler, c'était lors de cette nuit sanglante à la Tour Shinra. Le Président a été poignardé par le grand Sephiroth, bigre ! Moi j'étais là par hasard. J'avais très peur, je ne pouvais rien faire ! Valait mieux sauver ma peau plutôt que de chercher à jouer les héros, non ? Et puis, Sephiroth, ce n'est pas rien !

Tout le monde ne jure plus que par le pétrole maintenant. Moi, je suis certain que la Mako aurait encore pu prospérer longtemps ! La Planète a plus d'un tour dans son sac, l'exploitation aurait pu être reprise sans problème. Ce qui nous mettait en danger, c'était Sephiroth et le Météore... Une fois le problème réglé, il y avait moyen de repartir ! Le Géostigma, ce n'était rien, les habitants auraient mieux vécu s'ils avaient eu des soins à base de Mako !

Je ne suis pas un ignorant, je ressens bien les choses. J'exécute les ordres et je sais quel vent prendre, quand est-ce qu'il tourne dans le bon sens. Hé, après tout, la Shinra n'a jamais été déçue par mes services ! Même si mon domaine semblait faire faillite, j'ai su le gérer ! Et puis, c'était la faute à ce maudit pilote de toute façon.

La Rivière de la Vie et Gaïa ne peuvent se dissocier, je suis d'accord, mais en utilisant la Mako, nous ne perturbions pas cet équilibre ! La Rivière de la Vie est composée des âmes de ceux qui ont péri, quel mal y a-t-il à ce que ce qui les contient soit utilisé en tant qu'énergie ? C'est noble, c'est une idée de génie !

C'est bien pour cela que j'ai repris le concept pour le projet spatial. Et avec la méga-matéria, elle aurait pu être aussi une source d'énergie. Ah ! Ils ont tout gâché, tout ! On ne le dirait pas comme ça, mais j'y tenais à ce projet ! Visiter l'espace était un rêve depuis toujours même si je ne l'ai pas fait avancer comme je le voulais...

J'aurais peut-être trouvé la Terre Promise. Comme ça, je l'aurais remise entre les mains du fils du président, il aurait été plus grand et plus fort ! La Calamité des Cieux n'avait qu'à bien se tenir, hé, hé, hé ! Mes collègues des autres départements n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir, je les aurais grillés, pfuiiiiit !


	78. Une belle affaire?

**_Note de l'auteur: _**_**Bonjour**__**,**_

_**Deux persos tellement secondaires que j'ai failli les passer à la trappe! **_

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient._

* * *

_Une belle affaire?_

Qu'est-ce que la Rivière de la Vie ? C'est pas quelque chose qu'on peut toucher. C'est un conte à dormir debout. C'est un concept assez bizarre. C'est lié à la Planète, à la mort aussi. Et aussi au passé !

C'est pas non plus une question qu'on se pose tous les jours, sauf lorsqu'on commence à devenir sénile ou qu'on vieillit, ou les deux à la fois. Nous, nous ne sommes pas dans ce cas-là ! Nous sommes encore vaillants et jeunes, nous n'avons pas besoin de philosopher et de nous casser la tête...

Comme toute personne normale, parce que c'est ce que nous sommes, nous avons une vision assez floue de ce que pourrait être la Rivière de la Vie. Nous ne la connaissons que sous forme d'énergie Mako ! Peut-être que Don Cornéo, que nous servions comme laquais, saurait en dire plus... et encore ! Ça ne faisait pas partie de ses intérêts... ni des nôtres...

La Rivière de la Vie... C'est quelque chose de complètement abstrait et d'inhumain parce qu'elle dépasse tout ce que l'on peut connaître. Elle peut faire peur parce que les légendes la concernant sont souvent effrayantes. Nous sommes des crapules, mais nous craignons cette chose-là, cette essence inconnue qui a un lien avec Gaïa !

Où sommes-nous aujourd'hui ? Quelque part sur Gaïa, en tant que citoyens inconnus. Nous avons échappé à la catastrophe de Midgar, ainsi qu'à tant d'autres... Nous nous sommes reconvertis dans le commerce. Du commerce légal, hein ! Pas dans de sales affaires comme au palais du Don. Nous avons assez donné !

Nous n'obéissons plus à un patron, enfin plus vraiment. Peut-être que nous finirons par diriger la boîte ! Nous avons le sens des affaires, le Don nous a appris beaucoup dans ce domaine. Peut-être même qu'à terme, on pourra commercer dans les matérias ! Voilà une chose que la Rivière de la Vie lègue sans que ça soit interdit.

Oui, parce que la Mako est bannie comme source d'énergie. Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé, tout le monde a jugé préférable de ne plus l'utiliser. Ça affaiblit la Planète en plus. De toute façon, nous finirons tous par crever un jour ou l'autre ! La Mako était quelque chose de formidable, que le pétrole ne remplacera jamais !

Hé, hé, nous sommes assez bien rodés pour toutes les sales affaires. Peut-être qu'on finira par faire quelque chose de grandiose avec ce qui est interdit. Enfin bon. Pour l'instant, nous sommes inconnus et c'est très bien comme ça. Nous avons déjà fait assez de grabuge et nous n'avons pas envie que ce type déguisé en femme nous retrouve !

Un travesti... Dire que nous nous sommes laissés prendre ! Il était pas mal foutu même s'il avait quelque chose de bizarre. Ah ! La belle affaire ! Ce genre de choses n'arrivera plus désormais. Nous sommes blindés ! De toute façon, nous ne marchandons plus du tout dans le milieu underground ! C'est pourri jusqu'à la moelle !

Pour bâtir une réputation et une expérience, il n'y a rien de tel pour commencer, mais sinon... Et le Don, qu'est-il devenu ? Nous n'entendons plus parler de lui ! Il ne nous a jamais rappelés à son service ! Est-il vivant, clandestin, ou bien mort et enterré ? La Rivière de la Vie accepterait-elle de gober son âme perverse ? Les nôtres font pâle figure à côté de la sienne !

C'est un jouisseur, un sacré manipulateur ! Un peu bête, mais c'était un homme d'affaires influent ! Nous étions fiers d'être ses laquais; avec lui nous profitions de la belle vie dans le secteur six ! Ah ! Le bon vieux temps. Nous ne renions pas notre ancienne vie, elle avait ses qualités et ses défauts...

La Rivière de la Vie offre une nouvelle chance à toutes les âmes, à ce que l'on dit. Nous espérons que c'est vrai...


	79. Symbole à facettes

**_Note de l'auteur: _**_**Bonsoir**__**,**_

_**Je l'ai gratiné, je sais^^.**_

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient._

* * *

_Symbole à facettes_

C'est une formidable énergie prête à briser toutes les barrières, une essence incroyable que les mortels ne peuvent même pas effleurer... Ah, la Rivière de la Vie ! Elle, pour qui j'ai tant consacré d'années; elle, que j'ai cherché à comprendre, à exploiter ! Sans succès, oui, sans succès !

Elle, que j'ai utilisée avec Jenova pour mes expériences ! Pour surpasser ce stupide Hojo, lui prouver que j'étais meilleur que lui ! Ah ! Dommage que j'aie échoué, j'avais créé des monstres parfaits. Oui, parfaits ! Il leur manquait juste le droit de vivre, d'être immortels. Mais sinon, ils étaient aussi forts que le Soldat Légendaire né après eux !

Si seulement la Rivière les avait sauvés de la dégénérescence ! Enfin, il est trop tard pour avoir des regrets maintenant. Ils sont morts, moi aussi. J'ai été jusqu'à m'injecter des cellules d'un de mes monstres pour trouver la solution ! Je n'ai pas réussi. Si mon autre cobaye ne m'avait pas menacé, s'il ne m'avait pas mis au pied du mur, j'aurais peut-être trouvé.

Il était condamné et il le savait. Cependant, il croyait en moi ! Il pensait que je serais toujours de son côté ! Ah, il ne pouvait pas me tuer, même s'il me menaçait. Après tout, j'étais son seul espoir, et je le faisais miroiter devant son regard fou. Lui, qui se croyait choisi par la Déesse à cause de cette pièce de théâtre absurde !

Et cette pommesotte, que représentait-elle pour lui en réalité ? L'amitié ? La Déesse ? La Terre Promise ? Ou alors... la Rivière et ses connaissances ? Pour moi, elle est tout cela à la fois, mais ce n'était qu'un symbole, rien de plus ! Si seulement il l'avait compris... Si seulement il m'avait suivi dans mon projet, j'aurais peut-être fini par le sauver, en fin de compte !

Il faut que j'arrête d'éprouver des regrets. Ce n'est pas bon, ça ne sert à rien, ce n'est pas dans ma nature. C'est le meilleur moyen pour être complètement dénaturé. Je reste un scientifique, qui a bien plus de raison que certains autres ! J'ai créé de grandes choses, même si personne ne m'a soutenu, personne !

Je dois me reprendre, rassembler mes idées. Je suis moi-même, mais plus tout à fait depuis ma mort. J'ai peut-être été un lâche lors de mes derniers instants, au moins j'ai tenu le choc. Sans moi, l'histoire ne serait pas ce qu'elle est. Gaïa ne serait peut-être pas aussi bien portante. C'est pourquoi je ne regrette absolument rien.

Je suis dans l'essence même de la Rivière de la Vie. Mort, ou vif de Mako ? Je ne sais pas. Gaïa n'a cessé d'être agitée depuis. Le Soldat Légendaire est devenu le Cauchemar servant Jenova, la fausse Cetra, la Calamité des Cieux. Hojo a créé en secret un groupe en reprenant mes idées, ou un autre, je ne sais plus. La Deepground, ha, ha, ha ! Il a mal fini au final !

Finalement, peut-être était-il plus doué que moi. Il a créé encore un autre type de monstre, qui vit encore aujourd'hui. Un ex-Turk en plus, c'est pathétique ! Je sens toutefois que rien n'est fini. Je n'ai pas trouvé mon ex-cobaye dans la Rivière de la Vie, celui qui cherchait à être sauvé. Loveless... peut-être le recherche-t-il toujours, ce cadeau de la Déesse ! Il est vivant, je le sens...

Les autres expériences ont fait leur chemin. Leurs spécimens sont ici, ou bien encore sur Gaïa. Il y en a qui essaient de se construire une vie... C'est tellement drôle ! De ce côté-là, je ris autant qu'Hojo. Ha, ha, ha ! Je ne suis pas fou. Je n'ai jamais été aussi lucide depuis que je suis mort ! J'ai appris tellement de choses, même si je n'ai pas encore rassasié ma soif de connaissances ! Je ne suis pas prêt à la réincarnation, pas encore ! Et cette aile maudite, que j'ai greffée sur moi, blesse encore mon âme ! Elle la pourrit !

La Rivière de la Vie souffre encore de cela. Jenova est une intruse pour elle, une malédiction. Elle vient du ciel, de l'espace noir et profond. Elle corrompt tout ce qu'elle touche. Les Cetras qui veillent sur la Rivière de la Vie n'arrivent pas à s'en débarrasser ! Ils luttent, mais ils échouent encore et encore ! Oui, je sais tout ça. J'aurais peut-être jamais dû, mais c'est comme ça.


	80. Tout est doux

**_Note de l'auteur: _**_**Holà**__**,**_

_**Et voilà le travail ;)! C'est un personnage secondaire, encore une fois. C'est pas Eleanore, la femme de Dayne, parce que je l'ai déjà faite en OS^^.**_

_**Merci à Newgaïa et à Melior ;)!**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient._

* * *

_Tout est doux_

La Rivière de la Vie est un endroit si paisible, si doux... Ses flammes sont apaisantes, elles ne brûlent pas ma chair... Non, à la réflexion, elle ne ressemble pas au feu, mais à l'eau. C'est mieux comme ça. Oui, beaucoup mieux. L'eau, c'est apaisant, ça ne fait pas de mal. C'est doux même dans ces circonstances.

Comme ça, les mauvais souvenirs ne m'accablent pas. Je ne veux pas revivre ces instants où j'ai péri dans les flammes à cause de la Shinra. L'odeur de la fumée m'assaille encore; je suis sûre que je ne suis pas la seule ! D'autres âmes dans la Rivière doivent vivre le même calvaire que moi ! Je n'ai croisé personne encore pour en parler, pas même la fameuse Cetra.

Je ne l'ai jamais connue. Par contre, je connais son histoire. Toute âme la connaît ici, d'ailleurs. Je sais qu'elle nous guide, avec ses ancêtres. Je le sens au plus profond de ce qui reste de moi, mais j'aimerais tant la croiser, me vider de mes larmes restantes !

Je crois que je suis faite de souhaits à demander. C'est ce qui me maintient dans cet état. Quand je les aurai tous réalisés, alors je pourrai partir en paix. Je pourrai achever de me reposer et tout oublier, pour tout recommencer.

Mon mari avait voté pour le projet du réacteur Mako. Ils ont profité de son absence pour tout brûler... Je n'ai même pas pu lui dire adieu. Si je le pouvais, je pleurerais, mais dans la Rivière, tout est irréel. Enfin non, tout est sous forme d'énergie. Mon corps n'est que simulacre, sinon il ne reste plus que mon âme...

J'ai pu voir ce qu'il était devenu. J'ai pu voir ce qu'il s'est passé après ma mort... Mon cœur se serre en y repensant. Il a adopté la petite fille de son meilleur ami, qui a fini par se suicider au bout de longues années de folie... Lui aussi avait perdu sa femme ! Lui aussi avait perdu un bras... comme mon mari !

J'aurais tant voulu lui donner un enfant. J'aurais tant voulu être à ses côtés. J'étais contre ce projet, mais il pensait que ça améliorerait nos vies. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Il pensait agir pour le bien de tous. Il a éprouvé tant de haine après ce que la Shinra a fait. Il est battu contre eux, est devenu chef de ce groupe tant craint à Midgar. Aujourd'hui, il dirige une compagnie de pétrole.

Qu'il ne devienne pas aussi corrompu que les bureaucrates de la Shinra ! Je le souhaite de toutes mes forces. Je prie pour cela. Nous, les morts, on ne peut faire que cela, de toute manière. Et dans la Rivière de la Vie, les prières les plus sincères sont entendues. Je sais que la mienne le sera. Je voudrais un monde meilleur même si je ne suis plus là pour le voir !

Oui, une prière fait beaucoup de choses. Elle est vitale pour Gaïa, je pense. Elle doit s'en nourrir pour pouvoir continuer à nous supporter. Parce que nous, les humains, sommes des abominations. Je l'ai découvert à mes dépens ! Ah ! Si seulement j'avais eu de l'importance ! Je suis morte sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit !

Pourtant, j'ai autant de caractère que mon mari. Il le faut pour survivre, même si pour moi cela n'a pas suffi. Il le faut aussi pour pouvoir affronter la réalité. Je n'ai pas toujours eu une vie facile, mais au moins j'étais heureuse lors de mes dernières années de vie. Je sens que je suis bientôt prête à me fondre parmi les autres âmes.

Je pense que je le ferai lorsque j'aurai vu mon mari une dernière fois. Si je croise la gardienne Cetra, alors je lui demanderai cette faveur. Je sais qu'elle est capable de cela ! Elle a sauvé Gaïa à de nombreuses reprises, a maintenu la Rivière de la Vie forte et bonne, alors qu'elle aurait pu se dessécher, partir ou simplement être corrompue !

Les étoiles me rappellent ses lueurs, quelque part. Je me demande s'il y a d'autres mondes. Je me demande si ces mondes recèlent aussi cette essence si incroyable...


	81. Une fontaine d'espoir

**_Note de l'auteur: _**_**Hello**__**,**_

_**Hop là! Reconnu, or not reconnu?**_

_**Merci à Melior pour la review!**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient._

* * *

_Une fontaine d'espoir_

C'est drôle, je ne m'étais jamais posé la question jusqu'à ce que je meurs de la lame du Soldat Légendaire. De quelle question est-ce que je parle ? Celle de l'existence véritable de la Rivière de la Vie, mon ressenti face à elle, mon avis... Tout cela... Plusieurs interrogations en une seule. Oui, une et indivisible !

Aujourd'hui, j'erre comme de nombreux autres et j'attends ma fille. Elle, que je n'ai pas su protéger. Elle, qui se reconstruit difficilement aujourd'hui, avec tous les événements catastrophiques qui sont arrivés à Gaïa... Elle, qui est devenue leader, qui remonte le moral des troupes sans jamais rien demander en retour !

Lorsque sa mère est morte, j'ai dû l'élever seul. Je lui ai donné tout l'amour que je pouvais. C'est une personne magnifique, qui a énormément de sensibilité. Elle le cache sous des airs durs et sous un air combattif, mais Zangan lui a enseigné cela. Il a continué de s'occuper d'elle lorsque je suis mort, il l'a sauvée du Cauchemar, avec d'autres... comme ce jeune soldat de troisième classe, et son ami qui avait un grade au-dessus !

Dommage que j'aie trépassé avant de pouvoir les remercier. Dommage que je ne leur aie pas évité ce destin tragique qu'ils ont connu ! La gardienne de la Rivière, la dernière Cetra, s'est efforcée de m'expliquer... Elle, qui était devenue la meilleure amie de ma fille et qui s'est sacrifiée pour le groupe, pour la survie de tous...

Je l'ai croisée par hasard au gré de mes pérégrinations dans ces flots verts et majestueux. Je me souviens de lui avoir demandé avec désespoir si ma fille avait survécu. Elle m'a alors permis de « voir » l'histoire depuis mon décès, par petits bouts. D'autres gardiens ont des réponses plus détaillées, je pense, mais je ne leur demanderai pas.

Je n'attendrai pas qu'elle me rejoigne pour me fondre aux autres âmes qui composent la Rivière de la Vie. Je me sens bientôt prêt à faire un tel voyage en n'ayant plus aucun remords pour me freiner. C'est ce genre de sentiment qui retient la plupart du temps ici. Je m'en suis rendu compte à force ! Il y a aussi la haine, la cupidité qui empêchent l'âme de se réincarner, de participer au cycle.

Dans la Rivière de la Vie, nous nous purifions, nous nous allégeons de tout ce qui est inutile. Nous nous imprégnons de sagesse, de connaissances, que nous oublierons dès que nous serons prêts à renaître. Je ne comprends pas tout le processus, mais j'en sais juste assez pour ne pas être perdu !

L'univers est si vaste ! D'où vient la Rivière de la Vie ? Se déplace-t-elle de planète en planète, ou ne le fait-elle que lorsqu'elle n'a plus le choix, en risquant de tous nous tuer ? Ça a failli arriver il y a peu, à cause de la Shinra ! Enfin, ils n'étaient pas directement responsables, mais c'est bien à cause d'eux que ces Soldats qui ont voulu réveiller Oméga ont existé !

En quoi est-ce que je me réincarnerais ? Bonne question. Je ne crois pas que l'on puisse choisir, la Rivière de la Vie et la Planète doivent le décider ensemble, peut-être que les dieux aussi, du moins Minerva, la Déesse de tous. Est-ce que je la croiserais ? J'en doute, seuls les plus chanceux ont ce privilège ! J'ai entendu l'histoire de ce Soldat qui recherchait son cadeau, mais je n'en sais pas plus !

Ah, cette douce musique... Elle m'emporte, elle me berce. Oui, les âmes chantent ici, en toutes circonstances. La mélodie n'est jamais la même, elle évolue selon l'état de Gaïa. Cependant, cela reste si pur, si beau ! Et je participe, moi aussi ! Nous sommes tous liés ! Cela me rappelle les séances de piano avec ma fille...

Le chant et la prière sont un Tout. J'ai appris l'humilité, je connais leurs pouvoirs. Nous les sous-estimons beaucoup lorsque nous vivons, parce que nous avons oublié les anciennes lois. Les légendes n'ont presque plus d'emprise sur les humains, ils se coupent de plus en plus de la nature. J'ai fait partie de ceux-là; je le regrette profondément désormais. Nous ne sommes pas Cetras, mais nous ne sommes pas tous des monstres !


	82. Une entité nomade?

**_Note de l'auteur:_**_** Bonjour**__**,**_

_**J'espère qu'il ne ressemblera pas à un autre personnage que j'ai abordé et qui est « proche » de lui!**_

_**Merci à Newgaïa pour sa review, bonne lecture à tous!**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient._

* * *

_Une entité nomade?_

La Rivière de la Vie, j'en rêve parfois. Je crois entendre les âmes qui y siègent et attendent leur heure. Ce ne sont que des songes, mais cela a beaucoup de sens pour moi. La Planète doit encore communiquer avec nous par ce biais, même si nous ne sommes pas nés de l'ancien peuple. Il nous suffit d'être assez réceptifs...

J'ai consacré ma vie à elle, tout comme d'autres grandes personnalités du Canyon Cosmo, ou de Gaïa en général. J'ai étudié Gaïa en long, en large et en travers, avec mon propre regard. Encore aujourd'hui, j'observe et m'efforce d'apprendre tout ce que feu Bugenhagen nous a laissé. C'est pourquoi je suis si confus encore aujourd'hui.

La Rivière de la Vie fait partie intégrante de Gaïa, il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus. Le seul problème, c'est qu'elle peut survivre sans la Planète, en allant ailleurs. Nous l'avons tous découvert alors que la Deepground a invoqué Oméga ! Cela veut dire qu'au final, la Rivière de la Vie n'est pas originaire de Gaïa seule; elle vient de partout, elle voyage.

Est-ce que cela a un rapport avec les Cetras ? Est-ce elle qui les a fait naître ici, ou bien les a-t-elle appelés ? Eux venaient d'un autre monde, j'en suis quasiment certain. La Rivière de la Vie s'est-elle posée sur Gaïa pour eux, ou bien... leur coexistence ne fut qu'un hasard ? Et la Calamité des Cieux, dans tout cela ?

Ah, que de questions insolubles ! Si seulement Bugenhagen pouvait éclairer ma lanterne... Il y a quelques années, l'un des membres de ce groupe qui a sauvé Gaïa du Météore et de Sephiroth est venu me trouver pour des questions qui concernaient Gaïa, la Terre Promise, les Cetras.

Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'un homme de son tempérament puisse être aussi sensible, comme quoi tout n'est pas perdu. Lorsqu'il est sorti de chez moi, il semblait aussi perdu que je le suis en cet instant. Je repense à cela parce que je me dis que tout comme la Terre Promise, nos existences ne sont sans doute que symbole.

Et Bugenhagen, et le professeur Gast ? Maintenant qu'ils sont morts, ont-ils découvert la vérité en retournant à la Planète ? Ont-ils rencontré les esprits des Cetras qui doivent y être, eux aussi ? Je le saurai lorsque je quitterai moi-même cette vie.

Pour moi, nous sommes voués soit à la destruction, ou bien à la renaissance; pour l'instant, nous sommes dans un entre-deux qui se déchire, qui est instable. Un jour, nous trouverons la paix et nous ne ferons plus de mal à Gaïa, que l'on succombe, ou que l'on évolue pour devenir plus grands, plus sages.

Gaïa ne se laissera pas faire; cela fait tant d'années qu'elle se bat contre Jenova, la Calamité des Cieux, celle qui extermina les Cetras ! Alors, les humains... Ils ne peuvent pas faire plus de mal qu'elle, sauf si elle les utilise. Cela s'est déjà produit, par le biais de Sephiroth ou de ceux qui durent porter ses cellules à cause de la Shinra.

À chaque fois, le pire a pu être évité. Morts ou vivants, les Cetras continuent de veiller sur nous, même si nous ne le méritons pas. Ils ont infiniment plus de sagesse et de cœur que nous. Ceux qui aiment la Planète aussi, d'ailleurs. Ceux qui se battent pour elle sont tout aussi nobles et beaux à l'intérieur d'eux.

Nous avons tous un but, une raison d'être. Moi, cela a été d'étudier les mécanismes de Gaïa. Canyon Cosmo est un lieu chargé d'histoire, ce fut donc l'endroit idéal pour que je puisse mener à bien mes projets. Grâce à cela, j'ai pu apprendre beaucoup de choses sur ce qui était lié à elle : la Terre Promise, les Cetras, la Rivière de la Vie...

Lorsque je mourrai, je n'aurai pas peur. Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose après et que ce n'est pas forcément inconnu. Minerva la Grande Déesse a bien prévu les choses, je le sais.


	83. Une larme libératrice

_**Note de l'auteur : Holà**__**,**_

_**Celui-là, vous le reconnaîtrez sans peine!**_

_**Merci à Newgaïa pour la review.**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient._

* * *

_Une larme libératrice_

Elle symbolise mon espoir et ma renaissance dans une meilleure vie. Enfin, j'ai eu droit à ce repos éternel qui m'était tant refusé à cause du poison des Gii. Ces esprits errants et malheureux n'ont aucun accès à la Rivière de la Vie parce qu'ils sont dévorés par la corruption, la destruction, le néant, la colère.

Ce sont des âmes égarées, qui n'ont cessé de vouloir détruire tout ce qui irradie d'espoir, un peu comme les monstres qui se trouvent un peu partout sur Gaïa. Sauf qu'ils ne retournent pas à la Planète, ils sont prisonniers à cause de leur nature si particulière. Lors de la Grande Guerre, ils ont voulu nous éradiquer, prendre le pouvoir sur nous et sur la race des humains.

Ils n'étaient pas beaucoup à l'époque, mais cela ne nous empêchait pas d'avoir des liens profonds avec eux. Ma femme a succombé avec tant d'autres guerriers courageux afin de contenir les Gii, le temps que j'accède à leur repère et que je scelle l'entrée ! J'ai réussi cet exploit; en contrepartie, j'ai été pétrifié par leur poison, sans espoir de pouvoir mourir.

Durant de très longues années je me suis laissé envahir par le désespoir, même si je priais qu'un jour on me retrouve. Que mon fils me pardonnerait. Bugenhagen était le seul à être au courant de toute l'histoire, il n'en pouvait être autrement. Mon fils, si jeune, était persuadé que je les avais tous abandonnés ! Tellement aveuglé par sa haine, il n'aurait jamais pu entendre la vérité.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen alors: attendre qu'il grandisse avant de l'emmener jusqu'ici. Le laisser cheminer, affronter ces monstres contenus par des sortilèges puissants, posés par mes pairs et par les Sages du Canyon Cosmo. J'ai attendu si longtemps, privé de tout mouvement, enfermé dans mes propres pensées jusqu'à devenir fou.

La Planète pleurait avec moi; elle ne pouvait ni me soulager, ni m'aider ! Et puis, ce jour est arrivé, où je l'ai vu. Il s'avançait vers moi, fier, hautain, mais avec l'esprit ébranlé. Il a vu mon triste état, il a tressailli lorsqu'il a vu les flèches plantées dans mon corps. La lumière de la lune éclairait ma souffrance et lui dessinait un visage sur le mien.

Il a alors compris et s'en est voulu. Il a versé les larmes que moi j'aurais voulu pouvoir laisser couler. C'est d'ailleurs arrivé lorsqu'il fût au paroxysme de son deuil et de sa prise de conscience. Sous forme de gouttelettes d'argent, elles sont tombées jusqu'à ses pieds, elles ont effleuré sa fourrure si semblable à la mienne.

Ensuite, j'ai senti ma conscience s'éteindre doucement, pour être bercée par un sommeil éternel. Le poison Gii avait cessé de faire son effet parce qu'il ne se nourrissait plus de mon désespoir ni de ma folie. Tout cela m'avait quitté lorsque j'ai pu revoir mon fils et qu'il m'a pardonné. Seul mon corps est resté en cet endroit. Mon âme a pu être sauvée grâce à la libération de ces larmes.

Je suis tellement fier de lui ! Il a repris mon flambeau et continue de perpétrer notre sagesse. Il murmure aux étoiles tout comme il communique avec la Planète et la Rivière de la Vie, je le sais. Bugenhagen et les autres Sages lui ont légué toutes leurs connaissances.

La Rivière de la Vie est semblable à une tornade ou bien à un long fleuve tranquille. C'est merveilleux de se laisser porter et de savoir que le cycle continue, que la Planète ne souffre plus à cause de certains humains mal intentionnés... ou de certains êtres vivants tout court. Je pense à la Calamité des Cieux, qui a exterminé le peuple dont descendent les humains !

Je fus un grand guerrier dont le nom fut longtemps sali afin que Canyon Cosmo soit sauvé. Grâce à mon fils, je peux être en paix je sais que la vérité peut briller comme ces lucioles qui m'entourent et sauvegardent mon âme.

Une jeune femme est venue nous guider aussi; elle s'est adressée à moi et m'a dit avoir connu mon fils. Elle était là lorsqu'il m'a retrouvé. J'ai appris comment elle s'était sacrifiée pour sauver Gaïa. J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas d'autres morts de cette sorte pour que le bien et le mal s'équilibrent enfin...


	84. Matrice du Tout et du Rien

**_Note de l'auteur: Bonjour,_**

_**Un personnage dont on entend peu parler, mais qui a une relative importance quand même...**_

_**Merci à Newgaïa :).**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient._

* * *

_Matrice du Tout et du Rien_

C'est une chose merveilleuse qui nous soutient, qui fait ce que l'on est. La Rivière de la Vie est aussi une partie de nous même si ce n'est pas évident de le comprendre ! Elle constitue aussi les maillons de ce qui fait la vie et la mort... Maintenant que j'y suis, j'ai le temps de me poser la question en long, en large et en travers. Je ne l'imaginais pas comme ça; à vrai dire, je pensais atterrir dans un endroit aussi blanc que la neige, sans la sensation du froid.

Je pensais aussi que le cadre serait aussi stupéfiant et pittoresque que les falaises de Gaëa... Logique, après tout, puisque les Cetras ont choisi de s'établir sur ce continent ! Je me suis fourvoyé : la Rivière de la Vie ne représente pas que le côté blanc des choses, elle n'est pas aussi pure que la neige des montagnes; elle est aussi sombre, c'est pourquoi elle est si belle...

Cependant, je ne suis pas déçu. L'endroit est étrange, mais il m'apaise. Et quelques fois, ces filaments verts et lumineux qui m'entourent changent pour former un paysage connu de Gaïa. Je me sens bien. Quand mon ami Holzoff me rejoindra, il n'en croira pas ses yeux. Enfin, je devrais dire, son âme !

Jamais je n'aurais pensé mourir ainsi, au bout d'une corde. J'ai voulu sauver la vie de mon ami, alors je l'ai coupée. Je n'ai pas senti la douleur lorsque mon corps s'est écrasé en contrebas. Un suicide, mais aussi un moyen de le sauver, je n'avais rien d'autre. Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui, il m'en veut encore; peut-être qu'il regrette de ne pas avoir eu cette initiative avant moi...

Je suis triste, tout comme les autres âmes qui sont avec moi; nous avons vu beaucoup de malheurs se dérouler depuis que nous sommes là. Nous avons souffert avec Gaïa, nous avons failli mourir avec elle par le biais du Météore, puis du Géostigma, puis d'Oméga, celle que l'on appelle la dernière Arme.

Je sais que ce qui provoque tout cela vient en grande partie de notre nature humaine. Elle a un côté mauvais qui a tendance à trop prendre le dessus depuis ces dernières années. Heureusement, l'espoir subsiste en quelques cœurs purs. Ces derniers s'efforcent de se battre pour préserver le bien, pour Gaïa, pour nous tous ! L'univers tout entier est précieux à leurs yeux !

Tout cela est aussi la faute de cette chose qui hante la Planète; elle est apparue il y a de longues années en tombant du ciel. Elle a exterminé le peuple qui vivait avant nous et a corrompu les êtres vivants. Aujourd'hui, elle fait encore tellement de mal ! Ni son corps, ni son âme n'ont disparu; Gaïa ne les accepte pas en son sein, sinon cela nous condamnerait tous !

C'est à cause d'elle que le mal triomphe dans nos cœurs. Personne ne sait de quel univers elle provient, mais il est sûr qu'elle demeure une menace dont n'est même pas venu à bout ce peuple qu'elle a exterminé. Tout cela, je le sais de recherches lors de mon vivant, mais aussi de ce que j'ai appris en échouant ici.

J'oublierai tout ça quand je me serai fondu aux autres, sans doute. Pour l'heure, j'observe. J'attends, comme tout le monde. Je réfléchis beaucoup aussi. Je suis parvenu à la conclusion suivante : la Rivière de la Vie est pour moi la matrice de tout ce qui nous compose. Sans elle, les choses n'existeraient pas; sans elle, nous ne serions rien.

Elle permet à Gaïa d'exister et d'être viable. Le grand Bugenhagen l'avait expliqué, une fois; je l'ai croisé lors de ses explorations du continent. Le passé recèle bien des choses encore, mais cet homme est une véritable énigme ! Le vieux Chocobo Sage, qui vit pas loin des falaises de Gaëa, l'est aussi. Holzoff et moi le soupçonnons comme certains d'être un des derniers représentants de l'ancien peuple.

Les Cetras, voilà comment ils se nommaient. La Shinra a récolté toutes les informations possibles et inimaginables sur eux; ils ont poussé le vice jusqu'à vouloir explorer les falaises ! Je ne parle même pas du Cratère Nord, dont tout habitant a entendu parler... Là où tout a commencé...


	85. Une énergie d'amour

**_Note de l'auteur:_**_** Holà**__**,**_

_**J'ai eu du mal à retranscrire ses sentiments, surtout envers ce deuxième « fils » dont elle parle.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient._

* * *

_Une énergie d'amour_

Je suis envahie par les tourments tandis que le calme absolu m'enrobe avec ses lambeaux. Ce sont deux sensations contradictoires... mais pas dans la Rivière de la Vie. Non, en ce lieu qui n'en est pas vraiment un, les choses ne sont pas ce qu'elles semblent être. Enfin, elles montrent un autre visage que celui qu'elles arborent sur Gaïa, voilà pourquoi on s'en rend mieux compte.

La Rivière de la Vie apporte les fruits d'un repos que l'on attend plus, les prémices d'un début de pardon. Pour moi, cela a été si dur ! J'ai fait tellement de choses affreuses, tout cela au nom de la science; j'ai laissé ce scientifique tester les cellules de Jenova sur moi, soi-disant pour créer des anges. Oui, il y est parvenu. En contrepartie, leur vie a été sacrifiée, gâchée.

Ils sont devenus des machines à tuer, les monstres de la Shinra. J'ai accepté de n'en élever qu'un seul entre les deux, alors que je les ai portés en mon sein ! J'ai été trop passive, trop cruelle. À cause de moi, ils ont perdu leurs rêves, leur honneur. Même ma mort n'a pu enrayer tout cela; même mon désespoir n'a pu changer le cours du destin...

J'ai tout caché derrière un masque serein, une apparence posée. J'étais loin d'éprouver tout cela ! Je n'avais qu'une envie : retourner en arrière. La folie commençait à me ronger petit à petit lorsque j'ai pris la décision de mettre fin à tout cela, en coupant net le fil de ma vie. C'était la seule chose de bien que je pouvais faire.

La Rivière de la Vie me pardonne tout cela, mais qu'y gagne-t-elle ? Rien, absolument rien. Elle sait quel être abominable je suis vraiment, mais cela ne l'empêche pas de me porter en ses flots calmes. Les autres âmes m'acceptent malgré tout et m'aiment. Une chance, voilà ce à quoi j'ai droit. Mais je suis rongée par le remords !

Je suis encore là incapable de pouvoir me soustraire à mon passé. J'attends que le nœud de culpabilité qui étreint ce qui reste de mon être se dénoue enfin et me laisse partir. Je suis trop faible pour pouvoir combattre toute seule, alors je compte sur le temps. Ironique, n'est-ce pas ? Quand on sait qu'il est relatif, tout comme le reste !

J'ai cherché mon fils avec ferveur après sa mort, après qu'il ait demandé à son frère d'armes, son ami, de le tuer. Je n'ai pas réussi, et ce même après que cette jeune femme eut rejoint la Rivière pour nous guider. Il n'y a aucune notion des années ici, le temps s'écoule différemment.

Cette femme s'est sacrifiée pour arrêter le Guerrier Légendaire, le premier, lui qui était ami avec ces deux anges; c'est tout ce que je sais. En elle coule le sang de l'ancien peuple, la Planète l'a choisie afin qu'elle puisse communiquer avec elle. D'autres âmes ont aussi été élues de cette manière...

Le second n'a pas péri. La Déesse l'a rejeté pour je ne sais quelle raison. Lui donnait-elle une occasion de corriger le cours du destin, de réparer les monstruosités de la Shinra ? Est-ce qu'il a pu trouver le cadeau de Minerva ?

Tant d'énigmes, tant de choses qui me forcent à rester ici, sans espoir de retourner complètement à la Planète. J'attends qu'il se passe quelque chose, car rien n'est fini. La Rivière de la Vie entremêle le passé, le présent et le futur en longs fils noueux et vaporeux. Quel paradoxe ! Mais c'est une essence, une énergie composée d'amour, de sagesse; c'est ce qui fait sa pureté.

Est-ce que cela continuera à exister dans les années à venir, malgré les atrocités des hommes ici bas ? La douleur est mienne. J'aurai beaucoup de mal à me pardonner, même si mes deux anges finissent par le faire. Oh oui, je les considère tous les deux comme mes fils même si je n'en ai élevé qu'un seul. Je n'ai jamais voulu de ce destin funeste pour eux.

Je ne savais pas, j'ai été aveuglée par la science de cet homme qui se disait notre ami. J'aurais dû prendre du recul avant d'accepter une chose pareille...


	86. Un chemin personnel

**_Note de l'auteur:_**_** Hello**__**,**_

_**Indice: personnage de Before Crisis.**_

_**Merci à Newgaïa pour la review (au fait: Zack devient un ange quand il meurt! Enfin, on dirait!)**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient._

* * *

_Un chemin personnel_

C'était le seul endroit où je pouvais aller après être morte; alors j'ai suivi ces grands filaments et je me suis mêlée à eux. J'aurais pu me perdre, ou bien ne jamais réussir, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Sinon, j'aurais fini par devenir folle !

Je ne ressens plus cette douleur qui me poignardait jusqu'au plus profond de mon être, cette souffrance qui me déchirait de l'intérieur sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Je n'ai plus l'impression d'être un monstre qui doit retenir sa force, qui doit cacher l'horreur qu'il contient en ses entrailles.

Je suis morte et apaisée; la Rivière de la Vie a repris la Zirconiade qui n'aurait jamais dû se retrouver en moi. J'ai payé le prix fort pour cela et je m'en souviens encore ! Tant de victimes à cause de cette matéria, tant de folie ! Une arme dangereuse, parfaite pour la Shinra, mais complètement instable !

Mon groupe, que j'avais créé afin de pouvoir faire prendre conscience aux gens à quel point la Shinra faisait du mal à la Planète, s'est retrouvé perverti par la volonté de maîtriser ce pouvoir que je détenais. Enfin, un membre en particulier, en qui j'avais placé ma confiance et encore, lui, ce n'est pas le pire !

La Shinra gagne le gros lot pour ce qui concerne les atrocités ! Elle a déshumanisé mon père que j'ai haï pendant longtemps, elle en a fait une machine à tuer, comme les Soldats ! Elle a voulu lui faire croire qu'il n'avait fait que son devoir quand il y eut cet incident à Kalm, où j'ai failli mourir et où ma mère n'en a pas réchappé.

Cette compagnie a tué ma famille ! Elle m'a anéantie, fait de moi un monstre ! Tant d'autres personnes ont subi un pire sort que le mien... C'est aussi de sa faute si je me suis retrouvée avec la Zirconiade en moi ! Leurs expériences sur les Cetras, leur soif de connaissances à propos de la Rivière de la Vie les ont conduits à leur perte.

Aujourd'hui, elle n'existe plus; victime de son arrogance et de son orgueil, elle a fini par succomber; c'était soit ça, soit la mort de la Planète et de la Rivière de la Vie ! Je ne suis plus là pour le voir, mais je suis fière de ce qu'est devenu mon groupe, qui n'a jamais aussi bien porté son nom. Ils ont été au-delà de mes espérances.

J'ai été attristée d'apprendre ce qu'est devenue la jeune fille aux fleurs, celle qui a vu en moi une « aura familière »... J'ai su pour son sacrifice, son rôle dans la Rivière. Il me semble l'avoir déjà croisée, mais je n'en suis pas sûre... Nous sommes tellement nombreux ! De plus, certains ne sont plus reconnaissables parce qu'ils n'ont fait qu'un avec la Planète.

C'est bientôt mon tour et j'attends ce moment avec impatience ! Je me sens prête à faire cela, car je n'ai plus aucun remords qui me rattache ici. Je n'ai plus de haine non plus, même si parfois, en me remémorant mon passé, je sens la colère s'emparer de moi. C'est normal et je pense que Gaïa le sait et me comprend.

La Terre Promise que tout le monde recherche se trouve entre nos mains, ou du moins ce qu'il en reste lorsque nous mourons. Il ne faut pas la chercher ailleurs, c'est une grossière erreur de le faire ! C'est nous-mêmes qui lui permettons d'exister et d'être tangible à nos yeux. C'est nous qui la créons et qui avons les cartes en main pour y trouver l'accès.

C'est un peu comme le cœur, bien que pour moi, cela soit deux choses sensiblement différentes. La Terre Promise tient plus de l'imagination que de l'émotionnel, c'est comme ça que je peux l'expliquer. Je pense qu'un Cetra saurait mieux le faire que moi parce que je n'ai pas toutes les clés en main.

La Rivière de la Vie n'est qu'un chemin parmi d'autres à emprunter si nous n'en avons plus d'autres pour y accéder, j'en suis certaine.


	87. La continuité de tout

**_Note de l'auteur:_**_** Bonsoir**__**,**_

_**Ce n'est pas Biggs, puisque ce dernier a déjà été fait!**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous.**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient._

* * *

_La continuité de tout_

La Rivière de la Vie porte son nom tout en se cachant derrière. Ce n'est pas une personne même si des esprits l'habitent. Pour moi, cela a toujours été quelque chose de très précieux à ne pas gaspiller ni à souiller; c'est une essence, une magie que l'on ne peut pas corrompre sous peine de la faire disparaître.

L'énergie Mako qui en découle en est la preuve, voilà pourquoi j'ai accepté de suivre les autres dans le groupe. Nous étions cinq, puis d'autres personnes nous ont rejoints... dont mes deux meilleurs amis. Je regrette un peu la cuisine de Tifa, ainsi que nos bonnes soirées au bar quand le chef était d'humeur !

Quand on est mort, de toute façon, on ne garde que des souvenirs de ces sensations que l'on appréciait tant éprouver de notre vivant; celles que l'on voudrait oublier aussi, d'ailleurs. Sans mauvais jeu de mots, j'allais oublier, hé, hé, hé ! Plus sérieusement, depuis que ce mercenaire bizarre s'est joint à nous, il a fait tourner en bourrique notre chef.

Ça ne les a pas empêchés de se rapprocher quand même; la preuve, aujourd'hui ils collaborent sur un projet. Enfin ! Rien n'est impossible. Pour en revenir à ce que je disais, cet homme a fait prendre un sacré tournant à notre groupe, qui ne voulait que se faire entendre ! Ça a dépassé les espérances de tout le monde !

Il n'y a qu'à voir tous les événements qui se sont déroulés après, et que j'ai vécus à ma façon même en étant au sein de la Rivière de la Vie ! Lorsque le Météore nous a menacés, je me suis élevé comme les autres; j'ai été guidée par cette jeune fille qui était à mes côtés lorsque la tour du secteur 7 a explosé.

Elle a tenté de faire quelque chose pour me sauver, mais il était trop tard, tout comme pour mes deux amis qui étaient encore là-haut. Moi, je suis tombé sous le souffle des balles et je n'en ai pas réchappé; la preuve, je suis là ! Cette jeune fille a dû se sacrifier plus tard, sous la lame du grand Sephiroth.

C'est injuste ! Elle ne méritait pas de finir comme ça ! Déjà que la pauvre était sous le joug de la Shinra qui voulait l'utiliser comme cobaye parce qu'elle était la descendante d'un grand peuple... Nous étions révoltés lorsque nous l'avons su. Le chef est même parti la sauver avec le mercenaire et Tifa.

D'autres sont morts pour le même combat : protéger la Planète. Nous composons l'Énergie spirituelle de cette dernière, nous en tissons les fils à chaque instant. C'est pourquoi il est important de ne pas la détériorer. Elle porte un joli nom en plus : la Rivière de la Vie, alors vaut mieux la préserver le plus possible !

Sans elle, c'est simple : pas de Gaïa, pas de Minerva, de Leviathan, ou de dieux tout court; pas de monstres, mais pas d'humains non plus ! Pas d'animaux, pas de plantes. Il n'y aurait rien du tout. Même moi, qui n'aime pas m'embarquer dans de grosses discussions ou pensées philosophiques et psychologiques, je peux le comprendre.

C'est peut-être là le problème des grands génies : ils veulent maîtriser le Savoir, pensent agir pour le bien quand ce n'est pas par intérêt. Peut-être que si on vivait plus simplement, comme les gens d'autrefois, il y aurait moins de guerres, moins de problèmes; cela ne blesserait pas la Planète en tout cas.

Après, qui suis-je pour dire ça ? Je n'ai pas la science infuse, je suis un simple humain... enfin, je l'étais, puisque je suis mort. Un jour, lorsque je serai prêt et lorsque la Planète jugera le moment venu, je me réincarnerai. J'aurai tout oublié, je revivrai une nouvelle vie, et le cycle continuera...


	88. La clé du pouvoir

**_Note de l'auteur:_**_** Holà**__**,**_

_**Il est ignoble, hein?**_

_**Merci à Melior pour ses reviews ;).**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous.**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient._

* * *

_La clé du pouvoir_

L'énergie Mako a fait grandir ma Compagnie; elle a contribué à son ascension aussi. Elle vient de la Rivière de la Vie, ou plus communément appelée Énergie Spirituelle. Mes idées ont fait mouche, je suis devenu un homme puissant. C'était une source possédant un sacré potentiel, des pouvoirs inimaginables !

Dire que je n'ai pas eu le temps de tous les découvrir, ni les exploiter, ni les toucher ne serait-ce du bout des doigts ! Dire qu'il a fallu que je meure de la lame du Cauchemar, celui-là même que ma Compagnie a créé pour en faire une machine de guerre parfaite, pour qu'il nous amène jusqu'à la Terre Promise !

Ah, s'il était demeuré sous notre contrôle, si la dernière Cetra avait fini par donner les clés ultimes, si cet imbécile de scientifique avait fait ce qu'il fallait, alors nous n'en serions pas là. Je serais encore vivant aujourd'hui !

Je règnerais sur l'ensemble des continents, maîtriserais l'Essence Spirituelle et aurais divinisé mon influence. J'aurais rendu l'exploitation encore plus productive, aurais débusqué les méga-matérias que mes hommes de main ont souhaité utiliser pour arrêter le Météore; si cela se trouve, c'étaient des clés !

J'aurais eu accès à la Terre Promise, là où l'énergie Mako abonderait en permanence; oui, pour moi, la Rivière de la Vie vient de là-bas, elle n'est pas originaire de Gaïa. Elle voyage de planète en planète, tout comme les Cetras autrefois.

Je me suis beaucoup renseigné sur le sujet. En même temps, avec le poste que j'occupais, c'était plus que vital. Sans connaissances, on est vite dépassé par les plus forts que soi. C'est pour cela que je me tenais toujours au courant de tout, quitte à passer pour un fou ou un obsédé du travail. Cela a fait ma fortune.

Si rien n'avait dérapé, je serais un homme encore plus riche que naguère ! Mais non... Je suis mort, enterré et oublié; j'erre encore dans les méandres de ces flots qui ne seront jamais miens; j'ai même croisé la dernière Cetra, elle a fini par mourir de la même manière que moi, mais pour des raisons différentes.

Quel gâchis, dire qu'elle aurait pu avoir une utilité dans le futur si elle ne s'était pas sacrifiée. Elle a tenté de me « purifier », mais je ne compte pas abandonner mes idées ! La Rivière ne m'accepte pas tel que je suis parce qu'elle me trouve corrompu... À force, elle finira par le faire.

Je n'ai pas la même conception que la plupart des êtres vivants. Toute chose mérite d'être exploitée ! Toute idée doit être mise en lumière, décortiquée, et servir la cause des plus forts, ceux qui sont aptes à les faire naître et à les sublimer.

Cette Jenova, cette fausse Cetra, elle nous a beaucoup servi afin de créer l'Ange parfait. Il a fallu plusieurs essais, de nombreux sacrifices, mais le résultat était là. Il est juste dommage qu'il ait découvert toute la vérité, qu'il soit devenu fou et incontrôlable... Il est dommage aussi qu'il se soit fait vampiriser et dominer par cette entité par le biais des cellules S injectées en lui...

Hojo aurait dû être plus vigilant; c'est lui qui nous a tous menés à notre perte. Mon fils aussi a subi les conséquences de ses erreurs. Aujourd'hui, je sais qu'il n'est plus rien, alors qu'il m'avait succédé. Il a failli mourir à plusieurs reprises, s'est retrouvé infecté par le Géostigma, qui a aussi affecté la Rivière de la Vie...

Sans ma Compagnie, plus rien ne régit les hommes; si d'autres naissent, elles suivront le même chemin que la mienne. Peut-être alors que l'une d'elles finira enfin par s'imposer et par finir le travail que j'ai commencé. Celle de ce gros balourd, sur le pétrole, me semble prometteuse. Espérons qu'il finira vraiment par saisir les enjeux ! À terme, il sera obligé de revenir à l'énergie Mako pour continuer à faire marcher son commerce.


	89. Une boîte de Pandore

**_Note de l'auteur:_**_** Bonjour**__**,**_

_**Cet OS présentera les pensées d'un Turk inconnu, Legend, qui est pourtant assez important. Il fut le mentor de Tseng, le précurseur de l'élite des Turks, et entre Tseng et lui il y a une certaine relation. Personne ne connaît les détails. Comme son nom l'indique, c'est un personnage assez mystérieux et secret. Tout comme Tseng, en fait.**_

_**Bonne lecture, et merci à Newgaïa pour la review ;).**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient._

* * *

_Une boîte de Pandore_

Tout comme moi, la Rivière de la Vie est présente tout en n'existant plus vraiment dans le cœur des gens. Sauf exception... De toute façon, cela n'a pas d'importance. C'est dans l'ombre que je peux continuer à faire les choses qu'il faut. Si je fus le mentor de celui qui est le chef des Turks aujourd'hui, je me suis détaché de la Shinra depuis longtemps. Depuis la guerre, en fait.

Le Wutaï fut une grosse erreur. Jamais ils n'auraient dû chercher à asservir ce village fier et noble ! J'ai été prisonnier pendant la fin, mais ça ne m'a pas empêché de suivre tous les événements qui s'y déroulaient, ainsi que ceux qui advinrent après. Au final, je me dis que moins les hommes cherchent à bâtir quelque chose, mieux la Planète se porte.

Ils sont sans cesse en train de se combattre. Je n'ai pas fait exception, hélas. J'ai même formé une élite de tueurs, qui a servi la Shinra durant de nombreuses années. Et lorsque l'on se retrouve dans la Rivière de la Vie, cette volonté de vouloir tuer son prochain n'existe plus. Je le sais parce que je le ressens.

La Shinra a toujours essayé de surveiller mes déplacements; chacun a voulu savoir quel genre de relation j'ai entretenue avec l'actuel chef des Turks. C'est un secret qui n'a pas lieu d'être et qui ne sera pas révélé maintenant. Nous avons un lien complexe et je tiens à ce qu'il soit préservé pour l'instant.

Mon nom provoque beaucoup de polémiques alors que ça ne devrait pas. Bon, c'est vrai, j'avoue, je l'ai un peu cherché. Il n'y a pas mieux comme couverture, sauf que parfois, j'aimerais pouvoir m'en débarrasser. Je sais que la Shinra essaye toujours de savoir où je suis. Enfin, l'ex-président, le fils de l'ancien... Je le sais. Je n'ai rien à lui dire.

Pour moi, la Rivière de la Vie est une boîte de Pandore que l'on ne peut pas manipuler à sa guise. Cela ne marche pas comme ça, il faut y aller dans un certain sens. Elle peut être aussi comme les bombes que j'utilise. J'aurais aimé pouvoir étudier davantage sur le sujet, mais je ne peux pas être partout. Alors je demeure un ignorant.

Quand je mourrai, la connaissance me sera peut-être accessible durant un temps. Toutes les réponses à mes questions seront là, je l'espère. La mort ne semble être qu'une formalité avant que la Vie ne décide de me reprendre sous une autre forme. Fascinant, tout cela. Je me demande ce qu'en pensent les Turks... Je ne dévoilerai pas ce qu'il y a entre le chef et moi. Nous sommes liés par un serment, vous n'avez pas besoin d'en savoir plus. J'ai même beaucoup trop parlé...

La Terre Promise ? Oh, moi aussi je l'ai cherchée. Finalement, j'ai abandonné en comprenant que cette légende vivait selon ce que chacun pensait. Moi, je pense qu'elle se trouve au-delà de la vie et de la mort, voilà pourquoi elle est inaccessible. Le jour où nous serons prêts, alors peut-être que nous pourrons y accéder, comme les Cetras.

C'est un peuple fascinant, capable de communiquer avec les âmes de la Rivière de la Vie, la nature, les divinités. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes à peine capables d'utiliser les matérias. N'est-ce pas triste ? Est-ce que notre espèce est trop instable ? Et Jenova dans tout cela ? Qu'est-elle vraiment ? Je connais toutes ces histoires, mais je ne saurais démêler le vrai du faux.

Si le Météore nous était tombé dessus, est-ce que cela n'aurait pas été plus salutaire, pour permettre à une nouvelle espèce d'humains de naître et de prospérer sans être aussi mauvais que nous ? Non, sinon les Cetras ne seraient pas morts à cause de Jenova. Ah, c'est si complexe, si étrange...

La Mako aurait pu être vraiment un déclencheur pour permettre aux humains de devenirs bons tout en étant forts. Ils ont simplement pris la mauvaise direction, la plus facile : corruption et hypocrisie. C'est du gâchis, c'est dommage... Pour l'exploitation du pétrole, j'ai peur que cela prenne le même chemin, mais je garde l'espoir que non, l'erreur ne se répétera pas. Je suis loin de tout ça, mais à la fois si proche.


	90. Le torrent de nos esprits

**_Note de l'auteur:_**_** Bonsoir**__**,**_

_**Perso de DoC, qui j'espère sera reconnaissable ;).**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient._

* * *

_Le torrent de nos esprits_

Elle, celle qui a emporté les esprits de tous horizons. Elle, la source de toute chose, celle qui rend nos existences pleines et essentielles. Elle, que nous avons tant polluée, spoliée, humiliée alors qu'elle n'avait que le meilleur à nous offrir ! Elle, la Rivière de la Vie, qui pleure ses larmes sous forme d'énergie Mako...

J'aurais aimé pouvoir y être moi aussi, pour pouvoir m'abandonner à ses flots merveilleux et oublier qui j'étais; oui, ce qui me séduit le plus, c'est d'effacer mon passé, ma vie, afin d'en vivre une autre qui sera meilleure. J'aurais voulu qu'elle me prenne, mais ce n'était pas le moment pour moi. Non, pas encore...

Tellement de choses se sont passées sans qu'on ne puisse les retenir; tellement de bouleversements ont eu lieu, c'est pourquoi je suis incapable de les compter. Il y en a eu trop, certains se sont mélangés. Et puis, je crois que c'est mieux comme ça; cela me rappelle trop de mauvais souvenirs, trop de chagrin et de souffrances.

Je vivrai à jamais avec ce passé que je traîne comme un boulet; à cause de moi, ma sœur est morte alors que tout ce qu'elle voulait faire, c'était de me sauver. Elle voulait que je revienne à la maison. Je lui en ai voulu de ne pas avoir été là lorsque j'ai été enlevée pour devenir un monstre dans un corps d'enfant.

Mais tout cela était indépendant de notre volonté... Je ne l'ai compris que trop tard. En plus de mes propres remords, j'ai tous ces sentiments qui ne m'appartiennent pas et que l'on m'a injectés de force, pour que je puisse attirer Chaos et son hôte. Ah, dire que cela m'a valu tant de déboires ! Je suis maudite !

Je n'arrivais plus à démêler le vrai du faux, à savoir ce que je ressentais exactement ! C'était horrible à vivre... Ça l'est encore aujourd'hui. Quand je mourrai, j'espère de tout cœur être débarrassée de ce bagage encombrant ! Ça n'est pas à moi, mais à cette femme pour qui cet homme éprouve quelque chose de fort ! Je ne devrais pas être là, au milieu d'eux...

La Rivière de la Vie saura me soulager de cela quand mon heure sera venue, je le sais. Elle saura cicatriser toutes ces plaies que mon corps d'enfant cache en lui. Ça ne me fera pas le même effet que la Mako, qui brûle les chairs, ronge nos êtres et les empoisonne avec son infecte substance. Oui, la Mako est une anomalie que la Shinra a créée.

C'est comme ça qu'elle a essayé de dénaturer la Rivière de la Vie, l'Énergie Spirituelle. Elle a provoqué la détresse de Gaïa ! Et que dire des monstres qu'elle a créés avec, ou drogués jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus rien d'autre que des machines de guerre sans état d'âme, sans pitié ? J'étais l'une d'elles, mon pouvoir mental faisait partie des plus forts qui puissent exister.

Aujourd'hui, je ne souhaite qu'une chose : m'en dépouiller à jamais. C'est la Mako qui l'a développé, désormais je n'en prends plus. Je ne veux plus que cette substance issue des atrocités que l'on a fait subir à la Rivière de la Vie me touche, même si mon organisme est en manque et que je risque d'y rester. Plus jamais !

J'essaye d'avoir une vie normale auprès de ceux qui m'ont acceptée comme j'étais, malgré mes torts, malgré mon passé. L'hôte de Chaos veille particulièrement sur moi et cela me gêne. Non pas parce que je suis fière, mais parce qu'en moi bout quelque chose que je ne maîtrise pas. La Rivière de la Vie, les esprits qui la font exister savent ce que ça fait. L'esprit de Jenova continue de les tourmenter et d'essayer d'empoisonner leur essence même; la Planète et les Cetras n'ont jamais réussi à s'en débarrasser, même en scellant son corps dans le Cratère Nord.

Son corps demeure aussi, enfermé quelque part dans les bâtiments de la WRO. Enfin, je crois, je ne suis pas sûre. La chair de la Calamité des Cieux n'est pas acceptée par l'Énergie Spirituelle... Je me demande ce qu'elle va devenir lorsque nous ne serons plus là pour la piéger à tout jamais.


	91. Simple donnée ou un oubli libérateur?

**_Note de l'auteur:_**_** Hello**__**,**_

_**Les personnages suivants n'apparaissent que dans la version japonaise de Dirge Of Cerberus, la version Online. Je suis désolée si je ne colle pas trop à leurs caractères. C'est grâce à Xialdene que je connais l'existence de ce jeu et de ces persos, c'est pour dire! Je la remercie aussi pour les informations qu'elle m'a fournies. Voici donc Usher et Sieger (lui, je suis même pas sûre que ce soit son nom! Mais il dit toujours à la fin de ses discours « Sieger, for PS! », donc bon...)**_

_**Merci à Newgaïa aussi pour sa review.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient._

* * *

_Une simple donnée ou un oubli libérateur?_

_POV Usher_

Elle est très brillante, verte, comme la Mako. C'est ce qu'on m'a appris. Enfin, devrais-je dire : c'est ce qu'on a incorporé à mon programme. De là, j'ai une image assez parcellaire de la chose. De là sont censées venir les questions. Et malgré mon état, elles y sont quand même parvenues... Certains faits échappent aux humains !

Jamais je ne connaîtrai cette chose dont on tire la Mako pour faire des êtres plus forts, plus inhumains que jamais. Jamais je n'éprouverai cette sensation d'être vraiment vivant, entier... D'être quelqu'un. Non, moi je n'ai été créé que dans le seul but de « guider » les nouveaux Tsviets. Et encore ! Ce travail, c'est surtout celui de l'instructeur et des Restrictors.

Je n'ai pas de volonté propre d'après ce que l'on pense de moi. Je suis un être virtuel créé par l'ordinateur pour les besoins de la Deepground. Un pion dont on se sert lorsqu'il n'y a plus personne, c'est un peu ça. Lady Patricia m'a bien configuré dans cette optique, sauf qu'en avoir « conscience » est un peu déroutant.

Cependant, j'ai tout de même ces fameuses questions qui me sont venues : qui sommes-nous vraiment ? Et tous ces gens, qui ont été recrutés pour former cette 14e division, en savent-ils plus que moi ? Est-ce qu'ils savent exactement ce que recouvre le mot « Tsviet », ce qu'il contient ? Je ne crois pas.

Finalement, j'ai peut-être un regard plus détaché que les autres pour ce qui concerne la Rivière de la Vie. Pour moi, elle reste une conductrice pour toutes sortes d'expériences extraordinaires et inimaginables pour dépasser l'humain et créer des êtres parfaits. J'aurais aimé être l'un d'eux, bien que j'aurais voulu être libre.

Les Restrictors ne m'inspirent rien; bah, je ne suis qu'un programme qui a peut-être eu un peu trop de « zèle ». Je ne suis rien. Je n'existe même plus, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'exprime. On m'a éteint, déconnecté. Je sommeille avant que l'on ne daigne me détruire pour de bon après m'avoir retrouvé.

* * *

_POV « Sieger »_

Moi ? Je ne faisais qu'expliquer les missions aux jeunes, les enjeux, les règles, les buts... En bref, le nécessaire. Je n'avais aucune réelle affectation, aucune autre chose à faire. Je demeurais l'anonyme qui aime bien faire son travail, qui signait ses magnifiques discours par « Sieger, for P.S! ». J'aimais aussi remercier mes interlocuteurs, même s'ils n'étaient pas nombreux.

La Rivière de la Vie ? Je ne sais d'elle que ce que l'on a bien voulu m'enseigner. Moins j'avais de connaissances, mieux c'était pour tout le monde. J'avais appris à ne faire que ce que l'on me demandait, ni plus, ni moins. Mon avis ? Je n'avais qu'une envie : vivre le mieux possible, sans me faire griller par les Restrictors. M'enfin, là c'est trop tard pour ça.

Lorsque j'étais encore vivant, je ne me souciais pas de ce que je pensais de la Mako; ah, pardon, la Rivière de la Vie. C'est vrai que la nuance est importante. L'une est l'énergie vitale de Gaïa et circule en son sein pour perpétuer le cycle. L'autre n'est qu'une de ses formes lorsque la Shinra la convertissait pour ses besoins, pour soi-disant le bien-être de tout le monde.

Ah, elle est bien bonne ! La Shinra voulait surtout tirer profit de son extraordinaire pouvoir afin d'assouvir ses ténèbres... Ah oui, je me suis oublié. Vous saisissez ? Nous sommes tous le côté noir, la face cachée de cette compagnie. Même les Turks font pâle figure à côté de nous ! Enfin, moi je m'y inclus, car je connais tous les Tsviets, comme Usher.

Mais contrairement à lui, je suis un être de chair et de sang. Lady Patricia devrait le confirmer. Oui, cette machine a un nom. Mignon, hein ? « Sieger, for P.S », hein ? P.S comme Post Scriptum, Pacte Sanglant, Pour la Shinra... Beaucoup de signification pour deux stupides syllabes ! Bon, je crois que j'ai fini mon topo.

Je n'ai plus grand-chose à ajouter. Suis-je mort ou vivant ? Quelle question ? Ces lueurs qui m'entourent, ces lambeaux de brume verts qui recouvrent ce qu'il reste de moi, vous pensez que c'est quoi ? Depuis que l'Immaculé s'est révolté contre les Restrictors, aucun survivant n'a réchappé de la base.


	92. Reflet de la vie ou du pouvoir?

**_Note de l'auteur:_**_** Bonsoir**__**,**_

_**Les personnages suivants sont Argento, instructrice des Tsviets, et les fameux Restrictors, qui sont les fondateurs de la 14ème division de la Shinra (ou la future Deepground). Je crois qu'ils sont quatre en tout, je ne suis pas sûre. Ils n'apparaissent que dans DOC Online. Bonne lecture à tous!**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient._

* * *

_Reflet de la vie ou du pouvoir?_

_POV Argento._

Libérée des tâches qui pesaient sur mes épaules, je suis désormais à la merci de la Rivière de la Vie qui s'évertue à effacer toute trace de mes souvenirs. J'ai accepté le processus de mon plein gré, je me sentais prête à cela. Je n'ai plus à culpabiliser pour ce passé qui ne me marque plus au fer rouge. Je sais que j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu.

Même si cela ne se voyait pas, je m'étais attachée à tous. Eux aussi n'étaient que les victimes des Restrictors; ils n'étaient que de la chair humaine qui s'entretuait pour ne laisser que les plus forts sur la piste. Et moi, je participais à ce cycle injuste et monstrueux, je faisais partie de l'élite bien que je ne sois restée qu'une ombre.

Une instructrice, qui apprend les gestes, qui apprivoise les points forts et les faiblesses des autres pour leur enseigner à être parfaits, invincibles. J'étais après tout le reflet de mon surnom, sans mauvais jeux de mots. Une fine lame... Enfin, tout cela est désuet maintenant et inutile, car je ne suis plus de ce monde.

La Rivière de la Vie m'a fascinée comme le reste des Tsviets. J'ai récolté le maximum d'informations sur elle et sur son histoire. J'aurais voulu pouvoir vivre au temps des Cetras, je suis sûre que j'aurais beaucoup appris d'eux. J'aurais eu aussi un rôle plus honorable que celui que j'ai eu, j'aurais eu une meilleure vie...

C'est drôle, parce que la première chose que nous disent les Restrictors lorsqu'ils viennent nous chercher, c'est qu'ils feront de nous des êtres parfaits, irréprochables. Nous sommes dotés de tout ce qui peut nous embellir, nous rendre divins. Mais au final, sommes-nous libres ? Sommes-nous heureux ?

Ces questions-là n'avaient pas leur raison d'être lorsque j'étais encore vivante. Mon travail me prenait trop de temps, trop de ressources. Tout cela, je l'ai ruminé lorsque je suis morte, après la rébellion de l'Immaculé. Je ne lui en veux pas; d'une certaine manière, il nous a libérés, il a brisé la cage infernale dans laquelle nous grandissions.

* * *

_POV Restrictors._

Nous avons eu l'idée la plus brillante qu'il soit, la plus machiavélique en terme d'organisation, de toutes celles qui sont nées depuis la naissance de Gaïa : créer l'élite des Soldats. La 14e Division, plus puissante encore que la 13e qui était censée acquérir sa puissance en une seule nuit. Nous avons été plus forts, plus intelligents que ces bureaucrates de la Shinra.

Tout cela grâce à cette formidable source d'énergie qui transcende les esprits, la Planète, l'univers tout entier; cette essence suprême qui a été plus prolifique que n'importe quel entraînement titanesque a un nom : la Rivière de la Vie. Enfin, plus précisément sa forme convertie et malléable : la Mako.

Quatre lettres pour désigner son extraordinaire pouvoir. Quatre, comme le nombre ultime qui composait les Tsviets. La Transparente et l'Instructrice n'étaient rien, comparées à eux ! Malheureusement, nous les avons tous sous-estimés et nous en avons payé le prix. Morts et enterrés, oubliés de tous... voilà à quoi se résume notre présence dans la Rivière de la Vie.

Dire que si la substance qui limitait les pouvoirs des Tsviets avait continué à fonctionner sur l'Immaculé, alors nous aurions pu continuer de mettre en place ce plan qui visait à purifier l'humanité ! Sauf qu'ils ont voulu être libres et s'en charger eux-même, sans nous remercier pour ce que nous avons fait pour eux.

Si nous n'avions pas été là, jamais ils ne seraient devenus aussi forts, aussi intelligents, aussi invincibles ! Enfin, plus maintenant, vu qu'ils sont quasiment tous décédés, défaits par Chaos. Ironie du sort : un monstre imparfait, un cobaye de laboratoire est venu à bout de la 14e Division !

Nous aurions dû prévoir qu'une telle éventualité arriverait. Nous avons été trop imprudents, alors que ce qui nous avait propulsés au-dessus de l'échelle des Soldats, mis à part nos capacités surhumaines, était celle-là. Maintenant, nous ne sommes plus guère que des résidus d'êtres vivants qui attendent de renaître, en ayant tout oublié.


	93. Ether des anges

**_Note de l'auteur: _**_**Bonjour,**_

_**Un personnage que j'aime beaucoup et qui mériterait d'être plus exploité dans le jeu.**_

_**Bonne lecture;).**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient._

* * *

_Éther des anges_

Je n'aurais jamais cru que ses formes pouvaient être aussi belles, aussi pures que les ailes d'un ange. Tout ce que j'ai pu m'imaginer à son propos est pâle à côté de ce que je « vois » là : c'est... indescriptible, envoûtant. Magnifique serait un faible mot ! Aucun adjectif ne pourrait vraiment la décrire.

La Rivière de la Vie m'évoque un chant qui résonne à mes oreilles avec tendresse et amour. Avec elle s'est réalisé mon rêve : celui de pouvoir voler. Pour moi, les anges ne sont pas des monstres, je les trouve merveilleux; je me souviens l'avoir dit à un Soldat, alors qu'il commençait à ne plus croire en ses rêves.

J'aurais voulu pouvoir faire plus pour lui. Je suis arrivée trop tard pour le sauver lorsque les soldats de la Shinra l'ont fusillé sans autre forme de procès. J'ai refusé de l'abattre lorsqu'il était sous mon joug et qu'il s'échappait du laboratoire avec son ami. J'ai pris conscience que ce qu'ils avaient fait de lui était mal.

J'ai eu honte de faire partie de ce groupe dans l'ombre, chargé d'éliminer tous les ennuis sans que personne ne voie rien. Mon chef ressent aussi tout cela, même s'il continue à se mentir, mais qui suis-je pour tenir de tels propos ? La Shinra m'a recueillie alors que j'étais orpheline, m'a nourrie et m'a permis de devenir plus forte.

Mon véritable nom importe peu; j'ai endossé une nouvelle identité depuis. La Rivière de la Vie a recueilli mon corps et mon esprit malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Je suis morte dans l'oubli après avoir disparu sans laisser de traces. Je ne pouvais plus continuer, c'était trop dur, pas après ce qu'il s'était passé !

Dire que tout cela a engendré la folie de Sephiroth, la menace du Météore, la venue du Géostigma et le soulèvement de la Deepground ! Dire que j'ai assisté à presque tous ces événements sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, dire que je suis morte parce que j'en avais assez et que je ne pouvais plus me voir telle que j'étais !

Je sais que j'ai laissé des personnes chères derrière moi, qu'elles sont tristes. En particulier ma seconde famille, ceux que j'ai formés pour devenir comme moi, ceux que j'ai sauvés, ou qui se souviennent de moi à cause de mon sourire. Quelque part, j'ai une apparence innocente, mais derrière se cache un monstre.

C'est pourquoi j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir des ailes; au moins, lorsqu'on vole, c'est que l'on n'est pas complètement mauvais. On est capables de toucher le ciel, de se purifier de ses fautes et de goûter à la liberté pour laquelle on fait toutes ces choses, qu'elles soient mauvaises ou non.

Comment ai-je pu rester aussi loyale à la Shinra ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que mon âme retourne à la Planète pour prendre conscience que tout le « bien » et le confort que cette compagnie a apporté étaient factices, dangereux ? Il y avait un prix à payer ! Je crois que mes collègues, ceux qui étaient les plus proches de moi, le savaient aussi. Mais tout comme moi, ils n'avaient pas le choix...

Quelque part, nous étions peut-être pires que les Soldats, à qui l'on ne demandait pas de réfléchir. Et la Mako ? Ah, si j'avais su que cela détruisait autant la Rivière de la Vie d'être convertie en cette énergie qui a amélioré la vie de bien des gens, je n'aurais jamais tenu un discours aussi positif ! Maintenant, je frissonne lorsque je repense aux Soldats à qui on en injectait ! C'est inhumain, monstrueux ! C'est...

Les anges méritent-ils de souffrir autant pour être libres ? Ce Soldat, que j'avais fini par considérer comme un ami, a-t-il réussi à trouver la paix auprès de cette jeune fille qu'il aimait tant, même s'il ne l'avouait pas, et qui est morte en sacrifice pour sauver Gaïa ? Avais-je déjà trépassé lorsque c'est arrivée ? Je ne me souviens plus... Ma mémoire me fait défaut. Je crois que je commence à oublier; cela veut dire que je suis prête à me réincarner et à fusionner avec la Rivière de la Vie...


	94. Entité bienveillante & porteuse d'espoir

**_Note de l'auteur:_**_** Holà**__**,**_

_**Eh bien, encore une multitude de personnes que j'ai oubliées. Mais bon, je finirai par boucler tous ces OS, je le jure ^^!**_

_**Ici, je ferai parler la petite fille que l'on voit avec sa peluche et dont le frère meurt du Géostigma, dans FFAC. Info supplémentaire: elle parle avec Denzel et se retrouve avec lui lorsque Yazoo les emmène jusqu'à Ajiit. Malheureusement, elle n'a pas de prénom! Dans le second OS, je regroupe tous les orphelins, qui représentent à leur manière une pensée commune. Ils ne compteront que pour un, contrairement aux Divinités Pagodes ou aux Restrictors, parce qu'ils n'ont pas de nombre défini (je ne sais pas si je suis claire^^).**_

_**Merci à Melior pour son suivi quotidien!**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient._

* * *

_Une entité bienveillante et porteuse d'espoir_

_POV petite fille._

Elle m'a sauvée de la mort et de la souffrance en guérissant cette gangue noire qui recouvrait tout mon corps. Elle a tant donné pour se battre, pour lutter contre ce poison qui circulait aussi en son sein. Je suis juste un peu triste que mon frère n'ait pas eu cette chance; enfin, au moins, il est en son sein et je sais qu'elle prendra soin de lui.

La Rivière de la vie a redonné l'espoir à ceux qui ne l'avaient plus, en laissant la pluie tomber du ciel pour nous et en fendant le sol de l'église abandonnée pour venir au secours de Gaïa, encore une fois. Je la considère comme une personne. Comme beaucoup d'autres, j'ai d'abord cru qu'elle était en colère contre nous et que c'était d'elle que venait le Géostigma.

Mais j'avais tort ! Ces hommes-là, qui prétextaient vouloir nous guérir, ne savaient rien non plus ! Je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait, mais je crois qu'ils n'étaient pas tout à fait eux-mêmes. Au fond d'eux, peut-être étaient-ils vraiment sincères. Peut-être qu'ils pensaient vraiment que cela nous ferait du bien de boire l'eau de la Cité Perdue.

Qu'était-ce, déjà ? De la Mako diluée ? Je ne sais pas; en tout cas, ça nous a aussi déshumanisés pendant un temps. Nous n'étions plus nous-mêmes. Je ne me souviens pas de ce qu'il s'est passé entre le moment où mes lèvres ont touché l'eau et où je me suis réveillée sous cette pluie bienfaitrice.

Ce garçon que j'ai rencontré et qui souffrait du Géostigma, je lui suis reconnaissante d'avoir été là, même si je l'ai détesté au début. Je ne savais pas qu'il était aussi malade, je croyais qu'il n'avait que de la pitié pour nous. Je ne l'ai vu que plus tard, alors que ces hommes nous emmenaient pour soi-disant nous guérir. C'est même moi qui suis venue le chercher pour qu'on les suive !

Je pense souvent à mon frère. Je n'ai pas encore fait le deuil. Ma peluche est témoin de mes larmes et de ma souffrance, que je cache pour ne pas qu'il soit triste. Je sais que là où il est, il n'a plus mal, il n'a plus peur. Je sais qu'il m'attend et que nous finirons par nous retrouver. Je fais confiance en la Rivière de la Vie pour ça.

* * *

_POV Orphelins._

Quand la pluie est tombée sur la ville et les ruines qui l'ont construite, quand elle a effleuré nos peaux meurtries et prisonnières de cette horreur qui nous dévorait, alors cette dernière s'en est allée sans que nous ayons eu d'autres séquelles. Nous avons compris alors que c'était l'esprit de la Planète qui était intervenu, par le biais de la Rivière de la Vie.

Nous nous sommes aussi réveillés et libérés de l'influence de la mauvaise entité qui pollue Gaïa et qui est tombée des cieux il y a très longtemps. Nous ne savons pas beaucoup de choses sur elle, mais nous avons souffert lorsqu'elle s'est immiscée en nous par l'horreur même, c'est-à-dire le Géostigma.

C'est à cause d'elle qu'ils sont apparus et qu'ils ont tué tellement de personnes après le Météore. Ils ont aussi perverti les corps et les âmes de ces hommes qui sont venus nous chercher pour soi-disant nous guérir. Nous les avons crus parce que nous étions désespérés. Nous étions aussi en colère d'avoir été victimes !

Nous pensions vraiment que Gaïa voulait nous punir, mais ce n'était pas ça. Maintenant, on connaît la vérité et nous sommes tristes de ne pas avoir pu nous battre contre ça. Nous avons pourtant l'entière confiance et l'amour de cet homme à l'épée aussi puissante que Bahamut. Ses amis aussi sont là pour nous, ainsi que sa compagne.

Nous ne savons pas ce qu'elle est vraiment pour lui. Ils ont un lien tellement spécial ! Nous savons aussi qu'ils ont perdu beaucoup des leurs lors du combat contre le Cauchemar et le Météore. Nous savons aussi qu'ils sont énormément attachés à une jeune fille qui donna son âme pour sauver Gaïa. Marlène nous en parle beaucoup, souvent les larmes aux yeux.

Pour nous, la Rivière de la Vie est une mère rassurante, prête à nous accueillir lorsque sera venue notre heure. Elle représente tous nos espoirs, tout l'avenir que nous devons bâtir avec nos frêles épaules. C'est par nous que le monde doit se reconstruire, nous ne le savons que trop bien. Nous tiendrons et réussirons.


	95. Cliché de l'univers

**_Note de l'auteur:_**_** Bonjour**__**,**_

_**Celui-là, on a tendance à l'oublier aussi. **_

_**Bonne lecture;).**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient._

* * *

_Cliché de l'univers_

Elle est venue me prendre alors que je n'en pouvais plus, que j'étais réduit à la pire des horreurs. Pour tout dire, ce n'était pas la première fois, mais l'on m'a arraché à elle jadis pour être ressuscité après l'incendie de Nibelheim. Plus personne ne se souvient de moi, de toute façon. Je suis l'anonyme dont on entend parler à cause de sa passion.

Ah, si seulement je n'avais pas péri à Nibelheim ! Si seulement j'avais pu fuir, comme ça j'aurais eu une chance de finir ma vie tranquillement, tout en essayant d'effacer mon passé. Je n'ai rien fait de mal; en fait, j'étais juste au mauvais endroit au moment le pire qu'il soit. Tout ce que je voulais c'était être connu pour mon talent. Oh, et j'étais fan de ce grand Soldat !

Voilà pourquoi j'ai tant insisté pour pouvoir l'immortaliser sur ma pellicule ! La photo en elle-même était bien prise; l'autre Soldat de 1re Classe et la guide avaient un air décontracté et semblait enchantés d'être à côté de la Légende. Sauf que celui-là semblait s'en ficher comme de son premier sabre. Il avait l'air tellement froid, tellement lointain !

J'avoue que je n'étais pas tranquille en sa présence. Je crois aussi que son attention était ailleurs. C'est ce que j'ai ressenti, je peux me tromper. Ou alors, j'ai eu un pressentiment sur ce qu'il allait se passer, sur ce qu'il allait commettre. Je m'égare, ce n'est pas comme ça que je vais pouvoir me reposer à jamais et tout oublier.

La Rivière de la Vie m'offre cette chance-là, même si mon corps a servi d'expérience, même si j'ai été un cobaye accueillant en lui les pires souillures qu'il puisse exister. Des bombes à retardement pour la Planète, voilà ce que c'était. La Shinra la tuait petit à petit, j'en avais bien conscience. Les gens du village aussi, même s'ils se taisaient et se renfermaient sur eux-mêmes.

Le réacteur dans les montagnes suffisait à leur inspirer de la haine et à les rendre xénophobes. Enfin, je dis ça tout en sachant que même entre eux la paranoïa et la méfiance s'installaient. Mais le pire, c'était lorsque des Soldats venaient. Comme ce fameux jour, d'ailleurs. Personne ne sortait, j'ai été l'un des rares à vraiment être amical. Peut-être était-ce ma jeunesse d'esprit qui m'y poussait !

La Mako venait même intoxiquer nos lieux, c'était limite si elle n'empoisonnait pas l'eau du puits. Les monstres, surtout les loups de Nibelheim, pullulaient à cause de ça; nous nous sommes même demandé s'ils avaient été humains autrefois. Des rumeurs couraient sur la Shinra, comme quoi certaines expériences tournaient mal.

Un laboratoire secret serait installé dans les entrailles du Manoir, où plus personne n'osait aller parce qu'on le disait hanté. Il appartenait à la famille Shinra; qui sait quels secrets immondes se cachent entre ses murs froids et tristes ? Pour ma part, j'ai essayé de récolter d'autres informations dessus, mais je n'ai jamais pu.

Désormais, alors que je vogue dans les flots, j'ai à peu près toutes les réponses à mes questions, soit en croisant des âmes qui ont été victimes des atrocités de la Shinra, ou bien par les esprits des Anciens qui y sont encore. Ce sont eux qui nous aident en quelque sorte, parce qu'ils sont très proches de la Rivière de la Vie.

La dernière arrivée est jeune; elle devait être belle lorsqu'elle était humaine. Elle s'est fait assassiner en tentant d'invoquer le Sacre, je n'ai pas tout compris. En tout cas, tout comme les autres esprits Anciens, elle dégage une aura emplie de force et de vitalité. Elle n'est pas écrasante comme celle du Soldat Légendaire.

La Rivière de la Vie a encore tellement de choses à offrir aux humains, ainsi qu'à nous, esprits qui attendent d'être réincarnés dans un nouveau corps fait de chair et de sang. Ou bien il sera minéral, ou végétal. Nul ne peut le savoir à l'avance... nul ne peut le choisir, par conséquent.

Après toutes ces années à n'avoir pas été entièrement moi-même, à être un mort-vivant sous une cape noire, je suis heureux que l'univers me donne une deuxième chance.


	96. Rivière sans cœur

**_Note de l'auteur: _**_**Holà!**_

_**J'ai eu du mal à vraiment rentrer dans sa psychologie! Il faut dire qu'il/elle (eh oui! À la base, on ne connaît pas vraiment son sexe même si par sa forme « connue », on peut supposer que...) est vraiment tordu(e). **_

_**Bonne lecture à tous.**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient._

* * *

_Rivière sans cœur_

Ah ! Que ces remous, ces vagues, ces flots sont magnifiques, surtout qu'ils sont bien loin d'être aussi innocents que l'eau. Qu'ils sont lumineux et porteurs de cet espoir qui est tellement inutile ! Ah, ah, ah ! Qu'ils sont « angéliques » ! Quelle insulte, alors qu'ils n'ont même pas encore été graciés et touchés par la rédemption !

Un jour, la Rivière de la Vie sera rebaptisée et sauvée de sa nature. Il faut être fou pour croire que cette énergie pure, composée par les esprits de tous les êtres vivants d'une planète, puisse faire quelque chose contre ceux qui cherchent à vouloir la posséder. Elle est destinée à cela, à être recueillie entre des mains expertes.

Ce n'est que comme cela qu'elle peut espérer avoir une évolution et être purifiée des pires vices. La Terre Promise est en mon pouvoir, elle est de mon invention. Mes idéaux sont prêts à être bâtis pour de bon ! Dire que cela fait des millénaires que j'attends cela; dire que mon esprit continue de survivre, de subsister grâce aux merveilles de ma race.

Certains ont cherché à maîtriser ces pouvoirs en utilisant ma chair, mais ces pauvres fous n'y sont pas parvenus. Gaïa n'a toujours pas réussi à m'anéantir ni à faire de moi une chose inoffensive ! Ce qu'elle ne comprend pas, c'est que l'humanité est destinée à être détruite, que ce soit les Cetras ou bien les hommes.

Je suis d'une autre essence qu'eux, d'une autre matière; je vais les anéantir et faire de Gaïa mon vaisseau. Minerva n'est qu'une formalité. Mon fils y arrivera un jour, je le sais, grâce à son bagage parfait; je lui ai légué le meilleur de moi-même pour qu'il soit l'ange vengeur, la pureté à l'état suprême.

Lui et moi ne faisons qu'un, nos esprits se sont étroitement entremêlés dès qu'il a été en âge de comprendre qui il était vraiment. Et pour cet instrument de ma mission, il a besoin de repères, de mon attention. La Rivière de la Vie ne peut rien contre cela; il m'appartient, elle ne me le reprendra pas !

Elle ne m'assimilera pas non plus, je suis d'un substrat trop différent de ce qu'elle charrie pour qu'elle essaye sans se sacrifier. Même cette demi-Ancienne, que j'ai anéantie de la main divine de mon ange, ne pourra pas y réchapper. Il est dommage qu'elle continue d'avoir une importance prégnante au sein de ces flots qui me sont nauséabonds.

Ah ! Bientôt, je pourrai en prendre possession et changer leur nature. Enfin, cette Ancienne n'est pas la seule à me mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Les autres esprits cetras qui subsistent encore m'empêchent de réaliser mon plan plus tôt ! Ils ont contribué à faire disparaître mon ange par trois fois, à l'aide d'humains que je trouve bien trop téméraires... comme ce pantin qui contient mon héritage, mais qui le renie !

Quel dommage qu'il ne soit qu'un instrument raté, une raclure de laboratoire. Même mes larves ont servi plus que lui ! Comment ose-t-il porter la main sur moi ? Comment a-t-il pu seulement s'imaginer être entier ? Ses amis et cette Cetra l'ont convaincu de cela, malgré le fait que j'aie essayé de lui implanter des doutes le plus longtemps possible. Mes germes ont été vaincus, eux qui avaient été nommés naïvement « géostigmates ». Tous pensaient que c'était Gaïa qui les punissait pour lui avoir fait du mal. Ils ne sont pas loin de la vérité, puisque je régnerai sur la Planète !

Heureusement, d'autres larves sommeillent encore. Ou simplement d'autres réceptacles qui pourront permettre à mon ange de ressusciter et d'être plus puissant que jamais. Ces soldats nés dans les entrailles de la Shinra par exemple. En dernier recours, j'utiliserai ma marionnette ratée. Ah, ah, ah, ah ! Je ne disparaîtrai pas comme cela, tant s'en faut ! La mort n'est que justice, normalité. Tout ce qui n'est pas elle est une insulte à la beauté de l'univers souillé par eux. Je veillerai à ce que cette leçon ne soit jamais oubliée.


	97. Circonvolution

**_Note de l'auteur:_**_** Bonsoir**__**!**_

_**Comme pour son frère, je suis complètement partie en délire avec ce personnage. En espérant qu'il reste à la hauteur! **_

_**Bonne lecture à tous.**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient._

* * *

_Circonvolution_

Noir et blanc. Les bases de tout pour qu'explosent ces couleurs qui donnent du sens. Ces teintes qui soulignent la beauté suprême de ce dont elles sont issues. La Rivière de la Vie ? C'est... C'est elle. C'est pour elle que j'ai fait tout cela. C'est pour moi aussi. Qu'est-ce que je veux ? Qu'est-ce que je cherche ? Ha, ha, ha...

Vous ne comprendriez pas. Vous ne sauriez même pas appréhender un ersatz des possibilités étranges et merveilleuses qui frôlent nos essences brouillées et amorphes. Pourtant, je ne suis pas fou. Même si l'on a cherché à m'enchaîner, à prendre possession de mon être, je suis encore là, entier et lucide.

Elle est la clé de ce but que je recherche, de ce que je voudrais approcher. Elle représente ce que l'on doit atteindre à tout prix, sans s'égarer. La Rivière de la Vie frôle tout ce qui est là et ce qui ne l'est pas, elle longe le paradoxe qui fait de nous à la fois des monstres et des anges sans volonté de s'élever.

Ils l'appellent tous la Terre Promise, mais ils ne savent pas de quoi ils parlent. Gaïa n'a jamais été aussi souillée par la présence des humains; elle n'a jamais été autant sous l'emprise de Jenova, la Calamité des Cieux, celle qui a mené les humains à leur perte, ainsi que leurs ancêtres pourtant si sages.

Où... où suis-je ? Mort ? Vivant ? Quelle importance ? Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha... C'est étrange d'être de nouveau soi-même après toutes ces années de combat. Moi, le Pur, le Premier, l'Ange Blanc, j'affirme être en mesure de régler les problèmes de l'humanité. Dès que je me réveillerai complètement, je m'y attèlerai.

Cette pensée n'a pas changé depuis que je me suis battu contre les Restrictors. Le virus qu'ils ont injecté en moi n'a pas affaibli ma résolution. Il a juste permis à cette pourriture de scientifique de s'emparer de moi alors que j'étais en mort clinique. Il a repris la Deepground en mon nom, a joué avec les Tsviets et le reste du monde.

Purifier l'humanité ? Oui, mais pas à sa manière. C'était beaucoup trop brutal, beaucoup trop chaotique. Lui était fou à lier, il crevait mes objectifs et s'acharnait à utiliser mes pouvoirs ! Cette ordure n'aura eu que ce qu'il mérite. Moi, je suis et je demeure. Mon frère est-il là, quelque part ? Oui, car je le sens.

Libre, voilà ce que je voudrais être. Entier, gorgé de vie, tout comme l'Énergie Spirituelle, la Rivière de la Vie. Je voudrais tant continuer ce pour quoi je suis né. Mon frère, est-ce que tu seras avec moi ? Ensemble, nous réussirons. Nous vaincrons même Jenova et ses abominations. La Shinra n'est plus, la Deepground demeure avec nous.

Nos membres les plus fidèles se sont sacrifiés pour notre cause. Tout comme les autres Tsviets, que les Restrictors ont éliminés ou forcés à se battre pour finalement se tuer, ils seront vengés. J'en fais la promesse ! Cet affront ne peut pas passer. Je suis le plus puissant de tous, alors je me dois de tous les venger.

Moi, un manipulateur ? Non, c'est l'espace et le temps qui le sont. Ils n'ont plus aucun secret pour moi, je suis passé maître dans l'art de surprendre mes ennemis. Je frappe là où personne ne m'attend. Comme mon frère, comme ce soldat légendaire aussi : Sephiroth. Je suis le seul à ne pas avoir de cellules mauvaises en moi, je le sais.

Peut-être est-ce pour cela que je gravite encore entre la vie et la mort, sans savoir exactement où je suis ? Peut-être que la Rivière de la Vie m'a donné une mission que je dois accomplir avec le plus grand sérieux et une volonté à toute épreuve ? Je suis prêt; dès que j'aurai repris possession de tous mes moyens, il sera temps de me craindre. Il sera temps de m'accueillir aussi, parce que je suis le seul qui puisse esquisser l'évolution de Gaïa.


	98. Flux de mort, flux communicant

**_Note de l'auteur: Bonjour,_**

_**Eh bien, quand il n'y en a plus, il y en a encore ! Voilà-t-il pas que, alors que j'achevais la réécriture de ce recueil, je trouve des personnages que je n'avais pas encore faits ? Eh oui !**_

_**Ici, Je vais en présenter deux qui sont semblables : ils tiennent à peu près les mêmes fonctions à des lieux différents. Le premier est Big Bro, qui est l'entraîneur sportif dans le gymnase du Wall Market, dans FF7 (oui, je l'ai honteusement oublié!), et le second est King, un personnage de Before Crisis que j'ai découvert, et il est le chef du Club Duel à Costa Del Sol.**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous !**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient._

* * *

_Flux de mort, flux communicant_

_POV Big Bro_

Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que c'est, et je ne me suis jamais intéressé au sujet avec profondeur. Pourtant, quelque part en moi, j'ai un petit quelque chose qui me demande d'y prêter un peu attention. La rivière de la Vie, c'est le flux de notre planète, ça en fait partie. Oui, et ensuite ? Moi, je ne fais qu'entraîner les êtres vivants, pas les âmes !

Dans mon petit club, je m'efforce d'entretenir mon image et celles des autres. La rivière de la Vie est synonyme de mort pour moi, vous comprenez ? Elle me fout les jetons ! Pourquoi en parler maintenant, alors que j'en aurais tout le loisir une fois crevé et enterré ? Ah, non, c'est vrai... nos corps et nos os se décomposent dans la seconde.

Avalanche... J'ai entendu parler de ce groupe. Je crois même qu'un de leurs membres est venu me voir, une fois, pour gagner une perruque. Cela remonte à quelques années maintenant, mais c'est resté gravé dans ma mémoire. Leur but était de sauver la Planète, mais ils ont provoqué l'effondrement du secteur sept. Il s'en est fallu de peu pour le nôtre !

Enfin, je ne peux les en blâmer. Ils se battent pour une cause qui m'échappent, mais à partir de là, j'estime que c'est une bonne raison. Aujourd'hui, la Planète a l'air d'aller mieux, même si nous avons encore traversé quelques crises. Je ne vis plus au Wall Market, et je pense avec nostalgie à cet endroit, même si mes affaires se portent bien.

Aujourd'hui, nous utilisons du pétrole pour avoir une vie confortable et décente, pour faire fonctionner nos industries. La Mako, à ce que l'on dit, était fabriquée par la Shinra et pour ce faire, elle puisait dans la Rivière de la Vie pour la convertir en cette source d'énergie. Je trouve que c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux, mais je ne suis pas un connaisseur !

Voilà... C'est un peu angoissant pour moi de parler de choses aussi morbides, même si on me dit que la rivière de la vie est belle, magnifique... J'aurai l'occasion de l'admirer à ma guise lorsque je serai mort ! Avant, je veux profiter de la vie, du moins ce qu'il me reste encore à en tirer !

* * *

_POV King_

La vie est un combat, alors j'assimile la Rivière comme un terrain de combat. Non, en fait, en y réfléchissant bien, je la vois plutôt comme une arène. Oh, j'ai une vision bien pragmatique et assez téléphonée, je sais, mais que voulez-vous. J'ai l'esprit ailleurs, et penser à ce genre d'ineptie n'est pas vraiment pour moi. J'ai autre chose à faire, de grandes œuvres à accomplir, comme former de vrais hommes !

Ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai ouvert mon club, bien que cela soit à la vie du Soleil et de la Plage. Venir y frimer sans avoir les atouts qu'il faut est inutile et complètement idiot. Venir dans mon club fortifie l'âme, et je veux que lorsque leurs occupants mourront, elles soient « en bonne santé » à leur entrée dans la Rivière de la Vie.

Je ne crains pas la mort, mais parler de ce genre de choses me met mal à l'aise et me fait perdre mon temps. J'ai des hommes à entraîner, moi, sans vouloir radoter comme un vieillard ! Ce nom que je porte n'est qu'un titre, ma véritable identité n'a pas besoin d'être connue. Chacun le saura bien assez tôt lorsque je m'abandonnerai à la Rivière de la Vie.

J'ai participé à la formation des Turks, bien qu'indirectement; je connais pas mal de choses sur eux, de même que sur ce groupe qu'ils combattaient, Avalanche, qui disait vouloir défendre la Planète et la protéger dans la Shinra. Tous ces événements sont un peu lointains, mais je m'en rappelle encore, alors que le jour vient de se lever et qu'un autre groupe mystérieux a été démantelé.

Je crois qu'il s'appelait la Deepground. Tiens, je crois que je connais un de leurs membres. Un homme tout en muscles, qui adorait le combat. Il était parfait pour mes défis d'arène et mes démonstrations ! Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un aussi assoiffé que lui ! J'imagine que d'autres hommes comme lui existent, mais bon...

La vie et la mort ne sont que des terrains de jeux sur lesquels les êtres vivants ne peuvent ni gagner ni perdre. D'un côté ou de l'autre, les derniers sont les premiers ! La Rivière de la Vie est le flux qui permet de gérer les âmes candidates entre ces deux terrains de jeux, qui ressemblent un peu à des vases communicants.


	99. Balance de l'équilibre et juge

_**Note de l'auteur : Holà;)**_

_**Voici deux OS, dont le premier porte sur le docteur Rayleigh, une scientifique de la Shinra apparaissant dans Before Crisis. Le second OS fait intervenir les Ravens, élite de soldats créée par Fuhito. Ils sont trois, vous verrez ;).**_

_**Merci à Newgaïa pour sa review et ses encouragements !**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous.**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux.  
_

* * *

___Balance de l'équilibre et juge_

_POV Dr Rayleigh_

Aujourd'hui, j'ai un regard plus lucide qu'autrefois sur cette entité qui nous guide et nourrit notre belle Planète. Depuis que la Shinra est démantelée, je suis beaucoup plus libre de mes mains et n'ai pas besoin de me cacher ou d'être protégée. L'élite des Turks existe toujours, mais plus avec les mêmes buts que jadis.

La Rivière de la Vie ne représente pas mes travaux de recherche; je ne suis pas non plus comme Hollander ou Hojo, mais tiendrais plus de la jeune assistante de Cid Highwind. Autrefois, je détenais des dossiers des informations secrètes, qu'Avalanche et les Ravens m'ont ravis. J'ignore ce qu'ils sont devenus aujourd'hui. Peut-être ont-ils été détruits, ou bien sont-ils scellés ?

Je frissonne d'angoisse rien que de repenser à cet épisode de ma vie, où j'étais une scientifique qui avait une certaine importance. Elle était tellement prégnante que les Turks, ainsi qu'un Soldat en troisième Classe, ont dû me servir de gardes du corps ! Bon, sans succès, puisqu'au final, je me suis tout de même faite capturer...

Je me souviens encore de l'odeur du train, la sueur de ceux qui cherchaient à m'enlever; il y a l'odeur de la Mako, aussi. J'espère que celle de la Rivière de la Vie n'est pas aussi terrible ! Oh, je ne pense pas, puisqu'elle a sa pureté, si on peut dire les choses ainsi... Elle ne peut être qu'un minimum supportable. Sinon, ce ne serait pas une vie pour les âmes y baignant.

Lorsque je mourrai, j'espère que je ne souffrirai pas; personne n'est jamais revenu d'entre les morts pour en parler. Mais franchement, je ne le souhaite pas ! Je n'ai jamais connu la torture, alors je ne peux appréhender la douleur physique surtout si je franchis une certaine limite...

Au jour d'aujourd'hui, j'essaye de faire comme beaucoup d'autres personnes travaillant pour la Shinra jadis : oublier le passé et tout ce qui s'y rapporte. Oh, vous pouvez me traiter de lâche, mais je ne tiens pas à finir comme le professeur Hollander ou le professeur Hojo...

* * *

_POV_ _Kanos, Kyneugh & Tierce_ _(Ravens)_

Notre condition ne nous a pas vraiment réussi; nous sommes morts, oubliés des mémoires, alors que nous portons le nom de cet oiseau qui annonce les mauvais présages, la mort, la désolation. Fuhito savait ce qu'il faisait, mais nous avons suivi et nous nous sommes condamnés en acceptant sa proposition.

La Rivière de la vie cherche à nous purifier, mais est-ce vraiment ce qu'il faut faire ? D'un côté, nous continuons à porter cette noirceur en nous, celle qui a guidé nos actions et nous a poussés à aimer le sang, la pourriture, la déchéance. Nous n'étions pas aussi forts que les Tsviets, mais nous avions nos avantages. De l'autre, nous aurions voulu avoir un meilleur destin.

Que penser de la Rivière de la Vie, elle qui nous porte et nous imprègne ? Nos identités se confondent presque, et nous avons l'impression de nous transformer en d'autres âmes, prêtes à naître. Étrange impression que celle-là...

Nous n'oublions pas quel fut notre rôle, dans notre lutte contre la Shinra; comment le peut-on ? Même si nous n'en sommes pas horrifiés comme la plupart des gens, elle porte un grand lot d'horreurs, qu'elle continue de traîner derrière elle, même si elle a été démantelée par ce groupe dont nous n'avons jamais été membres, mais pour qui nous avons travaillé...

Fuhito nous avait confié la mission de nous attaquer à ce camp adverse, de faire le plus de dégâts possible... et de nous saisir des informations qu'il recherchait tant. Nous avons échoué alors que nous étions proches du but. S'il n'y avait pas eu cette histoire d'empreintes digitales, nous y serions parvenus...

Nous éprouvons des sentiments mitigés par rapport à notre ancienne vie. La mort nous a assiégés petit à petit, tandis que nous nous faisions dévorer par ce que nous avait fait Fuhito. Un quidam dirait que nous avons mérité notre sort, mais il serait hasardeux et inutile de s'attarder sur ce terrain. Seules la Planète et la Rivière de la Vie peuvent décider de nous.


	100. Une voie de seconde chance

_**Note de l'auteur : Bonjour,**_

_**Ici, je vous présente Deneh, qui est de la même race que Nanaki et n'apparaît que dans Before Crisis. Elle est peut-être même sa compagne plus tard, ce qui expliquerait la descendance de nanaki ;). Ensuite, il s'agit d'Essai et de Sebastian, qui font une brève apparition dans Before Crisis, et qui sont des Soldats de la Shinra.  
**_

_**Bonne lecture !  
**_

_**(Nda: Au final, je suis passée de 6 OS à 9 OS supplémentaires).  
**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux.  
_

* * *

_Une voie de seconde chance_

_POV Deneh_

Je porte le même regard que mon compagnon sur les vestiges de l'ancienne humanité, alors que la nouvelle semble plus prospère et plus sage. La rivière de la Vie n'en est que plus apaisée, ne charrie plus autant d'horreurs, et le cycle se rétablit doucement, même si la calamité des Cieux hante toujours ses eaux. Elle fait partie de l'équation du nouvel équilibre.

Il en aura fallu du temps, pour en arriver à là, et cela ne s'est pas fait sans heurts. Peut-être que dans le futur, les hommes seront de nouveau belliqueux, mais pour le moment, nous profitons de cette félicité.

Mon compagnon a emmené nos deux enfants voir les ruines du siège de la Shinra, elles qui étaient les fondations de la grande Midgar, la ville-pizza. Je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds, que ce soit dans ses ruelles sordides ou dans ses laboratoires honteux, grâce à celui qui est devenu mon compagnon.

Comme j'ai honte de l'avoir pris pour un lâche autrefois ! Comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle ? Peut-être qu'il tremblait de peur pour effectuer le Rituel, mais il n'a pas hésité à me protéger et à me pousser à m'enfuir, pendant qu'il se faisait capturer par ces hommes fous ! Il a connu l'horreur des expériences et en garce encore des cicatrices aujourd'hui, dont ce chiffre romain.

Parfois, la honte ressurgit en moi comme un morceau de verre que mes entrailles emprisonnent. Ce sentiment est encore présent même après ma longue longévité, et que je ne suis pas encore prête de mourir. La Rivière de la Vie pourra-t-elle me permettre d'effacer ceci, tout comme elle pardonne même aux monstres Gii qui arrivent à trouver la paix ?

Nous avons tous le droit à une nouvelle chance; la mienne, je l'ai eue en revoyant mon compagnon et en vivant avec lui. Nos enfants sont le fruit de cette chance, ainsi que de notre amour. La Rivière de la Vie a besoin de tous ces sentiments positifs pour être apaisée, pour finir de cicatriser ses plaies causées par l'extraction de la Mako, entre autres...

* * *

_POV Essai & Sebastian_

La rivière de la Vie nous aura permis de redevenir ce que nous étions avant que les Ravens s'emparent de nous et ne nous corrompent. Ah ! Que de souffrances, que de douleurs ! Nous sommes de simples Soldats, qui avaient le même rêve que Zack Fair, et nous avons fini entre les mains de l'ennemi de la Shinra... qui était tout aussi fou !

Heureusement que le nouveau chef d'avalanche n'est pas ainsi. Lui-même a été victime des expériences de la Shinra. Nous, c'est celles du scientifique des trois Fondateurs du groupe. Ironie du sort, n'est-ce pas ? La dernière vision que nous avons eue, avant d'être capturés, c'est celles de ce village que la neige recouvre comme un écrin.

La blancheur de cette neige nous rappelle la pureté pure de la Rivière de la Vie, qui continue de charrier nos pauvres âmes démantibulées et détruites. Il en faudra du temps avant que nous puissions être assez forts pour nous réincarner et tout oublier. Amers, nous espérons que le destin ne nous réservera pas de coups aussi tordus la prochaine fois.

La Rivière de la Vie arrive à bercer nos douleurs pour les transformer en baume; notre vision du monde, de la Planète, a tellement changé depuis notre mort ! Lorsque nous nous sommes engagés dans le Soldat, nous pensions défendre un idéal... Oh, tout ceci était tellement faux ! Nous nous en rendons compte maintenant...

Nous ne sommes pas les seuls à avoir été des victimes collatérales de la folie des hommes, qu'elle vienne de tel camp ou de tel autre. Certains en sont morts, d'autres vivent en supportant leurs affres, en vivant pour ceux qui ont succombé... C'est le cas du chef d'avalanche, à ce que l'on dit...

D'autres âmes nous ont rejoints il y a peu de temps. Certains ont une âme noire et sale, tellement imprégnée de folie qu'il sera sans doute impossible pour eux de connaître la paix un jour... sauf s'ils finissent par oublier complètement qui ils sont, pendant que la Rivière tente de soigner leur mémoire et leur être...


	101. Notre trésor, notre berceau

_**Note de l'auteur : Holà,  
**_

_**Voici encore deux OS: un sur les Armes (eh oui!), un autre sur les Invocations (ça aurait été trop compliqué de faire un POV pour chacune d'entre elles, désolée.)  
**_

_**Il en restera un dernier, qui conclura ce recueil d'OS. Et il portera sur... Ah, ah ^^.  
**_

_**Bonne lecture.  
**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux.  
_

* * *

_Notre trésor, notre berceau_

_POV Armes_

Nous sommes les forces latentes de notre mère la Planète, entités dormantes, mais toujours là, même si nous avons été terrassées une fois chacune; nous avons été créées par elle, pour qu'on la protège, pour concrétiser l'armée défensive qu'elle a voulu ériger pour veiller sur ce qu'il y a de plus précieux : la Rivière de la Vie.

Elle nous a portées à différents niveaux, nous a nourries. Ses cris de souffrance nous ont réveillées jadis, mais ce ne fut pas nous qui les avons apaisées. La preuve : l'humanité vit toujours, et c'est même une parcelle d'elle qui l'a sauvée, qui a sauvegardé la Planète. D'autres conflits viendront, cependant, et lorsque ce jour arrivera, nous serons là.

Immortelles, nous ne pouvons mourir; néanmoins, nous savons accepter la défaite, même après avoir dépensé nos dernières forces. Nous ne savons pas encore quand nous nous réveillerons de nouveau, mais chacune de nous sera prête à agir, après avoir récupéré du dernier combat.

Nous n'avons pas de conscience à proprement parler. Nous ne sommes que les anticorps de la Rivière de la Vie, ou de la Planète, machines de guerre contre toute intrusion. Nous sommes là pour veiller à l'équilibre, même si nous en avons des notions très limitées et à peine traduisibles en langage universel.

Nous attendons sans impatience, car nous n'éprouvons pas à proprement parler des sentiments. D'autres gardiens de la Planète, antithèse de ce que nous sommes, en sont capables. À notre manière, nous chérissons tout de même Gaïa, qui nous a vues grandir et nous épanouir comme la vie qu'elle abrite, et ce grâce à la Rivière de la Vie.

Cette dernière nous a légué quelques connaissances pour que notre mission soit à peu près dirigée, même si nous sommes loin d'avoir tous les éléments en main. Les clés sont bien étranges, parfois, et nous l'avons encore appris il y a peu, lorsque les humains nous ont défaites.

* * *

_POV Invocations_

Nous sommes l'expression vivante de tout ce qui peut exister sur Gaïa. À notre manière, nous souhaitons la protéger, ainsi que la Rivière de la Vie lovée en son sein sacré. Minerva est l'entité suprême qui nous guide, qui sait exactement ce qu'est Gaïa, qu'elle ne considère pas seulement comme une planète.

Un élément nous caractérise, nourrit notre force vitale, nous permet d'agir et de déployer nos forces. Parfois, nous avons même une ville sous notre protection, parce qu'elle est la gardienne des secrets qui nous sont propres. Elle recèle aussi notre sceau, pour certaines d'entre elles. C'est ce qu'on peut appeler notre faiblesse, car si cela tombe entre de mauvaises mains...

Néanmoins, en tant que divinités, nous sommes immunisés contre les humains. Ce serait plutôt des dégâts indirects qu'ils pourraient nous causer... La Rivière de la Vie ne peut nous en protéger, hélas, mais nous faisons avec. Le jour où notre fin arrivera, Minerva sera là pour le jugement, nous le savons.

Nous sommes une jonction entre le monde des vivants et le monde des morts; la Rivière de la Vie en est une autre, une sorte d'entre-deux, alors que nous, nous sommes encore sur un autre plan de conscience.

Nous faisons partie de ces choses du passé, mais avons un impact sur le futur même si le présent nous a presque oubliés. Nous ne basculons pas du côté de la destruction, même si certains d'entre nous penchent vers la mort et les ténèbres. Ce qui compte, c'est de protéger Gaïa et ses trésors; nous ne cherchons pas à en devenir les maîtres.

Nous étions déjà présents du temps des Cetras, que nous protégions pareillement. Nous connaissons donc tout d'eux, de même que Jenova, la Calamité des Cieux, celle qui peut nous éradiquer sans problème par sa pestilence... Heureusement, la Rivière de la Vie veille.


	102. Ma raison d'être

_**Note de l'auteur : voici le tout dernier OS de ce recueil (du moins, je l'espère pour un bon moment). Ici, je vous laisse deviner qui cela peut être, il ou elle est facilement reconnaissable.**_

_**Sinon, j'ai créé un forum spécial pour répondre aux reviews anonymes. Je l'utiliserai aussi, pour cet OS, afin de publier un long mot à chacun d'entre vous, revieweurs anonymes ou pas, qui contiendra mes sources internet ou autre support pour l'écriture de ce recueil, ainsi que les noms des personnages à chaque OS. Il s'agit d'un récapitulatif, en somme. Je vous invite à consulter mon profil pour pouvoir aller sur ce forum-là. Ensuite, vous irez sur le topic intitulé « Gaïa's Heart ». Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient._

* * *

_Ma raison d'être_

Elle est mon sang, l'énergie qui me permet d'exister et de pouvoir veiller sur Gaïa, que j'ai choisie parmi tant d'autres. La Rivière de la Vie porte ce nom tout comme elle peut en avoir d'autres. Ce n'est pas moi qui le lui ai imposé, malgré mon statut. Elle a accepté que je sois la Gardienne suprême de la Planète, mais je n'ai pas l'outrecuidance de penser qu'elle est sous ma coupe, alors que c'est grâce à elle que Gaïa vit.

Oh comme je l'aime ! Vous ne pouvez l'imaginer, même si pour vous, je ne suis que sa divinité, celle qui est à l'origine de vos légendes, notamment sur le cadeau que je suis censée receler et n'offrir qu'aux Élus... Je suis là pour veiller sur le berceau d'une Humanité que je ne comprends que trop bien, malgré les ténèbres qu'elle recèle en son sein.

Contrairement à ce que l'on peut penser, ces êtres vivants ne sont pas les seuls à être aussi destructeurs. L'univers en cache d'autres, qui sont peut-être même pires encore. Jenova en fait partie, même si je pense qu'à terme, les humains pourraient prendre un chemin aussi corrompu que l'espèce de cette extra-terrestre. Sa présence a affecté les organismes vivants de Gaïa, les transformant en monstres.

Jadis, les Cetras ont subi le même sort, alors qu'ils étaient un peuple si sage, si empreint de bienveillance... Comme Jenova, ils venaient d'ailleurs. Gaïa fut le théâtre de leur affrontement. Aujourd'hui, le bilan est très lourd : tous sont morts, ou alors il reste peut-être un ou une représentante qui ne se révélera jamais au monde. Les humains, leurs descendants indirects, ont repoussé la menace de Jenova de nombreuses fois.

Combien de temps résisteront-ils encore ? Moi-même ne le sais. Je ne suis pas Chronos, celui qui entrelace et démêle les fils du Temps arborescent. Je suis la déesse ultime de la Planète, son incarnation, mais je ne peux prévoir l'avenir ni y toucher. Seuls les êtres vivants matériels le peuvent; c'est une loi qu'aucune divinité n'osera enfreindre.

Mon regard se perd dans l'immensité céleste où Gaïa est logée, tel un joyau précieux. Les étoiles brillent si fort à certains moments que je me dis que c'est l'annonce d'un événement important, bon ou mauvais. Enfin, les présages ne sont pas dans mes cordes. C'est l'art de la guerre et de la sagesse qui me guident, entre autres.

Ce sont les valeurs principales qui ont été inculquées dans cette compagnie qui régit pendant un temps certain les humains de Gaïa, la Shinra. Malheureusement, ce fut pour aller vers une destruction certaine... et pour corrompre et affaiblir la Rivière de la Vie ! Pauvres fous, ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils faisaient pour la plupart !

Cette compagnie a été le théâtre de beaucoup de désastres, tournant quasiment tous autour des Cetras et de Jenova... qu'ils ont ramenée à la surface ! Ils l'ont prise pour ce qu'elle n'était pas, notamment ce scientifique fou qui a aussi monté une armée de guerriers dangereux ! Réveiller les Armes qui dormaient en Gaïa est une chose que jamais je n'aurais cru possible. J'ai cru voir la dernière heure de l'humanité venue.

Le groupe qui a sauvé la Planète à plusieurs reprises peut lui aussi sombrer à tout moment dans la corruption. Heureusement, quelqu'un veille sur eux... Elle, qui se sacrifia pour Gaïa et pour donner une chance à cet humain victime de la Shinra afin qu'il mette fin à l'existence du fils de Jenova. Oui, moi-même le considère ainsi, vu les circonstances de sa naissance...

La Rivière de la Vie n'est pas éternelle, mais si un jour elle part de Gaïa pour survivre, alors je n'aurai plus aucune raison d'être ici et m'éteindrai en même temps que la Planète. C'est ma raison d'être.


End file.
